RADICAL CAMBIO DE PAPELES
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Todos saben como suceden las cosas en el manga de Fruits Basket,pero,cuando una fans puede marcar una diferencia...¿será bueno o sera catastrofico?.Los 12 signos tendran que decidirlo.Universo medio-alternativo,medio-del manga. Leedlo y lo sabreis
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos otra vez. Para variar,estoy escribiendo aquí sobre una serie que realmente me encanta y de la que me alegraría muchísimo escribir sobre cada uno de sus personajes y,visto lo visto,es lo que estoy logrando. Jajajaja.**

**Bueno...antes de empezar,debo decir,como siempre,que los personajes y la historia original no me pertenece a mi,sino a Takaya Natsuki(Kami-sama bendiga a esa estupendísima mujer por llegar a pensar y crear esa historia que a mi tanto me ha apasionado).**

**Antes que nada,decir que la historia es algo medio-universo alternativo,medio-historia del manga. Sé que dicho así suena extraño,pero cuando comencéis a leer,os daréis cuenta de que es a lo que me refiero. También tengo que comentar que yo también me he visto la serie que hicieron y pusieron aquí en España y en ella, Hiro cada vez que hacia una pregunta,siempre añadía al final``¿o qué?´´ y eso se me quedó como algo característico de él,así que no os extrañéis si cuando pregunta algo,sale. Por otro lado, también debo advertir que,en momentos puntuales,como Akito me cae fatal,en vez de por su nombre,lo llamaré ``indefinido´´,ya que a pesar de ser una chica,esta empeñada es vestir como un tío,aunque su madre también tiene parte de culpa en eso.**

**Y...creo que ya esta todo lo que necesitaba aclarar,así que ahora simplemente os dejo con la historia,para que podáis matarme cuando veáis que no os gusta,si?. Hasta pronto!.**

_RADICAL CAMBIO DE PAPELES._

Hacia un día absolutamente perfecto. El cielo estaba despejado,sin una sola nube, y tenía un hermoso color celeste. Los pájaros cantaban alegres desde las copas de los árboles cercanos, pero Hanabi estaba ignorante a todo esto,sentada como se encontraba frente al ordenador,releyendo por cuadragésima vez su manga favorito,``Fruits Basket´´.

Le encantaba aquel manga desde que había oído hablar de él a unas compañeras de clase y había echado un vistazo por internet para ver que tan bonito era aquello que tenía encandiladas a tantas chicas.

Y no tardó ni un día en acabar también bajo su hechizo.

Mientras las demás chicas comenzaban a olvidarlo y seguir leyendo y hablando de otros, Hanabi simplemente no pudo abandonarlo así sin más. Siguió releyéndolo,por mucho que le dijeran que había otros mangas muchísimo mejores.

-Si yo dejo de leerlo y solo paso a otra cosa...¿no es como si no hubiera existió?.¿No es como si me diera igual que estuviera o no allí?-se había preguntando muchas veces.

No entendía bien de donde salían aquellas ideas,solo sabía que no las podía evitar y que por tanto, no podía pasar a otra cosa. Y allí seguía ella,alzada como la mayor fans de aquel manga.

De todas formas,tampoco se había sabido relacionar bien con el resto de sus compañeras de clase,así que poco le importaba lo que estas pensaran de ella.

Su padre no andaba mucho en casa por el trabajo,así que no había ningún problema de que se pasara todo el día leyendo. En realidad,su padre lo prefería a que estuviera todo el día enganchada a la caja tonta. Y su madre...

Hanabi se tumbó en el suelo,con las mantas del brasero sobre el regazo a pesar de que no hacia ni una pizca de frío,y se dedicó a mirar al techo,donde no había nada,ni siquiera una mancha que destacara sobre aquella superficie. Todo tan igual y frío como una cárcel.

-Será mejor que me ponga a estudiar un poco-murmuró esta,poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Unos días después, cuando el resto de sus compañeros estaban preparándose para la hora del almuerzo,ella se acercó a una profesora y estuvo con ella resolviendo algunas dudas que tenía sobre el próximo examen en el pasillo.

Cuando esta ya dijo que no podía quedarse más tiempo y que la buscara si de verdad había algo que no le había quedado claro, Hanabi se arrodillo en mitad del pasillo,buscando su obento*(N del A.:como muchos ya sabréis,los obentos son la caja donde se lleva el almuerzo y demás. Seria como un taperwere).

Tan pendiente estaba de buscarlo,que no se percato de que una persona había comenzado a acercarse por su espalda,con un sigilo enviado por cualquier ninja.

Cuando esa persona estaba justo a su espalda,sin que ella aun no se percatara de nada, este colocó su mano en la cabeza de ella y la movió ligeramente mientras murmuraba un apenas audible``hola´´.

Hanabi se puso en pie,molesta,dispuesta a volverse y soltarle 4 cosas bien dichas al idiota que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que molestarla,pero todas sus intenciones se fueron volando por la ventana cuando vio a la figura que tenía parada en frente suyo.

Era un joven de su edad,con el cabello naranja y los ojos rojizos y,tal vez,demasiado tristes para una persona tan joven. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones anchos de un ligero color verdoso oscuro. Parecía algo avergonzado,pero no parecía que se fuera a mover del sitio.

Ella lo contempló con cuidado,sin salir aun de su asombro,mirándole de arriba a bajo con la atención de un cirujano.

-No...no puede ser posible...pero...te pareces tanto...Tú...tú no serás por casualidad... Kyo Sohma...¿verdad?.

Este asintió,aun sin mirarla demasiado.

-Si. Si que lo soy. No sé por que estoy aquí ni por que te andaba buscando,por que no te conozco de nada,pero...es solo...que es como si te conociera de algo. Además...ahora mismo no tengo un sitio donde quedarme...

Hanabi se acercó a este,sin dejarle terminar de hablar y se puso a comprobar si llevaba lentillas,casi sacandole un ojo. Y le obligó a agacharse para comprobar que su color de pelo era natural y no teñido,con lo que descartó que aquello fuera alguna broma contra su persona. Con lo que solo le quedaba una prueba más que realizar para confirmar del todo que aquel chico era en realidad Kyo Sohma y no era ningún farsante. Pero aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente, así que decidió sacarlo de allí. De todas formas las horas de clase que quedaban no eran tan importantes.

-¿De verdad esta bien que te saltes las clases así?-le preguntó este mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta,alegando que se encontraba mal y que se iba a casa. El profesor de guardia miró a Kyo,pero este no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela,un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra para las chicas y pantalón para los chicos,acompañados por una camisa blanca y una corbata a cuadros de colores oscuros, así que los dejó salir a ambos sin problemas.

-Tu colegio tiene pinta de ser muy estricto-comentó este mientras ambos iban de camino a la casa de Hanabi.

-Es un colegio normal. Hacemos exámenes,festivales,deportes...como cualquier colegio normal-. Le respondió fríamente por que aun no se hacia a la idea de que todo aquello estuviera teniendo lugar y su cabeza no lograba asimilarlo.

Nada más llegar a la casa,una vivienda que consistía en una casa de dos plantas con 4 habitaciones y 2 baños, Hanabi cerró la puerta,soltó la cartera,que salió volando hacia algún lado,y se lanzó a abrazar a Kyo ,que soltó un grito de sorpresa antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo,este último transformado ya en gato.

-Así... así que es verdad. Eres Kyo Sohma de verdad-murmuró ella,aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Pues claro que sí. Pero...¿tú sabías lo de la maldición?.

Ella asintió,intentando contener las lágrimas de emoción. Un personaje que le encantaba de su anime favorito se había convertido en un chico de verdad y lo tenía ahora mismo delante de sí, diciéndole que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

-Pero...¿cómo es posible que lo sepas?. Los Sohma siempre han mantenido bien en secreto la maldición de los 12 signos.

-Yo sé muchas cosas,pero sería muy complicado explicarte por que las sé.

-¿Y no podrías hacer un esfuerzo?-le dijo este,aun entre los brazos de Hanabi,que se negaba a soltarlo por miedo a que se desvaneciera como si todo aquello se tratara simplemente de un sueño.

-¿Tú sabrías explicarme de donde te viene esa sensación de que me conoces?.

-Pues...no...no creo que pudiera hacerlo.

-Pues entonces será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están ahora,¿si?.

Kyo pareció estar de acuerdo por el momento y,cuando recuperó su verdadera forma, Hanabi subió a su cuarto para que pudiera vestirse tranquilo y se puso a buscar el manga en el ordenador ,ya que seria complicado explicárselo de otra manera,pero...cual fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que este no existía. No estaba en su ordenador ni salia ningún resultado buscando el nombre en internet. Era como si se hubiera esfumado. Pero...¿cómo era posible aquello?. ¿Cómo era posible que el manga y la realidad se hubiera fusionado de aquel modo?.

Hanabi no tenía respuesta para eso,así que dejó de calentarse la cabeza por ese detalle y decidió disfrutar de esa oportunidad que le había concedido el destino. De todas formas,seria muy tonto quejarse por que se había cumplido un deseo,¿verdad?.

Cuando bajó de nuevo al salón,que se encontraba al lado del pasillo que se abría desde la entrada e iba todo recto hasta el patio de atrás,con las escaleras abriéndose paso hacia el piso de arriba en el lado izquierdo,con el baño al lado,justo enfrente de la puerta del salón, Hanabi se encontró a Kyo de pie en mitad de el cuarto,mirando a su alrededor,sin saber que hacer ni que decir,ya que a ella se le había olvido decirle que podía ponerse cómodo.

-Puedes sentarte. A no ser que quieras permanecer así para crecer más.

Kyo se sentó tranquilo en la mesa camilla y hay permaneció en silencio.

`` Es demasiado tímido´´,pensó Hanabi sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algo de té y servir algunas galletas.

Cuando lo tuvo todo,salió de la cocina,que estaba al final del pasillo,junto a la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero,volvió al salón y lo colocó todo sobre la mesa,percatándose que Kyo aun no se había movido ni un ápice desde que se habia ido.

-En el instituto me comentaste que no tenias ningún sitio donde quedarte,¿verdad?.

Este alzó la cabeza,pareciendo que acaba de darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Ah. Pues...si,es verdad. No tengo ningún sitio al que pueda ir en este momento.

-¿Y eso?.

-Por que mi Shishou no se encuentra aquí y sin él,no me queda de otra más que volver a la casa principal,pero...yo no...

-¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas allí ni loco!.¡Tú te quedas a vivir aquí el tiempo que haga falta y punto!-exclamó ella,sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaría que Kyo volviera a la casa principal. Acabar en las garras de Akito.

Este la miró sorprendido,no esperando para nada ese tipo de reacción. Y ella no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de rodillas y había apretado los puños con fuerza cuando había comenzado a hablar.

-¿De...de verdad que no hay ningún problema con eso?-preguntó Kyo,mirando para otro lado mientras un ligero sonrojo le cubría las mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente pudiera apreciarlo de ese modo.

-¡Claro que no!. La mayoría del tiempo,estoy sola en casa, así que no hay ningún problema. Además,estoy segura de que mi padre tampoco lo tendrá. A él también le molesta que este sola casi todo el tiempo.

Kyo agachó un momento la cabeza,como si estuviera pensando en algo,pero se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia mientras dijo:

-Muchas gracias por permitirme vivir aquí. Espero que cuidéis bien de mi.

-No hace falta tantas formalidades,hombre-le dijo esta sonriendo,poniéndose también en pie.-Venga. Sígueme,que te voy a mostrar tu habitación a partir de ahora.

Salieron del salón y subieron las escaleras. Allí, Hanabi le mostró la habitación de su padre,al lado del cuarto de baño,en el lado izquierdo. La habitación de ella se encontraba justo en frente,con un pequeño balcón y la habitación que pertenecería a Kyo estaba justo al lado de la de ella,con otro balcón que daba al patio trasero,al final del pasillo. En el otro lado al cuarto de esta,quedaba otra habitación libre,justo al lado de las escaleras. Y en el cuarto de enfrente,al otro lado de las escaleras, estaba la habitación de la lavadora y donde Hanabi tendía la ropa,ya que era donde estaba uno de los balcones más amplios.

-La habitación es...bonita-comentó Kyo al entrar en esta.

-¿De verdad te gusta?-le preguntó Hanabi. Ella se había ocupado de que las habitaciones que no se utilizaban permanecieran impecables por si algún día fueran a ser utilizabas.

-Sí. Es amplia y esta limpia. No necesito nada más-le dijo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de los dibujos que estaban colgados en cuatros en la pared donde estaba la puerta del balcón.-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó a ella al percatarse de ellos.

-Oh. Esos son dibujos que hice cuando era pequeña. Mi padre se empeñó en colgarlos por la casa,por que decía que tenía talento,pero hace ya tiempo que no dibujo-. Esto ultimo lo dijo con un aura un poco extraña,pero Kyo prefirió no meterse en ello.

-Dibujabas muy bien-murmuró.

Ella solo sonrió y le dio las gracias,diciéndole que si tenía algún problema con los cuadros,podia sentirse con el derecho de quitarlos,aunque este alegó que no hacia falta.

-¿Y de verdad tu padre no tendrá problemas conmigo viviendo aquí?.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Te aseguro que estará encantado.

Y entonces fue cuando Hanabi reparó en algo que aun no le había preguntado.

-Oye...Kyo...¿tu...tu padre y Akito también están por esta ciudad?-murmuró,mirando al suelo.

Este se puso en tensión,pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Y estoy seguro que ese hombre vendrá a buscarme para que vuelva a la casa principal. Nada le gustaría más que verme en las garras de Akito.

-Pues...que venga. Le estaré esperando.

Hanabi dijo eso con una voz que a este le dio miedo y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla. La determinación que vio brillar en los ojos de esta le hizo pensar que lo más seguro era que no fuera a tener una tranquila charla.

…...

Unas horas más tarde,mientras ambos charlaban tranquilamente en el salón sobre las artes marciales,el padre de Hanabi llegó a casa.

Este era un hombre de 34 años. Había tenido a Hanabi con 18 años,ya que se había casado con la madre de esta a los 17,por mucho que sus familias se habían puesto en contra de ello. Aunque,tras el nacimiento de su primera y única nieta,los padres del señor Umino parecieron aceptar su felicidad y ayudaron más a su hijo. Ahora este tenía que criar a su hija solo,así que trabajaba todo lo que podía en una empresa de transportes,encargándose de los documentos y licencias. Tenía el cabello negro oscuro,algo que ella había sacado de él,aunque algunas pocas canas habían empezado a teñir su cabello,y tenia los ojos marrones castaños. Tenía que ponerse unas gafas cuando necesitaba leer algo,pero,a parte de eso,se encontraba en perfectas condiciones de salud,a pesar de que siempre estaba muy cansado.

Pero hacia todo eso por Hanabi,a la cual adoraba. Era la niña de sus ojos,a pesar de que esta había sacado los ojos verde oscuro de su mujer y le recordaban a ella en algunas ocasiones. Le había pedido a su hija que se dejara el cabello largo,ya que la hacia parecer más bonita y su mujer nunca se lo había permitido. Y a Hanabi pareció encantarle la idea,dejándose el cabello largo hasta media espalda.

Le molestaba dejarla tanto tiempo sola,haciéndola tener que cuidar de la casa cuando encima también tenía que ir a clase,pero a él no le quedaba de otra y sus padres vivían en otra ciudad,así que tampoco podían estar pendientes de ella. Además,sabia que no tenía amistades. Por eso se extraño cuando entró en el salón y se encontró a un joven sentado en la mesa,enfrente de él.

Este lo miro y alzó la mano para saludarlo,pero no dijo nada.

-Oh-exclamó Hanabi mientras se ponía en pie.- ¡Hola,papá!.¿Ya estas en casa?. Te presento a Kyo Sohma. Es un amigo mio y ahora mismo no tiene un lugar donde quedarse,ya que a tenido unos problemas familiares,por eso me preguntaba si no tendrías problemas en que se quedara aquí por un tiempo.

El señor Umino observó a Kyo,que también se había puesto en pie y le mantenía la mirada sin pestañear. Parecía un buen muchacho y se preguntó que le habría pasado para tener una mirada tan triste como tenía. Después miro a su hija,la cual esperaba una respuesta por su parte,con los ojos brillando de expectación e ilusión.

-Bueno... mientras que te ayude con la casa,yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo simplemente,volviendo a mirar al chico,que le hizo una inclinación de cabeza,gesto que le quería dar a entender que era para darle las gracias.

Hanabi sonrió aun más y le dio las gracias en voz alta.

-Esperad aquí,que ahora mismo voy a servir la cena-dijo mientras desaparecía del salón hacia la cocina mientras dejaba a los dos hombres a solas,luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Etto...-el padre de Hanabi se puso a pensar sobre que hablar con aquel joven.-¿Tú...practicas algún tipo de deporte?.

-Practico artes marciales con mi maestro desde que tenía 6 años.

-Vaya. Así que eres un maestro de las artes marciales entonces,¿no?-preguntó el padre de Hanabi alegre al saber eso. Al menos aquel chico sabría proteger la casa y a su hija.

-No exactamente. Aun me queda mucho por aprender,ya que mi maestro es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Pero con un buen entrenamiento intensivo no debería ser muy difícil que alcances su nivel. A no ser que él también mantenga un entrenamiento constante.

Kyo miro al padre de Hanabi con algo de curiosidad.

-Me he dado cuenta que usted y Hanabi saben bastante sobre artes marciales.¿ A qué se debe eso?.

-Bueno...yo practicaba cuando era pequeño por que mi padre se empeño. Al principio estaba bien y era divertido,pero lo dejé cuando empezaron a presionarme para que acudiera a campeonatos y demás. Y Hanabi...yo le estuve hablando sobre eso de pequeña y las cosas que no entendía,las buscaba por hay. Se podría decir que soy algo culpable de su curiosidad.

Kyo asintió,sin dejar de observarlo,pero en ese momento volvio Hanabi de la cocina,llevando en una bandeja 3 platos con la cena y una sonrisa en los labios.

El señor Umino se la quedó mirando mientras pensaba que cuando había sido la ultima vez que la había visto sonreír de aquella manera. Y el portador del gato solo pudo preguntarse de donde salia tanta felicidad.

Cenaron tranquilos y en silencio,viendo la televisión,comentando de vez en cuando alguna cosa que salia y con la que no estaban de acuerdo. Y hay fue cuando Kyo vio lo unidos que estaban Hanabi y su padre. En un momento que no estaban de acuerdo, Hanabi le lanzó la servilleta a la cabeza de su padre. Este se la quito riéndose como si no tuviera importancia,pero le lanzó rápidamente a esta un cojín que tenía a mano. Esta no tardó en devolvérselo,sin dejar ambos de reír,con lo que,sin querer, el tercer miembro de la sala se vio envuelto en aquella improvisada guerra de cojines,hasta que los 3 estuvieron lo suficiente cansados como para decidir parar.

Tras eso,todos se fueron a la cama,despidiéndose los unos de los otros mientras sonreían.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Kyo se levantó cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Cuando miró el reloj,se percató que eran las 6 y media de la mañana y el señor Umino ya se había ido a trabajar. ¿Cuantas horas trabajaba aquel hombre?,se preguntó,pensando en lo tarde que había llegado la noche anterior y lo que parecía ser normal,por el comportamiento que había tenido Hanabi al verlo llegar.

Desde el balcón de su habitación,subió al tejado sin problemas y vio al padre de esta alejarse rápidamente andando hacia la estación de tren más cercana,a unos 15 minutos desde allí.

¿Por eso había dejado que él se quedara en la casa?.¿Por qué Hanabi debía pasar casi todo el día sola y temía por ella?. Kyo suponía que eso seria lo que haría un padre de verdad,preocuparse por sus hijos incluso cuando uno mismo no podía más.

Tras estar como una media hora en el tejado,observando como la ciudad se despertaba poco a poco, oyó el despertador de Hanabi sonar desde su habitación y como esta se levantaba,arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al cuarto de baño,donde la oyó abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Después de eso,la oyó dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Kyo,el desayuno ya esta listo!.¡Date prisa o se te va a enfriar!-le gritó esta.

Este permaneció paralizado durante un segundo. ¿Cuantas veces había visto aquella escena en las casas de los demás?.¿Cuantas veces había estado andando por la ciudad y había oído a las familias llamándose así,por que no podían comenzar hasta que no estuvieran todos?. Pues aquello era como eso...era como si... Hanabi no pensara en comenzar el desayuno hasta que él no fuera.

Consiguió salir de su sorpresa y bajó del tejado de un ágil saltó,cayendo en el patio trasero,abrió la puerta que conectaba con la casa y se dirigió al salón,donde se encontró con esta ya sentada y,efectivamente,esperándolo.

-Venga. Si no te sientas ya,voy a llegar tarde al instituto.

Este avanzó lentamente hasta su asiento y,sentándose en el suelo,cogió su bol de arroz y comenzó a comer,observando que Hanabi hacia lo mismo.

¿Por qué aquello se le antojaba tan...familiar y hogareño?.

-¿Vas a querer ir conmigo al instituto,Kyo?-le preguntó Hanabi,haciendo una pequeña pausa en su desayuno.

Este dejó el bol sobre la mesa.

-Para poder acceder a una prueba de acceso y a un instituto,necesito el consentimiento de mi tutor legal-murmuró este.

Ella pensó en el padre de Kyo,aquel hombre que le echaba a él las culpas de todo,y apretó los dientes para no decir algo indebido.

-Pero... Kazuma tiene cierto poder legal sobre ti,¿no?. Si le enviamos una carta para que resuelva todo el papeleo,estoy segura que lo hará encantado. Además,no puedes pasarte todo el día en casa sin hacer nada.

-Bueno...-pensó este mientras hacia otro intento por seguir con el desayuno.-No creo que el maestro tenga problemas con eso.

-¡¿Verdad que no?-exclamó Hanabi,sonriendo ampliamente.-¡Estoy segura de que le encantara la idea!.¡Además,será estupendo tenerte en clase!.

Este la observó,sorprendido por sus palabras.¿Por qué aquella chica lo aceptaba tan incondicionalmente a pesar de la maldición?. Estaba seguro que si viera su verdadero ser,ya no pensaría de aquel modo. Y,sin darse cuenta,tocó la pulsera de cuentas para darse cuenta de que la llevaba puesta.

-Tengo que irme ya-le dijo esta,poniéndose en pie,aun con la ultima cucharada del desayuno en la boca,recogiendo sus platos.-La comida la dejé echa anoche. Solo tienes que calentarla,¿de acuerdo?.

Este asintió,sin moverse del suelo.

-Ah. Antes de que se me olvide...saca tu futon al bacón para que se airee. Hay una copia de la llave de la casa en la mesilla de la entrada. Si quieres salir,no tienes más que cogerla,¿si?. Y ...creo que no tengo que decirte nada más. Ten cuidado y cuida bien de la casa.

Y con esas,cogió su cartera y se despidió.

Kyo se quedó sentado donde estaba.¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que se había fusionado con aquella casa y con aquella gente?. No era una sensación desagradable,pero si que resultaba de lo más extraña.

…...

Hanabi permaneció intranquila en clase. Quería haberse quedado en casa y haber hablado un poco más con Kyo,pero no podía faltar mucho a clase precisamente cuando acaban de empezar el curso, así que aguantó cuanto pudo. En la hora del almuerzo,pensó en llamar a casa,pero no le había dicho a este que podía coger el teléfono cuando alguien llamara,con lo que,lo más seguro,sería que no lo cogiera.

Ella frunció los labios.

Quería que se sintiera como en casa,pero estaba comprobado que le iba a llevar más trabajo del que suponía en un principio. Aunque...ella no pensaba rendirse. Conseguiría que Kyo se sintiera a gusto en su casa durante el tiempo que pasara allí.

Aquella mañana,cuando se había levantado,ella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuarto de este para asegurarse que él estaba realmente y no lo había soñado. No se había dado cuenta de lo contraído que había tenido el pecho hasta que respiró hondo y se calmó.

Pero la gran duda que no la abandonaba seguía siendo la misma.¿Cómo la realidad se había fusionado con un manga y ella era la única que parecía que se había dado cuenta?. No había rastro del manga en ningún sitio y Kyo era tan tangible como ella misma,con lo que a ella no le quedaban explicaciones razonables para entender aquello.

No es que no le gustara la idea de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo,era simplemente que se había pasado toda su vida buscando respuestas cuando no conseguía entender algo,con lo que un problema que parecía carecer de solución se presentara frente a ella era como un gran grano en el trasero,no le hacia ni la más mínima gracia y la obligaba a encontrar una respuesta aunque en el fondo le diera igual encontrarla.

Agitó la cabeza para intentar apartar aquel asunto de su mente y terminó su almuerzo,preguntándose a su vez si Kyo habría comido.

Por el manga,habia visto que sabía cocinar y era mañoso,así que por esa parte no tenía por que preocuparse,pero no podía evitar hacerlo de todos modos.

Miro al cielo,tan azul como debía ser a finales de Abril,y rogó en silencio ser capaz de lograr lo que tenía que hacer con aquella situación que se le había presentado.

…...

Cuando terminó las clases y cumplió con la limpieza de su clase,que esa semana le tocaba a ella,y se dirigió lo más rápida que pudo hasta casa,deseando que,por favor, Kyo siguiera allí y que aquello no fuera ningún sueño.

Y también intentó controlarse así misma.

``No puedo estar en este estado de nervios cada vez que salga de casa. No es sano´´,se reprendió a sí misma cuando se colocó ante la puerta.

Abrió esta y exclamó un sonoro:

-¡Ya estoy en casa!.

Pero no le llegó ningún sonido en respuesta. Se quedó en silencio para ver si la televisión estaba encendida,pero no parecía ser el caso. Dejó la mochila al lado de la puerta y se descalzó,viendo que los zapatos de Kyo no estaban. Se dirigió a la mesilla que había cerca de la puerta y abrió el primer cajón,dandose cuenta que la llave de reserva seguía estando allí.

Antes de dejarse llevar por el pánico,se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa y entonces pudo respirar tranquila.

Allí,en mitad del jardín,estaba Kyo,practicando sus movimientos de artes marciales,tan concentrado que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella en la puerta.

No había encontrado sus zapatos en la entrada por que los llevaba puestos.

``Pero que tonta soy´´,pensó esta mientras lo observaba practicar,sonriendo débilmente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Y entonces él pareció notar algo y se volvió a mirarla.

-¡Ah!. Hola.¿Ya has vuelto?.

-Si. Ya estoy en casa-le contestó esta,sonriendo ampliamente.

…...

Cuando Hanabi pidió los papeles en el instituto,ella y Kyo escribieron una carta a Kazuma para que permitiera el acceso de este en el instituto.

Por algún motivo,el portador del gato no las tenía a todas consigo,ya que afirmaba que lo más seguro fuera que la familia se acabaría metiendo por medio e impedirían que el maestro firmara los papeles.

Como esta no soportaba verle en aquel estado tan abatido,el cual no pegaba para nada con su verdadera personalidad,aprovechó que este estaba sentado,se acercó a él y comenzó a revolverle el cabello.

-¡No pongas esa cara de deprimido,cabeza de naranja!.¡Estoy segura que el maestro podrá hacerlo,cabeza de naranja!.

-¿Ah,si?. ¿Con que esas tenemos,larguirucha?.

-¿A quien llamas larguirucha,cabeza de naranja?-preguntó Hanabi,sabiendo perfectamente que no lo era,pero cometió el terrible error de dejar de desordenar el cabello de Kyo,con lo que este aprovechó para volverse y atacarla con cosquillas.

-¡Es la hora de la venganza!-exclamó este,jubiloso.

-¡No!-le rogó ella,retorciéndose de risa en el suelo.-¡Te pido clemencia!. Jajjaajjaja.¡Te prometo...que...que no lo volveré a hacer!. Jajajjajajaj.

-¡Es demasiado tarde para que la compasión te salve!.¡Tú atacaste primero y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias!.

Pero tuvieron que detener su juego al oír que alguien llamaba al timbre de la casa.

Era sábado por la tarde y Hanabi hacia poco que había vuelto de la escuela. Su padre estaba trabajando y,aunque fuera él por que se le hubieran olvidado las llaves,nunca llamaba al timbre,sino que era de los que llamaba a la puerta así se dejara las manos en ello, así que Kyo y ella se miraron con la misma pregunta brillándoles en los ojos.

¿Quien podría ser?.

-Será mejor que vaya a abrir-dijo esta,poniéndose en pie e intentando recomponer su ropa y su pelo,que se había arrugado y revuelto con el juego.

Tomó un poco de aire para calmarse y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Ante ella había un hombre de la edad de su padre aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos claros,pero eran unos ojos llenos de odio y culpa,todo al mismo tiempo y con una expresión molesta en el rostro que ella estaba segura que no solía desaparecer.

Hanabi apretó los puños,temiéndose que ya sabía de quien se trataba,pero esperó a realizar la preguntaba para que sus temores terminaran de cumplirse.

-¿Quien es usted?-preguntó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Soy el padre de Kyo Sohma. Estoy aquí para llevármelo de vuelta a donde debería estar.

Este,desde el salón,asomó la cabeza y,viendo a su padre,su ánimo se esfumó.

Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar,pero no había esperado que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Así que usted es el idiota que osa llamarse el ``padre´´ de Kyo?-le preguntó Hanabi,completamente cabreada.

El señor Sohma,que en aquellos momentos había estado mirando hacia el interior de la casa al ver la cabeza de Kyo desde el interior,bajó la cabeza hasta aquella chica y no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

No le había parecido una niña débil ni mucho menos,pero la ira que vio en sus ojos en aquel momento no pudo evitar hacerle retroceder,fuera de su alcance,por que tenía la extraña sensación de que si pudiera,le sacaría el corazón allí mismo.

-Me alegra que haya venido al fin-dijo Hanabi,sin ningún tono amistoso en la voz. En realidad,sin ningún tono en particular,lo que solo servia para que su voz sonara mucho más aterradora,acompañada de aquellos ojos.-Tenia un pequeño asunto que tratar con usted.

**Fin del 1º capitulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que es extraño que Tohru no aparezca,pero...imagine como seria para una fans de Fruits Basket que el manga cobrara vida y este es el resultado.**

**Cada semana procuraré ir subiendo el resto de los capítulos,de los que creo que me van a salir unos pocos bastantes,según veo cuando reviso mis apuntes,ya que este capitulo solo es la 1º pagina de ellos y ya llevo 11.**

**Si ha habido algo que no os ha gustado o que no os a quedado claro,solo tenéis que decírmelo e intentaré aclararlo lo mejor posible.**

**También espero vuestros reviews,que animan un montón para seguir escribiendo.**

**Así que,con esto y un bizcocho,hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno...aquí estamos con el capitulo 2.**

**La verdad es que ahora mismo no sé de que hablar exactamente,así que solo os dejo con la historia,¿de acuerdo?. A ver si cuando termine el capitulo,se me ocurre comentar algo. Bye!.**

_CAPITULO 2_

Hanabi observó al padre de Kyo,parado frente a ella,y,cogiéndole por la camisa,le metió en el interior de la casa,ya que no pretendía que sus vecinos se enteraran de lo que sucedía.

El señor Sohma hizo intención de dirigirse al salón,donde había visto a Kyo, pero ella se puso en medio y le cortó el paso.

-¿A dónde cree que va?.

-Voy a llevarle a donde debería estar-le dijo este,intentando evitar su mirada,ya que parecía asustarlo.

-Usted no va a hacer nada de eso-le dijo ella sin más,cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tú no tienes por que meterte en nuestros asuntos,niña!.¡No tienes nada que ver con nuestra familia, así que será mejor que te hagas a un lado!-le dijo este,con la intención de pasar al lado de ella como si nada.

Pero Hanabi pegó un puñetazo a la pared justo antes de que el padre de Kyo pasara,dejando una pequeña marca en esta y asustando aun más a este.

-He-dicho-que-usted-no-va-a-hacer-nada-le dijo ella con una voz tan fría como el hielo mientras le clavaba una dura mirada.

El señor Sohma se encogió más,pero el miedo le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Y yo he dicho que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto!.¡Ese monstruo tiene que ir a donde ya debería estar!.¡Mató a su propia madre!.¡Es lo único que se merece!.

-¡Él no tiene culpa de nada,grandísimo gilipollas!.¡Kyo no decidió nacer bajo la maldición de los 12 signos,ni bajo el espíritu del gato,ni transformarse en un monstruo si no lleva una pulsera echa de huesos humanos!.¡Tú y solo tú tienes parte de culpa,dejando a tu mujer a solas con él,cuando era una persona tan débil ,se negaba a ver la realidad y ocultaba a Kyo de todo el mundo!.¡Si tú la hubieras apoyado,a lo mejor ella no se habría suicidado y a lo mejor él aun tendría una familia en condiciones!.¡Si tú no le hubieras dado la espalda a lo que estaba ocurriendo!¡Tú eres el culpable!.¡Tú hiciste que tu mujer no pudiera más!.¡Y no voy a permitir que encerréis a Kyo en la habitación del gato solo para que tú tengas una paz mental no merecida!.¡Me da igual en lo que se transforme,es una buena persona y no voy a permitir que le envenenéis contra sí mismo!.

Con estas palabras, Hanabi fue haciendo retroceder al padre de Kyo hasta la puerta,con este escuchándolo todo sorprendido desde el salón,abrió esta y,echándolo fuera,añadió un sonoro``¡Y ni se te ocurra volver por aquí si no quieres que te de tu merecido!´´,cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Suspiró,aliviada de haber podido soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro tras haber leído en el manga sobre el padre de Kyo y el comportamiento que este había tenido,y se dio la vuelta.

Ante ella,estaba Kyo,con los ojos algo húmedos,esforzándose para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-¿Sabes sobre lo de mi verdaderos ser y aun así no me aborreces?-le preguntó este,casi sin voz.

-¡¿Y qué pasa si transformas en un monstruo?.¡No es algo que tú hayas elegido!-exclamó esta, sabiendo lo que le afectaba a este esa parte de sí mismo.

Kyo la miró durante un segundo y se quitó la pulsera.

El humo lleno el pasillo durante unos instantes,pero enseguida se volatilizo a través de la puerta del patio que había permanecido abierta. Ante Hanabi ya no estaba el portador del gato,sino el espíritu vengativo de este en toda su forma. La piel se había vuelto marrón y extremadamente delgado,dejando ver sus costillas y los huesos de la columna. Sus ojos,hasta ahora rojos,se mostraban de un color violáceo. Tenía las manos casi más grandes que su propia cabeza y estaba agachado en el suelo,como si estuviera preparado para salir corriendo.

-¿Ahora puedes decir que sigo sin darte miedo?-le dijo este,con una voz para nada parecida a la de Kyo.

Hanabi no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír,para sorpresa de este,que no se esperaba para nada ese tipo de reacción.

-¡Lo siento!. Jajaja.¡Lo siento mucho,pero...Jajajajaja es que pareces un gato anoréxico!. Jajaja.¡Si más que miedo,me dan ganas de prepararte un estofado para que comas en condiciones!. Jajaja.¡¿Por qué estas tan delgado?-le preguntó esta sin dejar de reír. No podía evitarlo. Era verlo y romper en risa,desde el primer momento que lo había visto en el manga.

Se fue acercando a Kyo,tranquilizándose un poco,dejando de reír hasta que se arrodilló a su lado,abrazándose al brazo de este,mirándole a los ojos.

-No me das miedo. Y no creas que no te veo,como le pasaba a tu madre. Es simplemente que esta forma no me asusta. Aunque te transformes en esto,sigues siendo tú. Además,no es tan desagradable, excepto...

Ante esa pausa, Kyo se puso en tensión.

-Excepto por el olor. En serio. Es que parece que te has rebozado en una montaña de pescado. Si tenias hambre,solo tenias que decírmelo. Jajaja-volvió a reír esta,sin alejarse de él,mientras este soltaba un bufido que pretendía ser de malestar.

Pero la forma verdadera comenzó a desaparecer y ya en su cuerpo normal, Kyo no pudo más y se abrazó a Hanabi,transformándose mientras las primeras lágrimas que ya no era capaz de contener rodaban por sus mejillas.

Ya en su regazó,esta comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura y pudo sentir como la tensión de años de rechazos y humillaciones que él nunca pensó que acabarían se iban esfumando sin más.

-¿Por qué?.¿Por qué tú,que no me conoces de nada,me ayudas de este modo y me dices lo que yo siempre quise oír?.¿Por qué no me rechazas como los demás y me tratas como si fuera otra persona normal?¿Por qué me alivias de este modo?.

-Por que es la verdad. Tú nunca tuviste la culpa de nada-le dijo a este mientras lo cogía y lo abrazaba.-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Kyo y eres una persona tan maravillosa como cualquier otra,por mucho que te quieran decir lo contrario.

Este continuo llorando en silencio,aun envuelto por los brazos de Hanabi,que no se había percatado que había comenzado a llorar también.

…...

Tras aquel incidente,no hablaron sobre el asunto,aunque Hanabi notó que Kyo estaba más feliz,sonreía más y se adaptaba mejor a la casa.

También les llegaron de vuelta los papeles que necesitaban para que Kyo pudiera ingresar en el instituto,ya firmados y rellenados por Kazuma,con una carta aparte para este donde le decía que se alegraba muchísimo de que quisiera continuar con sus estudios.

-Tendré que llevarlos lo antes posible para hacer la prueba de ingreso,¿no?-le preguntó Kyo,sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pues si. Y no te preocupes. Aunque mi instituto parezca duro,la prueba de acceso es muy fácil y estoy segura de que la pasarás sin problemas.

Y,efectivamente, así fue. Kyo paso la prueba sin problemas e ingreso en el instituto,con la suerte de que acabó en la misma clase que ella. Esta observó como sus compañeras de clase observaban con atención al chico nuevo,pero,al contrario que en el manga,no le rodearon alrededor de su mesa,si no que solo le observaron desde lejos.

Este se había sentado al lado de Hanabi,en el asiento que estaba junto a la ventana de la clase y tanto los compañeros que tenía adelante y atrás eran hombres, así que no se sentiría acosado. Como aun no había ido a comprar sus libros, Hanabi no tuvo problemas en compartirlos, percatándose que el chico que se sentaba delante de ella,un tal Tsuyoi (N del A: Tsuyoi significa fuerte en japones),que tenía el cabello marrón oscuro algo largo,ya que le quedaba poco para llegarle a los hombros,y los ojos de un color ambarino oscuro,la estaba mirando de mala manera.

Hasta el momento de la llegada de Kyo a clase, Tsuyoi había sido el chico más popular. Así que a lo mejor la miraba mal por que pensaba que ella también había caído en el embrujo del chico nuevo. Pero le importó bien poco lo que aquel chulito pensara. No le caía bien la gente tan prepotente como aquella.

-¿Ese chico nos mira mal por algún motivo o es simplemente que busca pelea?-le preguntó Kyo,que también se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que les miraba.

-No te preocupes por él. Es solo que se siente herido en su orgullo de miss popular de la escuela. Cuando pase un tiempo y la gente ya se haya acostumbrado a tí,él recuperara su popularidad y todo volverá a estar bien.

-Ummm-murmuró este.-Pues a mi no me lo parece.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hanabi se llevó a Kyo a comer a la azotea,sobre la puerta de la misma,ya que sabía que le gustaban los lugares altos y el espacio que había sobre la puerta era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Estaban comentando con calma cuanto tardaría el maestro en volver a abrir el dojo,cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse bajo ellos,con lo que los dos se silenciaron y se asomaron con disimulo para ver de quien se trataba.

Y fue cuando lo vieron. Se trataba de Tsuyoi,que al parecer almorzaba solo.

``La verdad es que no lo había pensado,pero...al ser tan popular,debe de ser difícil hacer amigos´´,pensó Hanabi,que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por este.

Kyo,por otro lado,cogió su bento e hizo la intención de tirarle encima un poco del caldo de su comida,pero ella consiguió pararlo a tiempo.

-Kyo,¿que haces?-le murmuró,mientras le detenía la mano.

-Tiene demasiados humos y me recuerda mucho a alguien, así que quiero darle una lección.

-Pero...no puedes hacer eso. Es muy cruel.

Con la tontería,empezaron un forcejeo y Tsuyoi,al oír las voces de alguien,se quedó parado debajo de la puerta,intentando ver de donde venían. Kyo giró el brazo que Hanabi tenía agarrado y,antes de que alguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, Hanabi cayó de encima de la puerta sobre el pobre Tsuyoi,que solo le dio tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de que esta le cayera encima.

Este se quejó y abrió los ojos,dispuesto a soltarle unos cuantos gritos al idiota,pero se quedó paralizado al ver a Hanabi.

-¡Lo siento!.¡Lo siento mucho!.¡¿Estás bien?.¡¿Te he hecho daño?-exclamó esta mientras movía las manos,sin decidir donde ponerlas por si le hacia más daño a este.

-Estoy bien. Pesas poco, así que no me ha dolido-murmuró Tsuyoi,girando la cabeza,algo avergonzado.

Hanabi se quedó un poco sorprendida,ya que esperaba unos cuantos gritos como mínimo. Y Kyo saltó al suelo rápidamente,ayudándola a levantase mientras miraba de mala manera al chico que aun seguía tirado en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó de mala gana.

-S...si-respondió Tsuyoi,poniéndose en pie.-Pero...¿de donde demonios has caído?.

-De hay arriba-le dijo Hanabi,señalando el espacio que había encima de la puerta.

-Ya veo-murmuró este.-Así que estabas hay arriba almorzando con Kyo,¿eh?. Entonces será mejor que me marche para que os deje comer tranquilos-dijo,mientras hacia intención de dar media vuelta e irse,pero Hanabi lo cogió del brazo,deteniéndolo.

-Si no tienes un sitio fijo donde estar,podrías quedarte almorzar con nosotros. Sé que no es una disculpa como debería,pero...

-Acepto-le interrumpió este.-Me quedare aquí con vosotros.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados,pero Hanabi acabó sonriendo y asintió,viendo que a lo mejor no era tan prepotente como le pareció en un principio,mientras que Kyo arrugaba el gesto, visiblemente molesto de que este hubiera aceptado la oferta tan rápido y no pareciera para nada disgustado con la idea de que Hanabi le hubiera caído encima.

Esta hizo que Kyo bajara los almuerzos que se habían quedado encima de la puerta y se sentaron formando un circulo en el suelo de la azotea,donde siguieron comiendo.

-Para ser nuevo,os lleváis muy bien vosotros dos-comentó Tsuyoi.

-Eso es por que vivimos juntos-le respondió Kyo,comiéndose como si nada una salchicha que Hanabi se había empeñado en hacer en forma de pulpo por que lo había visto hacer en las casas de los demás.

Tsuyoi se quedó congelado,dejando caer de vuelta al bento el bocado que llevaba entre los palillos.

-Per...perdona...pero...¿has dicho que...vivís juntos?.

Esta dejó su bento sobre el suelo,pensando por que Kyo había dicho aquello así y viendo a ver como podía explicarlo bien para que Tsuyoi dejara de mal pensar.

-Verás... Kyo tiene unos problemas familiares, así que como somos amigos,le pedí a mi padre que le dejara quedarse un tiempo en casa.

Este pareció respirar más tranquilo.

-Así que solo es eso...-murmuro,aliviado.

-¿Qué te habías pensando que era?-le preguntó Kyo,sin dejar de comer en ningún momento.

Este se volvió a mirarlo y le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Nada. No fue nada. Solo una estupidez imposible.

En la frente de este apareció un signo de malestar.

-¿Y se puede saber que es ese imposible,según tú?. A lo mejor no es tan imposible.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse al otro amenazadoramente,pero Hanabi se interpuso entre ellos.

-Vale,chicos. Dejadlo ya. Os estáis comportando como unos críos. Terminemos nuestros almuerzos en paz,¿si?-les preguntó,pero ninguno de ellos contesto,con lo que ella sonrió.-Al final va a resultar que los dos sois iguales.

-¡Yo no me parezco para nada a este!-exclamaron los dos a la vez,señalándose el uno al otro. Después los dos se miraron,molestos.-¡A mi no me copies!-volvieron a decir al unisono. Y estaban a punto de llegar a las manos cuando oyeron a Hanabi riéndose a más no poder,secándose las lágrimas que su propia risa le estaba provocando.

-¡De verdad sois idénticos!-les dijo,sin dejar de reír.

Los dos continuaron molestos el uno con el otro,pero se tranquilizaron más y observaron a esta,que no dejaba de reír,con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

…...

Al terminar el almuerzo,los tres se dirigieron juntos a clase,pero antes de entrar, Hanabi se puso delante de la puerta.

-Oid,chicos. Ahora que parece que nos llevamos tan bien,¿por qué no volvemos todos juntos a casa cuando se acaben las clases?. Me he dado cuenta que he visto a Tsuyoi ir por el mismo camino que yo muchas veces.

-Por mi encantado-se apresuró a decir el aludido,ganándose una nueva mala mirada por parte de Kyo.

-¿Qué opinas tú?-le preguntó Hanabi a este,captando su atención.

-Por mi no hay problema mientras lleguemos a casa a tiempo de terminar los deberes. Ya sabes que tardas lo tuyo con las mates-. Al decir esto ultimo,le dirigió a Tsuyoi una mirada de reojo,como dejandole claro que él sabía más cosas sobre ella que él.

Este lo observó,molesto,pero sonrió cuando Hanabi lo miró como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Pues entonces esta decidió-sentenció esta,sin dejar de sonreír,entrando en la clase.

Sin embargo,los dos chicos se quedaron en la puerta,mirándose de mala manera,viendo quien era el primero que osaba entrar en clase después de Hanabi,pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho,ya que unos chicos de sus clase vinieron por detrás y empujaron a Kyo hacia el interior.

-Deja de molestar a Tsuyoi, KyonKyon,y entra en clase una vez,que como os pille el profe aquí en mitad del pasillo,os va a caer una buena.

-¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames KyonKyon!-exclamó este,sin poder evitar que el resto de chicos de la clase lo arrastraran hacia dentro.

-No te pongas así, KyonKyon. Ya sabemos que eres un buen tío.

Tsuyoi,por el contrario,se quedo parado en la puerta,observando esto.

Hablaba con sus compañeros de clase,incluso había algunos que le caían bien,pero nunca ninguno se había comportado con la familiaridad con la que se comportaban con Kyo.

Y hubiera seguido pensando en esto si no fuera por que Hanabi lo llamó para que se acercara, ganándose en el acto unas cuantas malas miradas por parte de las chicas.

Este se acercó a su mesa,sonriendo un poco y comentó con ella la ruta que seguía para llegar a casa.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó esta,sorprendida.-Es casi la misma ruta que seguimos Kyo y yo. Además,tu casa esta muy cerca de la mía. Se podría decir que somos vecinos-le dijo,sonriendo.

-Así parece-le dijo este,sonriendo.

Y se creo un momento de suspendido entre ambos,esa clase de momento que no sabes que decir ni que hacer y parece que no se acaba nunca.

Pero Kyo se metió en medio,ayudando a esta a salir del bucle.

-Entonces...¿vamos a ir casi todo el camino con este?.

-Así parece-le contestó ella,sonriendo.-Pero no hay ningún problema,¿verdad?.

-No,no hay ningún problema. Solo espero que tengas un buen tema de conversación para el camino-le dijo a Tsuyoi.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti-le respondió este,cruzándose de brazos.

La tensión volvió hacerse patente entre ellos,pero Hanabi no podía permitir que empezaran con sus riñas tontas en mitad de la clase,así que les dio un buen capón a los dos para que pararan de una vez.

-Pero si no he hecho nada malo-se quejó Kyo.

Pero Tsuyoi no dijo nada en absoluto,tan poco acostumbrado a recibir un trato que no fuera de cariño y atenciones hacia su persona. Y observó a Hanabi mientras esta le echaba la bronca a Kyo sobre su comportamiento. Aquella no era una chica como las demás.

…...

Tras las clases,como habían acordado,se reunieron en la puerta del instituto y se marcharon los tres juntos,rápidamente creando nuevos rumores entre las personas que los estaban viendo irse.

-¿Nos os alegra poder ir los tres juntos hasta casa y no solos como siempre habíamos hecho hasta ahora?-les preguntó Hanabi,emocionada mientras veía que su numero de amigos aumentaba desde que Kyo había aparecido en su vida.

-La verdad es que el camino se hace mucho más pacifico y apacible-murmuró Tsuyoi.

-Es solo un camino,pero...es agradable no tener que guiar a Hatsuharu hasta casa.

-¿Es verdad que el pobre se pierde hasta para ir al baño?-le preguntó Hanabi.

-¿Quien es Hatsuharu?-preguntó Tsuyoi.

-Hatsuharu es un primo mio. Es un año menor que yo. Y si. Es verdad que se pierde siempre. Cada vez que sale a la calle solo,tarda días en volver a casa.

-¿Y por qué no lo acompaña alguien a todas partes?-sugirió Tsuyoi.

-¡¿Te piensas que es divertido seguirle a todas partes?. Ademas, Haru no es de los que les gusta molestar a los demás,por eso va solo,aunque luego se pierda.

-¿Y por qué no sale de casa con una brújula al menos?. Con su problema de orientación,seria lo más lógico-dijo Hanabi,pensativa,mientras miraba al cielo.

-Se le olvida cogerlo siempre-murmuró Kyo.

-Entonces veo que la estupidez es algo genético en tu familia-dijo Tsuyoi.

-¡¿Has dicho algo,imbécil?-exclamó Kyo,volviéndose hacia él,dispuesto a empezar una pelea,mientras el contrario hacia otro tanto de lo mismo.

Pero Hanabi volvió a meterse en medio y les dio un capón a los dos.

-Estamos en mitad de la calle,así que dejaros de tonterías y dejad de avergonzarme de una vez. Con esa actitud no hacéis nada más que demostrar que los dos no sois más que un par de críos molestos.

Ante la palabra ``molestos´´, tanto uno como el otro se quedaron congelados en el sitio y se volvieron hacia ella,volviéndose a colocar a su altura,ya que esta no había dejado de caminar.

-No te habrás molestado con nosotros,¿verdad?-volvieron a decir al unisono,pero esta vez lo dejaron pasar y evitaron la pelea.

-No. Pero molesta un poco ver que no hacéis el intento de llevaros bien.

Los dos agacharon la cabeza y caminaron con ella en completo silencio,demostrando que podían ser dos chicos buenos,recibiendo una felicitación por parte de ella cuando llegaron al fin de su viaje en común,muy cerca de donde vivían ambos.

Al llegar a casa, Hanabi revisó el buzón y comprobó que les había llegado una carta por parte de la familia Sohma.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en el salón,sentados y a la espera, Hanabi leyó la carta en voz alta.

**Estimada señorita Hanabi:**

**Debido a que nos ha llegado el rumor de que conoce parte de nuestra vida privada,se le ruega que acuda de inmediato a la casa familiar de los Sohma en el próximo día de fiesta que se celebre en su escuela.**

**Le agradeceríamos que no nos obligara a tener que ir a su casa para hablar con usted.**

**Que pase un buen día y la esperemos.**

Hanabi no sabía por que,pero aquella carta olía el trato impersonal que Kureno había tenido que tener para mantener a Akito tranquilo.

-No pensarás ir,¿verdad?. Akito es muy peligroso y no querrá nada bueno. Lo más seguro es que sea una trampa para...

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo. No me acercare a Hatori ni dejaré que él se acerque a mi. Al menos,no hasta que haya hablado con Akito antes y solucionemos esto.

-Pero...aun así...no deberías ir tu sola a la casa familiar. Es demasiado peligroso.

Hanabi,que ya sabía por donde quería ir Kyo,negó con la cabeza,se acercó a él,sonriendo débilmente,colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de este y le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Acaso es que no crees que pueda enfrentarme a esto yo sola,cabeza de naranja?. No me menosprecies de esa forma tan pronto. Además,es imposible que tú me acompañes a la casa familiar,por que yo sé defenderme sola,pero no podré defenderte allí si te atrapan y no quieren dejarte marchar,así que deberás esperarme aquí.

Este la observó,algo abatido,pero no pudo evitar darle la razón.

-Buen chico-dijo esta,revolviendole el cabello de nuevo.-Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

…...

Eso era lo que le había dicho a Kyo,pero ahora que se encontraba frente a frente a las puertas que la conducirían al interior de los territorios de los Sohma,no podía permanecer tan tranquila como ella había creído.

Respiró hondo durante un instante y abrió una de las dos puertas,sabiendo que estas estarían abiertas,pues los Sohma esperaban su presencia.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Hanabi pudo apreciar que,como le había pasado a Tohru en su momento, le daba la impresión de haber entrado en un universo a parte. O,al menos,a un periodo mas remoto en el tiempo.

Unos arboles a ambos lados de la puerta indicaban un camino hacia la casa familiar,al final mismo de ese camino verde,con las casas de los Sohma que vivían ajenos a la maldición que se veían en los dos lados del camino.

Frente a Hanabi había un hombre alto, guapo,con el cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos de similar color,vestido con traje oscuro,parada seriamente cerca de ella,a la espera,con las manos descansando en el regazo.

Ella no había esperado encontrarse con él tan pronto,pero aquel hombre no podía ser otro que Kureno Sohma,el antiguo portador del gallo,puesto que este se había visto libre de la maldición cuando tenía 16 años.

-Sigame-fue todo lo que le dijo este antes de dar la media-vuelta y encaminarse hacia la casa a buen paso.

Esta se quedó parada durante un segundo y se rascó la cabeza,pensativa. Pero decidió que seria mejor seguir a Kureno como una niña buena por ahora,a la espera de estar frente a Akito para desquitarse sobre todo lo que pensaba sobre aquel indefinido,y miró a su alrededor,preguntándose donde viviría Momiji,deseando ya conocerlo.

Kureno la guió a través de la casa principal,paseándola por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos,haciéndola pensar sobre si en verdad había tanta gente viviendo allí dentro,pero,perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando una niña de unos 12 años,con el pelo corto y rubio y los ojos dorados,tan linda como una muñeca,pasó a su lado en completo silencio.

Sabía perfectamente quien era.

Kisa Sohma.

Era demasiado bonita como para confundirla con otra.

Pero,por lo triste que se veía,era obvio que tendría problemas. A lo mejor ya tenía los problemas en el colegio que aparecían en el manga,pero no podía pararla allí y hablar sobre aquello,sobre todo si Akito ya la odia cuando Hiro le dijo que le gustaba Kisa.

Se prometió que hablaría con ella en otro momento y lugar,no sin evitar sentirse preocupada por ella,hasta que vio a Kureno detenerse delante de una puerta.

-Esta bien, Kureno. Puedes retirarte-se oyó a una voz que venia desde dentro de la habitación.

Akito Sohma sin duda.

Este hizo una reverencia y,sin mirarla a ella siquiera,se marchó por el pasillo al mismo ritmo con el que había llegado.

Hanabi respiró hondo,intentando tranquilizarse. Ese ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y no estaba acostumbrada a estar en un terreno como aquel,dandose cuenta de la suerte que había tenido en la vida. Pero si perdía el control,ganaría el indefinido y eso era algo que ella no podía tener el lujo de permitirle.

-Adelante-dijo aquella voz con calma desde el interior del cuarto,escondiendo un grave veneno en su tono.

Hanabi sacó pecho y abrió la puerta.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Espero que os vaya gustando como va quedando la historia,ya que me esta contando mucho mantener a los personajes con su personalidad típica cambiando a una protagonista que se ganaba a los demás con suavidad y cariño,por otra que tenía más carácter y un punto de vista distinto para hacer cumplir sus objetivos.**

**En el siguiente capitulo, Hanabi deberá enfrentarse a la figura de Akito, el miembro más temido por los 12 signos. Y deseo de verdad que todos estéis hay para enteraros que es lo que ocurrirá cuando esas dos fuerzas choquen sin remedio.**

**Como siempre digo,dejad reviews,que animan muchísimo a la hora de seguir escribiendo y que vosotros también os animéis a escribir en esta pagina,incluso aunque creáis que no servís para ello. Para una buena historia solo hace falta una idea y ganas de expresarla.**

**Bueno...dejo de darles la murga de una vez,antes de k me cojáis manía,y seguiré escribiendo el capitulo 3 y los próximos, así que...**

**Hasta pronto y nos leemos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Para variar un poco,estoy aquí para subir un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que,viendo todo lo que tengo pensado,va a salir más largo de lo que yo creía en un principio.**

**Solo espero que tengáis la paciencia de leer y soportarme hasta el final,si?.**

**Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 3._

Una vez que había abierto aquella puerta y había entrado en la habitación, Hanabi se percató de que se encontraba aun más tensa que antes de entrar,observando el cuarto tenuamente iluminado,esperando ver a Akito en algún rincón.

Este se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana,con aquel pajarillo que,no se sabía por que,le caía bien,en su mano. Parecía relajado,pero Hanabi sabía que solo estaba así para aparentar.

-Así que tú eres la chiquilla que se a atrevido a entrometerse en nuestros asuntos familiares,¿eh?.

-Sí. Así es. Y no te creas que me voy a dejar amedrentar por ti.

Akito solo se rió.

-Kyo volverá a donde siempre tuvo que estar.

-Creo que en eso te equivocas. No,si no quieres que todos sepan tu secretito.

-¿Secreto?-preguntó el indefinido,alzando el brazo para que el pájaro saliera volando.-¿A qué secreto te estas refiriendo?.

-Pues...que el poder de la maldición esta desapareciendo. Las pruebas son más que evidentes. Hatori debería transformarse en un dragón y mirale. Kureno ya no tiene la maldición desde que tenía 16 años y el supuesto``Dios´´ de todo esto es una mujer-dijo,señalando a Akito.

Esta se mostró sorprendida al principio,pero,poco a poco,su semblante se fue oscureciendo y se puso en pie de un salto,algo extraño cuando era tan enfermiza.

-¡Tú,asquerosa chiquilla!.¡No sabes nada en absoluto de nosotros!.¡No te atrevas a hablar como si lo supieras todo!.¡Más te vale apartarte de mi camino si no quieres resultar herida,niñata! empezó a perder la paciencia,apretando los puños y encajando la mandíbula.-¡Kyo volverá a esta casa y se le encerrará en la habitación del gato como siempre debió ser!.¡Mató a su madre!.¡Eso demuestra que él es un...!.

-¡CALLATE!-estalló Hanabi,haciendo que Akito retrocediera del susto y cayera al suelo de culo, tan mal acostumbrada a que nadie la contradijera o le gritara.-¡Tú no vas a tocar un solo cabello de Kyo!.¡Es más,no quiero ver que ni siquiera intentas ponerte en contacto con él!.¡Como se te ocurra hacerlo,no dudaré en volver aquí y darte de patadas en el culo hasta que vuelvas a pensar como una persona normal debería!-le gritó,sin dejar de señalarla amenazadoramente con el dedo.-¡Y por el amor de Dios,acepta de una vez que eres una tía y vístete como tal,por que para acostarte con Kureno y los demás si que lo admites,zorra!.

Akito,aún inmóvil en el suelo,no sabía que decir o que hacer ante aquello.

Hanabi se dio la vuelta,más liberada y a gusto de lo que había pensado en un principio que iba a estar,pero se le olvidaba una cosa.

-¡Ah!-exclamó,solo volviendo la cabeza para mirarla.-La advertencia no iba solo por Kyo. Como les hagas más daño del que ya les has hecho a algún miembro de los 12 signos,te aseguró que volveré y cumpliré lo que dije.

Y con esas,abrió las puertas correderas,casi dandose de morros con Shigure,que estaba en el otro lado,con cara de alucinado y el puño en alto. Lo más seguro era que había estado a punto de llamar cuando habían empezado los gritos.

Ella se le quedó mirando,siendo una copia al natural del Shigure del manga,pero salió de su ensimismamiento y le hizo un saludo formal antes de marcharse.

Cuando las puertas de la casa de los Sohma quedaron firmemente cerrada a su espalda, Hanabi pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire y se libró de toda la tensión que la estaba devorando por dentro. Aunque se había mostrado muy decidida e inamovible con Akito,la verdad era que había estado muy asustada y temblando por dentro.

Caminó hacia casa pensando si había sido lo mejor enfrentarse a Akito de aquella forma,pero le había salido del alma y no pudo pensar mucho más,ya que cuando abrió la puerta de casa, Kyo casi le cae encima,acribillándola a preguntas.

-¡¿Estas bien?.¡¿Akito te ha hecho algo?.¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?.¡¿De qué habéis hablado?.¡Quiere que vuelva,¿verdad?.¡¿Te ha amenazado?.¡Dime algo!.

-Kyo,tranquilizate,¿vale?. Estoy aquí y estoy bien. Además,deberías saber que Akito no puede conmigo y que no permitiré que te lleve de regreso,¿si?.

Este pareció relajarse un poco y asintió.

-Venga. Vamos al salón. Te lo contaré todo con todo lujo de detalles,pero necesito tomarme algo para relajarme yo también.

…...

Al día siguiente,de camino al instituto, Tsuyoi les estaba esperando justo en donde sus caminos se encontraban.

-¿Por qué tardáis tanto?-les preguntó,algo molesto.

-¿Y a tí que te importa?. Nadie te pide que nos acompañes al instituto.

Al instante,las chispas volvieron a saltar entre ellos.

-Eres un chico muy irritante-le dijo este a Kyo.

-Y tú me recuerdas a una asquerosa rata afeminada.

Hanabi suspiró,metiéndose por medio.

-Tengo la impresión de que si no os peleáis todos los días,no podéis tener un buen día,pero yo no quiero empezar el mio con dolor de cabeza,así que solo caminemos hacia el instituto,¿si?.

Ambos parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso y se colocaron a ambos costados del cuerpo de Hanabi,sin dirigirse el uno al otro ni una ligera mirada.

-¿Qué hiciste en este día libre que tuvimos, Tsuyoi?-le preguntó Hanabi a este,intentando mantener una conversación normal para que desapareciera esa tensión que siempre había entre ellos dos.

-Bueno...Mi familia tiene una casa cerca de un lago,así que todos fuimos allí a pasar el día.

-¡Qué bien!. Eso debía de ser muy agradable-le dijo esta sonriendo.

Él se la quedó mirando un momento y acabó por sonreír también.

-Pues sí. Si quieres,puedo llevarte allí un día de estos.

-Eso seria genial.¿Verdad que sería genial ir todos juntos, Kyo?-le preguntó a este.

Tsuyoi vio que Hanabi no le había entendido muy bien.

-No...etto...yo...

-No me gusta el agua. Además,los Sohma también tienen una casa cerca de un lago. No tiene eso nada de especial.

-Oh,vamos Kyo. Estoy segura de que seria muy divertido. Cuando tengamos algún día libre,tenemos que ir-dijo,sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo no quería decir eso-murmuró Tsuyoi,mirando a Kyo molesto,que lo miró a su vez con una sonrisilla de triunfo.

-Me parece que Tsuyoi no se lo pasaría tan bien como crees, Hanabi -le dijo este.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella,volviéndose hacia él.-¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de ir a divertirnos todos juntos?-le dijo,haciendo un ligero mohin del que ella no parecía ser consciente y del cual Tsuyoi parecía no poder resistirse.

-Me parece una idea excelente-se rindió por fin.

-¡Si!-exclamó ella,llena de felicidad.-Yo también lo creo.

Y caminó más animada hacia al instituto,seguida de cerca por Kyo,que tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, con un deprimido Tsuyoi unos pasos más atrás.

…...

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-le preguntó una de las chicas populares a Hanabi,seguida por todo su sequito de clones sin cerebro,una vez que estaban todos en clase.

-¿Perdona?-le contestó esta,alzando la vista sobre el manga que estaba leyendo. Se trataba de ``Melodía de las Estrellas´´,el nuevo trabajo de la dibujante de ``Fruits Basket´´,pero,según había buscado ella, ese era su único trabajo que estaba siendo tan conocido. Seguía sin haber rastro de información sobre el manga.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tsuyoi?. Antes tenía el orgullo suficiente para no acercarse a nadie que no estuviera a su altura,pero...ahora,no para de pelearse con ese chico nuevo y habla contigo,como si tú tuvieras ese derecho.¿Qué le has hecho?.

Hanabi cerró el libro,pensando la mejor forma de deshacerse de aquellas pesadas sin armar algún alboroto.

-Él es solo un chico como otro cualquier. Que vosotras lo idialiceís,no significa que realmente sea un Dios.

La chica que iba de cabecilla dio un golpe con el puño en su mesa.

-No nos vengas con cuentos,idiota. Deja de acercarte a él con esa poca vergüenza y vuelve a tu lugar.

Hanabi,que había permanecido con la cabeza baja y,aparentemente, tranquila, alzó esta,clavando sus ojos en ella,con cara sombría,congelando a la chica en el sitio.

-No me vengas con tonterías. No estoy de humor-le dijo con una voz sin ningún tono,el mismo tono que había empleado con el padre de Kyo,ese que parecía funcionar tan bien con aquellos que no parecían entender las cosas a la primera.

-A...a...a mi no...no me trates así,niñata.

La mirada de Hanabi se hizo más helada.

-Largo-fue todo lo que les dijo.

Las chicas parecieron lo suficiente asustadas para hacer caso y,cogiendo a su líder,se alejaron de su lado a toda prisa.

Ella suspiró,volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal.

Estaba bien claro que ese año tampoco iba a hacer muchas amigas en su clase.

Pero le llegó una risa de chica procedente de la mesa que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Veo que eres capaz de poner en su sitio a esas gatas en celo.

Ella se volvió en el asiento,encontrándose de cara a una chica con el cabello rubio sucio,con un largo mechón de cabello tapándole el ojo derecho,pero dejando el otro al descubierto,mostrando un ojo marrón,pero con reflejos verdosos. El cabello le llegaba por los hombros y le estaba sonriendo animadamente.

Hanabi ya sabía quien era antes de que esta abriera la boca.

-Perdón por meterme así donde no me llaman,pero me has recordado a la líder de una banda. Me llamo Uotani Arisa.

Hanabi cogió la mano que estaba le estaba ofreciendo y correspondió sin problemas al apretón que le estaba dando. Estaba comprobando si era tan fuerte como a ella le había parecido,pero limpiar una casa entera como la suya sin ayuda de nadie desde los 6 años hacia que la fuerza se desarrollara muy bien.

-Yo soy Umino Hanabi. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Eres bastante fuerte-le dijo esta,aun sin cejar de su apretón.

-Pero no soy el líder de ninguna banda ni estoy metida en ninguna-le dijo esta,deshaciéndose fácilmente de su mano.

Esta sonrió.

-Eso me pareció también. Si no,no vendrías tan seguido a clase.

-¿Has estado observándome?.

-No. Es que te sientas justo delante de mi.

Hanabi no pudo evitar reírse.

-Eso es cierto. No había caído en eso.

-Ahora sé con seguridad que no estas en ninguna banda-dijo esta.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad.

-Por que nadie que pertenecería a una banda se reiría de la forma tan agradable como lo has hecho tú.

Esta se quedó un momento pensativa,pero,finalmente,le dio las gracias,pensando que eso se había tratado de un alago.

-De nada-le contestó esta,recostándose sobre la silla.

-¿Tú estás en alguna banda?-le preguntó.

Sin la presencia de Tohru en toda aquella historia,no sabía como andaba la vida de Uotani. Y,ahora que se había dado cuenta,tampoco sabía donde andaba Hanajima.

-He estado en una banda,pero una chica me ayudó a salir de eso.

Hanabi se puso tensa. ¿Eso significaba que Tohru estaba también por allí?. Si eso era así...¿por qué no había aparecido para ayudar a los 12 signos?.

-Y...¿esa amiga esta por aquí?.

-Sí. Pero Hanajima va a otra clase.

Un momento.¿Hanajima?. ¿Hanajima era la que la había ayudado a salir de la banda?. Sin la existencia de Tohru,las cosas habían tendido a arreglarse,pero de otra forma.

No sabía por que,pero saber que Tohru no estaba era un alivio. Tal vez por que su existencia en aquella fusión de realidades la hubiera colocado en un rincón de todo aquello.

-Me gustaría conocerla-le dijo. Si Hanajima era como en el manga,su vida escolar había sido realmente horrible y no le gustaba saber que solo contaba con su familia y Uotani.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-le preguntó esta.-¿No has oído nuestra fama?. Somos la bruja y la pandillera de esta escuela.

-¿Y tú no sabes que me da igual lo que piensen los demás?.

Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos minutos,pero acabaron sonriéndose.

…...

A la hora del almuerzo,quedó con Uotani y Hanajima en la azotea,junto a Tsuyoi y Kyo. El primero las trato con sumo respeto,como si lo hubieran sacado de algún libro de historia,con lo que Hanajima le preguntó si de ese modo pensaba que iba a conseguir muchos amigos. Kyo,al romper a reír,llamo la atención de Uotani,que le pregunto que si su cabello era teñido. Con la tontería empezaron a discutir y acabaron con sus motes,de los cuales uno ya usaba Hanabi, cabeza de mandarina y yankee.

-Como me alegra ver que os lleváis bien-les dijo esta a todos,sonriendo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando durante unos minutos,después,se miraron entre ellos y acabaron por reírse,por que en el fondo sabían que llevaba razón.

…...

Unos días después de aquello, el grupo de Hanabi se componía ahora por Kyo, Tsuyoi, Uotani y Hanajima.

Todos parecían hacer buenas migas,aunque Uotani y Tsuyoi no paraban de meterse con Kyo,ya que parecía que era lo único que les entretenía a ambos.

Pero Hanabi estaba contenta con eso,por que eso significaba que todos ellos se veían entre ellos y se llevaban bien. Si no se tuvieran simpatía, simplemente se negarían a hablar entre ellos.

…...

Un fin de semana en los que ninguno de ellos podía quedar, Hanabi y Kyo estaban tranquilamente en casa,viendo la tele,cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ella fue la que se levantó para abrir,ya que temía quien podía ser el visitante.

Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier miembro de los Sohma que fuera a su casa a llevarse a Kyo.

Pero,no había estado preparada para encontrarse con quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ante ella se mostraba Shigure,con su típico kimono verde del que nada parecía alejarle,que la saludo amablemente con la mano.

Ella sabía que Shigure estaba en contra de Akito,por motivos personales y por el extraño juego que tenía con ella de llevarle la contraria,pero en contra al fin y al cabo, así que lo dejó pasar a la casa sin problemas.

Lo condujo hasta el salón,donde Kyo se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡¿Qué hace este aquí?-preguntó,señalándolo.

-Tranquilizate, Kyo -le dijo esta.-Shigure no es ningún peligro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-le preguntó el aludido.

Hanabi se volvió a mirarle.

-Por que tú también quieres acabar con la maldición cuanto antes.

Este se le quedó mirando seriamente durante un minuto,pero,después sonrió y se sentó tan campante en la mesa-camilla.

-Vaya,vaya. Pues si que sabes varias cosas sobre nosotros. Me gustaría saber como las has descubierto,pero...-miró la mesa vacía y se volvió a mirar a Hanabi.-¿Podrías traer algo de té,para hablar más tranquilos?-dijo luciendo aquella sonrisa inocente y algo infantil que utilizaba cuando quería bromear.

-¡Tendrás morro!.¡Ella no es tu sirvienta,perro estúpido!-exclamó Kyo,molesto.

Pero Hanabi no pudo evitar romper a reír. Era exactamente como esperaba que fuera.

-Hai,hai. Ahora mismo te traigo tu té. Y Kyo,no seas malo con él. Shigure esta de nuestro lado.

Se marchó a la cocina,preparando el té,animada,y llenando un plato con galletas.

Cuando lo llevó todo al salón y lo sirvió, Kyo se sentó a su lado,como si le hiciera falta un defensor contra Shigure.

-Bueno...¿que había traído aquí?-le preguntó Hanabi,dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Pues...es algo muy simple. Quería conocer a esa chiquilla que supo como poner a Akito en su sitio y da la cara por nosotros,incluso cuando nosotros no la conocemos a ella. Y,ya que estamos, también me gustaría saber por que conoces tantas cosas sobre nosotros.

-Sería complicado explicar como sé realmente todo lo que sé. Solo puedo decir que conozco todo lo que va a ocurrir y que quiero que eso llegue lo antes posible sin que vosotros resultéis heridos de algún modo más de lo que ya estáis por culpa de Akito.

Shigure dejó su taza sobre la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas, mirando a Hanabi.

-Por como lo explicas,pareces una adivina.

-No lo soy,pero no encuentro una mejor forma de explicarlo. La verdad seria tan increíble que ni siquiera podríais creerme.

Este siguió mirándola un poco más.

-Esta bien. Mientras que quieras ayudar...pero..¿de verdad te crees capaz de enfrentarte a Akito por todos nosotros?.

-¡Así es!-exclamó ella,con energía.-Nadie se merece lo que Akito os ha estado haciendo, así que si tengo que ser yo la que se entrometa para detener esto,que así sea.

Shigure solo la sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas, Umino Hanabi.

Tras decir esto,se puso en pie,despidiéndose de ellos,y se marchó de la casa sin más.

Había sido tan repentino que ninguno de ellos dos había tenido tiempo para reaccionar y solo pudieron mirarse el uno al otro,sin saber bien que decir.

…...

Unos días después de ese extraño encuentro con Shigure, Hanabi se encontraba en el supermercado, haciendo la compra.

Un chiquillo rubio,con los ojos castaños,bastante guapo y muy mono,con ropas monas y una mochila de conejo colgada a la espalda se colocó a su lado mientras estaba pensando que verduras podía comprar sin que Kyo se molestara. No se quejaba tanto de ellas como en el manga por que la casa no era suya y lo más seguro era que no quisiera hacer un feo,pero aun así ella llevaba cuidado con lo que compraba.

-¡Holaaaaaaa!-le saludó este,casi fuera de sí por la euforia.-Tú debes de ser Hanabi,¿verdad?.

Esta se volvio a mirarlo,reconociéndole al instante. Parecía que este si la había visto a ella cuando había ido a la casa familiar.

-Si. Soy yo. Y tú debes de ser Momiji,¿a qué si?.

-¡Vaya!. No nos conocíamos y ya te sabias mi nombre.¡Qué ilusión!.

Estaba allí,en su lenguaje corporal.

Quería abrazarla.

Pero ella no podía permitir eso en un supermercado atestado de gente.

-Oye,Momiji...como tenía muchas ganas de conocerte...¿por qué no vamos a casa y te invitó a tomar algo?.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó este,casi dando saltos de alegría.

Hanabi avanzó hacia la caja,rezando para que este pudiera aguantar su euforia hasta llegar a casa.

Y tuvo suerte,ya que este fue capaz.

-¡Qué casa más bonita tienes!-dijo nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo sonriendo,cerrando la puerta tras ella.-Pasa al salón,que enseguida llevaré algo para tomar.

Kyo,que se encontraba allí en ese preciso instante,se asomó por la puerta,con una galleta en la boca,y miró al acompañante de esta de arriba a bajo.

-¿Por qué te va siguiendo un conejo plasta?-preguntó cuando se comió la galleta.

-Kyo,no seas malo. Me he encontrado con Momiji en el supermercado y le he invitado a tomar algo.

-¡Que listo eres, Kyo!. Te fuiste a vivir con una chica guapísima y no nos dijiste nada a los demás para tenerla para tí solo.

Este se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡Pero...¿qué estas diciendo?.¡No inventes cosas!.¡Será posible con el niñato este!.

-Bueno...como de todas formas ella ya sabe nuestro secreto...¡le puedo dar un abrazo!-exclamó, lanzándose sobre Hanabi como si la vida le fuera en ello,transformándose al instante en un lindo conejo amarillo.

Esta no pudo evitar echarse a reír,mientras Kyo observaba que el espabilado conejo descansaba tan ricamente sobre el pecho de Hanabi.

-¡Será pervertido el conejo este!.¡Quitate ahora mismo de ahí,conejo pervertido!..

-Envidioso-le contestó Momiji,tan feliz desde su posición.-Además,estoy seguro que tú haces lo mismo con ella todos los días.

Kyo volvió a enrojecer mientras se acercaba a estos,aun en el suelo,cogía a Momiji por la piel de el cuello y lo alzó sin dificultad.

-¡Qué ella sepa toda la verdad,no te da derecho a sobarla,conejo lascivo!.

-Vamos, Kyo. No le hagas eso a Momiji. El pobre no tendrá muchas ocasiones para abrazar a la gente sin miedo. Y a mi no me molesta,¿verdad?-dijo esto ultimo cogiendo a Momiji en brazos y sonriéndole.

-¡¿Así que tú le consientes de buena gana lo que él quiera hacer?.

-Que solo me ha dado un abrazo. No es para que te pongas así-le dijo,haciendo ese mohin del que ella no parecía ser consciente de su efecto.

Este volvio al salón,algo molesto,pero incapaz de enfadarse con ella cuando ponía esa cara, así que dejó que esta recogiera la ropa de Momiji y todos entraran en el salón.

Sirvió unos pasteles que había preparado esa tarde antes de ir al supermercado y sirvió unos zumos mientras Momiji empezó a contarles que las cosas andaban algo tensas por la casa familiar,aunque Shigure estaba intentando remediar eso.

Tan pendientes estaban de su conversación,que no se percataron de la hora hasta que el padre de Hanabi llegó a la casa.

Esta salió a la entrada a recibirlo y le presentó a Momiji,donde se ganó el corazón de este casi en el acto.

-Pero que niño más guapo.¿Cuantos añitos tienes,hijo?-le preguntó,acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello.

-¡Ya cumplí los 14 años,señor Umino!-exclamó este,sonriendo.

La cara del padre de ella al enterarse de la verdadera edad del chico hizo que ni Hanabi ni Kyo pudieran aguantarse las ganas de romper a reír.

-Bueno...-comentó este cuando salió de su asombro.-Aunque ya seas tan mayor,ya es muy tarde para que te vayas a casa tú solo, así que...¿por que no llamas a tus padres y les dices que te quedaras aquí a dormir?. Sera lo mejor,¿si?. Yo voy a tomar algo e irme a la cama. Buenas noches-dijo despidiéndose de los presentes y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Cuando su padre había mencionado el tema de que Momiji llamara a los suyos,ella no pudo evitar volverse a mirarlo,notando como la sonrisa que este había estado luciendo se encontraba ahora congelada en sus labios. Lo más seguro era que su madre no supiera quien era él en realidad. Y dudaba que su padre le dedicara más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Qué te parece si llamo a Shigure para que les avise a todos que esta noches duermes aquí?-le preguntó amablemente,sonriéndole.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tú el teléfono de Shigure?-le preguntó Kyo.

-Bueno...me lo dio por si...¿como decirlo?...me dijo que lo tuviera por si hacías alguna estupidez y tenía que venir a hablar contigo.

Momiji rompió a reír mientras Kyo se mostraba visiblemente molesto.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer qué?. ¡En todo caso,sería él el que cometiera alguna estupidez!.¡Ese maldito saco de pulgas!.

Hanabi solo pudo intentar quitarle hierro al asunto,sin que Momiji dejara de reír.

-¡Kyo es un gato lascivo!-exclamó este,sin cejar en sus carcajadas.

-¡Callate!-gritó él a su vez,con un signo de malestar en su frente.

-¡Lascivo,lascivo,lascivo!-siguió exclamando el conejo,tranquilamente.

Kyo ya no pudo aguantar más. Se levantó,se acercó a Momiji y empezó a clavarle los puños en las sienes,visiblemente molesto.

-No sé por que,pero siempre consigues sacarme de mis casillas.

Y la reacción de Momiji ante el ataque no se hizo de rogar.

-¡Buahhhhh!.¡Kyo me ha pegado!.

Hanabi no pudo más que meterse en medio de los dos y separarlos.

-Vamos,vamos-le dijo a Momiji mientras abrazaba su cabeza,para evitar una nueva transformación con su padre en casa,y le besaba el cabello.-Ya esta. Ya no te pegará más,¿vale?. Así que deja de llorar,por favor.

Hanabi no pudo verlo por que abrazaba su cabeza,pero la paz y la añoranza que ese simple gesto significaba para Momiji se reflejo en su rostro,tal vez recordando algo que a él nunca le habían dado.

-¡Escuchad!-exclamó cuando esta lo soltó al final.-¡Para que no este más triste,esta noche dormiré en el cuarto de Hanabi!.

Kyo volvió a crisparse y volvio a repetir el mismo castigo.

-¡Eres un maldito conejo pervertido!.

Con lo que Momiji volvió a romper a llorar y Hanabi tuvo que volver a consolarlo,sonriendo mientras pensaba que ninguno de ellos podían ser más parecidos de lo que eran a lo que ella se había imaginado sobre ellos.

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me ha salido una pagina más larga que el capitulo 2,aunque no se si eso se nota luego a la hora de leer el fic.**

**Si os ha gustado o no,solo tenéis que decirlo en un review. También si hay algo que no os gusta o que no entendáis,solo tenéis que preguntármelo y yo estaré encantada de resolver toooodas las dudas que os surjan,¿si?.**

**No sé si la figura y el carácter de Shigure lo reflejé tan bien como pretendía en un principio,pero creo que Momiji si me ha quedado clavado a como sale tanto en el manga como en el anime. **

**Poco a poco los iré sacando a todos,por que todos tienen sus propios problemas que Hanabi intentará resolver del mejor modo posible.**

**También pido disculpas a todos los fans de Akito que estén leyendo esta historia,pero es que me cae realmente mal y no sabéis lo a gusto que me quedé al escribir cuando Hanabi le planta cara y le suelta todas las verdades en la cara.**

**Ahora continuare con el capitulo 4 y tengo que escribir un fanfic de Heiji y Kazuha de la serie de ``Conan´´ que le prometí a una amiga.**

**Nami Navegante Mugiwara( no pondré tu nombre real aquí,por que no te gustaría),prometo escribir ese fic lo antes posible. Y te haré el dibujo de ellos dos en cuanto pueda. La foto que me pasaste para que los dibujara me gusto.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso he resuelto todos los puntos de este capitulo y...**

**¡Ah!. Que se me olvidaba.**

**Pido sugerencias para el nombre de el padre de Hanabi,que no se me ocurre ninguno que me guste para él y quiero que tenga uno,no como los padres de los 12 del zodiaco,que solo los llaman``papá´´ o``mamá´´ y se desconocen sus nombres.(Eso me percate cuando tuve que escribir sobre el padre de Kyo).**

**Así que...con esto y un bizcocho,hasta el siguiente capitulo(ya se que no rima :P).**

**Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooola de nuevo. Como no,vuelvo de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia de la cual,espero,que os este encantando.**

**Como ya sabéis,al principio no me enrollaré mucho y os dejaré con la historia para daros el coñazo luego cuando terminéis de leer,si?. Jajajaa.**

**Hasta luego.**

_Capitulo 4._

Como no,aquella noche Momiji se salió con la suya y durmió con Hanabi,evitando no acercarse mucho al principio por miedo a transformarse,pero ella le dijo que no tuviera miedo y podía transformarse tanto como quisiera mientras su padre no le viera,que a ella no le importaba.

Antes de irse a la cama,habia tenido que calmar a Kyo,el cual argumentaba que,aunque pareciera muy pequeño, Momiji no era ya ningún niño,pero Hanabi le dijo que eso ya lo sabía y que Momiji necesitaba afecto incluso aunque no lo pareciera. Aunque...ninguno de los 12 signos había tenido mucho cariño a decir verdad.

Por la mañana,después de desayunar,este volvió felizmente a la casa principal,diciendo que hablaría muy bien a los demás de Hanabi.

-¡Diles que pasen a visitarnos,que tengo muchas ganas de conocerles!-le gritó ella,despidiéndole.

Este asintió desde la distancia,aun saludando,y desapareció definitivamente de su vista.

…...

Unos días después, Shigure volvió a visitarlos a la casa,acompañado de un joven de la edad de ellos, con el cabello gris y los ojos violáceos,con una cara tan hermosa que muchas chicas matarían por tener.

Yuki Sohma,tal vez uno de los 12 signos que más habían sufrido en su corta vida.

-Verás...-comenzó a decir Shigure.-Hay unas complicaciones en mi casa y Yuki,que vivía conmigo,ya no tiene a donde ir,ya que no puede volver a la casa familiar,como tú ya sabrás por que,y...me preguntaba si ...seria mucha molestia que le permitieras quedarse aquí en tu casa por un tiempo hasta que yo resuelva el problemilla que tengo en casa.

-El problemilla,como tú lo llamas,es que se te ha venido a bajo todo el primer piso, Shigure. Deberías buscar mejor mano de obra la próxima vez-comentó Yuki,mirando hacia un lado.

Shigure se quedó congelado,con la sonrisa aun en la cara,sin saber como refutar aquello mientras Kyo,detrás de Hanabi,junto a la puerta,miró de mala manera al portador de rata.

-¿Por qué iba a dejar que el mierda de rata viva aquí?-preguntó este,con lo que los dos se dirigieron una mirada de la que los demás se extrañaban que no saltaran chispas,aunque electrifico el aire.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. Todavía queda una habitación libre y si no tiene ningún sitio a donde ir,para mi será un placer que se quede aquí-dijo Hanabi,sonriendo,quitando tensión.

-¡¿Qué?.¡¿Vas a dejar que este afeminado viva aquí?-exclamó el portador del gato.

-¿Por qué no le iba a dejar?. No tiene otro sitio y,además,...¿no es lo mismo que hicimos contigo?.

En ese punto, a Kyo no le quedó de otra más que cerrar el pico y mirar molesto hacia otro lado,mientras ella y Shigure se miraban y se dedicaban una sonrisa de victoria y ella cogía las manos de Yuki,que no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el inesperado contacto,no acostumbrado a este.

-¡Bienvenido a la casa de los Umino, Yuki!. Espero que puedas sentir esta casa como un hogar.

Evitó decir ``como en casa´´ por que Yuki nunca había sido feliz en el lugar que él siempre había llamado casa,algo que Hanabi pretendía cambiar y,si se esforzaba,sabia que conseguiría.

-S...si..-murmuró este.-Muchas gracias por permitirme vivir aquí y perdón por causarte tantas molestias. Espero que cuidéis bien de mi-dijo haciendo una elegante inclinación del cuerpo.

-¡No es nada!-exclamó esta,sonriendo y le cogió las manos,conduciéndole al interior de la casa.-¡Pasad!.¡No os quedéis hay en la puerta!.¡Tienes que ver tu cuarto,Yuki,a ver si te gusta!.¡Si hay algo que te desagrada,solo tienes que decírmelo!-le siguió diciendo,medio eufórica.

Acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo sola en aquella enorme casa mientras esperaba a que su padre pudiera volver de trabajar,le emocionaba la idea de tener la casa llena de gente,aunque fueran dos personas que se llevaban tan mal como se llevaban Kyo y Yuki.

Este la fue siguiendo hasta el piso de arriba,sin dejar de contemplar la mano que Hanabi mantenía firmemente agarrada. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo quisiera cerca o que nadie le tratara tan bien como aquella chica desconocida.

-¡Este va a ser tu cuarto a partir de ahora!-exclamó Hanabi,soltando finalmente la mano de Yuki, girando a su alrededor para mostrarle lo amplia que era la habitación.

Este miró con calma a su alrededor y asintió.

-Es una habitación muy bonita-comentó.

-¡¿Verdad que sí?-dijo ella,sonriendo a más no poder.-Yo decoré las otras habitaciones por si algún día alguien las ocupaba. Me alegra ver que mi trabajo no fue en vano.

Yuki la miró,sorprendido.

Tanta felicidad por su mera presencia. No lo entendía.

-¡Vuelvo ahora mismo!-exclamó ella,junto a la puerta,al lado de Yuki.-¡Voy a bajar a buscar tus maletas y ahora mismo vuelvo,¿vale?. Tú sigue mirando el cuarto para asegurarte que todo esta a tu gusto. Y cuando terminemos de colocarlo todo,haré una cena deliciosa para celebrar que ahora vas a vivir con nosotros,¿si?.

Y con esas,salió despedida de la habitación,sin esperar una futura respuesta por parte de Yuki,que se quedó en mitad de la habitación,sin saber muy bien como tomarse todo aquello. Era demasiado confuso para que pudiera asimilarlo.

-¿Qué ha comentado esa rata?-preguntó Kyo cuando la vió bajar,al lado de Shigure,aun en la entrada.

-¡Le ha encantado la habitación!-exclamó esta cogiendo las maletas,sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿De verdad?. Nunca he visto a Yuki decir que algo le gustaba-murmuró Kyo.

Shigure le dirigió una mirada significativa,como diciendo``¿es que acaso has estado pendiente de él para ver si algo le gusta?´´. Después,miró a Hanabi,que sonrió,sabiendo a la perfección que ambos siempre habían estado atentos el uno del otro,como si se trataran de dos caras de una misma moneda.

Dejó a aquellos dos en el salón,con una taza de té y unas cuantas galletas que,desde que Kyo llegara a la casa,se gastaban sospechosamente rápido. Al igual que había empezado a pasar con la leche.

Cogió las maletas de Yuki y subió a la habitación,donde aun lo encontró en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado,en mitad del cuarto,mirando a su alrededor,sin saber bien que hacer.

-Yuki,relajate. Esta es tu habitación, así que no tienes que esperar a que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Hanabi,luciendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-Si. Es solo que aun no me he acostumbrado a esta habitación. Pero dentro de unos días,ya estaré adaptado, así que no tienes por que preocuparte.

-¡Claro que me preocupo!-exclamó ella,sobresaltando a Yuki.-Ahora vives aquí y tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte, Yuki -dijo,acercándose a él,dejando a este paralizado.-¡Sé que lo has pasado mal y quiero que en esta casa puedas ser todo lo feliz que nunca has podido ser!.

Este pestañeó varias veces,sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir en ese momento, así que solo dejó descansar su mano sobre la cabeza de ella,silenciándola.

-Estoy seguro que podré llegar a ser muy feliz aquí-le murmuró,aun sin alejar la mano,sonriendo débilmente,alegrándose en lo más profundo de su corazón de que alguien,en ese momento,se preocupara por él,aunque solo fuera una desconocida.

Hanabi sonrió ampliamente,complacida de que Yuki se sintiera a gusto allí y que fuera a esforzarse de hacer a aquel lugar su hogar.

Tras guardar la mayor parte de las pertenencias de Yuki,bajaron al salón,donde Shigure no dejaba de molestar a Kyo sobre que había sido muy listo habiéndose ido a vivir a casa de una chica guapa,mientras este gritaba,sonrojado,que lo dejara en paz y que el único pervertido en realidad era Shigure.

- ¡Voy a preparar una cena deliciosa para todos! -exclamó esta cuando entró en el cuarto para silenciarlos.

Después,dejando a Yuki allí ,se dirigió al interior de la cocina,cantando por lo bajo mientras preparaba arroz con curry,dejando que un olor delicioso invadiera toda la casa y tranquilizando a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la vivienda.

Un rato después, Hanabi salió de la cocina y sirvió los platos sin dejar de lucir una sonrisa,mientras Shigure lloraba y daba gracias de poder comer una comida decente al fin,preparada con todo el amor de una jovencita,mientras el resto comenzaba a comer,aguantándose las ganas de decirle algo.

Tras la cena, Shigure informó que debía marcharse ya,dejando a Yuki en sus manos.

Ellos se quedaron en el salón y Yuki se atrevió a preguntar el por que ella los ayudaba tanto.

-Por que nadie más lo hace-respondió tranquilamente.- Siempre habéis estado...apartados de los demás,aunque vosotros mismos no quisierais estarlo. Yo os demostraré que no tenéis nada que temer y que podéis relacionaros sin problemas. Además, yo también he estado mucho tiempo sola, así que sé lo que se siente y que no es nada agradable.

Yuki se quedó pensativo un momento, intentando seguir el ritmo de los pensamientos de Hanabi mientras esta reprendía de broma a Kyo,que iba a acabar con todo el suministro de galletas que quedaba en la casa.

-No te preocupes por si come mucho-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó ella,extrañada.

-Por que la familia Sohma proporciona un dinero a todos aquellas personas que tienen que cuidar a un miembro de los 12 signos,incluido Kyo. Así se aseguran de que al menos alguien cuida de nosotros.

-¡Yo no quiero ese dinero!-exclamó Hanabi,molestaba por que ahora recordaba ese punto del manga. Era un detalle que no se había mencionado mucho.

-¿Por qué no?. Es justo. Es complicado vivir con alguien de los 12 signos,ya que se debe ser muy cuidadoso con las personas que se llevan a la casa en cuestión.

-¡Yo vivo con vosotros por que quiero,no para recibir el estúpido dinero de Akito!.¡Si solo me importara el dinero,les diría a todos que vinieran a vivir aquí!.¡Quiero vivir con vosotros por que me gustaría ayudaros y por que me caéis genial y os he cogido mucho cariño!.¡El dinero no tiene nada que ver!.

Kyo y Yuki se le quedaron mirando,sorprendidos por sus palabras,tan poco acostumbrados a que la gente quisiera estar a su lado o les apreciaran por ser simplemente ellos.

-Pues si no quieres el dinero por cuidar de nosotros,considéralo como una renta mensual que te abonamos por vivir en tu casa. De todas formas, allí donde vayamos,alguien recibiría el dinero-le dijo Kyo.

-Pero...aun así,sigue pareciendo como si os estuviera sacando el dinero y no quiero eso. Guardad ese dinero en una cuenta para vosotros.

-Eso no se permite-dijo Yuki.-El dinero solo se entrega a la persona que nos cuida. Si no te sientes a gusto con eso,mételo en una cuenta como tu sugeriste y utiliza ese dinero solo para nuestros gastos. Así,todos salimos ganando.

-Bueno...-murmuró esta,pensativa.-Me parece lo más acertado.

El padre de Hanabi quedó encandilado por la belleza un tanto femenina de Yuki cuando llegó a la casa y exclamó con alegría que permitía que viviera allí,ya que al fin y al cabo,era el primo de Kyo y ,como familia que eran,no podía hacerle ese feo.

Un día por la mañana en el que no tenían clase, Hanabi vio a Yuki sentado en el patio de atrás,sin saber bien que hacer.

Así que,recordando el manga,se acercó a él.

-Buenos días, Yuki -le dijo.

-Buenos días-le respondió este,sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?. Siempre he querido plantar un huerto aquí en este enorme jardín,pero la casa me quitaba mucho tiempo y no lo pude hacer. Como veo que muchas tardes no tienes nada que hacer,me preguntaba si te apetecería a tí crearlo por mi. Por supuesto,te ayudaría de vez en cuando.

Antes de que respondiera,sabia que era lo que iba a decir. Solo había que ver lo luminosa que se puso la cara de Yuki ante la propuesta,mientras la miraba entre sorprendido y agradecido.

-¡Por supuesto!. Por mi será un placer. Así tendrás que comprar menos verduras,ya que las cultivaríamos nosotros mismos.

-¿Verdad que si?. Ya me decía algo a mi que te gustaría la idea.

…...

Por supuesto,entre otras cosas, Yuki también entró en el instituto de Hanabi,aunque ya quedaba poco para las vacaciones y prácticamente entraba en plena semana de exámenes,los cuales,no parecieron ser un problema para este.

Hanabi se encargó de presentarlo ante Tsuyoi, Hanajima y Uotani,que lo aceptaron sin problemas en el grupo. Sobretodo Tsuyoi,que se alegraba de tener un aliado contra Kyo,aunque este afirmó enérgicamente que ni los dos juntos conseguirían derrotarlo.

-No te confíes mucho,cabeza de naranja-le dijo Hanabi,mientras bebía su zumo sin prisa.-A lo mejor estos dos unidos son un verdadero peligro contra ti.

Uotani rió sonoramente.

-Me gustaría ver como el cabeza de naranja es derrotado.

-Es como si una rata y un gato estuvieran aquí -murmuró Hanajima.

Con lo que Yuki y Kyo no pudieron evitar ponerse blancos como la pared.

-Venga, Hanajima -le dijo Tsuyoi.-Hablando de esa forma tan fría es por que la gente te tiene tanto miedo.

-Tampoco es que tú fueras más abierto que ella antes-le dijo Hanabi,sin dejar de beber su zumo.

Este sonrojó ante esto,sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

-Bueno...eso...eso es verdad.

-Pues si. Es sorprendente ver como Hanabi a conseguido reunirnos a todos,a pesar de que cada uno de nosotros tenemos personalidades completamente opuestas-comentó Arisa,comiéndose unas patatas fritas.

-Venga. Que no es para tanto-dijo esta,algo avergonzada.-La verdad es que si vuestras personalidades fueran tan diferentes,yo no podría haber conseguido nada.

-En eso llevas razón-le dijo Yuki.

Pero Kyo no pudo permanecer callado ante esto.

-¡¿Desde cuando me llevo yo bien con el mierda de rata y el chulo de la clase?.

-¿Perdona?-exclamó Tsuyoi.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que las chicas de este instituto sean unas psicópatas que idealicen a la gente.

Y tras decir esas palabras,notó el aura oscura que iba hacia su persona.

Al volverse,pudo contemplar las miradas asesinas de Hanabi, Uotani y Hanajima.

-Así que psicópatas,¿eh?-dijo la primera con ese tono neutro que helaba la sangre.

-Que idealizamos a la gente,¿verdad?-dijo la segundo,con un signo de malestar en su frente, visiblemente molesta.

-¿Queréis que envié unas hondas hacia él?-preguntó la última.

-Ve...venga,chicas. Sabéis que no me refería a vosotras. Solo ...solo es una forma de hablar.

-¿Eso lo dices ahora para librarte de la paliza?-le preguntó Kyo,dirigiéndole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tú no deberías meterte en esto, gatito-le dijo Yuki,dando un bocado a su bola de arroz.

-¡Yo me meto si quiero,mierda de rata!-exclamó Kyo,poniéndose en pie.-¡Y si quieres impedírmelo,tendrás que perder en una pelea contra mi,afeminado!-le dijo, preparándose ya para el combate.

Pero Hanabi no iba a permitir peleas tontas, así que se puso en pie y le dio un capón a Kyo,el cual cayó al suelo,sorprendido por el ataque sorpresa.

-Pero,bueno..¡Tía,¿yo que te he hecho para que me pegues?-dijo,algo dolido más por la intromisión que por otra cosa.

-No toleraré peleas estúpidas aquí, así que más te vale continuar con tu almuerzo que tanto me costó preparar ,¿entendido?.

-Encima que ella se esfuerza tanto por nosotros,tú no dejas de ponernos en ridículo-murmuró Yuki.

-¡No voy a dejar que un mierdecilla como tú me hable así!-dijo Kyo,volviendo a ir contra el portador de la rata.

Pero Hanabi volvió a detenerlo con otro capón.

Este se volvio desde el suelo hacia ella,dispuesto a pedirle de nuevo explicaciones,pero el aura oscura y en llamas que parecía salir de ella lo dejó sin habla.

-Vas a terminarte tranquilamente el almuerzo que con tanto cariño preparé si no quieres acabar este día en el infierno-le dijo,de nuevo empleando su tono neutro y aterrador.

-S...si...si,señora-le contestó este,aterrado.

…...

Unos días después, un sábado por la tarde,alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa.

Kyo estaba practicando artes marciales en el patio trasero y Yuki estaba cuidando del pequeño huerto que Hanabi le había pedido que le construyera en un rincón del patio.

Así que,como ella estaba en la biblioteca,una habitación que estaba al lado de la escalera,casi enfrente de la cocina,fue ella la que fue a abrir.

Ante ella se mostró una muchacha muy guapa y que parecía tímida,con un vestido verde corto y mochila con la forma de un gato. Tenía el cabello corto y marrón oscuro,con los ojos grisáceos oscuros.

No necesitó muchas pistas más para saber que se trataba de Kagura,pero...ahora que la veía tan calmada, no entendía como podía transformarse en un ser tan destructivo e intimidante cuando Kyo andaba de por medio.

-Ho...hola. Soy Kagura Sohma. Me han dicho que Kyo esta viviendo aquí.¿Es eso verdad?-le preguntó,mostrándose muy avergonzada.

-Si. Si que esta. Ahora mismo esta entrenándose en el patio de atrás-le dijo,señalando el pasillo y,más concretamente,la puerta de cristal del fondo,perdiéndola de vista durante un segundo escaso.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde esta se había hallado,solo encontró vacío y que ya había comenzado a andar hacia el pasillo,dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta el lugar que Hanabi le había señalado.

Esta sonrió,preguntándose si en realidad había esperado otra reacción por parte de ella después de haber leído tanto sobre ella y dandose cuenta que era tal y como la había imaginado.

El grito de Kyo que llegó desde el patio cuando Kagura saltó sobre él,se pudo oír sin dificultad por todo el vecindario. Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír y,aunque sabía que esta había comenzado una relación cordial con Kyo por que su maldición parecía menos grave al lado de este,tambien sabía que poco a poco había comenzado a quererlo de verdad.

-¡Hanabi,¿por qué la has dejado entrar?-le preguntó gritando Kyo cuando vio a esta en la puerta del patio,mientras era estrangulado por el abrazo del amor de Kagura.

-No tiene nada de malo que venga a visitarnos de vez en cuando-le comentó esta.-Además,sera aun peor si no puede verte y se desahogue contigo cada cierto tiempo.

-En eso llevas toda la razón-aseguró Yuki,limpiándose las manos con un trapo para quitar la tierra y colocándose al lado de Hanabi,mirándolos.-De todas formas,ella es tu prometida,¿verdad?-le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero eso se lo hizo prometer cuando niños,amenazándole,¿no?-preguntó Hanabi,algo pensativa.- Aunque...sabiendo como es,seria capaz de llevarlo al altar aunque fuera a rastras.

Tras unos momentos más de estrangulamiento, Kagura pareció calmarse y Hanabi les hizo pasar a todos al salón.

-Has causado un gran revuelo en la casa familiar-le dijo Kagura.

-Bueno... En primer lugar, Akito no debería haberme causado problemas a mi ni tratar a todo mundo como si fueran sus esclavos.¿Y , dime,que comentan sobre mi?.

-Akito le ha ordenado a Hatori que te borre la memoria cuanto antes para que dejaras de dar problemas. Pero todos han dicho que no pueden hacerlo hasta que no sepan como es que tú sabes tanto sobre nosotros.

-Lo de borrarme la memoria lo veo una completa estupidez-sentenció Hanabi,descansando la cabeza sobre las manos,con los brazos apoyados en la mesa.-Con todo lo que sé sobre vosotros, ¿de verdad creen que me quedaría a solas con Hatori?. Realmente es una estupidez. Y tampoco permitiría que me tocara, así que su poder no me haría nada.

Kagura, Kyo y Yuki se mostraron más que sorprendidos de nuevo,comprobando que Hanabi sabía a la perfección como funcionaban los poderes de Hatori.

-Akito es un niño grande que siente que le están robando los juguetes. Lo único que tengo que hacer es demostrarle que no sois juguetes,sino personas con sentimientos,que pueden razonar por sí solos. Cuando entienda eso,todo estará bien.

-No creo que sea tan simple como dices-le dijo Yuki.

-No. Ni yo tampoco. Pero para eso,tengo mi cabezonería máxima con la que nadie me puede vencer. Ni siquiera Akito.

Tras unos momentos más de charlar, Kagura se despidió de ellos y marchó de nuevo a la casa familiar,asegurando que convencería a los demás para que fueran a verla.

…...

Ya quedaban unos días para la llegada de las vacaciones de verano y Hanabi les había puesto a todos a limpiar la casa con ella.

Normalmente,podría limpiarlo todo ella sola,pero pensaba que si Kyo y Yuki tenían que ayudarse mutuamente para limpiar,a lo mejor conseguirían llevarse mejor entre ellos y reforzar lazos, ya que al fin y al cabo,ambos eran sumamente parecidos.

Pero no parecía salir como ella había planeado,ya que cada uno dijo de encargarse de habitaciones distinta de la casa y que no necesitaban la ayuda de nadie,algo que no ayudaba en absoluto a Hanabi con su plan de unirlos más. Si solo ambos no fueran tan cabezotas,se darían cuenta de todo lo que tenían en común y no de sus diferencias.

Mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar la cocina y preparar algo para la hora del almuerzo,seguía pensando que era lo que podía hacer para unir de alguna forma a aquellos dos,pero por más que pensó y pensó,no se le ocurrió ni una sola cosa que,en su imaginación,no acabara en una pelea entre ambos.

¿Por qué seria tan complicado unirlos?.

Mientras estaba allí,fregando el suelo,sin dejar de suspirar llena de pesar,oyó que llamaban a la puerta. El más cercano a la puerta era Yuki,que estaba limpiando el salón,y le oyó abrir la puerta y saludar animado a alguien,con lo que debía tratarse de un conocido.

-¿Quien a venido?-preguntó,saliendo de la cocina y viendo como Tsuyoi se descalzaba.

-Perdón por la intromisión. No sabía que estabais de limpieza,pero mi madre ha hecho demasiado bizcocho y me ha dicho que le llevara un poco a algún amigo. Y como vosotros estabais cerca...

-No hace falta que te justifiques-le dijo Hanabi sonriendo y colocándose frente a él.-En realidad, tu visita me ha venido de perlas. No sabía que hacer para el almuerzo. Sacaremos una mesa al jardín y llevaré unos zumos. Nos vendrá bien tomar un descanso.

Entre Yuki y Tsuyoi sacaron la mesa que había en la biblioteca al jardín y Hanabi llamó a Kyo mientras llevaba una bandeja con los zumos hacia el patio.

Este bajó corriendo las escaleras,confesando que se estaba muriendo de hambre y Hanabi no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se habría visto de niño si hubiera podido ser feliz.

Pero si había estado feliz en algún momento,esa felicidad se esfumó cuando Kyo vio a Tsuyoi en el jardín,sentado al lado de Yuki y hablando con calma de alguna cosa.

-¿Qué hace este tío aquí?-preguntó,molesto.

-Ese ``tio´´como lo llamas es el que ha traído el almuerzo, así que deberías darle las gracias-le dijo esta,dándole un ligero tirón de oído.

-¡Vale,vale!-exclamó el dolorido para que lo soltara.-Mu...muchas gracias-le dijo a Tsuyoi en voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado.

-De nada. Me agrada ver que al menos tienes algo de educación-le dijo este,sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste,imbécil?-exclamó Kyo,colocándose rápidamente en posición de pelea,listo para el primer golpe.

Hanabi colocó uno de los vasos de zumo sobre la mesa dando un golpe tan fuerte que resonó en todo el jardín y haciendo el silencio,mientras los 3 chicos se preguntaban como era posible que el vaso no se hubiera roto.

-Ahora vamos a tomar el almuerzo-dijo esta,con la cabeza gacha,sin dejar que nadie viera su expresión,algo que todos sabían que solo significaba peligro.

-¡Itadakimasu!-exclamaron los 3 a la vez,empezando a devorar el bizcocho mientras Hanabi se sentaba,alzando la cabeza y mostrando una expresión más calmada.

-¡Oh,que rico!-exclamó Kyo,después de saborear el dulce.

-Esta delicioso-le siguió Yuki,dándole la razón mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Si. A mi madre se le da muy bien hacer dulces. Siempre quiso montar un pequeño negocio de pasteles,pero mi abuelo no se lo permitió.

Hanabi dio un mordisco al dulce, quedando encantada, y miro a Tsuyoi.

-¡Pues debería hacerlo ahora!.¡Sus dulces están realmente deliciosos y no creo que vosotros le pongáis pegas ahora!.¡Estoy segura que haría un buen negocio!-afirmó.

Tsuyoi le sonrió,bastante complacido por sus palabras.

-Estoy seguro que mi madre estaría muy complacida de oír eso.

-Pues también dile que es posible que pase algún día por tu casa para que me enseñe a hacer unos dulces tan deliciosos como estos-le dijo Hanabi,sonriendo.

-Seguro que le encantará la idea de tener una aprendiz. Y ademas una con tantas ganas de aprender como tú.

-Pues yo no creo que necesites aprender más de cocina-dijo Kyo,dando un sorbo a su zumo.-Tu comida esta realmente deliciosa. No creo que tenga nada que envidiar con la cocina de la madre de Tsuyoi -dijo,mirando a este con malestar.

-Muchas gracias, Kyo,pero,sin una autentica ama de casa que me enseñara a cocinar,no creo que mi comida sepa a verdadera comida casera,por eso quiero aprender.

Ante esas palabras,todos ellos se preguntaron que había sido de la madre de Hanabi para que ella dijera aquello. Y entonces se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos sabía realmente que había pasado con su madre ni la habían oído hablar de ella ni había fotos por la casa.

El aire pareció enfriarse un poco a pesar de el calor reinante,pero Hanabi sonrió como si no se diera cuenta que la expresión de los muchachos habían cambiado de forma repentina.

-Tú solo dile eso a tu madre,¿si?-le dijo a Tsuyoi.-Solo me gustaría aprender algunos trucos y algunas recetas y no seria una molestia.

-Seguro que no-le dijo este,devolviendole la sonrisa e intentando recuperar el ánimo.

Cuando acabaron con el bizcocho y el zumo,este se puso en pie y afirmó que los dejaría tranquilos para que pudieran terminar su limpieza lo antes posible y le aseguro que hablaría con su madre para que le diera lecciones de cocina a esta.

Volviendo a sus tareas, Kyo volvió al piso de arriba para acabar de limpiar las habitaciones mientras Yuki y ella metían la mesa de nuevo a la biblioteca.

-Dejame las sillas a mi y vuelve a la cocina. Aun te queda un poco y yo casi he acabado de limpiar el salón-le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Yuki. Así también voy a ver que hago para comer.

Y con las mismas,volvió al interior de la casa,pensando realmente mientras terminaba de fregar que era lo que iba a preparar para comer. Tal vez unos tallarines fríos serian adecuados para sobrellevar aquel calor.

Kyo limpiaba el balcón del cuarto de Hanabi que estaba justo encima de la puerta del patio trasero,donde Yuki se encontraba colocando las sillas de nuevo en el interior de la casa, ajeno a que el portador del gato resbalaba en un espacio que ya había fregador y golpeaba el cubo repleto de agua,el cual volcó y derramó su contenido sobre Yuki,que en aquel momento se encontraba metiendo la ultima de las sillas.

El portador de la rata quedó calado hasta los pies en apenas un segundo,alzando la mirada hacia el gato,lanzado una mirada llena de odio.

Ante el ruido, Hanabi se asomó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y miro alarmada a Yuki.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?.

-Que un gato idiota me ha mojado.

-Pe...perdón-dijo Kyo desde el balcón,medio-divertido por la casualidad del incidente,medio- arrepentido de lo que había hecho,ya que sabía que solo serviría para que Yuki estuviera más molesto con él y Hanabi le riñera.

-¡Kyo,ten más cuidado con lo que haces!-le gritó esta,casi saliendo por la ventana de la cocina mientras miraba a este,encogido en la baranda del balcón.-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer si se pone enfermo?¡Yuki tiene los pulmones delicados!-le regañó,ganándose una mirada sorprendida de el sujeto mojado,que no había esperado que Hanabi también supiera eso sobre él.

-No...no le pasará nada. Aunque tenga esa apariencia de niña en apuros, el mierda de rata es bastante fuerte-aseguró Kyo,intentando quitarle hierro al asunto,pero comenzando a preocuparse por si de verdad enfermaba por su culpa.

En ese mismo instante, Yuki estornudó,haciendo que los dos espectadores soltaran una exclamación sincronizada de sorpresa y miedo.

-¡Yuki,entra en casa ahora mismo y quitate esa ropa mojada!-le dijo Hanabi mientras se dirigía al armario a buscar algunas toallas.

Este asintió mientras entraba en el lavabo y se quitaba la ropa mojada.

Kyo bajó las escaleras a paso lento,sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

-Bu...bueno...no creo que sea nada más que un estornudo-afirmó.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki no podía moverse de la cama debido a la fiebre.

Hanabi se volvio molesta hacia Kyo,que miraba hacia la cama con expresión culpable.

-¿Qué decías sobre la fuerza y un estornudo?.

-Que creo que será mejor llamar a un médico.

-¡No!-dijo Yuki desde la cama,comenzando a toser.-¡Ya sabes perfectamente quien es mi médico de siempre y no podemos...dejar...que venga a esta casa!-dijo,respirando de manera pasada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Kyo se dirigió rápido a abrir.

Al poco,volvio acompañado de Shigure,que aseguró que pasaba por allí para ver como se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Yuki?-exclamó al verlo.

-Que a un gatito que yo me sé le gusta jugar con el agua-dijo molesta Hanabi,pero suspiro.-Será mejor traerle un poco de hielo y prepararle algo para que coma-. Miró a Kyo al decir esto ultimo y supo darse por aludido,bajando a la cocina para prepararlo todo.

-¿No sería mejor llamar a Hatori?-preguntó Shigure,algo más calmado.

-Yuki no quiere. Piensa que Hatori me puede hacer algo si viene.

Shigure miró molestó la cama,pero se acercó al enfermo para ver como se encontraba y,al ver que por lo menos estaba consciente,dijo que debía marcharse ya y dejarlo tranquilo para que descansara.

Hanabi le despidió mientras oía a Kyo trastear por la cocina.

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta.

Solo esperaba que Yuki no empeorará.

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**Ya sé que me he retrasado unos días en subir este capitulo,pero no estuve en mi casa y solo allí tengo internet y tampoco pude terminarlo antes de tiempo como tenía planeado por que me surgieron cosas,pero ya sé que todos vosotros sois buenísimas personas y nunca me tendríais eso en cuenta,¿verdad?. Al igual que me habréis perdonado por el retraso.**

**¡Qué buenas personas sois!.**

**¡Si es que no se puede desear tener a unos lectores mejores que vosotros!.^^**

**Bueno...ahora continuaré escribiendo el capitulo 5 con la esperanza de que este si tenerlo a tiempo para subirlo en su día.**

**También os recomendaría que leyerais el manga de Wolf Guy. El dibujo es brutal y esta muy bien hecho. La historia es algo retorcida y siniestra,pero a mi me encanta. Además,en el fondo hay amor y estoy escribiendo un fanfic de él, así que os agradecería si lo leéis.**

**Bueno...creo que esto es todo, así que con todo esto os dejo hasta la próxima,queridos lectores.**

**Besos y que os vaya bien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Estoy aquí para subir un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Bueno...en vez de soltaros el rollo en el principio,os dejaré con la historia y ya os diré algo al final,que mis padres no paran de hablar detrás de mi y así no hay manera para que alguien se concentre en escribir con tanto rollo!.**

**Hasta luego.**

CAPITULO 5.

Yuki seguía enfermo y su fiebre no remitía.

Kyo le había preparado arroz blanco con ajetes para que se lo tomara,algo que fue agradable de ver por parte de Hanabi,pero ni aun así.

-Como siga así,tendremos que llamar a un médico-le dijo Hanabi a este cuando ambos estaban en la cocina,preparando la comida.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que el único médico que lo puede tratar es Hatori. En ese estado, Yuki puede transformarse en cualquier momento y seria un problema.

Esta asintió,con la vista gacha y lavando un plato.

Unas horas después,mientras Hanabi estaba en la habitación de Yuki colocándole paños de agua fría sobre la frente,alguien llamó al teléfono.

Como Kyo era el único que no andaba haciendo nada,fue él el que contestó.

Hanabi le oyó hablar con alguien y exclamar algo,quedándose cortado a media frase. Y también le oyó subir corriendo las escaleras,con lo que ella se puso en pie y se asomó a la puerta para no molestar el descanso intranquilo de Yuki con la charla.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-le preguntó nada más verle asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Hatori dice que va a venir!.

Esta se quedó helada durante un minuto,pero luego se obligó a salir de aquel estado.

-Lo más seguro es que Shigure le dijera en que estado se encontraba Yuki y a decidido venir. No te preocupes.

-¡No le dejéis entrar!-les dijo Yuki desde la cama,intentando incorporarse.

Ella corrió a su lado y le obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

-Yuki,es por el bien de tu salud. Además, Kyo no se va a mover de mi lado,así que no me va a poder hacer nada. Relajate,¿si?.

-Pero...él podría...-murmuró este,intentando hablar a pesar de encontrarse agotado.

-Tranquilizate. Ya deberías conocer a Hatori. Él nunca utilizaría unos medios tan sucios. Hiciera lo que hiciera,siempre iría de frente. Así que relajate y descansa.

Cuando Yuki pareció hacer lo que le decía,ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron al salón para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Hatsuharu también ha dicho que va a venir-le dijo Kyo cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en torno a la mesa del salón.-Dice que quiere ver como se encuentra su Yuki.

Hanabi sonrió levemente al oír eso.

-A fin de cuentas, Yuki fue su primer amor-murmuró ella por lo bajo.

-¡Bien!-exclamó,dando una palmada para animarse un poco y poniéndose en pie.- Aunque Hatori venga a borrarme los recuerdos,cosa que dudo,si tú permaneces a mi lado,le resultara casi imposible. Además,nosotros permaneceremos al lado de Yuki en todo momento,así que le resultara totalmente imposible,¿de acuerdo?.

Kyo asintió,muy concentrado en la que debía ser su tarea.

Cuando el timbre sonó poco después,ambos se pusieron de pie a la vez y fueron a abrir la puerta uno al lado del otro,como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Ante ellos estaba Hatori,tan guapo y serio como siempre,vestido con un traje negro a juego con una camisa blanca. Y Hatsuharu se hallaba a su lado,con su habitual ropa oscura y lleno de colgantes,el cual les saludo amablemente.

Hanabi y Hatori se mantuvieron la mirada durante más de un minuto,sin que nadie de los presentes dijera nada,pero,después,esta se hizo a un lado,dejándoles espacio para entrar.

-¿Queréis pasar?-les preguntó amablemente.

-Con su permiso-dijo Hatori,entrando al recibidor y descalzándose.

Haru hizo otro tanto de lo mismo,mientras también saludaba a Kyo,que no se alejaba ni un ápice de al lado de Hanabi.

-¿Dónde esta el cuarto de Yuki?-preguntó Hatori,sin volverse a mirarlos.

-Al subir las escaleras,la primera puerta a la derecha.

Este asintió y hacia allí se dirigió sin más.

Los otros solo le siguieron,mientras Hatsuharu se colocaba al lado de Hanabi.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Hanabi. Momiji y Kagura no paran de hablar maravillas sobre ti.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante esto y carraspeó,intentando alejar la vergüenza.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Solo hablan de mi así por que ellos son muy buenas personas. Dudo que pudieran hablar mal de alguien.

Hatsu se rió.

-Eso también es verdad. Pero creo que no andaban muy desencaminados.

Ante eso, Hanabi se volvió a mirarlo,pero este aceleró sus pasos y entró en la habitación de Yuki,colocándose junto a Hatori para ver el estado de este.

En ese momento,el médico de la familia estaba comprobando en que estado se encontraban sus vías respiratorias y se quitó el fonendoscopio,sentándose más relajado en la cama.

-Esta menos grave de lo que creía. Esta algo resfriado,pero...a parte de eso,esta bastante bien. Con una medicina especifica,estará recuperado en unos días.

Después de eso,miró a Hanabi,poniéndose en pie.

-¿Así que tú eres la chica que los tiene a todos revolucionados?.

En el acto, Kyo se colocó ante Hanabi,protegiéndola con su cuerpo de el doctor.

-Hatori,ella sólo intenta ayudarnos-le aseguró el enfermo.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo, Yuki. No estoy hoy aquí para borrarle los recuerdos. Shigure consiguió convencer a Akito para que no lo haga.

-¿Por qué todos le obedecéis tan ciegamente?-le preguntó Hanabi,que ,separándose de Kyo,se sentó junto a Hatori al lado de Yuki,ya que sabía que este no mentía y no le iba a hacer nada.

-Es el líder del clan. Si tanto sabes de nosotros,no tendrías que preguntar.

-Sé eso,pero,aunque sea el líder del clan y un ``Dios´´ para vosotros,ni siquiera un Dios debería poder trataros de ese modo,por que lo único que conseguís es un Dios caprichoso como cualquier niño pequeño. Además, incluso Dios nos deja el libre albedrío.

Hatori la observó detenidamente con el único ojo que en aquellos momentos podía ver,con lo que ella pudo saber que el incidente con Kana ya había tenido lugar. Esta se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro de Hatori.

-Nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en la felicidad que tanto te había costado construir, Hatori. Todo el mundo se merece algo de felicidad.

Este abrió los ojos un poco más,dando señas de que estaba sorprendido,pero no hizo ningún otro gesto o expresión que lo demostrara.

-Ya hemos terminado-dijo simplemente,tapando a Yuki con las sábanas.-Asegurate que se tome la medicina que le he recetado. Ahora,con vuestro permiso,me retiro-dijo,saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No puedes vivir eternamente en el hielo, Hatori!-exclamó Hanabi, poniéndose en pie.-¡Por mucho que lo dudes, tu primavera volverá a llegar!.

Este se detuvo un momento en las escaleras,pero enseguida retomó su camino y salió de la casa en absoluto silencio.

-¿Tú no te marchas?-le preguntó Kyo a Hatsuharu.

-Yo no pienso marcharme hasta que Yuki este completamente recuperado. Estoy seguro de que te aprovecharías de su estado para atacarlo.

Entonces fue cuando Hanabi lo recordó. Si Kyo no conseguía vencer a Yuki antes de que terminaran el bachillerato, Akito encerraría a este en la habitación del gato,esa estúpida habitación que nunca debió ser construida.

-¿Y donde se supone que vas a dormir?-le volvió a preguntar.-En esta casa no quedan más habitaciones libres.

-Por supuesto,dormiré en el cuarto de Yuki. Como ya he dicho,no pienso dejarlo solo contigo rondando por los alrededores.

-Será mejor que vaya a por un futón-dijo Hanabi,con la intención de ir a buscarlo,pero Kyo la paró.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar que se quede así como así?.

-¿Por qué no le iba a dejar?. Aprecia mucho a Yuki,son familia y Hatsu no sabría volver a casa solo.

Kyo se había olvidado del pequeñísimo detalle sobre Hatsuharu. Este carecía por completo de algún tipo de sentido de la orientación y llegaba a perderse hasta en su propia casa. Y eso debería haberlo sabido,ya que él mismo la había tenido que acompañar algunas veces hasta para ir al baño.

-Bueno...-dijo este,cruzándose de brazos.-Pero que solo sea una noche.

-Tú no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad en esta casa para decidir eso-le dijo Hatsu ,sentándose junto a Yuki,colocándole un paño húmedo en la frente.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-le dijo este,con un signo de malestar en su frente.

-Lo que has oído,gato sordo-le respondió tranquilamente este.

Kyo no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre él,levantándole de la cama y,cogiendo su cabeza,,comenzó a darle de golpes en esta,con la mala suerte de que en ese preciso momento entrara Hanabi,que le dio un capón y lo detuvo.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?. Hay un enfermo aquí y con esa actitud,no le dejáis descansar.

-Pero...si empezó Haru-intentó defenderse el agredido.

-Sin excusas. Como castigo a tu mal comportamiento,vas a bajar conmigo a la cocina y me vas a ayudar con la cena. Haru,espero que no te importe si te pido que te quedes cuidando de Yuki-le dijo a este,sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que no. Puedes irte tranquila-le contestó,sentando de nuevo al lado de Yuki como si se tratara de su ángel de la guarda.

Hanabi se fue llevando a Kyo hacia la cocina,arrastrándolo,pero no verdaderamente enfadada con él. Solo quería permitirles algo de intimidad a aquellos dos,ya que llevaban bastante tiempo sin verse.

…...

Unos dos días después, Yuki se encontraba totalmente recuperado de su fiebre y volvio a ocuparse de su pequeño huerto, con lo que la presencia de Hatsuharu ya no era necesaria y Hanabi se encargó de acompañarle hasta la puerta de la casa,por miedo a que si le acompañaba Kyo, los de la casa familiar le retuvieran y no le dejaran marchar.

-He podido comprobar que Momiji y Kagura tenían razón-le dijo Hatsu antes de entrar en la casa.

-¿Y eso?-le preguntó Hanabi,sin entender.

-Eres una buena persona y de verdad te preocupas por nosotros,a pesar de que muchos ni siquiera te conocíamos. Me alegra que ahora formes parte de nuestra familia.

Los ojos de Hanabi se iluminaron sobremanera.

Parte de su familia. Los 12 signos la consideraban parte de su familia.

-Por cierto...es agradable ver que Kyo y Yuki se llevan mejor. Se siguen molestando,pero ya no es tan malo como antes.

-No hay nada que un par de pescozones a tiempo no arregle-dijo ella sonriendo y sujetándose un musculo inexistente de el brazo.

Hatsu también sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella,besándola en la frente.

-Sigue cuidando así de ellos.

Y con las mismas,desapareció en el interior de la casa,dejando a una sonrojada Hanabi en la puerta.

-Tohru,ahora te entiendo cuando dijiste que la familia Sohma estaba llena de príncipes-murmuró, casi para sí.

…...

Hanabi había salido a comprar unos días después de aquello, ilusionada ante los pocos días que ya quedaban para los esperadas vacaciones de verano.

Por eso se extrañó cuando volvió a reencontrarse con Hatsuharu por la calle,el cual trasportaba algo en brazos envuelto en una chaqueta ligera.

Algo en el interior de Hanabi saltó,sabiendo al instante que era lo que el portador del buey tenía entre sus brazos,y se acercó a él rápidamente,casi sin saludarle si quiera.

-¡¿Es Kisa?-le preguntó cuando llegó a su altura.

Este se mostró sorprendido por su inesperada aparición,pero asintió con la cabeza mientras le mostraba a través de su chaqueta la cabeza de una cría de tigre,la cual la miró con ojos furiosos,como si estuviera en contra de toda la humanidad.

Sabía lo que pasaría se Hatsu simplemente volvía a llevarla a casa sin más.

Su madre la regañaría y la obligarían a ir a clase de nuevo,sin que nadie la ayudara a salir de aquel pozo de dolor y desesperación en la que se encontraba inmersa.

-Hatsu,vamos a llevarla a mi casa,¿si?.

-Su madre estará muy preocupada por ella-argumentó este.

Pero ella le colocó la mano en el hombro,impidiendo que se moviera y que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que es el mejor momento para llevarla ya a casa?.

Al parecer, Hatsu comprendió su mirada,ya que asintió y aceptó a ir con ella, mientras Hanabi clavaba la mirada en Kisa.

Quería que esta comprendiera que no estaba bien escaparse de casa,pero no era un buen momento para someterla a más reproches de los que ya le abrían sometido.

Al llegar a casa, Yuki les dio la bienvenida,sorprendiéndose de la presencia de Kisa.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.

-Tiene problemas en el colegio-le dijo Hanabi antes de que Hatsu pudiera abrir la boca,el cual se sorprendió de que esta ya supiera eso.

Sin decir nada más, Hanabi los condujo al salón mientras ella llevaba las bolsas de la compra a la cocina y preparaba unos zumos con galletas,llenando también un cuenco para que Kisa también pudiera beber.

Pero cuando les sirvió a estos y colocó el cuenco ante esta,que se encontraba agazapada en una esquina del salón, Kisa simplemente le dio un zarpazo,derramando todo el contenido por el suelo.

-¡KISA!-le regañó Yuki,pero Hanabi simplemente alzó una mano para silenciarlo y comenzó a limpiar el liquido anaranjado.

-Es duro,¿verdad?-le murmuró a esta,que abrió los ojos,sorprendida.-Si. Es duro. La...la indiferencia de los demás...su desprecio...su falsedad...

Los ojos de Kisa comenzaron a humedecerse,pero agitó la cabeza y le mordió la mano a Hanabi,haciendo que esta lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor,pero nada más. Yuki y Hatsu se pusieron en pie de golpe,pero ningún sonido más salió de los labios de esta,que le mantuvo la mirada a la portadora del tigre,que empezaba a ver zozobrar su muralla contra los demás como si fuera una pluma contra un vendaval.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto, Kisa?-se oyó preguntar a una mujer desde la puerta del salón.

Allí había una mujer madura,con el cabello corto y oscuro,mostrando un rostro cansado para su joven edad.

Kyo estaba detrás de ella y parecía que acababa de llegar.

-Me la he encontrado por aquí y dice que tenía que venir por que os había visto en la calle.

Kisa no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a tanta gente a la vez, así que liberó la mano de Hanabi sin más y corrió como si le fuera en ello la vida.

-¡KISA!-le gritó su madre para que se detuviera y dejara de huir.

-Allí solo esta el jardín. No se puede escapar-murmuró Hanabi poniéndose en pie con tranquilidad, sujetándose la mano herida.

Pero la madre de esta pareció ignorarla y corrió tras esta como si de verdad las siguiera el diablo.

-Hanabi,¿estás bien?-le preguntó Yuki,examinándole la mano.

Ella le sonrió con calma.

-Solo me duele un poco. No es nada-dijo,caminando hacia donde habían desaparecido madre e hija.

Las encontró en un rincón del jardín,en el lado izquierdo,opuesto a donde Yuki tenía su pequeño huerto,al lado del único árbol que había en aquel jardín.

-¡¿Por qué nos tienes que hacer sufrir de este modo,Kisa?-gritaba la madre de esta en aquel momento.-¡¿Por qué no puedes decir que es lo que ocurre?.¿Te divierte tenernos preocupados?. ¡¿Te divierte como estamos toda la familia mientras te buscamos por todas partes?.

En aquel momento, Hanabi agradeció no tener vecinos,ya que las dos casas que tenía a los lados eran de alquiler y aun no lo habían alquilado nadie,acercándose a las dos con decisión.

-¿Y usted no puede ver que tenía miedo?.¿Qué no se atrevía a hablar con nadie de lo que le pasaba?.

Se agachó al lado de la madre de Kisa,de cara a esta,que la observaba como si barajara como escapar de las dos.

-Estaba asustada-les dijo a los dos,sonriendo dulcemente.-Tenia miedo que si contaba lo que le pasaba a clase,su madre también la regañara o la tachara de cobarde. Pensaba que podría superarlo ella sola,sin molestar a nadie,pero no fue así. No les pudo hacer frente a todas aquellas niñas que solo querían hacerle daño. Y como no se atrevió a hablar al principio,pensó que se enfadarían más con ella si hablaba después de tanto tiempo. Así que solo se fue hundiendo,sintiéndose sola y sin posibilidad de ayuda,ahogándose por sí misma en el miedo.

Acercó la mano a la cabeza de Kisa,la cual había comenzado a temblar.

-Pero no estas sola, Kisa. Nos tienes a nosotros-le dijo con calma mientras sentía que una lágrima también corría por su mejilla,sintiendo la pena de esta como propia.

La transformación de esta se deshizo, acariciando su mano herida mientras lloraba sin omitir sonido. Y Hanabi la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla,animándola a que se desahogara a gusto mientras la madre de esta la miraba como si no comprendiera nada y los demás a su espalda, tal vez simpatizando con el problema de Kisa.

-Chicos,traedme una manta o algo-les dijo a estos,volviendo la cabeza.- Ya sé que estamos casi en verano,pero no estaría bien que cogieras un resfriado ahora,¿verdad?-dijo a esta,sonriendo.

Kisa simplemente se abrazó más a ella sin dejar de llorar.

-Cre...creo que sería bueno que se quedara aquí un tiempo-murmuró la madre de Kisa,mirando el suelo como si allí pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas.

-Me parece bien-dijo Hanabi,sin dejar de abrazar a esta.

Hatsu le dio una manta y ella se lo agradeció,volviendo la cabeza hacia Yuki,que se colocó a su lado al oírla llamándole.

-¿Puedes ir con la madre de Kisa hasta la casa principal y traerte un poco de ropa para ella?. No es bueno que tengamos una niña desnuda por la casa.

-Si. No es problema-le aseguró este.

-Bien. Muchas gracias.

Con todo decidido, Hatsu, Yuki y la madre de Kisa se marcharon de camino a la casa principal, mientras Kyo y ellas dos entraban en el salón,pensando que les haría bien ver algo de televisión para distraerse.

La portadora del tigre no se soltó en ningún momento de las ropas de Hanabi,algo que a esta le pareció una monada y por lo que abrazó más fuerte a esta,besándola en la frente.

-¡Eres tan mona!-le murmuró cuando ya se habían sentado en el salón.

Kisa la miro con los ojos iluminados y después miró a Kyo,que la miraba a su vez como si fuera de alguna especie extraterrestre que no conseguía entender,con lo que se mostró algo asustada y se abrazó más a Hanabi.

-Kyo,sonríe un poco. La estas asustando.

-¿Por qué se tiene que quedar aquí?. Esto más que una casa parece una pensión.

-Todo el mundo necesita que lo ayuden de vez en cuando,¿sabes?-le dijo esta.

-Pero esto casi parece un abuso. Aunque dijiste que querías ayudarnos,casi parece que nos estamos aprovechando de ti.

-Lo hago encantada. Y en ningún momento siento que estéis abusando de mi, así que quedate tranquilo de una vez-le dijo a este.

Un poco después, Yuki regresó a la casa con una pequeña maleta repleta de ropa de Kisa,la cual Hanabi cogió y se llevó a su habitación,donde aseguró que esta dormiría.

Volvieron a bajar poco después,con la niña ya vestida con un pequeño vestido de tirantes color beigse.

Esta se quedó dormida viendo la tele,pero cuando Hanabi se puso en pie para hacer la cena,esta se despertó y la siguió hasta la cocina,donde la ayudó silenciosamente con la cena,recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de esta,viéndola monisima a su lado.

Cuando unas horas después, Kisa volvio a quedarse dormida y el padre de Hanabi volvió a casa, quedó prendado de la niña,diciendo que nunca había visto una niña tan mona como aquella.

Entonces sintió la mala mirada que su propia hija le estaba dirigiendo e intentó corregirse.

-Pe...pero por supuesto no es tan mona como Hanabi a su edad. Tenía esos preciosos ojos verdes tan grandes que parecía que te podías caer dentro-bromeó con los chicos,que notaron el patético intento de salvar su pellejo.

Pero ella fue buena en esa ocasión y lo dejó estar.

-Kisa tiene problemas en el colegio y...en su casa, así que se quedara aquí en casa con sus primos durante unos días,¿si?.

-¿Creéis que podréis cuidar de una niña vosotros solos?-les preguntó este.

Todos lo miraron extrañados por esas palabras.

-¿Se va a algún lado,señor Umino?-le preguntó Yuki.

-Si. Voy a pasar varias semanas fuera. Es una oportunidad para ascender y no nos vendría nada mal. Antes rechazaba estas cosas por que no podía dejar a Hanabi sola,pero ahora que sé que estáis vosotros aquí,no hay problema.

-¿Cuando te tienes que ir?-le preguntó ella.

-Dentro de dos días. Pero...no pasa nada. Dentro de poco son vuestras vacaciones de verano, así que estaréis demasiado ocupados divirtiéndoos como para acordaros de mi-les dijo,sonriendo.

Besó a su hija en la frente y se despidió de todos antes de subir a su habitación para acostarse.

El ambiente en el salón se quedó algo enrarecido,donde Yuki y Kyo no dijeron nada mientras miraban a Hanabi,la cual acariciaba los cabellos de Kisa con aire distraído.

Estaba acostumbrada a que su padre llegara tarde a casa y a no verlo mucho en un día,pero...seria la primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón que estaría más de un día sin verlo y se le hacia extraño.

Salió de aquella idea,dandose cuenta de que ya era algo tarde y que Kisa ya llevaba mucho tiempo dormida en su regazo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama-les dijo a Kyo y Yuki.

Los cuales asintieron en silencio y también se pusieron en pie,observando como Hanabi cogía a Kisa en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla.

-¿Podrás subir las escaleras con ella cogida así?-le preguntó Kyo.

-Te va a costar subir de ese modo-le ayudo Yuki.

Los dos confiaban en su fuerza,pero Kisa ya tenía 12 años y Hanabi no era tan grande como para cargar con su peso sin problemas.

-No os preocupéis-les dijo,subiendo ya los primeros escalones.-Puedo con ella sin problemas, así que iros ya a la cama,que mañana tenemos clase.

-Esta bien. Esta visto que eres cabezota-le dijo Kyo, subiendo detrás de ella.

-No más que un gato que yo me sé-murmuró Yuki.

-¿Qué has dicho,rata estúpida?.

Aun cargada como iba, Hanabi pudo darse la vuelta y darle una colleja a Kyo,no sin cierto trabajo, mientras que le hacia un gesto para que se callara y señalaba a la niña con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió de ellos antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Hasta mañana-murmuraron estos antes de entrar en sus respectivos cuartos.

**Fin.**

**Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!.**

**he podido acabar ya con este capitulo.**

**Lamento haberme retrasado tanto,pero no me sentía nada inspirada como para escribir. Y si no me siento inspirada,ni lo intento,ya que,en esas veces,me salían historias horribles y sin ningún sentido.**

**Espero que me sepáis perdonar y dejéis algún que otro review para animarme a seguir con el resto de capítulos,¿si?.**

**Acabó de terminar hace 2 horas mi historia de Conan y ahora me quiero poner con el capitulo 2 de mi historia de Naruto sobre Gaara y Matsuri,pero son casi las 12, así que no sé si me dará tiempo a escribir mucho.**

**Bueno...con esto yo ya me despido.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Estoy aquí para subir el capitulo 6, así que ya os soltaré el rollo luego.**

_CAPITULO 6._

Por la mañana temprano, Hanabi se levantó intentando no despertar a Kisa,pero la pequeña había dormida pegada a ella como una lapa, así que notó enseguida su movimiento y se despertó, alzando la mano,agarrándose al pijama de esta para que no se levantara.

Esta se volvio hacia ella,sonriendo,y le acarició de manera amorosa el cabello.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila. Solo voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Pero esta no lo hizo. Se puso en pie y siguió a Hanabi rápidamente hacia la cocina. Esta vio por el camino que la puerta del cuarto de Kyo estaba abierta,con lo que pretendía decir que estaba en el tejado otra vez.

Realmente era como un gatito.

Hanabi no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en su cara cuando se imaginó un gatito monisimo de cabello naranja con la cara de Kyo.

Kisa la observó,extrañada,pero esta le hizo un gesto con la mano,indicándole que no tenía importancia.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno con la ayuda de esta,pensó en que a la mañana siguiente,su padre se marcharía a trabajar fuera durante unas semanas y un aire de abatimiento se apoderó de ella, sintiendo un vacío incómodo en el pecho.

Pero Kisa se cogió a su pijama y dio un suave tirón,mirándola con ojos tristes al darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Hanabi sonrió dulcemente y ,agachándose para quedar a su altura,la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo no estaré sola,¿verdad?. Por que ahora os tengo a vosotros,¿ne?. Arigato.

La niña no supo a que se refería esta exactamente,pero le devolvió el abrazo encantada,ya que cuando Hanabi la abrazaba,se sentía muy querida.

Cuando esta por fin la soltó,le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz.

-Y estoy deseando oír de nuevo esa dulce voz que sé que tienes.

Kisa se sonrojó ante esto,pero asintió,queriéndole decir que ella se esforzaría al máximo.

-Así me gusta-le dijo,revolviendole el cabello.

La portadora del tigre se le quedó un rato mirándola con los ojos brillantes,pero esta se puso en pie y se asomó al patio.

-¡Kyo,es hora de desayunar!.

Este aterrizó en el suelo del patio de un elegante saltó y se volvió hacia ellas luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ya era hora!. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Hanabi le miró molesta por un segundo.

-¿Y si tanta hambre tenías,por que no preparas tú mismo el desayuno?.

-¿Eh?. Eso significaría que también tendría que prepararle comida al mierda de rata. Y eso nunca.

-Ya se la preparaste cuando estaba enfermo-le recordó ella,con una sonrisa algo malvada, con lo que Kyo se sonrojó al oírla y la miró,molesto.

-¡Eso solo lo hice por que tú me obligaste!-le espetó este.

-Bueno...pero aun así lo hiciste,¿no?.

Este se la quedó mirando,molesto y sonrojado,sin poder refutar sus palabras.

-Vamos, Kisa -le dijo a esta.-Tenemos que poner el desayuno en la mesa para cuando baje Yuki,¿si?. Le cuesta mucho levantarse por las mañanas.

Como si las hubiera estado escuchando,el susodicho apareció por la puerta, caminando extrañamente en zig zag y con los ojos cerrados, aun todavía medio dormido.

-Eas días a todos-les dijo,restregándose los ojos perezosamente.

Kisa sonrió, aun sin poder hablar, mientras Hanabi lo saludaba por las dos.

-Yuki,realmente no te sienta nada bien las mañanas-le dijo esta, sonriendo ampliamente.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Hanabi fue la que se levantó antes que nadie. Ni siquiera Kisa, que dormía completamente pegada a ella,se despertó en aquella ocasión,y bajó en silencio a hacer el desayuno, pensando que ese era el día.

Cuando su padre bajó 15 minutos después,se encontró con todo el desayuno esperándole. Y miró a su hija sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Te marchas hoy,¿no?. Quería prepararte un desayuno de despedida y desearte suerte para que te vaya bien estas semanas de trabajo. Tienes que esforzarte al máximo,¿no?-le dijo,intentando lucir la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Pero a su padre no podía engañarle así como así. Habían pasado demasiados años ellos dos solos para que a este se le escaparan los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija.

Se acercó a esta,mientras ella seguía sonriendo, y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, notando lo tensa que esta había estado y como se iba relajando poco a poco mientras comenzaba a temblar y las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a manar de sus mejillas.

-Desde lo de mamá nunca te había dejado sola. Lo siento mucho, Hanabi.

-Esta bien. Fue mamá la que decidió dejarnos. Y tú me has cuidado muy bien desde entonces. Además,ahora tengo amigos,ya no estoy tan sola como antes.

El señor Umino asintió,pero aun así tardó un rato en soltar a su hija.

Kyo,que había bajado a por un vaso de leche,se quedó paralizado al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

¿La madre de Hanabi los había abandonado?.

Ella nunca había hablado de su madre,pero nunca había esperado algo como aquello.

En realidad, todos ellos habían supuesto que esta había muerto hacia tiempo y por eso no había fotos ni hacían mención alguna a su persona.

Pero aquello era mucho más horrible.

Él podía entender a las madres que tenían un hijo bajo la maldición de los 12 signos,ya que para estas era realmente duro,pero...¿por qué una madre normal querría abandonar a su familia así como así?. Era algo que se le escapaba de su entendimiento.

Aun así, sentía que había escuchado algo que no debía, así que se alejó de la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible y volvió a su habitación,dejando a ellos dos con su despedida.

Cuando ya era más de mañana,salió al pasillo y se encontró a Kisa en la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi,mirando a todos lados,algo asustada.

-¿Estas buscando a Hanabi?-le preguntó Kyo,colocándose a su lado.

Esta la miró con la vista baja,pero asintió con la cabeza, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Esta en la cocina-le dijo.

Y Kisa casi echó a correr hacia allí.

-Debes ser más fuerte-le dijo este,paralizándola en el sitio,que se volvió a mirarlo,confusa.-Sé que te ha pasado en clase con esas niñas,pero debes ser más fuerte que ellas. El mundo es muy duro y siempre puede suceder cosas peores. Si no puedes superar esto,¿como pretender convertirte en un adulto?. Debes ser más fuerte que ellas,debes ser más madura que ellas y le demostraras a esas niñatas que no pueden hacer nada contra ti. Además,no puedes estar dependiendo de los demás, por que ellos también tienen sus propios problemas.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y ,cuando este se dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación, Kisa se atrevió a cogerle por el bajo de la camiseta,deteniéndole.

Él no la miró,ya que sabía que la asustaba, así que solo se quedó quieto allí en mitad del pasillo.

-Ha...Hanabi...-murmuro esta con cierto trabajo.-E...ella sufre,¿verdad?-consiguió decir.

Kyo asintió,pero no dijo nada más, ya que no le correspondía a él hablar sobre los asuntos familiares de los demás. Y menos los de Hanabi,que le había ayudado tanto.

-¿Tú...tú me...puedes a...ayudar a ser...más fuerte?-le preguntó ella,apretando con fuerza su camisa, haciendo que este se volviera hacia ella.

-Puedo darte unos indicios,pero tendrás que ser tú la que encuentres tu propia fuerza.-Suspiro.-Y aunque no lo logres, siempre tendrás a Hanabi ahí,deseando abrazarte de nuevo. Es demasiado mimosa contigo. Se nota que te quiere mucho-dijo,mirando a otro lado mientras se tocaba el cabello.

Kisa lo miró,sorprendida,pero acabó sonriendo.

-Si.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar,a Hanabi casi se le cayó la bandeja con el zumo cuando Kisa se colocó a su lado y le dijo:

-De...deja que te ..ayude con eso.

Los ojos de esta se iluminaron y observó atentamente a la portadora del tigre mientras esta dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y se abrazaba a ella con fuerza cuando esta ya no tenía nada en las manos.

-¡Por fin puedo oír tu voz, Kisa!.¡Qué alegría!-exclamó,abrazándola con más fuerza que nunca mientras estaba respondía sonriente al abrazo.

Kyo las observó desde la entrada,sonriendo débilmente,pero sin querer molestar en su feliz momento. Pero Kisa alzó la vista hacia él entre los brazos de esta y deletreó un Arigato con los labios,con lo que este miró hacia a un lado,algo avergonzado y comenzó a pelear con Yuki cuando este bajo de su cuarto,medio dormido y preguntando que era lo que ocurría.

…...

-Se te ve muy feliz, Hanabi -le dijo Uotani en clase,al ver la sonrisa que esta lucia de oreja a oreja.

-¿Verdad que sí?. La prima de Kyo y Yuki ya habla-le explicó a esta,ya que les había dicho a todos de la existencia de Kisa.

-Oh. Eso esta muy bien. Era esa que tenía problemas en el colegio,¿no?. Es bueno que ya se vaya recuperando. Yo pensaba que sonreías por las notas.

En ese instante un extraño aura oscura salió de Hanabi,envolviéndola y haciendo que Uotani pensara rápidamente en Hanajima.

-¿Tus notas no van a ser muy buenas?-le pregunto Tsuyoi,que se colocó al lado de ellas con una silla mientras esperaban a que llegara el profesor.

-Más o menos. Mis notas nunca han sido nada del otro mundo. Pero...este año no me han ido muy bien las matemáticas.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Yuki,acercándose a ellos.-Podrías haberme pedido ayuda si no entendías algo.

-¡Que va,que va!. Tú ya tenias bastantes problemas para ponerte al día para que encima yo te diera aun más problemas. Acababas de entrar en el instituto.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que no tengo problemas con los estudios y que en mi antiguo instituto estábamos dando más o menos lo mismo que aquí. No había problemas con los exámenes o las clases.

-Ya. Pero,aun así...-murmuró esta bajando la cabeza.

Al verla tan abatida,ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

Hanabi no había molestado a Yuki por que odiaba ser una molestia,odiaba tener que depender de nadie para seguir adelante.

Desde que su madre se marchara de casa cuando ella tenía 6 años,se dio cuenta de que no habría nadie ahí para ayudarla.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el día en que había sentido que ya no podía depender de nadie.

Sus padres habían pasado varios días discutiendo por que su madre llevaba tiempo diciendo que estaba cansada de esa vida,que quería algo más y que su marido no la comprendía. Cuando ella se levantó por la mañana para ir a la escuela,se encontró la nota de su madre en la mesa del salón.

Esta casa me ahoga. Ya no puedo vivir más así. Pero vosotros si podéis. Os gusta esa vida. Estoy segura de que seremos más felices así.

Era todo lo que había escrito. Ni un adiós,ni un``os echaré de menos´´. Nada. Solo quería escapar de aquella casa y de aquella vida cuanto antes sin mirar atrás,sin tener que preocuparse más por ellos.

Despertó a su padre cuando entró en su cuarto dando un portazo y abrió su armario,mostrandole la carta y que toda la ropa de su mujer había desaparecido,al igual que un par de maletas,como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Este no pudo moverse durante varios minutos mientras releía la carta una y otra vez y Hanabi había ido por toda la casa,tirando al suelo y rompiendo todas las fotos donde aparecía su madre.

Todas aquellas fotos donde aparecían juntos y sonriendo eran mentira. Ella nunca había sido feliz con ellos. Todos esos recuerdos no habían sido más que mentiras para ella. Asquerosas mentiras que ya no podía soportar más.

Cuando su padre por fin se levantó y fue a buscarla, la encontró en el salón,de rodillas en el suelo, llorando con todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho, mientras intentaba romper el álbum familiar,sin mucho existo,ya que sus manos parecían haber pedido toda su fuerza.

-No pasa nada, Hanabi. Papá siempre va a estar aquí para ti. No notaremos su falta por que nos tendremos el uno al otro,¿si?.

Hanabi salio de su ensoñación,agitando la cabeza,molesta.

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que recordar aquello en ese momento?.¿Por qué ahora?.

No notó que también estaba llorando hasta que vio que Arisa , Yuki y Tsuyoi la miraban, sorprendidos y sin saber que hacer.

Ella se llevó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla,viendo las lágrimas,y rió sin energías.

-Pe..pero...¿esto que es?.¿Por qué estoy llorando?. Mira que soy tonta-.

E intentó reírse un poco más.

Pero Kyo se puso en pie,se acercó a ella y colocó la mano en su cabeza,haciendo que esta se pusiera en pie y la sacó de allí,llevándola a la azotea.

-No...no podemos estar aquí. El...el...profesor estará a punto de llegar.

Pero Kyo no pareció oírla y la abrazó contra él,haciendo que ella sintiera el calor de su cuerpo antes de que este se transformara y ella cayera de rodillas al suelo al perder su apoyo,con él entre las manos.

-No importa lo que te pasé. Si quieres llorar,llora. Ya sabes que nosotros estamos aquí.

Hanabi lo contempló durante unos segundo con los ojos abiertos como platos,pero las lágrimas volvieron a surgir y se abrazó a él mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado con su padre a la marcha de su madre y la soledad que sentía ahora que este no estaba, mientras que Yuki también oía esto,ya que había subido para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

Kyo lo vio en la puerta,pero no dijo nada,mientras dejaba que Hanabi se desahogara.

Cuando esta acabó, Yuki se colocó a su lado,sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Qué tal si le digo al profesor que os he pegado mi resfriado y os quedáis aquí hasta la próxima clase?. Kyo tardará un rato en recuperar su forma.

Hanabi asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y Kyo soplaba,molesto.

-No me hacia falta tu ayuda,rata estúpida.

-Ahora mismo no te encuentras en posición de rechazarla, gato idiota.

Y con las mismas,se marchó,dejándoles allí a los dos mientras ella se sentía más aliviada, ahora que por fin había soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro.

…...

Al terminar la clase, Kyo ya había recuperado su forma,pero le dijo a Hanabi que se marchara a casa,ya que solo quedaba una hora para terminar las clases y ella aun seguía algo afectada después de recordar a su madre.

Ella le hizo caso por que era la primera vez que le veía tan serio, así que recogió sus cosas y se marcho, dejando que Kyo y Yuki les dijera a los demás que no se encontraba bien.

No había esperado para nada esa explosión de sentimientos por su parte. Ya había pensado que había superado todo aquello hacia mucho tiempo. Pero en ese día comprobó que no era así y que aquello sería algo que no desaparecería así sin más.

Por el camino,aun sumida en sus pensamientos,un zapato casi le dio en plena cara,haciendo que esta se quedara paralizada durante un instante.

-¡Eh!-le dijo una voz en un lateral.-¿Me das mi zapato?.

Algo hizo ``click´´ en la mente de Hanabi y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia el lateral,encontrándose con un hermoso niño de cabellos castaños casi de la misma edad de Kisa, luciendo una sonrisa que pretendía parecer amable e inocente.

¡Es Hiro!,pensó Hanabi,alarmada.

Cuando había visto a Hiro en el manga,no le había caído muy bien al principio debido a su humor y su forma de comportarse, aunque entendía un poco su actitud.

Ella se agachó,preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia a continuación,y le tendió el zapato.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo de manera seca.

Este sonrió amablemente durante unos segundos,pero enseguida endureció su expresión.

-¿Tú eres tonta o que?.¿Por qué lo recoges?.¿Si alguien te ordena algo,obedeces sin más o que?.¿Si alguien te mandara a tirarte por un puente,lo harías o que?. Que poquita personalidad. No soporto a la gente así-le dijo,mirando con prepotencia hacia otro lado.

Pero,de repente,sintió un aura oscura y un extraño aire frío que lo envolvía y volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia Hanabi, sintiéndose algo asustado.

De ella emanaba ese extraño aura,que lo miraba con los ojos helados como el hielo.

-¿Ah,si?. Soy una chica con poquita personalidad,¿no?. Entonces no te gustaría ir a mi casa a ver a Kisa,por que,claro,tengo tan poca personalidad.

Hiro se quedó helado en el sitió,sin saber que hacer,quedándose con la mente momentáneamente en blanco.

En realidad había ido allí para poner a prueba a aquella chica que había podido ayudar a Kisa,pero estaba más que obvio que la había pillado en un mal momento.

-Bueno...pues hasta nunca entonces,pequeño Hiro. Me voy a casa a estar a solas con Kisa mientras tú andas por aquí.

Este apretó los dientes y los puños,molesto.

-A no ser...-le dijo esta,volviéndose hacia él,con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.-Que te disculpes conmigo,ya que realmente no pensabas eso.

Hiro la observó,casi echando chispas por los ojos.

Esta sonrió,sabiendo que ya le había ganado y no quería forzarlo tanto desde el principio ,colocándole la mano en la cabeza y revolviendole el cabello.

-No tienes que tratar a la gente así. Si te escondes detrás de ese humor,nunca podrás mostrarle a los demás tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿O acaso crees que Kisa sabe que te gusta?.

Este la miro,impresionado,con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía?.¿Es que no te han dicho que yo sé muchas cosas?.

Este bajó la cabeza,todavía molesto,mientras le temblaba los labios.

-Si no se lo dices directamente,ella nunca lo sabrá. Y no temas por Akito, ya que nunca debes darle el poder de que se meta en vuestro asuntos,ya que son solo vuestros.

Este alzó la cabeza de golpe,de nuevo sorprendido.

-Pero.. Akito es...

-¡Da igual lo que Akito sea!.¡Nadie tiene poder para decidir a quien tienes o no que amar!.

Hiro la siguió observando, notando como esta se lo había llevado a su terreno sin que él se diera cuenta.

-En verdad sabes muchas cosas sobre nosotros-le dijo,algo avergonzado.

-Por supuesto. y...¿qué?. ¿Te apetece?.

Hiro alzó la mirada,confuso.

-¿Quieres venirte a casa para ver a Kisa?.

-¿Me dejas ir después de lo que te he dicho?.

Ella volvió a revolverle el cabello.

-Por supuesto. No soy rencorosa y sé cuales son tus motivos.

Pero acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Hiro,dirigiéndole esa mirada helada que asustaba tanto a la gente.

Este sintió como se quedaba congelado en el sitio.

-Pero como vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma tan chulesca,te saco de mi casa de una patada en el culo,¿entendido?-le dijo con el tono de voz neutro,sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en particular, como si fuera otra persona.

Este asintió rápidamente con la cabeza,tragando saliva.

Hanabi volvió a incorporarse,sonriendo amablemente de nuevo.

-Bien. Si eso esta ya entendido , ya podemos ir a casa.

Este se bajó de un salto donde se hallaba sentado,caminando al lado de Hanabi,sin saber muy bien que pensar sobre ella,debido a sus radicales cambios de humor.

¿Qué era lo que había visto Kisa en aquella chica para depender de ella hasta el punto de vivir en su misma casa?.

Hanabi se volvió hacia él,pillando mirándola,haciendo que este se sonrojara,pero ella solo le sonrió.

-Nadie diría que eres la cabra,¿eh?-le dijo,revolviendole el cabello.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le volvió a preguntar, sorprendido.

-Ya te he dicho que sé muchas cosas-le contestó,sin perder la sonrisa.

Hiro la miró fijamente,sin saber muy bien que seguir diciendo para continuar con una conversación, así que simplemente camino a su lado en silencio,mientras esta andaba hacia delante como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Hanabi se quedó paralizada,observando a una mujer que rondaba los 30 años,con unos ojos idénticos a los de ella,que estaba parada delante de la puerta de la casa y que se volvió hacia ellos cuando los sintió llegar.

-¿Hanabi?-murmuró esta.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, abriéndola y entrando,empujando a Hiro para que también entrara,y cerrando a su espalda,ignorando a la mujer que la estaba llamando.

La cara de Hanabi estaba blanca como la pared y respiraba con trabajo,como un fantasma se hubiera presentado frente a ella.

Hiro la observó,algo preocupado.

Y Kisa pasó corriendo a su lado, cogiéndose a Hanabi.

-¿Qué...qué...pasa?-le preguntó a esta con mucho trabajo.

Ella intentó sonreír,negando con la cabeza que pasara algo,sin embargo seguía estando pálida como la pared.

-No pasa nada. Entremos al salón-les dijo, empujándoles suavemente hacia allí.

El timbre comenzó a sonar con energía y se oía desde fuera a la mujer llamándola, rogándole que le dejara pasar,que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿No deberías abrir la puerta?. Esa mujer parece que quiere hablar contigo de algo urgente-le dijo Hiro, señalando la puerta.

-No. Dejala. Cuando se cansé de llamar, se marchara.

-¿Qui...quien es?-murmuró Kisa.

-Mi madre-les contestó esta,con la expresión endurecida.

Hiro y Kisa se miraron,sorprendidos por eso,pero no dijeron nada.

Al fin y al cabo, los miembros de los 12 signos sabían mejor que nadie que era tener problemas con sus familias.

Esta observó durante unos segundos la puerta,pero después se volvió hacia ellos y los empujó de nuevo hacia el salón,ignorando el timbre.

-¿No queréis tomar algo?. Os lo traeré ahora mismo-les dijo,aun intentando mantener una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero a ellos dos no les podía negar que aquello le estaba afectando,aunque no dijeran nada del asunto.

**Fin.**

**Espero poder seguir subiendo cuanto antes el resto de capítulos,pero ahora mismo no dispongo de internet y tengo que estar llendo a la biblioteca cuando me dejan, ya que más me gustaría a mi poder ir todos los días.**

**Si os ha gustado o no,dejad review y os contestaré en cuanto pueda, que no sé cuando será.**

**No sé muy bien como continuaré el siguiente capitulo,pero dejaré que la inspiración me ayude un poco y ya veré que saldrá.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,¿si?.**

**Hasta pronto y bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenassssssssss a todos de nuevo!. aquí estoy para traeros un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!. Me alegra muchísimo la buena acogida que esta teniendo, ya que al principio no las tenía todas conmigo!. Solo espero no defraudaros y poder seguir teniéndoos enganchados a esta historia,¿si?. Hasta ahora!.**

_CAPITULO 7._

Hiro y Kisa se dirigían miradas furtivas entre ellos mientras veían como Hanabi intentaba mantener la compostura, aun cuando el timbre seguía sonando y la madre de esta seguía gritando en la puerta de la casa que ,por favor,le concediera un minuto para que pudieran hablar con calma.

-Hanabi...-murmuró Kisa,preocupada.

Esta se levantó rápidamente de la mesa,luciendo una sonrisa que se notaba que era forzada.

-¡Se me olvidó traer algunas pastas!.¡Como Kyo es quien se las come,no sé si todavía quedaran o no!.¡Voy a mirar!-. Y salió casi corriendo del salón.

Hiro se puso en pie y corrió un poco la cortina de la ventana del salón que daba a la calle, viendo a la madre de esta llamando a la puerta de manera desesperada.

-¿Hanabi...es...estará bien?-le preguntó Kisa a Hiro,que seguía observando por la ventana.

-¿Tú estarías bien si alguien que no esperabas ver y,que parece,que hace tiempo que no ves apareciera de nuevo ante tí como si nada?.

Esta negó con la cabeza,mirando el suelo,aunque Hiro aun no la estaba mirando,y volvió su vista hacia la pared contigua que daba a la cocina.

Allí Hanabi estaba mirando las galletas que había colocado en un plato,con los puños firmemente cerrados sobre la encimera,apretando también la mandíbula, intentando contener las lágrimas que se pugnaban de salir de sus ojos.

``¡No más!´´,pensó esta,llena de rabia.``¡Nunca más lloraré por esa mujer!.¡Me juré que no lo haría más!.¡No lo voy a hacer!´´.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco,volvió al salón,volviendo a lucir aquella sonrisa que no parecía nada natural.

En el momento que dejó las galletas sobre la mesa,el timbre y la voz de la mujer dejaron de oírse, haciendo que todos en el salón se quedaran algo sorprendidos por el repentino silencio.

Pero fue entonces cuando lo oyeron.

-¡Largate de aquí ahora mismo!.¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí después de lo que hiciste!-gritaba Kyo.

Hanabi y Hiro se pusieron en pie de golpe y Kisa miró alarmada hacia la ventana, pero solo fue Hanabi la que se dirigió a la puerta,dejando a los niños en el salón y pidiéndoles que no se movieran de allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal,se encontró con Kyo siendo sujetado por Yuki de un brazo, como si al no tenerlo así,este fuera a lanzarse sobre la madre de Hanabi,que los miraba, alarmada y pensando si de verdad aquel chico iba a pegarle.

-Sería mejor que se marchara,señora-le dijo Yuki,tan educado como siempre.-Dudo mucho que Hanabi se sienta muy cómoda con usted aquí cuando la abandonó con 6 años-le dijo, dejando caer la pulla de manera suave y educada,pero no por ello menos efectiva.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho,con cara de ofendida,pero en fondo sabía solo habían dicho la pura verdad.

-Kyo, Yuki, entrad en casa-les dijo Hanabi a estos desde la puerta, sin ni siquiera dirigirle un vistazo a aquella mujer que aun seguía haciéndose llamar su madre.

-¡Hanabi,tengo que hablar contigo!-aprovechó esta,intentando acercarse a ella.

Pero cuando Kyo y Yuki pasaron a su lado, Hanabi solo le dirigió su mirada helada, sin que ninguna expresión se reflejara en su rostro, envolviéndola un aura de pura rabia que se podía sentir hasta el fondo de los huesos.

-No me importa lo que tenga que decir usted. Si no se marcha ya y deja de molestar a los vecinos, llamaré a la policía.

Y con las mismas,cerró con calma la puerta, siguiendo a Kyo y Yuki,que estaban entrando al salón.

-Se esta marchando-informó Hiro,que estaba asomado a la ventana.

-¡¿Y tú por que demonios estas aquí?-le gritó Kyo,señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Es que la casa es tuya para decidir si entro o que?.¿Pagas tú lo recibos y los gastos o qué?.¿Tan importante y con tanto control sobre esta casa crees que tienes o qué?. Uff. Que engreído.

-¡Hiro,juro que si no fueran más que un renacuajo,te machacaba!.

-¿Eso que significa?.¿Qué si fuera más mayor ya me habrías pegado o qué?.¿No tienes el valor de pegarle a un niño por si es más fuerte que tú o qué?. De verdad que te lo tienes muy creído.

-¡Te mato!-exclamó Kyo,lanzándose sobre él,pero Yuki volvió a cogerle por el brazo y consiguió detenerle y le señaló a Hanabi con el dedo,la cual tenía una cara perdida completamente pálida, como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

-Hanabi,¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Kisa,visiblemente preocupada,pero sin atreverse a mover de la mesa donde estaba sentada para no ser un estorbo para nadie.

Esta se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo como si no pudiera soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, y se contempló las manos,como si estuvieran manchadas o algo así.

-N...no...no...no puedo más...Si...si vuelve...no podré...evitar hundirme ...hasta el...fondo- murmuró,mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a manar y correr por sus mejillas.

Alzó la vista,percatándose que todos los de la habitación la estaban mirando,alarmados,pero sintiéndoles a la vez muy lejos de ella. Y,simplemente, rompió a llorar como si fuera una niña, lloró del mismo modo que cuando no tenía más que 6 años y se dio cuenta de lo sola que podía estar, intentando desahogarse.

Kisa fue la única que se acercó a ella y la abrazó,entre otras cosas,por que era la única que no se transformaría si lo hacia.

-No...pasa nada-le murmuró,intentando tranquilizarla.-Como...tú me dijiste...nos tienes a nosotros. Puedes...llorar todo lo que...quieras-le dijo,sin soltarla,notando como los brazos de esta la rodeaban con fuerza y escondía el rostro en su hombro.

Tras pasar un buen rato así,llorando en los brazos de esta como si fuera una recién nacida, pareció tranquilizarse,pero cuando la obligaron a alzar el rostro,se asustaron de su expresión ausente. Era como si no estuviera allí,como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo sin más.

Kisa consiguió hacer que se levantara del suelo y, con palabras suaves y calmadas,con su mano cogida entre las suyas, consiguió que subiera las escaleras y se tumbara en su cama. Pero solo aquello. No se quitó la ropa,ni se metió bajo las sábanas... Simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, mirando fijamente la pared con la mirada perdida.

-¡Esta muy mal!-exclamó Kisa cuando volvió a bajar.

Kyo y Yuki se miraron, tal vez de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en sus vidas.

-¡Hay que llamar a Hatori!-exclamaron los dos a un tiempo.

…...

-Soy doctor,no psicólogo-fue lo primero que dijo este cuando llegó a la casa y los dos le explicaron la situación mientras los dos más pequeños los miraban a los 3 muy atentos.-Necesita a alguien que sepa sacarla de ese estado. No un médico que solo sabría atenderla si estuviera herida.

-¡Pero eres el único adulto responsable que conocemos!-le dijo Kyo con vehemencia.

Hatori pensó en Shigure y Ayame y tuvo que darle la razón a los chicos.

-¿Dónde esta su padre?.

-Él se marchó de viaje de trabajo y no volverá en unas semanas. No podemos dejar que Hanabi se quede así hasta entonces.

El doctor caballito de mar soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-¿Donde esta su habitación?-dijo, aceptando echarle un vistazo al menos.

Kisa le cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta el cuarto, encontrando a Hanabi exactamente del mismo modo que cuando la había dejado allí.

Este se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta,cogiendo la barbilla de ella con cuidado y volviendo su cabeza despacio hacia él.

-Hanabi,¿puedes oírme?-le preguntó despacio.

-¿Has venido a borrarme los recuerdos?-le preguntó ella a su vez,con la expresión completamente vacía de emociones y los ojos sin ningún signo de vida.-Ahora mismo no me importaría que lo hicieras.

-No. No estoy aquí para eso. Tienes que superar esto por tus propios medios o nunca podrás seguir adelante.

Ella intentó volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia la pared,pero Hatori se lo impidió,apretando con más fuerza su barbilla.

-¿Crees que cosas como estas han sido fácil para los miembros de los 12 signos?-le preguntó él, molesto.-Muchos de los padres de los miembros de los 12 signos rechazan a sus hijos sin más-. La contempló durante un minuto,para ver si algo de lo que decía llegaba a ella.-¿Piensas que acaso para Momiji es fácil,sabiendo que fue su madre la que pidió que le borrara todos los recuerdos sobre él?.

En ese momento,algo de vida pareció volver a los ojos de esta y giró estos hacia él, pareciendo que escuchaba sus palabras.

-Para nada fue fácil,pero era mucho más simple rendirse, dejarse hundir como tú lo estas haciendo ahora. Pero él no. Él se forzó a continuar hacia adelante con una sonrisa. Igual que muchos de nosotros.

-Vuestros padres os rechazan por la maldición. La mía lo hizo sin ninguna razón. Al menos vosotros podéis pensar que,si no fuera por eso,estarían con vosotros. Yo solo puedo pensar que se arrepintió de traerme a este mundo por que era una carga para ella y su libertad.

Kyo endureció la expresión del rostro, Yuki miró el suelo con cara afligida, Kisa exclamó con sorpresa y Hiro pensó por primera vez la suerte que tenía por tener una madre tan loca como tenía.

-¿De verdad piensas así?.¿De verdad crees eso?.

-¡Se marchó sin decir adiós ni un te quiero ni nada de nada!.¡Es obvio que no eramos más que un estorbo en su vida que quería quitarse de en medio cuanto antes!.¡Mi existencia aquí no tiene ningún sentido!.¡No me necesitaban!.

-¡¿Cómo que no?-exclamó Hatori, señalando con una mano a todos los que estaban en la puerta de su habitación.-¡Todos ellos han tenido unas vidas igual de duras que la tuya y tú has conseguido animarlos, has conseguido mostrarle que,si tienen a alguien a su lado y confían en sus posibilidades,pueden seguir adelante!.

Hanabi movió los ojos hacia ellos.

-¿De...verdad...pensáis así, cabeza de naranja?-le preguntó a Kyo.

-Por supuesto,larguirucha-le dijo este, cruzándose de brazos.-Al fin y al cabo, sin tí, ahora mismo estaría en la habitación del gato, Yuki estaría de nuevo en la casa familiar y Kisa seguiría sin poder hablar. Por no hablar de los demás.

Esta notó como nuevas lágrimas se volvían a formar en sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarlas, mientras una débil sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en su cara.

-Soy...útil. Soy útil en esta vida-murmuró esta,llorando de felicidad.-Puedo ayudar a los demás al menos.

-¡Claro que sí,oneesama!-exclamó Kisa,subiéndose a la cama,a su lado.

-Tú siempre nos eres útil,larguirucha.

-Si no fuera por ti,no estaríamos donde estamos-le dijo Yuki sonriendo.

-Al fin y al cabo, eras más fuerte de lo que yo creía-dijo Hiro,con los brazos cruzados.

Hanabi se abrazó a Kisa,sin dejar de llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo de feliz.

-Muchas gracias. Muchas gracias a todos,de verdad-les murmuró.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, era el ultimo día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano y eso se notaba en el nerviosismo de los alumnos,que ya estaban comentando que era lo que habían a hacer en esos días libres que iban a tener a partir de ese día.

Sin embargo, Hanabi aun se sentía demasiado cansada como para dejarse envolver por el buen ánimo que reinaba en el lugar.

Aunque era algo cómico ver al pobre profesor intentando calmarlos a todos mientras deseaba que el reloj los liberara ya a todos de aquellas horas casi insufribles.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quien había entrado en la clase hasta que Kyo la miró,alarmado,y ,dándole un golpe en el brazo,le señaló a la mujer, que se había acercado al profesor y le estaba diciendo algo de forma educada.

Hanabi se enderezó en la silla,alarmada.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su madre allí?.

-Hanabi,¿puedes venir conmigo al pasillo para hablar un momento?-le pregunto, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Esta se puso en pie,ignorándola,y se dirigió a la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la clase.

-¡Hanabi,sabes que tenemos que hablar!-exclamó cuando vio que esta no tenía la menor intención de esperarla en el pasillo.

Esta le dirigió su mirada helada,mientras todos en la habitación notaban como descendía la temperatura de la habitación.

-No tengo nada que hablar con una desconocida como tú-le dijo,sin trasmitir ningún sentimiento en particular en su humor,saliendo de el aula y dejando a todos los de la clase paralizados.

La mujer hizo la intención de seguirla,pero Kyo y Yuki se pusieron en pie, advirtiéndola de que no lo hiciera.

Ella se les quedó mirando un momento de forma altiva,pero no se movió.

-Kyo, será mejor que vayas a buscar a la señorita Umino. La clase esta a punto de empezar-le dijo el profesor, que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Este asintió y salió del cuarto mientras Yuki les prometía a Arisa y Tsuyoi contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo más tarde.

Kyo subió a la azotea,donde sabía que debería estar esta,pero comprobó que el lugar estaba desierto. Oyó un murmullo sobre él, así que se alzó hacia el espacio que había sobre la puerta,donde la encontró sentada, abrazada a sus propias piernas y con la cabeza enterrada entre ellas, sin dejar de murmurar algo.

-Todo esta bien,todo esta bien,todo esta bien-se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra.

-Hanabi,¿estás bien?.

Esta alzó la cabeza de golpe,luciendo esa sonrisa que parecía tan forzada.

-Por supuesto. Estoy perfectamente.

Este torció el gesto,pero no dijo nada,subiendo al espacio libre y sentándose junto a ella.

-Puedes llorar si quieres. También gritar o ponerte furiosa. Normalmente eso me molestaría,pero no pasa nada si lo haces tú.

Hanabi lo miró,asombrada de esas palabras,pero Kyo tenía el rostro girado hacia el otro lado, intentando ocultar el rubor que le teñía las mejillas.

Esta se miró las piernas durante unos segundos,pensativa,y luego se volvió hacia él,sonriendo.

-Ahora estoy perfectamente-le dijo,sonriendo genuinamente mientras este volvía un poco la cabeza para mirarla.-Venga. Tenemos que volver a clase. Es el última día antes de las vacaciones, así que tenemos que disfrutarlo con ganas.

-Así se habla, larguirucha-le dijo este,revolviendole el cabello.

-¡Pero bueno!-exclamó, falsamente molesta.-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo, cabeza de naranja?.¡No se puede despeinar así a una chica!. Pierde todo su encanto-dijo con un falso orgullo y una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Tú no perderías tu encanto por una tontería como esa-le dijo este seriamente.

Ella lo observó,como si de verdad estuviera analizando sus palabras,pero se puso en pie de un salto, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Es agradable ver que eres más encantador con las mujeres. Eso demuestra que has madurado, cabeza de naranja-. Y bajó de un salto el espacio que había desde el espacio encima de la puerta hasta el suelo.

Kyo se quedó un momento paralizado donde estaba, preguntándose a su vez de donde habían salido esas palabras que le había dicho.

Pero agitó la cabeza para alejar aquello de su mente y bajó de un salto tras ella.

Por suerte, la madre de Hanabi parecía haber desistido en intentar hablar con ella en el instituto y se había marchado,con lo que el ultimo día lo pasaron sin mayores complicaciones.

…...

Cuando volvieron a casa, encontraron que Hiro había vuelto y que le había estado haciendo compañía a Kisa mientras ambos veían una película de dibujos.

-¡¿Qué haces otra vez aquí, niñato?-exclamó Kyo, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Tengo que explicártelo otra vez,gato estupido o qué?.¿Es que nunca escuchas cuando te dicen las cosas o qué?. De verdad que no se como puedes ser un alumno de preparatoria.

Kyo quiso lanzarse sobre él,pero Hanabi lo cogió del brazo en aquella ocasión.

-Hiro,te agradecería que dejaras de molestar a Kyo dentro de lo que fuera posible. Cuando esta calmado,se puede vivir con más calma-le dijo,dirigiéndole una mirada ligeramente helada que este comprendió al instante.

-Lo...intentaré-murmuró este,volviendo su vista hacia la televisión.

-Es lo único que te pido-dijo esta a su vez,sonriendo suavemente, mientras Kyo no comprendía como demonios había conseguido Hanabi que Hiro le hiciera caso hasta aquel punto.

Mientras ellos dejaban sus mochilas y se cambiaban de ropa,alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

La tensión y el silencio que se hizo en el interior de la casa era tan denso que prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Pero no podían pasarse así toda la vida, así que Yuki bajo decidido a explicar a aquella mujer que dejara a Hanabi en paz de una buena vez o llamarían al padre de esta para que hiciera algo al respecto.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio que quien llamaban eran Momiji, Hatsuharu y Shigure,que le saludaron,sonrientes.

-¡Venimos con grandes noticias!-exclamó Momiji nada más cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Kisa y Hiro se asomaron a la puerta del salón mientras Hanabi y Kyo bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Y cuales son esas grandes noticias?-le preguntó esta, acercándose al portador del conejo.

-¡Como ya estamos de vacaciones, Hatsu , Shigure y yo hemos pensando que podemos ir todos a la casa de la playa que tienen los Sohma!.¡Será una celebración por como han ido las cosas hasta las vacaciones y podremos divertirnos mucho más juntos!.

Hanabi sonrió ampliamente,emocionada por la idea.

-¡A mi me parece genial!.¿Vosotros queréis ir,chicos?-dijo,volviéndose hacia todos los demás que estaban en la casa en ese mismo momento.

Yuki sonrió y asintió. Hiro miró a Kisa,que sonreía,animada,y ambos asintieron.

-¿Tú que dices, Kyo?.

Este estaba en el pasillo,detrás de ella,con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno...estará bien salir de la ciudad durante unos días -dijo sin más.

-¡Decidido!-exclamó el conejo.-¡Mañana mismo comienza nuestra fantástica semana disfrutando de la playa en las vacaciones de verano!.

-También tendremos que inventar a Hatori -le dijo Hanabi,sonriendo de manera igual de deslumbrante que Momiji.

-¡Por supuesto!.¡Podríamos alquilar un autobús para ir todos!.

-También podría ir Kagura -dijo esta,haciendo que Kyo se tensara.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ir Kagura?-preguntó, algo nervioso.

-Por que es una buena amiga.¿No te parece razón suficiente?.

-Pero Kagura no puede venir-les dijo Momiji.-Ahora mismo esta haciendo unos trabajos para la universidad, así que no esta en la ciudad.

-Pues vaya. Que pena.

Pero todos pudieron ver el suspiro de alivio que soltó Kyo.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Ayame, a Ritsu y a Rin -dijo Hanabi,pensativa.

-Pero si aun no los conoces-dijo Hatsuharu mientras todos ignoraban que Yuki se había puesto tenso al oír el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que divirtiéndonos todos juntos en la playa?.

-Bueno... Rin no se sabe donde esta-le dijo Hatsu.

-Pero podemos llamar a Ayame y a Ritsu. Mientras este Hatori, Ayame no hará de las suyas- dijo Momiji, animado con la idea.

-Pues entonces ya esta todo decidido. ¿Quien llamará para alquilar el autobús?.

-Yo mismo-dijo Shigure, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono que estaba en el salón.-¿Puedo utilizar tu teléfono?.

-Por supuesto-le dijo Hanabi.

-¡Pues nosotros llamaremos a Ayame y a Ritsu cuando lleguemos a casa!.¡Estoy seguro de que estarán deseando venir!-dijo Momiji, emocionado.

Hanabi se volvió hacia Kisa.

-Y nosotros llamaremos a tu madre para pedirle permiso.

-Ya lo hemos hecho nosotros-dijo Hatsu.-La deja ir,pero dice que pase por casa para coger su bañador y una crema solar. También le pedimos permiso a la madre de Hiro. Tenemos que ir ya a recoger sus cosas mientras vosotros lo organizáis todo aquí para mañana.

Era la primera vez que Kisa se iba a ver de nuevo con su madre desde que había llegado a aquella casa,pero Hanabi sabía que ahora esta era algo más fuerte y que estaría bien.

Le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo antes de que se marcharan.

-Nos veremos mañana,¿vale?-le dijo esta,para tranquilizarse las dos.

Ambas asintieron y se sonrieron.

Y Hanabi observó desde la puerta como se marchaban Hatsu, Momiji, Hiro y Kisa, casi pareciendo una procesión o algo así.

Al entrar de nuevo a la casa, encontró a Shigure suplicándole a alguien por teléfono con voz ñoña.

Obviamente, estaría hablando con Hatori.

-Ha-chan,no seas malo. Tienes que venir con nosotros. Si no,¿quien me calentará por las noches?.

Estaba más que claro que con ese poder de persuasión, Hatori no aceptaría a ir con ellos en la vida, así que Hanabi le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Hatori, soy Hanabi. Estábamos pensando reunirnos todos este verano. Estoy segura que solo soléis veros para el día de año nuevo,pero,siendo familia,¿no te parece eso un poco triste?. Además, será más divertido cuanta más gente vaya. Y necesitamos a un adulto responsable que pueda controlar a Shigure y Ayame.

-¿También va a ir Ayame?. No sabía que lo habías conocido ya.

-Que mala eres, Hanabi -murmuro Shigure al lado de esta,medio llorando.-Yo soy un adulto responsable.

-No,no. Aun no lo conozco,pero esta seria una buena forma. Además...-Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Yuki no estuviera escuchando.-Sería una buena ocasión para que los hermanos volvieran a verse y pudieran hablar. Así que...¿qué me dices?. Ya tenemos reservado hasta el autocar.

Este pareció pensárselo desde el otro lado de la linea telefónica y Hanabi pudo oír sin problemas como este daba golpecitos con un boli sobre alguna libreta.

-Esta bien. Iré. Pero tendré que estar llendo y viniendo. Akito siempre esta necesitado de cuidados.

Ella apretó los puños,pero dejó de lado la mención de esa persona.

-¡Estupendo!. Estoy segura de que todos se pondrán muy contentos de que vengas.

Y con esas,se despidieron y Hatori volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-¿Es qué no me consideras un adulto responsable?-seguía lloriqueando Shigure a su lado.

-¿Tú mismo te consideras un adulto responsable, Shigure?-le preguntó ella a su vez, mientras se dirigía a su habitación para hacer su maleta.

Este recompuso su cara seria y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, dejando ver que había mucho más en Shigure de lo que él mismo dejaba ver.

-Um. Tal vez no-murmuró en el silencio del salón.

Pero nadie fue consciente de sus palabras,ya que todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

Cuando volvieron a bajar,se lo encontraron viendo distraídamente la televisión.

-¿Pero tú no te habías ido ya a casa?-le preguntó Kyo, molesto.

-¿Cómo me iba a ir sin saber que delicias iba a cocinar Hanabi para mañana?-les contestó este, sonriendo risueñamente de nuevo.

Esta soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡No me acordaba de la comida!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Sabes perfectamente que ella no tiene por que cocinarnos,¿verdad?-le preguntó Yuki a este, algo molesto.

-Bueno...pero a ella se la ve muy feliz cuando cocina para alguien más,¿no?.

Kyo y Yuki se miraron entre ellos,dandose cuenta de que era verdad,y sus miradas fueron a parar en la puerta de la cocina,desde donde se oía a Hanabi cantar una cancioncilla alegre mientras preparaba comida para todos.

Daba gusto ver que,al menos, había recuperado algo de su buen ánimo.

**Fin del capitulo 7.**

**Vaya, vaya. Hasta la fecha ,esta es la historia más larga que estoy haciendo y aun no le veo un final cercano,pero,claro,eso también depende de la inspiración.**

**Mis únicos días fijos,por el momento,para poder subir alguna historia son los lunes y los jueves, pero si intentó forzarme a escribir para que coincidan con esos días, nunca me sale como yo quiero o simplemente me bloqueo.**

**Me alegra muchísimo ver que la historia esta gustando y que no solo estáis leyendo esta historia mía. Eso siempre anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. Así que espero que sigáis dejando montones de review para yo saber como es que vais viendo la historia y cuales son vuestras opiniones.**

**Angeldelaesperanzalira, siempre intento escribir con música por que es la única forma que tengo de evadirme por completo de lo que me rodea y meterme en la historia y continuar con ella sin perder la personalidad de los personajes pero, creeme, la música no siempre funciona. Y lamento mucho que lo que le ocurre a Hanabi avive tus propios recuerdos. De verdad que no me gustaría hacerte recordar algo que no desearas. Y una cosa que me sorprendió...¿actualizo rápido?. ¿No es lo normal actualizar cada semana para evitar perder el hilo de la historia?. Si me retraso algo más,luego me cuesta horrores mezclarme de nuevo con las emociones de los personajes. Pero, tranquila. No todo el mundo escribe del mismo modo. Si aun no te sientes con fuerzas para seguir con tus propias historias, simplemente espera a que la inspiración te obligue. Cuando yo empecé a escribir el verano del año pasado, la inspiración era tan fuerte que me tenía que levantar a las 4 de la mañana y escribir para conseguir dormir algo después.**

**Y Caigdimo Potter 1998,¿cómo pudiste saber que planeaba que Yuki y Kyo se encontraran con la madre de Hanabi en la puerta de casa cuando volvieran de la escuela?. Cuando leí tu review,me quedé helada,pensando que podías leer mi mente o algo así. Jajaja . De verdad que era lo que pensaba hacer desde que hice ese final de capitulo.**

**De verdad espero tener el siguiente capitulo cuanto antes,pero también tengo que hacer el siguiente de mi historia en Naruto de Gaara y Matsuri o me devoraran por mala. A parte de que me he visto y leído el anime y el manga de Skip Beat y, aunque ya haya subida una historia, se me ocurrió un fanfic para que la protagonista se vengara de su imbécil amigo de la infancia.**

**Os recomiendo esa serie, aunque el manga aun no esta acabado.**

**Y...creo que ya os he soltado mucha charla, así que me despido aquí hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos leemos y besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como siempre, saludaros y agradeceros que sigáis leyendo esta historia. Me alegra mucho saber que os gusta. Y ...bueno...mejor empiezo ya con la historia.^^. Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 8._

Hanabi estaba más que preparada a la mañana siguiente para salir con todos hacia la casa de la playa de los Sohma.

Kyo y Yuki estaban igualmente preparados a su lado, esperando a que el resto de miembros de la familia Sohma con los que habían quedado aparecieran con el autobús y los recogieran.

Unos minutos después, mientras Kyo ya empezaba a quejarse de que estaban tardando demasiado, el autocar apareció, con Momiji bien visible a través de el cristal,al lado del conductor, saludándoles animadamente.

Ayame estaba al fondo, pudo comprobar Hanabi nada más subir, sentado al lado de Hatori,que se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados entre el portador de la serpiente y el del perro, mientras ambos hablaban animadamente sobre algo. Ritsu estaba un asintiendo delante de ellos, mirando emocionado a su primo Ayame,ya que ella sabía que sentía admiración hacia él.

Miró a Yuki al mismo momento que este se daba cuenta de la presencia de su hermano,pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Solo se sentó en los primeros asientos junto a Hatsuharu,sin que ninguno de ellos dijera nada, pero Hatsu se cogió a la camisa de este como solía hacer.

A su vez, Momiji corrió hacia ella y le hizo sentarse alrededor de la mesa que había en el centro del autobús, con él sentado a su lado y Kisa en el otro,los dos bien pegados a su persona mientras Hiro y Kyo estaban sentados frente a ella. Hiro la miraba molesto. Lo más seguro por que creía que le robaba intencionadamente tiempo con Kisa. Y Kyo miraba mal a Momiji,que no dejaba de agarrarse al brazo de esta y restregar su mejilla contra la suya.

-Ya podrías crecer un poco,¿no?-le dijo,molesto,en un momento del viaje.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que no eres tú el que esta sentado a su lado y no puedes estar haciéndole lo que yo estoy haciendo.

La cara de Kyo adquirió en ese momento un tono rojizo oscuro,mientras tartamudeaba algo antes de conseguir contestar.

-¡¿Quien iba a querer hacer eso, conejo pervertido?.

-Envidioso-le contestó este simplemente,sacandole la lengua y abrazándose del brazo de Hanabi.

-¡¿A qué te...?.

Hanabi no les dejó terminar por que no tenía ganas de bajar del autocar con dolor de cabeza, así que se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al asiento vacío al lado de Ritsu.

-Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Ambos se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio,ya que el motivo de su discusión se estaba marchando,pero en seguida encontraron otro tema sobre el cual discutir.

Se sentó junto a Ritsu,que se volvió a mirarla,extrañado,ya que no la conocía.

-Tú debes de ser Hanabi,¿no?. Muchas gracias por invitarme a venir.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Quería conocerte y esta era una muy buena forma de hacerlo-le dijo, sonriendo.-¿Cómo esta tu madre?.¿Sus problemas de salud mejoran en las aguas termales?.

-Oh,si. Esta muy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

-No hay de qué. Por lo que sé de ella,es una buena mujer y te quiere mucho.

En ese momento, Ritsu agachó la cabeza mientras ella sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando para ponerse en ese estado.

-Tu madre te quiere y no se avergüenza para nada de ti. Es más,su preocupación es una muestra de su amor. Tienes suerte de tener una madre como ella.

Ritsu se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos,sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-¿Qué pensabas que tu madre estaba avergonzada de tí?. Sé muchas cosas. De igual modo que puedo decirte que no tienes que preguntarte por que has venido a este mundo. Tú, Ritsu, encontraras la razón de tu existencia en otra persona, una persona en la que te podrás apoyar y ser feliz,sin tener que estar pidiendo disculpas siempre.

Este volvió a observarla,como si ella fuera algún profeta que hablaba sobre la liberación y la paz de la humanidad,y cogió las manos de Hanabi,con los ojos brillantes.

-¿De...de verdad crees eso?.

-No lo creo. Te lo garantizo-le dijo ella sonriendo.-Y no tardaras mucho en conocer a esa persona.

Ritsu se llevo las manos a la cara,intentando ocultar la enorme sonrisa que había comenzado a aparecer en su cara, mucho más que emocionado.

-Entonces...tengo un motivo para estar aquí.

Hanabi reconoció esas mismas palabras,tan parecidas a las que ella misma había dicho al salir de la depresión,y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Ritsu.

-Todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí. Créeme.

-Muchas gracias-le murmuró él,aun sonriendo.-Necesitaba oír eso.

-Todos necesitamos oír esas palabras de vez en cuando-le murmuró ella en respuesta mientras ambos se sonreían en plan confidencial como dos amigos ocultando un secreto.

-Así que esta es la chica que los esta salvando a todos,¿eh?-oyeron ambos que alguien decía desde detrás de ellos y alguien cogió la barbilla de Hanabi,obligandola a volver la cabeza y observando el rostro de Ayame a escasos centímetros de el suyo.-Es más guapa de lo que creía.

-Bueno...yo no creo que los este salvando de nada. Solo procuro que Akito no se acerque mucho a ellos.

-Ummm. Eso es muy loable-.

Y con las mismas,la abrazó,transformándose rápidamente y enroscándose en torno a su cuerpo.

Kyo y Yuki se pusieron en pie y se acercaron rápidamente a ellos al ver esto, mientras Ritsu murmuraba a su primo que eso no estaba bien a hacérselo a una chica.

-¿Qué problema hay?. Tiene un buen cuerpo y esta es mi única forma de darle un abrazo.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo, serpiente pervertida!-le gritó Kyo.

-¡Ayame, suéltala!-le gritó Yuki a su vez.

-No te enfades,hermanito. Si no le estoy haciendo nada malo-le dijo a este. -Y tú no te metas en nuestros asuntos, Kyonkichi. No tienes nada que ver con esto.

-¡No me llames Kyonkichi!-le gritó este,molesto.

-No te enfades tú ahora, Kyonkichi-le dijo este,aun sujetado a su cuerpo.

-¡Deja de irte por las ramas y suéltala!-le gritó Yuki.

-No os preocupéis, chicos-intentó calmarlos Hanabi.- Ayame nunca le haría nada a una chica. Él tiene a Mine esperándole,¿verdad?-dijo,sonriendo a este.

Todos en el autocar se quedaron en silencio,mirando a Ayame,sorprendidos por esas palabras.

-Bueno...si. Mine estará en la tienda esperando a que su jefe vuelva.

Pero a pesar de esas palabras, todos sabían que lo había dicho solo para salirse por la tangente, intentando evitar lo que realmente significaba eso.

-¿Y como va la tienda?. ¿Hay mucha clientela?-le preguntó ella,mientras conseguía desenroscarlo de su cuerpo.

-Oh,si. Va muy bien. Un día tenéis que ir Yuki y tú a visitarnos para que os la enseñe.

Y antes de que Yuki pudiera decir nada, Hanabi añadió:

-Será un placer ir a echar un vistazo. Estoy segura que Mine querrá vestirme con un vestido muy bonito.

-Eso seguro. Se vuelve loca cuando ve a una chica mona.

-¡¿Puedo ir yo también a la tienda?-exclamó Momiji al oír aquello, con Kisa asintiendo detrás de él, como diciendo que ella también quería ir.

-Claaaro-dijo Ayame.-Pero será otro día. La primera visita quiero que sea de Yuki y Hanabi. Así que tú no vas a poder ir, Kyonkichi.

-¡¿Y quien ha dicho que yo quiera ir?-exclamó este,todavía molesto.

Pero antes de que este dijera algo más, Hatori le arrebató a Ayame de las manos de Hanabi y lo sentó en su asiento,sobre su ropa abandonada.

-Deja de molestar a los jóvenes y comportate o daremos media vuelta y nos iremos-le dijo este, siempre con su tono serio.

-Vale,vale. Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo-añadió este.

-¡Lo estabas haciendo todo mal!-exclamaron Yuki y Kyo a la vez.

Hanabi no se pudo contener más y rompió a reír,rompiendo a su vez la tensión que se había ido acumulando en el interior del autocar y haciendo que volviera el buen ánimo.

-Es increíble el poder que tiene Ayame para hacer que Kyo y Yuki estén de acuerdo-dijo.

-¡No lo estamos!-exclamaron de nuevo los dos al unisono, haciendo que todo el autobús rompiera en carcajadas.

…...

Y con el buen ánimo recuperado,llegaron finalmente a la casa de la playa de los Sohma.

Estaba cerca de la orilla y Hanabi pudo comprobar que,aunque los miembros de la familia no iban mucho por allí,la casa estaba muy bien cuidada,con una casita donde vivían los sirvientes que se ocupaban de ella durante todo el año justo al lado,cerca de otra casa que era para invitados.

En cuanto dejaron las cosas en sus habitaciones( Yuki, Kyo y Hatsuharu dormían en una habitación, Momiji , Hiro y Ritsu en otra, Hatori,Ayame y Shigure en otra y Hanabi y Kisa dormirían en la misma habitación), Momiji bajó corriendo las escaleras del segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, gritando que todo el mundo bajara para ir a la playa.

Yuki llevaba un bañador oscuro,con una camisa blanca abierta, Hatsu llevaba un bañador deportivo, con todas sus cadenas y pulseras sobre él, Kyo iba totalmente vestido,ya que no tenía intención de meterse al agua, Momiji iba con un bañador con conejitos estampados, Hiro iba con uno color verde oscuro, Ritsu iba,gracias a Dios,vestido con un bañador azul claro de hombre,con Ayame al lado con uno blanco mientras se abanicaba con un abanico,sentado a su vez junto a Hatori y Shigure,los cuales llevaban unos bañadores negros y azules oscuros. Kisa iba con un bañador rosa claro con vuelo en la parte de abajo y unas flores blancas estampadas. Y Hanabi con un bikini rojo.

-Ohhhh-exclamó Ayame nada más verla.- Había notado que tenias un buen cuerpo, pero no sabía que ocultabas todo eso debajo de la ropa. Estas increíble.

Esta se sonrojó mientras los demás no sabían que decir.

-Muchas gracias, Ayame,pero tampoco es para tanto.

Notó un toquecito en su cadera y se volvió a mirar a Kisa.

-Oneechan es muy guapa. Y esta aun más guapa con ese bikini.

El sensor de monería de Hanabi se activo al instante al verla decir eso con la carita sonrojada, así que, sin aguantarlo más, se lanzó sobre ella,abrazándola.

-¡Cuanto te quiero!-exclamó,apretándola contra ella.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó Momiji a su vez, saltando al rededor de ellas.-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!.

Pero antes de que Hanabi soltara a Kisa y lo abrazara, Yuki y Hatsuharu cogieron a Momiji y se lo dieron a Hiro,que se lo llevó a la orilla de la playa, con Kisa andando tras ellos cuando por fin se vio libre del abrazo de amor de esta que tanto le encantaba.

-¿Vosotros no venís al agua?-les preguntó a Yuki , Kyo y Hatsu,que estaban sentados en la orilla.

-Yo iré ahora-dijo Hatsu.

-Yo también me meteré ahora después-añadió Yuki,sonriendo.

-¿Cómo quieres que un gato se meta al agua?-dijo Kyo,mirando molesto hacia otro lado.- A los gatos no les gusta el agua.

-¿Eso significa que no te bañas?-le preguntó Hatsuharu.

Un signo de malestar apareció en la frente de Kyo.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-le gritó.

-¡¿Y vosotros no venís?-les preguntó a los demás,que estaban más alejados, debajo de la sombra de la sombrilla.

-¡No!¡Tranquila!.¡Observaré encantado como el agua del mar recorre tu cuerpo desde aquí!-le gritó Ayame, haciendo que Shigure asintiera luciendo una sonrisa, Hatori soltara un suspiro molesto y Ritsu agachara la cabeza,algo avergonzado.

Hanabi soltó una risilla,pero Kyo y Yuki se volvieron hacia él,molestos.

-¡No le digas esas cosas, serpiente depravada!-volvieron a exclamar al unisono.

-Bueno...-añadió ella para cambiar de tema.-Yo me voy ya al agua. Nunca había estado antes en el mar-dijo,corriendo agilmente hacia la orilla donde estaban los demás mientras ellos la observaban desde allí.

No habían caído en la cuenta,pero...si su madre se había ido cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre no había dejado de trabajar desde entonces,era más que obvio que ella nunca había ido a la playa y,como no había tenido amigos,tampoco habría ido a la piscina de la ciudad.

-Entonces...no sabrá nadar-murmuró Hatsu,lo suficientemente alto para que Kyo y Yuki le oyeran y ambos prestaran toda su atención a Hanabi,que jugaba con los niños a la pelota en la orilla.

Mientras no se fueran muy adentro,no había problemas.

Pero, al parecer, Hiro no había caído en ello cuando golpeó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas,enviándola hacia el fondo.

-¡Yo voy a por ella!-dijo Hanabi,sin perder una enorme sonrisa de los labios.

Los más jóvenes se pusieron en pie de golpe cuando la vieron ir hacia dentro,pero sin poder avisarla de que no lo hiciera.

-Puede que haga pie-dijo Hatsu,no muy convencido.

Y al poco,vieron como ella se hundía. Los niños comenzaron a gritar,llamándola. Y los más adultos se pusieron en pie al notar que pasaba algo. Pero antes de que ninguno hiciera algo, Kyo ya se había dirigido hacia dentro,sin quitarse la ropa siquiera,nadando agilmente hacia Hanabi,que intentaba tocar el fondo con los pies sin ahogarse.

-¡Ya te tengo!-exclamó Kyo,cogiéndola por detrás y comenzando a llevarla a la orilla.

Todos la rodearon cuando este por fin la sacó del agua y observaron como Hatori comenzaba a examinarla para asegurarse que no hubiera tragado mucha agua.

-No aproveches para meterle mano ahora que esta indefensa,¿eh?-le dijo Shigure.

-¡El primo Hatori nunca haría eso!-exclamó Ritsu,alarmado.

-No te creas-le dijo Ayame,acercándose a él.-El poder del amor puede hacer que un hombre caiga preso de sus más bajos instintos.

Ritsu y Kisa exclamaron alarmados a la vez,llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No le vayas a hacer nada pervertido a Hanabi, Hatori -le dijo Momiji a este,muy serio.

``Estoy rodeado de imbéciles´´,pensó este,sin decir nada,concluyendo su examen.

-Estás bien. No has tragado mucha agua,pero será mejor que descanses un poco.

-Perdonadme-murmuró esta,sentada en el suelo y con la vista baja.-No quería preocuparos así.

-¡Pues si no querías preocuparnos,no debiste entrar tan adentro,larguirucha!- exclamó Kyo, visiblemente molesto.-¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si te ahogas?.

-Lo siento-volvió a murmurar ella por lo bajo,mientras Kisa se abrazaba a ella.

-Ya he recuperado la pelota-dijo Hatsuharu,saliendo del agua en ese momento.

-¡Y tú,idiota,¿por qué se te ocurre ir a por la pelota en un momento así?- exclamó, dirigiendo ahora su rabia contra él.

-Por que no podremos jugar si no tenemos pelota-le dijo este, como si le explicara lo más simple del mundo a este.

-¿De verdad estas bien?-le preguntó Yuki,arrodillándose en su otro lado libre,ya que Kisa se había agarrado a ella y no parecía que fuera a soltarse pronto.

-Si,si. De verdad. Ya estoy bien. Prometo no volver a meterme tan hondo.

-No me fío-le dijo Kyo,quitándose la camiseta,aunque toda su ropa ya estaba totalmente empapada.- Momiji,vamos a enseñarle como nadar-le dijo a este,que asintió,mientras metía un flotador por la cabeza de Hanabi hasta su cintura y tiraba de ella hacia la orilla.

De repente ,un flash les hizo a todos volver la vista hacia Ayame,que llevaba una cámara de fotos en las manos.

-Es que Hanabi tiene un buen cuerpo-dijo,como justificándose.-Además,con ese flotador al rededor de esa cintura tan fina esta adorable y sexy a la vez-. Y Shigure secundo lo que había dicho, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido-dijo Yuki mientras los más jóvenes se iban hacia la orilla para enseñar a nadar a Hanabi,mientras los cuatro más mayores volvían bajo la sombrilla.

-Pri...primo Ayame...-murmuró Ritsu,al lado de este.-¿Me...me podrías enseñar...las fotos que le...le has hecho a...a... Hanabi?-preguntó, bajando la voz poco a poco hasta casi extinguirse antes de que saliera de garganta.

-Así que tú también sientes el poder del romanticismo de los hombres,¿eh?-dijo,envolviendo los hombros de Ritsu con su brazo,acercándolo a él.-Mira,mira-dijo,mostrandole la cámara.-Acercate tú también Hatori. Sé que lo estas deseando-le dijo a este,sonriendo.

Y Shigure se encargó de acercarlo para que él pudiera ver las fotos también.

-No te hagas el fuerte. Que todos sabemos que estas deseando ver las fotos-le dijo el portador del perro,con tono pícaro.

``¡Estoy rodeado de idiotas!.¡Idiotas!´´,pensó este mientras prácticamente le obligaban a ver las fotos.

Mientras,en la orilla,todos le estaban enseñando a nadar a Hanabi.

Momiji estaba unos pasos delante de ella,indicándole como debía mover los brazos mientras Kyo estaba a su lado,indicándole que hiciera lo mismo con las piernas.

A pesar de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo viendo como hasta los más pequeños estaban intentando enseñarle, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Aunque Hiro estaba jugando a la pelota con Hatsu, así que no todos estaban pendientes de ella.

Yuki y Kisa estaban en un lateral, dándole ánimos a voces para que nadara con todas sus fuerzas y agitando los brazos con energía cuando veían que conseguía hacer un avance.

Cuando por fin vieron que Hanabi se defendía en el agua y que ya conseguía nadar unos metros sin ayuda, Kyo le quitó el flotador,comprobando que, efectivamente, ella parecía defenderse muy bien en el agua ahora.

-Ya que habéis terminado con eso,¿echamos una carrera?-preguntó Hatsuharu, acercándose a Kyo.

Yuki aprovechó que Hatsu se llevaba a Kyo mar adentro,mientras este no dejaba de retorcerse y tratar de huir,y se acercó a Hanabi.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-dijo,sin perder esa sonrisa calmada que solía lucir cuando se encontraba a gusto.

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella,poniéndose en pie,dandose cuenta que el agua a penas le llegaba a la cintura.

-Y ese traje de baño te favorece mucho. Te ves muy bella con él.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Mu...muchas gracias. La dependienta de la tienda me dijo que era el que mejor me sentaba-dijo, sonriéndole,mientras Momiji flotaba en torno a ellos,ya que el flotador que Kyo había cogido era originalmente suyo.

-Sí,aunque normalmente Hanabi siempre se ve bonita-les dijo, mirando alegremente a esta, que no lograba hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de su cara.

-¡Yuki,tú también vas a competir con nosotros,¿verdad?-le gritó Hatsu,intentando retener a Kyo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Solo por que él vaya a nadar,no significa que yo vaya a competir!.

-Si. Me apetece hacer ejercicio.

La cabeza de Kyo se volvió hacia él como movido por un resorte,con los ojos brillando en un fuerte tono rojizo.

-¡Vamos a competir!-dijo,colocándose al lado de Hatsu,que esperaba a que Yuki llegara junto a ellos.

-Kyo es más obvio que un libro abierto-murmuró Momiji.

Afirmación con la que Hanabi asintió,luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

…...

Después de estar unas horas más allí,todos se dirigieron a la casa cuando se fue haciendo la hora de la comida y todos sus estómagos rugieron.

-¿Te has traído otro bañador para cambiarte, Kisa?-le preguntó Hanabi a esta, las cuales andaban por delante de todo el grupo,solo unos pasos más atrás.

Ella asintió con energía.

-Mi madre me a dado otro verde con flores rosas.¿Y tú,oneechan?.¿Te has traído más bañadores?.

-Si. La dependienta de la tienda me dijo que el bikini blanco con bordes dorados también me quedaba bien,así que también lo compré.

En ese momento, Ayame se colgó de la espalda de Kyo,haciendo que este intentara quitárselo de encima pero él lo ignorara totalmente.

-¿Os imagináis a la preciosa Hanabi solo con un bikini blanco?-les murmuró a los chicos.-Seguro que estará radiante,con ese blanco contrastando con su cabello negro. Me pregunto si se verá algo a través del blanco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kyo y Yuki miró a su hermano con la misma pregunta en los ojos.

-Mira que sois inocentes vosotros dos-murmuró Momiji,haciendo que estos solo se sintieran aun más confusos.

-Imaginaos las partes que tapa un bikini-les dijo Hatsu ,mirando a Hanabi,haciendo que estos hicieran lo mismo-Y ahora imaginaos donde puede ella tener más vello negro que pueda verse a través del blanco.

En ese momento, los dos cayeron en la cuenta y golpearon a Ayame,dejándolo abandonado en el suelo. Hiro y Hatori también pasaron de él,pero Shigure se apiadó y lo recogió.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día tiene muy poco romanticismo-le dijo a su compañero mientras este lo llevaba sobre sus hombres.

-Pues si. Los jóvenes ya no son como los de nuestra época, Aya-le dijo Shigure con pena fingida en la voz.

-Será mejor que os calléis ya,sino queréis que Kyo y Yuki os vuelvan a pegar-les dijo Hatori, avanzando unos pasos por delante de ellos,solo advirtiéndoles por que no tenía ganas de trabajar en el poco tiempo libre que tenía.

-Ha-chan, tú tampoco tienes nada de romanticismo. Perder a Kana te a sentado fatal-dijo Ayame.

Pero la mirada que este le dirigió sirvió para que no volviera a abrir la boca el resto de camino que quedaba hasta la casa,donde los sirvientes ya se habían retirado,pero dejándoles la comida sobre la mesa ya preparada.

-Vaya. Que gusto da no tener que cocinar por una vez-dijo Hanabi sonriendo, sentándose al lado de Momiji por petición suya cuando todos fueron a cambiarse y a ponerse algo de ropa encima para la hora de la comida.

-¡Lamento mucho que te moleste tener que cocinar para nosotros!-exclamó Ritsu,sentado como estaba en frente suyo.-¡Lo lamento!.¡Me disculpo ante el mundo entero!.¡LO SIENTO!.

-No...si yo no quería decir eso-intentó explicarse Hanabi.-No me molesta cocinar. Es más,me encanta,pero...es agradable estar de vacaciones. Además, nunca he cocinado para ti, Ritsu, así que no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada.

Este se dio cuenta de eso,haciendo que solo sirviera para que se disculpara de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!.¡No tendría por que haber hablado!.¡Lo siento mucho de verdad!. ¡Pido disculpas ante el mundo entero!.

Hanabi solo estiro la mano a través de la mesa, agarrando la mano de Ritsu,el cual pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante el contacto.

-En serio, Ritsu,no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. Crees que molestas a la gente, cuando a veces ni siquiera te están prestando atención y entonces es cuando haces que se sientan incómodos. Sé que crees que debes pedir disculpas por que crees que las cosas pasan por tu culpa,pero no es así. A veces la culpa también es de otro,¿entiendes?. Así que puedes relajarte.

-Pe...pero...así pareceré un descarado-murmuró este, avergonzado y con la vista baja.

-A veces no esta mal ser un descarado para continuar adelante con nuestras vidas-le dijo ella, dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano,con lo que él asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

Y en ese momento Hanabi se dio cuenta que todos los de la mesa se le habían quedado mirando mientras ella le explicaba aquello a Ritsu, ya que se sentía un poco mal por él. Se sentía algo identificada por que,a parte de haber nacido en el año del mono,ella siempre había sentido de pequeña que debía agradar a los demás para que no se marcharan como lo había echo su madre.

``Eres una niña hermosa. Tan ,tan hermosa que los demás se sienten bien solo con verte sonreír. Si nunca pierdes esa sonrisa, las cosas siempre estarán bien. Pase lo que pase´´,le había dicho una vez su madre,acariciándole el cabello corto,unos meses antes de que se marchara.

Hanabi agitó la cabeza, molesta por haber recordado eso de pronto.

No recordaba haber sonreído de verdad desde su marcha hasta el momento en que la familia Sohma había hecho acto de presencia en su vida.

-¡Empecemos a comer!-exclamó Momiji,alzando su vaso de zumo y sacándola de su trance.

Todos,poco a poco,alzaron sus vasos y accedieron al brindis antes de empezar a comer.

-¡Que rico!-exclamó Hanabi, probando un poco de sushi que había cerca de ella.

-¿Nunca habías probado el atún?-le preguntó Momiji.

-Nunca uno tan caro y de tan buena calidad-dijo,cogiendo otro trozo y comiéndoselo con deleite, cosa que evito que viera las caras tristes que se centraron en su persona.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su plato estaba lleno a rebosar con productos hechos con aquel atún que todos habían ido amontonando rápidamente en su plato, haciendo que esta se sonrojara en un segundo al darse cuenta de por que lo habían hecho.

-He dicho que esta muy rico,pero tampoco es plan para que me lo coma yo todo.

-Tú disfruta. Al fin y al cabo,te lo mereces por cuidar tan bien de todos nosotros-dijo Momiji mientras todos asentían,secundándolo.

-Muchas gracias por eso,pero, aun así...

De repente, un trozo de gamba envuelto en algas impactó contra la cara de Kyo,sentado como estaba al lado de Ritsu.

Este se quedó quieto un segundo por la sorpresa,pero enseguida clavó su mirada en Hatsu, que aun tenía los palillos en la posición que había empleado para arrojarsélo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo,idiota?-le gritó este,solo manteniéndose en el sitio por la mano de Hatori había colocado en su hombro,sentando junto a él como estaba.

-Nada. Sé que a ti te gusta eso, así que te lo doy para que luego no refunfuñas.

-¡Yo no refunfuño!-intentó defenderse este.

-Si que lo haces-.

-¡Qué no lo hago!.

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa comenzaron a reír mientras observaban como Kyo intentaba controlar su rabia y no lanzar la mesa por los aires.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar,pero Shigure se puso en pie y les indicó a los demás que siguieran comiendo mientras él iba a contestar.

-¿Sí?-preguntó nada más coger el teléfono.

-¿Dónde estáis?-preguntó Akito molesto al otro lado de la linea.-¿Yo me encuentro mal y todos os vais de la casa,dejándome solo?.

-No estas solo. Kureno esta allí contigo,¿no?.

-¡Quiero que Hatori vuelva ahora mismo!.¡No me encuentro bien!.

Shigure sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que le hacia parecer una persona completamente distinta al Shigure risueño que todos conocían.

-¿Y por qué no vienes tú aquí?. Todos se lo están pasando bien y a lo mejor te viene bien el cambio de aires.

-Si. Todos estarán deseando que vaya a verlos,por que no pueden ser felices sin mi-dijo este, pensativo.

Este volvió a sonreír de esa manera.

-Estaremos esperándote.

**Fin del capitulo 8.**

**Vaya. Otro capitulo más terminado.**

**Agradezco a todo el mundo los ánimos que me dais para seguir escribiendo,de verdad.**

**Caigdimo Potter 1998,te agradezco mucho que sigas con esas ganas la historia. Me gusta que me sugieran ideas,por que eso es lo que pido al final de cada capitulo,que os animéis a dar vuestra opinión y sugerencias. No te preocupes que lean los reviews y vean que das tu opinión. Cogí un poco tu idea sobre transformar a Ayame y el cuerpo de Hanabi,pero no puedo alejarme de la idea y personalidad de los personajes, y no hacia suficiente frío en verano para que Ayame pudiera transformarse. También te doy permiso para matar a la madre de Hanabi. Seguro que hay mas gente que también lo esta deseando. Y también te doy las gracias por decir que eres mi fans. Eso siempre anima mucho.^^.**

**Si los demás ya habéis enviados reviews,lo contestaré en los siguientes capítulos,ya que ya fui a la biblioteca y hasta el martes que vaya a subir la historia no podré revisar mi correo, así que hasta entonces.**

**Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como parece ser costumbre ya en mi,os saludo a todos aquellos que aun sigan leyendo esta historia y dejaré de hablar hasta que acabe el capitulo,¿si?. Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 9._

Hanabi se levantó la primera a la mañana siguiente,entrando rápidamente a la cocina para prepararles a todos el desayuno,ya que le había pedido a los sirvientes que le dejaran aquello a ella y se tomaran un tiempo libre,ya que le relajaba cocinar.

Mientras observaba el frigorífico para ver donde estaba la salsa de soja,le pareció oír un extraño sollozo que venia de la puerta principal de la casa, así que hacia allí se dirigió,pensando quien podría ser el que estuviera llorando en la puerta,aunque ya se había hecho una ligera idea.

Nada más abrir,vio a Michan de rodillas en el suelo,llorando suavemente y sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Michan,¿qué haces aquí?.¿Y por que lloras?-le preguntó Hanabi.

Esta abrió los ojos y la miro,sin poder fijar mucho la vista en ella por las lágrimas,y se abrazó a sus piernas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-El maestro Shigure se ha ido sin más y necesito que me entregué los primeros capítulos del nuevo libro que estaba escribiendo. ¿Por qué siempre es tan malo conmigo?.¡¿POR QUÉ?- exclamó la pobre,rompiendo en verdadero llanto, dejando a Hanabi que no sabía muy bien que hacer y sin poder moverse por la fuerza que hacia esta en sus piernas.

En ese momento,junto a ellas, apareció Ritsu,el cual observó la escena,algo alarmado.

-¡¿Es que ha pasado algo malo?-dijo,cuando se colocó junto a Hanabi.

-¡Un monstruo me va a dejar sin trabajo!-exclamó Michan sin dejar de llorar.

-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamó este,sorprendido y horrorizado.-¡¿UN MONSTRUO?.

Hanabi solo permaneció allí quieta,esperando a que Michan se calmara y sonriendo débilmente, pensando que Shigure hacia mal torturando a la pobre de aquella forma,pero,que tampoco era para tanto.

-Ritsu,¿puedes hacerme el favor de quedarte con Michan mientras yo voy a buscar a Shigure?-le preguntó esta,intentando que no se le notara la intención de dejarlos a los dos a solas a posta.

-Claro. El primo Shigure sabrá que hacer.

Ella asintió y consiguió que Michan soltara sus piernas,dejándoles a ambos solos y aun en la puerta, mientras Ritsu se inclinaba al lado de Michan y le pedía que le contara todo sobre ese monstruo que la dejaría sin trabajo.

Hanabi fue,efectivamente,a avisar a Shigure de que su editora se encontraba en la puerta echa un mar de lágrimas y casi a punto del suicidio,maldiciendo su persona,pero se tomó su tiempo antes de avisarle,ya que quería concederles un tiempo a ambos. En el manga sabía que acababa juntos,pero no recordaba que se hubiera hablado mucho de ese tema.

…...

Después de conseguir que Shigure por fin le diera a Michan las páginas que necesitaba para que esta pudiera volver a la editorial,todos bajaron de nuevo a la playa,donde los mayores volvieron a colocarse debajo de una sombrilla y los jóvenes se ponían a jugar a la pelota en la orilla,ya que Hanabi consiguió que Kyo también se uniera diciéndole que así conseguiría vencer a Yuki.

Para pena de Ayame,no se veía nada a través del bikini de esta,que no se había dado cuenta de la expectación que había estado reinando hasta que apareció con su ropa de baño.

Y cuando acabaron de comer,se pusieron a jugar a las cartas,ya que hacia demasiado calor para jugar fuera.

Ayame intentó convertir el juego en un juego de cartas en el que tenías que desnudarte si perdías ,pero todos sus intentos por convencer a los demás se vinieron a bajo cuando Hanabi pasó por detrás de él con una galletas para el té que estaba preparando y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres una serpiente pervertida-le dijo con su atemorizante voz fría,con lo que se acabó sus intentos de convencer a nadie.

Mientras ella volvía a la cocina a por el té,el móvil de Hatori sonó y,mientras hablaba y escuchaba lo que su interlocutor le estaba diciendo,comenzó a ponerse más serio por momentos y asintió una vez con la cabeza antes de colgar.

-De acuerdo-murmuró.

Cuando Hanabi volvió con la bandeja con el té,se dio cuenta del ambiente enrarecido que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

-Akito a venido y...quiere que vayamos a verlo a la casa de invitados.

Esta dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa con tal estrépito,que todos saltaron en sus asientos(estaban sentados en cojines en el suelo alrededor de la mesa para el café) y las tazas estuvieron a punto de salir volando de la bandeja y caer al suelo.

Hanabi dio rápidamente la vuelta a la mesa y,cogiendo a Shigure por las solapas de su kimono, empezó a zarandearlo.

-¡¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?.¡¿Por qué has hecho que venga aquí?-le gritó.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?-intentó defenderse este.

-¡Por que tú siempre tienes esa estúpida guerra con Akito para ver quien puede más,perro estupido!.

Y lo soltó de golpe,haciendo que este se quedara algo transpuesto,mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-Pero...te lo advierto. Como por culpa de esta estúpida guerra que tienes con Akito, alguno de los aquí presentes salga herido,no podrás esconder ni en la cueva lo suficientemente profunda ni en el infierno más ardiente para poder huir de mi,¿entendido?.

Y que realizara aquella amenaza con su voz helada y sin ninguna emoción en los ojos solo sirvió para que este se asustara más y supiera que hablaba en serio.

Pero,a pesar del enfado al enterarse de la llegada de aquel indefinido,observó con pena y tristeza como todos los miembros de la casa ,menos Kyo que se quedaba con ella por orden de Hatori y por que Akito no le había llamado,iban en una procesión triste y depresiva hacia la casa de invitados, dandose cuenta de la tensión que había embargado a los más pequeños sabiendo con quien iban a tener que encontrarse.

-Seguro que estarán bien-le aseguró Kyo,que se encontraba a su lado,observando a sus primos alejarse.

Esta asintió,no muy convencida de ello.

Sabía que eran fuertes,pero si aquello era igual al manga,los niños estarían deseando huir de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-le preguntó el portador del gato,intentando por todos los medios que esta se animara y pensara en otra cosa.

Hanabi se quedó un momento pensativa,sin saber muy bien que hacer exactamente.

-¿Qué te parece si preparamos una gran fiesta para cuando vuelvan de ver a Akito?-le preguntó, volviéndose hacia él e intentando lucir una sonrisa animada.

Kyo contestó a su sonrisa con otra.

-Me parece bien.

…...

Así que el resto de la tarde se la pasaron preparando guirnaldas de colores y una gran cena para animarlos a todos cuando volvieran,cosa que hizo que Hanabi se diera cuenta de lo mañoso que era Kyo,ya que él se ocupó de hacer las guirnaldas mientras ella se ocupaba de preparar montañas y montañas de comida con cosas que ella sabía que le gustaban a cada uno.

Estuvieron tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era hasta que Momiji entró gritando en la casa y se lanzó sobre Hanabi como si le fuera la vida en ello,transformándose y haciendo que esta agradeciera que acabara de dejar la comida en la mesa.

Se abrazó a él cuando notó que las patitas delanteras de él intentaban abrazarla,al igual que abrazó a Kisa,con Momiji aun en brazos,cuando esta llegó a su altura.

-Se podría decir que se te a echado de menos-murmuró Hiro a su lado,como si nada,pero ella sabía que,viniendo de él,aquello era mucho,sonriéndole.

-¿Y esta decoración de la casa?-preguntó Yuki,al entrar en el salón,viendo las guirnaldas que Kyo aun estaba colocando y las enormes bandejas de comida sobre la mesa.

-Kyo y yo pensamos que no andaríais con muchos ánimos a la vuelta, así que decidimos hacer esto para animaros-les contestó,sonriendo al grupo de los más adultos,que se habían quedado paralizados en la puerta del salón.

-Pues a comer-dijo Hatsu,acercándose a la mesa y cogiendo un onigiri relleno de atún.-Me moría de hambre-dijo,antes de llenarse la boca con la bola de arroz.

Pero Kyo se acercó y le dio un capón en la cabeza que casi le envía de cabeza al suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces cogiendo la comida sin ni siquiera lavarte las manos,guarro?.¡Y deberías esperar a los demás antes de ponerte a engullir,egoísta!.

-Pero,yo tengo hambre ahora. Y tengo las manos limpias. Mira-dijo,mostrándoselas a este y haciendo que el buen ánimo comenzara a fluir entre ellos de nuevo.

-¿Ves como están bien?-le dijo Shigure,colocándose al lado de Hanabi,que contemplaba esto con una sonrisa.

-Akito aun no se ha ido-le contestó esta en respuesta mientras se alejaba de su lado y les decía a todos que se sentaran en la mesa.

Shigure,que era el que estaba más alejado de todo el ajetreo,observando mientras sonreía como habían recuperado todos el buen humor a pesar de las sesiones con Akito,fue el único que oyó que el teléfono estaba sonando,pensando que solo había una persona que llamara a esa casa a esas horas.

-¿A qué esa estúpida se ha aburrido un montón y a comprendido que no tiene nada que hacer contra mi?. Por que vosotros siempre querréis estar conmigo-dijo Akito nada más oír como este preguntaba quien era ,aunque no le hacia falta hacerlo.

Este observó la luz que venia del salón,desde donde llegaba el sonido de unas risas amortiguadas por las paredes.

-Pues yo diría que se lo ha estado pasando muy bien con Kyo.

-¡¿Qué?.¡¿Cómo es posible?. No puede ser. Ese chico es un monstruo asqueroso.

Shigure volvió a sonreír a su manera fría y calculadora.

-Pues parece que para Hanabi es un buen amigo.

-Es un monstruo que mató a su propia madre. Nada más. Pero no voy a permitir que se divierta con ese monstruo,por que es mio. Dile a Kyo que venga mañana también con los demás. Cuanto más seamos ,será más divertido.

Shigure perdió la sonrisa,mirando fijamente la pared frente a él.

-Tú no aguantas la presencia de Kyo -le recordó.

-¡He dicho que lo traigas!-le gritó y colgó el teléfono con un sonoro golpe.

Este dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras también colgaba el auricular.

¿Cómo le diría a Kyo que tenía que ir a ver a Akito como todos los demás?.

Pero,sobre todo,¿cómo se lo diría a Hanabi?.

A la mañana siguiente,fui Hatori el que tuvo que entrar en su habitación para informarla.

-Hoy Akito quiere que vayamos todos, así que no tienes que preocuparte de hacer la comida ni nada de eso.

-No es eso lo que más me preocupa y lo sabes-le dijo a este,con los ojos tristes.

Pero Hatori colocó una mano en su hombro,intentando reconfortarla,y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres una buena chica.

Y con las mismas,salió de la habitación y todos abandonaron la casa mientras ella los veía alejarse desde la ventana.

¿Qué le haría Akito a Kyo?.

Sabía que el indefinido le tenía asco desde que lo había visto en su verdadera apariencia, así que estaba más que claro que no iba a ser un encuentro muy familiar o afectuoso.

Se colocó un vestido corto de tirante de color rojo y comenzó a pasearse por la casa una y otra vez, mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la casa de invitados mientras ella estaba allí,sin hacer nada.

¡Dios!. Y odiaba estar de brazos cruzados sin poder ayudar.

…...

Kyo se encontraba frente a Akito,el cual estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana del vacío cuarto donde este le había mandado llamar.

El portados del gato permaneció en silencio,esperando pacientemente a que hablara,ya que él no tenía nada que decirle a este,pero empezó a impacientarse cuando vio que no hablaba.

-¿Ya le has ganado a Yuki?-acabó preguntando el indefinido por fin.

-Todavía...estoy en ello-le murmuró él en respuesta.

-¿Es qué a caso no te has dado cuenta que tú nunca podrás ganarle a Yuki?. No tienes la fuerza necesaria. No eres más que un simple gato. Y esa mujerzuela solo te despista de tu objetivo-le dijo, aun mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

-¡No la llames así!-exclamó Kyo,sin poder contener, haciendo que este por fin volviera la cabeza hacia él y lo mirara.

-¿Qués has dicho?. ¿Acaso un simple gato a tratado de darme una orden a mi?.

Kyo se quedó callado en mitad de la habitación,mirando el suelo y apretando los puños para tratar de contener sus palabras.

No sabía por que, pero oír a Akito hablar mal de Hanabi le hacia que una furia le consumiera por dentro y le forzaba a hablar o esa furia lo quemaría vivo. Ni él mismo lo entendía muy bien,pero era eso lo que sentía. Ademas, Hanabi era la primera persona,después de su maestro,que le había tratado tan bien y la primera que le había aceptado tal y como era al verlo bajo su verdadera forma, así que no iba a permitir que se hablara mal de ella,por mucho que este se molestara por ello.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta,gato estúpido!-le gritó este,haciendo que el cuerpo de él se encogiera, pero se negó en redondo a hablar.

Akito se puso en pie,intentando subirse el kimono de nuevo sobre el hombro muy lentamente,el cual volvió a caer en cuanto lo soltó,y se colocó frente a Kyo,observando su cara con detenimiento mientras aun permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Es que acaso sientes algo por esa chica metomentodo?-le preguntó de manera fría, haciendo que él saltara ante aquella pregunta.

¿Sentía algo por Hanabi?,se preguntó a si mismo.

La recordó cuando se enfadaba,como se emocionaba cuando alguno de sus primos iba a visitarlos, lo que se esforzaba en los estudios,en como casi les obligaba a limpiar la casa con ella para dejarlo todo impecable,en como había llorado de dolor con lo ocurrido con su madre y como había llorado con él cuando su padre había ido a buscarlo. Y ,por ultimo,recordó todas sus sonrisas,que pasaron como una procesión por su cabeza,haciendo que los ojos de este se abrieran con asombro.

Maldito fuera Akito y todo lo suyo,pero...en verdad la quería.

Y este había notado que había golpeado en un punto débil , así que atacó.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?. De verdad eres un gato muy estúpido,pero...tampoco es que eso te vaya a servir de mucho.

Kyo alzó la cabeza,mirándolo,confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-¿Es qué no lo sabes ya?-dijo,dando una vuelta a su alrededor,como si le estuviera analizando.-Tú eres mio, Kyo. Si no consigues vencer a Yuki, nada que haya allá fuera estará a tu alcance.

-Aun tengo tiempo. El trato es valido hasta que acabe la preparatoria.

-En efecto,pero dudo que puedas hacerlo. Y cuando el tiempo se haya cumplido,serás todo mío y no saldrás nunca más de la habitación del gato. Quedarás allí dentro para siempre. Y no se te permitirá casarte,aunque al abuelo de Kazuma si se le permitió. Permanecerás solo en aquella habitación,sin nadie,para siempre-le fue murmurando.

-¡Me parece que no!-exclamó Hanabi,abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y Kyo y Akito saltaban del susto ante su presencia.

Tras ella iban Hatori y Shigure,que habían tratado de detenerla y que no interrumpiera a Akito,pero Ayame ya les había dicho que no lo conseguirían.

El indefinido les hizo un gesto con la mano para que la dejaran.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-le preguntó,visiblemente molesto.

Hanabi acabó de recuperar el aire. Había venido corriendo desde la casa y no había descendido el ritmo hasta llegar a la habitación donde salia la voz de Akito. Todos se le habían quedado mirando,pero solo los dos mayores habían tratado de hacer algo para pararla. Kureno estaría escondido en algún lugar por orden de Akito para que nadie lo viera.

-He dicho que te va a resultar imposible encerrar a Kyo -le dijo,consiguiendo ponerse erguida de nuevo,mirando el rostro del indefinido con rabia.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?.

-Por algo muy simple. Cuando Kyo acabe sus estudios,será mayor de edad. Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora no puedes retener a alguien en contra de su voluntad,ya que eso es un delito. Y, aunque ninguno de los Sohma te denuncien,yo si lo haré. Y a ver como le explicas a la policía que le encierras en contra de sus deseos por que te da la gana.

Akito la observó,tan enfurecido que su cuerpo temblaba,dandose cuenta que los demás se habían percatado de ese detalle en ese mismo momento.

-Lo único que tendría que hacer seria borrarte la memoria-le dijo este,intentando parecer calmado.

Pero Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre también le conoce. Y todos nuestros compañeros de la escuela,ya que Kyo es muy popular. Además,se extrañarían que de golpe,no supiera quien es él,cuando fui yo quien lo presentó y dije que vive conmigo en casa. ¿Hatori es capaz de borrarle la memoria a todo un instituto?.

Por la mirada que le dirigió Akito a este,era obvio que le estaba preguntando eso mismo,pero este negó con la cabeza.

Podía hacer que un grupo se olvidara de las cosas. Tal vez 20 personas o un poco más,pero no todo un instituto. Sus poderes no llegaban a tanto.

-Jaque mate, Akito -le dijo Hanabi a este. Se acercó a Kyo y,cogiéndole la mano,lo sacó de allí y les dijo a los demás que quien no quisiera permanecer allí,podían volver a casa con ellos.

Ninguno de ellos se quedó allí, observó Akito,que salió de la habitación para seguir gritándole a aquella chica que no dejaba de meterse en sus asuntos.

Cuando Hatori también comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, este se agarró a la manga de su chaqueta y le dirigió una mirada lastimera,pero este se deshizo de su mano y siguió encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Ya te veré cuando vuelva a la casa principal. Intenta mantenerte sano.

Akito observó como todos se marchaban,con la mano extendida hacia la puerta,como si aquello consiguiera hacerles volver.

-Esto te lo has buscado tú solo, Akito -le murmuró Shigure, a su lado.

-¿Tú también me vas a abandonar?-le dijo este a su vez,mirándole con reproche y rabia.

-Fuiste tú el que me abandonó a mi,¿recuerdas?. Yo ya te había dicho lo que sentía por ti. Así que sabes que esto es lo que has estado buscando.

Y con las mismas,dejó al indefinido en mitad del pasillo vacío,con los puños apretados y la furia brillando en su mirada como si se tratara de un reactor nuclear momentos antes de estallar.

…...

-¿Qué has oído de la conversación?-le preguntó Kyo,que caminaba al lado de Hanabi,la cual aun no había soltado su mano.

-No mucho. Solo que quería encerrarte en la habitación del gato. Acababa de llegar. ¡Ese cerdo!. Sabía que al final iba a tratar de aceros daño. Es como si necesitara sentirse superior a los demás para continuar con su existencia.

Se detuvo de golpe en mitad del camino,haciendo que Kyo se tuviera que frenar en seco y todos los que andaban detrás de ellos se obligaran a detenerse de igual modo para evitar llevárselos por delante.

-Escuchadme bien-les dijo a todos.-Da igual si Akito os llama u os exige que vayáis ante él. Si vosotros no queréis verle,él no puede hacer nada contra ello,¿entendido?. No sois corderos ni de su propiedad. Tenéis sentimientos e ideas propias, así que actuar como tal.

Con lo que soltó la mano de Kyo,que se sintió un vacío de pronto por la falta de su contacto,y continuó andando hacia la casa echando chispas.

-Kyo,¿que ha pasado allí dentro?-le preguntó Yuki,que se colocó a su lado.

Este le observó,dandose cuenta por primera vez que ya no tendría que competir con él nunca más, pensamiento que le hizo sonreír ante la mirada confusa del portador de la rata.

-Ya no iré a la habitación del gato-dijo este,simplemente. Y se encaminó hacia la casa, detrás de los pasos de Hanabi.

Los demás se observaron entre ellos,sin entender exactamente por que,pero...alegrándose ante la noticia.

-¿Así que Kyo no va a competir más con Yuki?-preguntó Momiji,mirando a su primo Hatsuharu, el cual se encogió de hombros,no muy convencido.

-Eso parece.

Pero Kisa corrió también hacia la casa, con Hiro tras y los demás también se encaminaron hacia allí.

-Que valiente es Hanabi. Imponerse así a Akito...-murmuró Ritsu,algo admirado.

-Ya ves-dijo Ayame,que caminaba a su lado.-Es más que obvio que es una chica con mucho carácter.¿Verdad, Hatori?-le preguntó a este,que caminaba tras él.

-Si-murmuró este en respuesta,pero no dijo nada más. Aunque él también sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima ante las palabras de ella.

Shigure andaba tras todos ellos,sin comentar nada y con aire pensativo,ya que él no estaba tan convencido de que Akito dejara las cosas de ese modo. Estaba mucho más que seguro de ello, pero no quería destrozar el buen ambiente que había en su familia en aquellos momentos, así que solo les siguió hasta la casa en silencio,donde Hanabi ya se había ido hacia la cocina a preparar la comida y donde los más jóvenes también estaban, ayudándola.

Lo que nadie parecía haber advertido eran las oscuras nubes que habían tapado el cielo, anunciando que se avecinaba una tormenta de verano. Y el aire frío también empezó a hacer acto de presencia.

…...

Por la noche,aun no había empezado a llover,pero si habían comenzado a ver los relámpagos y a oír los truenos a los lejos,que se acercaban poco a poco hacia la casa.

Los tres niños de la casa( Kisa, Hiro y Momiji )se quedaron dormidos mirando por la ventana la tormenta que se acercaba lentamente y sin pausa hacia ellos.

Los demás que estaban en la habitación jugando a las cartas o hablando,observaron esto con cariño,por que a veces olvidaban lo pequeños que eran,a pesar de que Momiji a veces quería parecer mayor de lo que era.

Hanabi cogió una manta de uno de los armarios y los tapó a los tres,ya que estaban abrazados entre ellos,con Kisa en medio,y no ocupaban mucho espacio.

-Pareces una madre-le murmuró Yuki cuando volvio a sentarse con él, Hatsu y Kyo,que estaban observando como jugaban al póker los 4 más mayores de la casa.

-¿Tan vieja me consideras?-le dijo esta,mostrándose falsamente ofendida,pero rompieron a reír mientras observaban a los niños.-De verdad es agradable verlos tan relajados. Desde que Akito llegó han estado en tensión y no sonreían. No me gustaba verlos así.

Yuki,que estaba sentado en el suelo,ya que había dejado su sitio en el sofá a esta,colocó la cabeza en su regazo,la cual se le quedó mirando.

-De verdad que eres una madre. Nos quieres a todos incondicionalmente.

Hanabi no supo que contestar a eso, así que solo le acarició el pelo a Yuki, cosa que ocasionó que el portador del gato le dirigiera una mala mirada al portador de la rata,que no se dio cuenta de ello, disfrutando de las caricias.

Pero, Hatsuharu,que se encontraba sentado entre Hanabi y Kyo, si se percató de ello e intentó ocultar la sonrisa que esa escena le provocaba.

Un rato después, los mayores dijeron que ya era hora de irse a la cama,mientras la tormenta ya parecía estar sobre sus cabezas.

Momiji llegó a despertarse cuando Hanabi cogió a Kisa en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Ritsu se encargó de coger a Hiro,los cuales no llegaron a despertarse en ningún momento, realmente agotados como se encontraban.

-Yo te hubiera llevado en brazos si hubieras querido-le dijo Hatsu colocándose al lado de Momiji.

-No, gracias. Hanabi no me vería nunca como un hombre si me viera que alguien me lleva en brazos.

-Hanabi nunca te verá como un hombre como no crezcas-le dijo Kyo,que caminaba detrás de ellos.

Este le miró,molesto,pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando el pequeño conejo estaba preparando su futón mientras Hiro y Ritsu ya estaban acostados y durmiendo,se asomó a la ventana de la habitación y observó el oscuro cielo,el cual no dejaba ver ni una sola estrella.

Pero un movimiento cerca de la casa le hizo bajar la mirada a tierra.

Habían dos personas que se estaban acercando a las puertas de cristal,las cuales nunca cerraban,ya que los sirvientes entraban por allí por las mañanas para no hacer ruido y por que no había ladrones por los alrededores.

Al ver esto,salió corriendo de la habitación,pero sin llegar a despertar a sus dos compañeros de cuarto y salió fuera,donde había comenzado a chispear, colocándose delante de Akito y Kureno, que eran las dos figuras que habían visto hacercarse a la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó asustado a Akito.

-Quitate de en medio. He venido a hablar con esa fea chica que os esta envenenando contra mi.

Cuando vio que Akito hacia intención de seguir andando hacia la casa, Momiji se puso delante y abrió los brazos,tapando la puerta.

Este se le quedó mirando,molesto.

-¿Qué haces?.

-No puedo dejar que le hagas daño a Hanabi. Por favor, Akito, vuelve a casa.

Este se acerco amenazadoramente a su rostro,haciendo que el portador del conejo se diera cuenta de hasta que punto estaba enfadado.

-Quita de en medio-le dijo con una voz cargada de veneno.

**Fin del capitulo 9.**

**Como siempre digo, es muy agradable terminar un capitulo,ya que me deja con una sensación de trabajo bien hecho. Aunque...claro...este trabajo no esta remunerado. Jajaja.**

**Sé que este capitulo lo he dejado a medias,pero lo que ocurrirá entre Momiji y Akito se rebelará en el siguiente capitulo, así que solo tendréis que esperar una semana más.**

**Además,el día 11 será mi cumpleaños y lo que ocurrirá en ese capitulo será como el regalo de Hanabi me va a dar,ya que es algo que yo he deseado hacer muchas,muchas,muchas veces.**

**Caigdimo Potter 1998,como siempre,muchísimas gracias por tus review. Siempre estas hay dando ideas y preguntando lo que no entiendes. Eso anima para que siga escribiendo,de verdad. Ayame es algo pervertido,pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos desde hace tiempo,¿verdad?. Es un pervertido entrañable. Y Ritsu...bueno...es algo inocente y tal,pero hay que contar que también es un hombre y que Hanabi en bikini puede despertar muchas pasiones o``el instinto de amor de los hombres´´,como diría Ayame. Kyo y Yuki siempre han aparecido muy inocentes tanto en el manga como en el anime cuando se trataba de asuntos de mujeres o sobre el amor. Sin embargo, Momiji y Hatsu siempre se han dado cuenta por que son muy observadores. Y no quería que corriera sangre por el asunto del bikini blanco. Hatori también estaba de vacaciones y no es plan de hacerle trabajar cuando el pobre casi nunca descansa. También,como has podido ver, Akito si ha ido a tocar las narices un poco. Y Hanabi no sabe si matara aun o no a Shigure. Prefiere hacerle sufrir un poquito con la espera. Y si, te doy permiso para matarla,pero cuando acabe de utilizarla,ya que aun me queda algo que hacer con ella en la historia,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Bueno...creo que eso es todo.**

**Como siempre,dejad un review diciendo si os ha gustado la historia o no,¿vale?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenos días a todos los que estén leyendo esta historia. Espero que os estén llendo bien las vacaciones de verano,eh?. Un beso y seguimos hablando luego.**

_CAPITULO 10._

-No-dijo Momiji,aun con los brazos firmemente extendidos ,sin dejar pasar a Akito,el cual ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía,mientras Kureno permanecía parado detrás de su persona, sin decir nada y las primeras gotas de la tormenta caían sobre ellos.

El portador del conejo no pensaba moverse del lugar.

Sabía que Akito quería hacerle daño a Hanabi,se notaba el enfado incluso allí parado frente a él como se encontraba, así que no se movería ni un ápice hasta que se marchara,por que,aunque todos lo consideraran solo un niño, no iba a permitir que le pasara algo a la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por todos ellos, aunque quien se levantara frente a él fuera el mismísimo líder del clan familiar.

-Mu-e-ve-te -le dijo Akito,con los dientes apretados. Su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse.

-No-volvió a decir este,con los brazos bien extendidos.-Akito,esto podemos arreglarlo de otro modo. No tienes por que estar enfadado. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de Hanabi.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Akito,con unos ojos fríos como el hielo.-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi o solo pretendes defender a esa niñata?-. Su expresión se endureció aun más y estalló.-¡ME DAS ASCO!-le gritó,dándole un puñetazo para quitarle de en medio,pero Momiji permaneció en el lugar estoicamente( A: estoicamente significa con valentía,valor,arrojo..), sin dejar de tener los brazos extendidos.

Cuando Akito vio que no se apartaba y se preparaba para darle otro puñetazo, Momiji vio pasar una sombra a su lado, la cual era Hanabi, que le dio un puñetazo a su vez a Akito,el cual mandó al indefinido al suelo.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES?.¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER UNO SOLO DE TUS ASQUEROSOS DEDOS SOBRE MOMIJI?.

Este se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa de su aparición mientras ella se colocaba delante de él, protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

Akito pareció confuso y miro a Hanabi como si no entendiera lo que había pasado.

Kureno,a su vez,se arrodilló ante el indefinido, intentando que se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

Cuando este volvió a estar en pie,entendiendo lo que había pasado,señaló a Hanabi con un dedo, con lo que ella alzó la cabeza aun más,con aire desafiante.

-¡¿Y tú como te atreves a tocarme,maldita desgraciada?-le gritó a su vez.

-Ese puñetazo a sido a poco para todo lo que querría hacerte,pero Kureno se interpondrá-dijo, mirando a este,que asintió,muy serio.-Pero...acercate a alguno de ellos de nuevo y ni el mismísimo Satán podrá pararme para darte la paliza que te mereces.

Akito avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, que se preparó para golpearla de nuevo si hacia falta, pero Kureno se interpuso entre ambas y paró a Akito,alegando que cogería un resfriado si continuaba bajo aquella lluvia, lo que hizo que Akito centrara su atención hacia él y comenzara a sonreír mientras se le agarraba del brazo y miraba a Hanabi.

-Puede que quieras tenerlos a todos,pero Kureno siempre serás mio. Siempre ha estado a mi lado y siempre será así.

-No quiero conocer a alguien que no tiene el valor para salir al mundo exterior y mimar de más a una niña a la que debería haber dejado para que creciera como debía.

Ante aquellas palabras, Kureno miró fijamente a Hanabi,la cual lo observó a su vez.

-Ya no es un ave que pueda abrir las alas y volar.

El sobresaltó de este ante esas palabras fue notable y Akito comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando vio que este no la estaba mirando a ella,si no a Hanabi.

-Kureno,vámonos. Ya no quiero estar más aquí.

Este pareció salir de su ensoñación y asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo a Akito por los hombros y comenzaron a alejarse de allí mientras el indefinido les dirigía una dura mirada por encima del hombro del nagual del gallo.

Cuando estos finalmente desaparecieron entre la cortina de lluvia, Hanabi se volvió hacia Momiji y comenzó a examinarle atentamente la mejilla herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.¿Te ha hecho daño?.¿Por qué no avisaste a alguien?. Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi aquí fuera con esos dos.

-Yo...quería que se fueran y...

-Sé que eres fuerte-le cortó Hanabi,haciendo que este alzara la cabeza y la mirara,la cual lo miraba a su vez muy seriamente.-Sé que eres muy fuerte,pero no tienes que demostrarlo así. Akito hubiera sido capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa y yo no lo habría soportado, así que si algo así vuelve a ocurrir, avisa a alguien,¿entiendes?.

Momiji asintió mientras sonreía un poco.

-He hecho el tonto,¿no?-preguntó,algo avergonzado.

-Para nada-le aseguró ella,observando como la mejilla de este empezaba a hincharse.-Has sido el más valiente de la casa, ya que todos habían visto a Akito.

Momiji alzó de nuevo la cabeza hacia ella,sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

-Sí. Has sido el único con el valor de enfrentarte a él y me has protegido. Gracias.

Momiji ya no pudo más y dejó escapar las primeras lágrimas mientras bajaba de nuevo la cabeza. Hanabi lo acercó a su pecho y se abrazó a su cabeza para que no tuviera que transformarse y observó la lluvia que caía a su alrededor.

Como suponía,al poco salieron Hatori y Shigure,ya que Ayame si que se había quedado dormido.

-Os sentiréis muy bien,¿eh?-les reprochó ella.-Que un chico a penas salido de la niñez tenga más agallas que vosotros supongo que es fantástico.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada,algo avergonzados por que sabían que ella llevaba razón,mientras Hatori le examinaba la mejilla a Momiji,que no dejaba de llorar en silencio.

Hanabi,que lo estaba viendo,no pudo más y,cuando Hatori acabó con su trabajo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas,sin importar ya que se transformara o no,quedándose los dos bajo la lluvia mientras los dos adultos los observaban,sin saber bien que decir y Yuki, Kyo y Hatsuharu también los observaba desde su habitación.

Hatsu había tenido que coger a Kyo del brazo cuando habían visto que Akito le pegaba a Momiji y los 3 se habían quedado mucho más que sorprendidos cuando habían visto aparecer a Hanabi,que le había pegado a Akito a su vez.

-¡Somos unos cobardes!-gritó este, desembarazándose del brazo de su primo y dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras Yuki contemplaba la escena de afuera en silencio.

-No hubiéramos podido hacer nada-le dijo Hatsu.

-¡Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que no hacer absolutamente nada!-le gritó Kyo, volviéndose furioso hacia ellos.

Yuki siguió mirando hacia a fuera en silencio, viendo como Hanabi abrazaba a Momiji sin importar que se hubiera transformado o que los dos estuvieran bajo una lluvia torrencial.

-Será mejor que nos volvamos a la cama. Ahora si que no podemos hacer nada y dudo que Akito vuelva pronto después de lo que ha pasado.

Hatsu asintió e hizo precisamente eso,pero Kyo tardó un poco,sintiéndose un inútil por no haber podido hacer algo cuando se le hubiera necesitado.

Hanabi abrazó a Momiji mientras se ponía en pie(ya que había caído al suelo por la forma en que se había lanzado a abrazar a este) y observó a los más mayores,que aun seguían en la puerta de la casa y detectaron lo que ella les estaba diciendo en su mirada.

Le importaba bien poco como se había realizado aquel hechizo sobre ellos,aunque ella lo sabía ya que había leído el manga, daba igual lo que tardaran o lo que ocurriera,ella iba a estar allí para ellos el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que la maldición desapareciera,por que todos sabían perfectamente que deseaban la libertad,querían ser libres del clan Sohma, libres de la maldición,libres para ir donde quisieran y amar a quien quisieran sin que nadie se interpusiera.

Hanabi iba a estar allí en todo momento hasta que eso ocurriera por que,aunque la maldición aun siguiera allí,mientras ella pudiera,iba a darles esa libertad que tanto deseaban, por mucho que Akito quisiera atarlos de nuevo a su lado,sin importar los métodos que utilizara para conseguirlo.

En ese momento y lugar,ella juraría que se levantaría contra quien fuera para protegerles, así ella tuviera que salir lastimada para conseguirlo.

Así tuviera que sacrificarse para ello.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, los pequeños preguntaron que le había pasado a Momiji en la cara,ya que este aun tenía la mejilla algo hinchada.

-Me di un golpe sin querer cuando me levanté para ir al baño-dijo este ,sonriendo.

Y la mentira hubiera colado si la expresión de Hanabi no se hubiera endurecido hasta parecer un trozo de mármol,dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa en un silencio sepulcral.

Se alegraba de haber podido golpear a Akito por que se lo merecía,pero no podía evitar reprocharse que Momiji también había salido herido por que ella no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para parar al indefinido.

``Quiero protegerles,pero...¿cómo lo voy a hacer si no soy tan rápida?´´,pensaba ella mientras servia los desayunos,sin percatarse de la cara cansada que llevaba y que todos en la mesa la estaban mirando, sin entender a que venían todos aquellos cambios en su rostro.

Cuando colocó el desayuno de Momiji frente a este,el nagual del conejo le cogió la mano,lo que hizo que esta le mirara, y le dedicó una sonrisa que transmitía que estaba bien y que no hacia falta que se preocupara tanto,haciendo que esta también le sonriera a su vez y se tranquilizara un poco, aunque sin abandonar del todo sus preocupaciones.

Hatori y Shigure les explicaron más tarde a Ritsu y Ayame lo que había pasado,ya que,aunque estos parecían estar siempre en su propio mundo,notaron que había pasado algo grave y obligaron a estos a que se lo contaran.

Por la tarde de su ultima noche en la casa de verano,ya sin la presencia de Akito,ya que este había vuelto a la casa principal, Momiji sacó todos los fuegos artificiales que había comprado para ese día.

Hanabi los observó con cuidado y Hatsuharu rebeló el por que.

-Nunca has jugado con fuegos artificiales,¿verdad?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio,mirando a Hanabi,la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Bu...bueno...mi padre tenía que trabajar y...yo...yo sola en casa no podía arriesgarme a quemar algo sin querer y...

Sin más que decir, Kyo la cogió y cogió un fuego artificial,que colocó entre sus manos, colocándose él a su espalda para ayudarla.

-Solo tienes que sujetarlo hasta que se apague. Este solo lanza chispas y no te quemarás si no lo enfocas hacia ti.

Cuando le prendió fuego, Hanabi soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y tuvo un poco de miedo, pero Kyo cogió sus manos para que no lo soltara y,al final,ella acabó divirtiéndose mientras veía como brillaba, dedicándole una sonrisa al nagual del gato,que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¡Mira, Kyo!. Ya no me da miedo-le dijo ella cuando se atrevió a coger otro ella sola, haciendo que todos pudieran ver durante un segundo la niña que había sido.

-Muy bien. Solo procura no apuntar a nadie con eso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él,ya que Momiji había lanzado unos petardos y no oía bien, haciendo que este saltara cuando las chispas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle.

-¡Tonta!.¡Te acabó de decir que no apuntes a nadie con eso!-le reprendió él.

-Perdona-le dijo ella, apuntando hacia otro lado mientras se acercaba a él y le echaba un rápido vistazo, asegurándose de que no le había quemado en ningún lado.-¿Estás bien?.¿No te he quemado nada?.

-No,no. No lo has hecho.

Ella sonrió, más aliviada.

-Menos mal.

Después de ese incidente, siguieron jugando un rato más, con Hanabi disfrutando más que los más pequeños,mientras los más adultos les observaban divertidos,tomándose un té, aunque Ritsu también se había unido al juego y Ayame había pululado alrededor de su hermano, diciendo que le estaba protegiendo de que saliera herido,haciendo que casi se quemara cuando se había lanzado hacia él con la intención de darle``un abrazo de amor fraternal entre hombres´´ que Yuki había conseguido esquivar.

Hanabi se sentó a descansar en las escaleras,donde enseguida Yuki se sentó a su lado y Momiji a sus pies apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y ganándose unos cuantos mimos y un beso en la frente.

-No deberías mimarlo de ese modo-le dijo Kyo cuando se sentó en el otro costado de Hanabi.-Solo tiene un año menos que nosotros aunque no lo parezca.

-Ya lo sé-le dijo,sonriendo.- No es ningún niño. Ya es todo un hombre, capaz de defender lo que cree necesario-le dijo,acariciando el cabello del nagual del conejo,que aceptó,encantado, las caricias.

Kyo y Yuki dedujeron a que se estaba refiriendo ella,pero no comentaron nada al respecto, prefiriendo dejar las cosas como estaban.

Poco a poco, el resto también se acercaron y se sentaron alrededor de ellos cuando los fuegos artificiales se acabaron,contemplando el cielo,el cual ya se había despejado y no mostraba ni una sola nube que recortara la tormenta pasada.

Hanabi los observó a todos en silencio, percatándose que algunos habían crecido más de lo que creía desde que los había conocido y supo que aguantaría lo que fuera mientras pudiera seguir observando un crecimiento feliz por su parte.

Quería que todos pudieran estar así siempre,con una sonrisa en los labios,con un futuro feliz por delante.

Ella iba a tener que esforzarse por que fuera así.

…...

Volvieron a casa a la mañana siguiente,en el mismo autobús que los había llevado allí, el cual los dejó en el mismo punto donde les había recogido, donde Hanabi tuvo que prometerle a Momiji que se verían pronto.

-Ha sido muy divertido. Tendremos que repetirlo el verano que viene-les dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de la casa y los demás la seguían.

Una vez que cruzaron el umbral, Yuki se agachó y recogió algo del suelo.

-Hanabi,creo que esto es para ti.

Esta se acercó a él y recogió el sobre,observándolo detenidamente.

Hace muchos años que no veía esa letra,pero aun no la había olvidado del todo.

-¿De quien es?-preguntó Kyo,mirándola por encima del hombro.

-De mi madre-murmuró.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados,mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir.

-¿Y...que es lo que quiere?.

Esta tomó aire y simplemente decidió leerla en voz alta:

_ Hanabi..._

_Ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo,pero me voy en unos días de la ciudad, así que, antes de eso,debo decirte algo muy urgente,de lo que puedes quedar muy sorprendida._

_Por favor,te prometo que si me concedes unos minutos de tu tiempo,prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca más, así que,te estaré esperando en el hotel donde me hospedo. Te dejó más abajo el número de mi habitación. _

_De verdad que necesito hablar contigo._

Kyo y Yuki se volvieron a mirar,pero sin comentar nada. Esperaban que fuera ella la que decidiera hablar, pero no parecía que fuera a hacerlo, si no que miraba la carta como si estuviera en shock, pero Kyo estaba más que cansado de que su madre siempre consiguiera ponerla en ese estado, así que preguntó:

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.

Esta pareció reaccionar ante la pregunta y alzó la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Supongo que...iré-murmuró.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Yuki,mirándola,preocupado.

-Si me promete que no volverá a molestarme nunca más, me parece que es justo que le conceda unos minutos. Ademas, tengo que pasar por esa zona cuando vaya a comprar, así que no es demasiada molestia.

Todos notaron la sonrisa forzada que ella intentó dedicarles ,pero Kyo colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de ella y comenzó a revolverle el cabello como si fuera un cachorro con falta de mimos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?. No sabemos que es lo que podría querer.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo una mujer. Sabéis que soy fuerte. No tenéis que preocuparos.

-Ya sabemos que eres fuerte,pero ella siempre te hace algo que te deja sin fuerzas-le dijo Yuki, visiblemente preocupado.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro.

-Pero tengo que verla a solas. Tengo que romper de una vez todos aquellos lazos que me unían a esa mujer que una vez llame madre. Así que tengo que ir por mi propia cuenta. Sé que os preocupáis por mi,pero..estaré bien. De verdad. Y si algo pasa,prometo llamaros.

E hizo intención de volver a dirigirles esa sonrisa forzada,pero Kyo volvió a revolverle el cabello para impedírselo,por que prefería verla triste que con aquella sonrisa fría.

Ella se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a la cocina,alegando que tenía que ir a preparar la comida, pero, aunque ellos sabían que aquello era mentira,lo dejaron estar,por que sabían que tenían que dejarle un tiempo a solas.

Yuki le dijo que no iba a cenar en casa,ya que el presidente del comité estudiantil quería hablar con él y había quedado en la casa de este,que era un restaurante típico japones,donde este le aseguró que le invitaba.

Así que en casa solo quedaron Kyo y Hanabi,que seguía algo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Ya podrías traer algo a la vuelta-le dijo Kyo a Yuki cuando le vio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta justo después de que él saliera de la ducha,secándose la cabeza con una toalla.

-No pienso traerle nada a un gato estupido como tú-le contestó este antes de salir de la casa y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Hanabi,que estaba colocando su cena en la mesa,se le quedó mirando, mientras este seguía secándose la cabeza,ahora algo más pensativo.

-Claro-murmuró este.-El gato, pase lo que pase,siempre será el estupido,¿no?.

-Eso no es así -le dijo Hanabi.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kyo, volviéndose hacia ella al oírla hablar.

-El gato no es estupido. Fue el único que dijo la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó este,sentándose a su lado.

-No recordáis como comenzó vuestra maldición,¿verdad?.

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Pues yo si que lo sé,por eso digo que el gato no es nada estupido. Fue el más sincero de todos y el que vio mucho más allá.

-¿Cómo es la historia?-le preguntó este,interesado.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?.

Este asintió.

-Esta bien-. Ella,en un rápido movimiento cogió la cabeza de Kyo y la colocó en su regazo,haciendo que el nagual del gato no pudiera evitar sonrojarse sobre manera e intentó levantarse.

-¡¿Qué haces?.

-Te voy a contar la historia. Además, no dejas que te den abrazos ni nada, así que ,como castigo, si quieres escuchar la historia, va a tener que ser así.¿De acuerdo?.

Este se tranquilizó un poco y asintió,aunque aun visiblemente sonrojado.

-Bien.¿Por donde empezar?-murmuró ella pensativa:

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, vivía un hombre que siempre siempre,desde que tenía memoria, había vivido solo.

Sabía que si escalaba la montaña que se observaba desde la pequeña casa que se había construido, encontraría a gente,pero, por algún motivo,prefería estar solo.

Era un hombre tan fuerte como mil hombres, con la vida de miles de hombres y miles de recuerdos que se fueron acumulando en ese tiempo,con lo que supo que no era como los demás hombres, que él era diferente. Este hombre tenía miedo de las demás personas,tenia miedo de que le hirieran, aunque tuviera tantos poderes, tenía miedo de ese ser que era tan diferente de los demás.

Un día,llegó un gato.

Fue algo que sorprendió al hombre,ya que nadie iba por allí.

El gato inclinó la cabeza y le dijo que hacia tiempo ya que le había estado observando y que si, por favor,le permitiría permanecer a su lado,ya que tenía algo que le atraía y le invitaba a estar junto a él. Le pidió a ese hombre que él llamaba Dios que le dejara quedarse con él.

Desde ese momento, el gato nunca se separó de Dios y eso hizo que este estuviera muy feliz. Tan feliz que se le ocurrió una idea.

Si no podía estar con los hombres,a lo mejor podía llevarse bien con los animales, así que Dios envió muchas invitaciones para un gran banquete.

A este acudieron 12 animales,los 12 animales del horóscopo chino,y allí tuvieron un banquete todas las noches,cantando y bailando,tambien riendo y así Dios también se rió por primera vez con todos ellos. Dicen que incluso la Luna contempló esto en silencio.

Pero,un día, el gato colapso.

Su vida estaba llegando a su fin y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Todos lloraron mientras se daban cuenta de que todos acabarían muriendo en un momento u otro y el banquete llegaría a su fin. No importaba cuanto se divirtieran. Era algo que no se iba a poder evitar.

Entonces, Dios invocó un hechizo. Dibujó un circulo con su dedo en el agua de un vaso y le hizo al gato beber de aquel agua.

Después, se volvió hacia los demás y les dijo que su amistad iba a durar para siempre. Aun cuando murieran, no importaba cuantas veces fallecieran ni se reencarnaran,de nuevo, en la misma forma, iban a volver a reencontrarse,donde tendrían de nuevo sus banquetes, por que así todos tendrían una dicha eterna.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y el primero en beber después fue la rata. Tras él fueron el buey, el tigre, el conejo... En turnos,todos bebieron la misma cantidad de agua hasta que no quedó ni una gota en el vaso.

Entonces el gato comenzó a jadear y dijo:``Dios,¿por qué?.¿Por qué me hiciste beber eso?. Dios,yo...no quiero la eternidad. No quiero una dicha eterna´´.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esas palabras,ya que eran palabras de rechazo hacia ellos. Todos se entristecieron al oír esas palabras y le dieron la espalda al gato.

Pero, aun así,el gato siguió hablando:

``Dios,aunque tengas miedo,aceptemos que todas las cosas llegan a su fin,aun si es triste,aceptemos que la vida termina. Dios,aunque este sea el fin,estuve feliz de estar a tu lado. Si yo fuera a revivir,reencarnarme y volverte a encontrar,en vez de bajo la Luna,me gustaría verte riendo bajo la luz del sol. Quiero verte riendo rodeado de gente´´.

Y el gato levantó su cola por ultima vez y murió tranquilamente.

Pero ninguno de los animales se preocupaba ya por el gato,por que todos sentían como si el gato los hubiera traicionado.

Después de aquello,poco a poco,uno a uno,todos los animales fueron muriendo,incluso el dragón,que fue el último y así Dios se quedó solo.

Y así,con el tiempo,el Dios también iba a morir,pero ya no tenía miedo,por que,recordando la promesa, supo que iba a reunirse de nuevo con los demás. No importaba cuanto tardaran ni en que momento, todos volverían a encontrarse y volverían a celebrar el banquete una vez,muchas veces, siempre. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara hasta entonces ni cuan solo estuviera, él estaba seguro de que volverían a encontrarse.

Hanabi bajó la vista hacia su regazo, por que,aunque pareciera imposible, Kyo estaba sollozando.

Esta no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo sin comentar nada mientras este sollozaba en silencio.

-No...no...no sé por que...estoy llorando-murmuró este.

-Tranquilo. No tienes por que buscar explicaciones. Es normal que esa historia te afecte,ya que es tu propia historia.

Y así continuaron,ambos en silencio mientras Kyo sollozaba mientras ella continuaba acariciándole el cabello y mirando el techo,reflexionando ella misma sobre la historia.

Si el gato fue el primero que quiso estar con Dios,¿por qué fue el favorito la rata?.¿No debería ser el primero el gato?. La rata solo fue el primero en dar el trago del agua tras el pacto,pero el gato fue el primero que le entregó su vida a Dios.

Dejó de pensar en ello,ya que estaba más que claro que no iba a resolver nada por si misma,ya que no podía saber como había pensado el Dios en aquel tiempo.

…...

Cuando Yuki volvió a casa, Hanabi estaba viendo la televisión en el salón,donde él se quedó con ella y esta le dijo que Kyo estaba en el tejado, el cual había tardado un poco en recuperarse de su llanto,pero Hanabi no le comentó nada sobre ello,ya que sabía que aunque Kyo ya no iba a pelear más contra Yuki,sabia que este le molestaría con aquello si se enteraba, aunque ella estaba segura de que si le contaba la historia también a Yuki, este lloraría como había echo el nagual del gato.

Estuvieron observando la televisión en silencio durante un rato,pero,en seguida comenzó a ganarles el sueño y Hanabi fue la primera en ponerse en pie y dirigirse a su cuarto,ya que pensaba ver a su... madre a primera hora.

Aunque...claro...al levantarse por la mañana, Kyo ya estaba en el tejado de la casa y la observó marchar, viendo como ella se despedía de él con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el metro.

Allí tomó el tren,el cual iba en hora punta e hizo que ella se arrepintiera de haber ido a esas horas y no esperar a unas horas más tranquilas, y se bajó en la estación más cercana al hotel donde ella estaba esperándola y cerca de donde debía comprar los vegetales para la cena.

Cuando se vió a si misma ante el edificio del hotel,sintió que las fuerzas que la habían llevado hasta allí se desvanecían como si no fueran más que una brisa matutina,pero...ahora que estaba tan cerca, no podía dar marcha atrás, así que,tomando aire profundamente, intentó tranquilizarse y entró en el edificio, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación.

Una vez frente a la puerta,tocó casi antes de pararse ante ella por miedo a que volviera a perder las fuerzas y permaneció inmóvil en el lugar.

Oyó ruido al otro lado de la pared,con lo que supo que había alguien el cuarto, haciendo que se pusiera más derecha ante la puerta.

Poco después, se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse y la mujer al otro lado le dedicó una sonrisa gentil,una que le recordaba mucho a las suyas propias.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido venir. Pasa,por favor.

Ella entró en el cuarto y observó este con detenimiento,percatándose de que la mujer ya lo había recogido todo y lo tenía guardado en una maleta, cerca de la puerta.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera tardado más en decidir ir a verla?.¿Se hubiera encontrado con que ya no estaba allí?.

Dejó eso de lado y se concentró en lo que le había echo ir allí.

-¿Qué era eso tan urgente que me tenias que decir?-le dijo Hanabi,sin ningún tono particular en la voz.

Su,hasta entonces,madre se colocó ante ella, sonriendo dulcemente, como si lo que le fuera a decir fuera la cosa más feliz del mundo.

-Hanabi,me volví a casar.

Esta notó como le desaparecía el color de la cara.

-¿Cómo...has dicho?.

-Me volví a casar y...tienes dos hermanos, Hanabi. Se llaman Itzaya y Kaoru. Mira-le dijo, mostrandole una foto familiar donde ella estaba abrazada a un hombre con el cabello castaño y con gafas,claramente europeo,con cara de buena persona y dos niños,un niño y una niña obviamente mellizos con los mismos ojos que ella,donde todos estaban sonriendo.

Hanabi solo pudo observar la foto en silencio.

-Les he hablado de ti. Mi marido quiere conocerte. Y tus hermanos también. Tienen 7 años y están muy emocionados de saber que tienen una hermana mayor. Todos queremos que vengas a visitarnos.

Hanabi cogió la foto que ella le tendía y no pudo evitar apretarla con rabia.

-¿Para eso has venido?.¿Por qué les has hablado de mi y ellos prácticamente te han obligado a buscarme?.¿Lo has hecho para que no vean lo mala madre que eres?.

-¡Hanabi!.¡Eres muy injusta conmigo!.¡En aquella época, yo no estaba preparada para asentarme en ningún sitio,pero...después de viajar un poco, conocí a Jhon y él me hizo darme cuenta que podía formar una familia feliz a su lado!.

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAS DE MI AHORA?.¡¿QUÉ TE DE LAS GRACIAS POR AVISARME QUE TIENES UNA FAMILIA EN OTRA PARTE?-le gritó ella, llena de rabia, arrojando la foto al suelo, viendo como esta se agachaba rápidamente a recogerla,alarmada.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta.

Había ido a buscarla por que sus hijos se lo habían pedido,pero ella solo esperaba que aceptara que tenía otra familia y que era feliz tal y como estaba. No la necesitaba,pero esperaba que lo aceptara.

Le arrancó la foto de las manos y la observó con unos ojos que podrían matarla sin hacer nada más.

-¡NUNCA ESPERES NINGÚN PERDÓN POR MI PARTE O ESPERES QUE TE DIGA QUE TE VAYA BIEN!.¡HUBIERA VIVIDO FELIZ SI NUNCA MÁS HUBIERAS APARECIDO ANTE MI VISTA!.¡NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME JAMÁS Y NO QUIERO CONOCER A NINGUNO DE ESTAS PERSONAS!-dijo, alzando la mano,indicando la foto.-¡PARA MI ELLOS NO SON MIS HERMANOS,POR QUE TÚ NUNCA SERÁS MI MADRE!.

Y con esas, abandonó la habitación corriendo,sin dejar que esta terminara de hablar,aunque esta simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, con las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas,pero sonriendo sin poder contenerse, al saber que ella iba a poder tener a su familia intacta.

Hanabi corrió,sin recordar que tenía que comprar, sin saber a donde iba, simplemente corriendo sin ningún sentido y sin ver el camino,dejando que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista y con la foto aun firmemente agarrada.

-¡Hanabi!-gritó alguien,haciendo que ella se detuviera por un segundo, solo viendo vagamente entre lágrimas que alguien se acercaba a ella.

**Fin del capitulo 10.**

**Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.**

**De verdad que no sé como voy a hacer que acabe la historia cuando llegué a ese tiempo,pero es que ,aunque tenga que buscar un final feliz para todos, Akito me sigue cayendo mal, así que no se que voy a hacer con esa mujer.**

**Lo de la leyenda de los 12 signos corresponde con la que aparece en la historia en el capitulo 131, así que si no os ha quedado muy claro,solo tenéis que leer ese capitulo para aclararos o preguntarme a mi,que para algo estoy,¿si?. Jajaja.**

**Caigdimo Potter 1998,puede matar a Akito cuando quieras,que yo siempre estaré encantada de ayudarte con la tarea. Momiji si que avisó a alguien en el manga,pero solo por que Tohru se quedó en estado de shock. Hanabi nunca a sido ese tipo de chica. Puede que le afecten algunas cosas,pero se opone a Akito con todas sus fuerzas. Y si. A Kyo le gusta Hanabi. Es algo que no estaba muy segura de hacer,pero ahora que tengo eso claro,me siento más tranquila. Lo que no sé es en que momento le buscaré sus parejas a los demás. Y también muchas gracias por felicitarme. Celebré mi cumple en casa con mis padres y una amiga,pero no me gusta que me canten el cumpleaños feliz,por que me da mucha vergüenza.**

**También decir que si alguien que esta leyendo esta historia esta leyendo también mi historia en Naruto sobre Gaara y Matsuri,solo pedir algo de paciencia,ya que como he dicho,he estado con una amiga en estos días y prácticamente no me ha permitido escribir,ya que quería que estuviera con ella. Prometo subirla lo antes posible.**

**Y decir que,como siempre,espero reviews con vuestras opiniones e ideas sobre lo que ocurrirá.**

**Besos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas. Como esta parte es siempre la misma,me meteré de lleno en la historia y ya hablaremos más luego.**

_CAPITULO 11._

Hanabi se volvió al oír una voz llamándola.

Intentó enfocar la vista entre la gente que la rodeaba y el torrente de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas como si hubiera abierto algún grifo y le resultara imposible volverlo a cerrar.

Vio como alguien se acercaba a ella,pero seguía sin poder enfocar bien.

Aun tenía firmemente agarrada en su mano la foto de la nueva familia de aquella mujer que había ido a visitar,casi sin ser consciente de ello.

A lo mejor se la había llevado consigo para nunca olvidar el daño que le había hecho y lo feliz que ahora estaba sin ella en su vida,para recordarse que había más niños en el mundo con su mismo color de ojos ,pero que nunca podría llamar hermanos.

Quien fuera el que la hubiera llamado,ya se encontraba frente a ella, donde colocó una mano en su hombro,haciendo que esta alzara la vista de su mano,con la foto agarrada y arrugada,hasta la alta figura.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo miró, evitando las enormes ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y seguir llorando allí,ya que esa acción ocasionaría que este se transformara en una calle llena a rebosar de gente y eso si que no iba a ser nada bueno.

Se dejó guiar por aquella mano en su hombro hasta un banco cercano,donde unos árboles les proporcionaban algo de intimidad sobre los demás transeúntes,que caminaban hacia sus quehaceres sin reparar demasiado en ellos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.¿Por qué estas así?-le preguntó su acompañante.

Ella se tragó las lágrimas que pugnaban( A: significa que luchaban,combatían...) por volver a salir.

Este,sin decir nada más, agarró la foto que ella aun tenía firmemente agarrada en su mano y le echó un vistazo,soltando un hondo suspiro,entendiéndolo todo.

-¿Para esto había vuelto tu madre?.

-Por favor,no la llames así -murmuró ella,mirando el suelo,intentando que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de derrumbarse de una maldita vez, sin conseguirlo demasiado.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento-murmuró él.

Y se hizo un silencio entre ambos que ninguno de los dos intentó romper. Simplemente se quedaron allí sentados mientras Hanabi hacia todos sus esfuerzos para tragarse las lágrimas y colocar todo aquel suceso en algún lugar lejano de su mente donde ella estuviera segura que no regresaría jamás.

-No quiero tener que borrarte los recuerdos sobre algo como esto,pero...te afecta demasiado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?.

Hanabi asintió despacio,aspirando el aire y mirando el cielo,despajado,donde una nube pequeña y blanca pasaba con calma de vez en cuanto.

-No te preocupes, Hatori. Poco a poco voy asumiendo estas cosas. Por lo menos,esta vez me ha prometido que me dejara en paz.

El nagual del dragón se volvió a mirarla,pero no comentó nada más sobre el asunto.

Si ella no quería hablar,no iba a ser él el que forzara la situación.

Estaba en la ciudad por que quería ir a la librería a recoger un libro que había encargado. Y,de repente, había visto pasar a Hanabi echa un mar de lágrimas,sin chocarse con alguien solo por que la gente se quitaba de en medio al verla en aquel estado.

Lo más seguro que hubieran pensado al verla llorando de esa forma era que estuviera embarazada.

Pero,claro, la gente no conocía su historia familiar.

Él la conocía solo por que los chicos le habían llamado asustados cuando había quedado en estado de shock ante la reaparición en escena de la madre de esta.

Pero...viendo aquella foto que ella había tenido agarrada,estaba más que claro por que aquella mujer había vuelto.

Remordimientos de conciencia y para hacerla saber que tenía otra familia.

¿Esa mujer estaba en sus cabales?.¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría aparecer despúes de 10 años para informarle de aquello?.

Dejó de pensar en temas que no le incumbía y se dedicó a mirar al cielo para dejar pensar con calma a Hanabi para que supiera que iba a hacer a continuación o si tenía que llevarla de vuelta a casa, ya que no era bueno que estuviera sola en su estado.

-¡Hanabi!.¡Hatori!-oyeron ambos gritar a alguien.

Cuando los dos alzaron la cabeza, vieron a Kyo correr hacia ellos, con pinta de que ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo de antes,y se colocaba ante ellos,respirando con dificultad y apoyándose en las rodillas para tomar oxigeno.

-Kyo...¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Hanabi, que ya parecía más centrada y no se le notaba tanto el episodio por el que había pasado.

-¿Qué te ha hecho tu madre?-le preguntó este a su vez, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

¿Cómo se había percatado de que había ocurrido algo?.

-Has estado llorando-le dijo este,señalando sus ojos.-A mi no me puedes engañar.

Esta se los tocó,como si allí hubiera un cartel que pusiera``Atención. Peligro de inundación´´, pero no encontró nada de eso.

Hatori,sin embargo,se puso en pie,volviéndose hacia Kyo,dejandole su sitio junto a esta.

-Yo debo irme ya, así que la dejo bajo tu cargo.

Este asintió,muy solemne y Hatori se marchó,despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto de la mano.

Kyo y Hanabi se quedaron allí solos, ambos en silencio uno al lado del otro, sin saber que hacer o que decir, así que el nagual del gato se dejó caer en su asiento junto a ella,demostrando que estaba aun más cansando de lo que parecía.

-¿Me has seguido?-le preguntó esta.

-No he tenido por que. Nos dijiste el hotel y el número ayer cuando leíste la carta-le respondió este, absolutamente calmado como el que sabía que no había hecho nada malo.-Además,te he visto salir esta mañana y sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, así que, aquí estoy. Te vi entrar en el hotel, pero,como esperaba fuera,cuando saliste corriendo,te perdí entre la gente y te he estado buscando por los alrededores.-Observó la foto que Hatori le había dado antes de irse.-Siento mucho no haber llegado antes.

-No pasa nada. En realidad,no debería estar tan sorprendida. La gente como ella solo puede dar ese tipo de sorpresas. No podía esperar otra cosa-le dijo, luciendo esa sonrisa tan claramente falsa que ponía cuando su madre entraba en escena.

Pero Kyo cogió su mano firmemente,haciendo que ella volviera la cabeza sorprendida hacia su persona,y le dijo:

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras,¿vale?. Yo voy a estar aquí contigo.

Fue como si el maldito grifo se hubiera reventado de nuevo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo,pero ahora también le arrancaron profundos gemidos de dolor desde el interior del pecho ,desde tan adentro ,que casi le dolía llorar de aquella forma.

Y así permanecieron,ella llorando como si le fuera la vida en ello y el nagual del gato a su lado, con su mano firmemente agarrada,mirando enfadado a todos aquellos que miraban mal a Hanabi o cuchicheaban entre ellos cuando la veían al pasar.

…...

Una de las personas que les observaban no estaban allí simplemente por que viera a Hanabi llorar, si no que había un motivo más para ello.

Sin embargo,evitó acercarse a ellos de momento y solo se dedicó a seguirles cuando ambos se pusieron en pie,cuando la muchacha ya parecía mucho más calmada.

La figura no pudo evitar sonreír.

…...

Cuando Hanabi y Kyo llegaron a casa, Yuki les salió al encuentro en la entrada y se les quedó mirando,a la espera de que alguien empezara a hablar y le explicara lo que había pasado, pero también se percató de los ojos llorosos que la chica llevaba.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó,alarmado.

Pero Hanabi solo alzó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, ahora sincera.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada. Para celebrar que esa mujer a salido definitivamente de mi vida, voy a preparar algo muy rico para comer,¿si?.

Pero antes de que consiguiera llegar a la cocina, Kagura salió a su encuentro en el pasillo.

-¡Hola,Hanabi!.¡He venido a visitaros!.

Kyo no pudo evitar ponerse tenso,con la cara algo contraída,pero Hanabi sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!. Ya se te echaba de menos.

-Bueno...es que he tenido que hacer cosas-le dijo Kagura,abrazándola a su vez.-Pero vine en cuanto terminé para veros a vosotros...-Y miró a Kyo como si se hubiera encendido una luz en lo más profundo de su ser.-Y también para ver a mi querido Kyo.

Este trato de huir,pero se encontraba en el pasillo, sin posibilidad de huida,ya que la puerta se encontraba vigilada por Yuki y tenía a Kagura justo en frente,corriendo hacia él.

Obviamente,el abrazo que esta le proceso por poco no le sacó todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero Kyo ya tendría que estar más que acostumbrado a ello,ya que ella siempre reaccionaba del mismo modo al verlo.

Hanabi se rió sin problemas y Yuki no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vieron esto, a pesar de que el nagual del gato estiraba los brazos hacia todas direcciones, como si buscara un lugar al que poder agarrarse y huir del amor de la nagual del jabalí,pero,que era totalmente inútil que ni siquiera lo intentara.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento y Yuki,que era el más cercano a esta, fue a abrir, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver la figura que había frente.

-¿Maestro?.

A la mención de esa palabra,toda la habitación se quedó inmóvil y mirando la puerta, con Kyo en una postura ridícula y cara seria.

-¿Shishou?-murmuró el nagual del gato momentos antes de que Kagura lo soltara y,al perder el equilibrio,acabara tirado por el suelo.

-Ya veo que aun le tienes el mismo cariño a Kyo, Kagura -le dijo este,sonriendo cordialmente.

-Puede pasar-le invitó Hanabi,ya que se sentía incomoda viéndolo de pie ante la puerta.

Este hizo una breve inclinación hacia ella en agradecimiento y entró en la casa, descalzándose en la entrada.

Kyo,que aun estaba sorprendido en el suelo, se puso en pie de un saltó e hizo un saludo formal a su maestro.

Y este simplemente le acarició el cabello con ese cariño paternal que salia de él y que no podía evitar de ningún modo, haciendo que a los ojos del gato acudieran las lágrimas, pero se las tragara, sabiendo a quien tenía al rededor.

Tras revolver durante unos momentos más el cabello de su hijo(por que,dijeran lo que dijeran, era su hijo), se volvió hacia Hanabi, que estaba de pie y mirándole frente a ellos.

Sabía que Kazuma era más alto que Kyo,pero...ahora que lo tenía delante, de verdad se daba cuenta de lo alto y lo joven que parecía ser aquel hombre.

-Tú debes de ser Hanabi,¿verdad?-le preguntó él.

A lo que ella asintió rápidamente y consiguió una nueva sonrisa por parte de este.

-Te agradezco que estés cuidando de Kyo todo este tiempo-le dijo, dirigiendo una respetuosa reverencia hacia ella.

-¡No...no...no tiene por que agradecerlo!.¡Para mi es un placer!-exclamó Hanabi, avergonzada y devolviendole la reverencia.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas durante un momento nosotros 3?-le preguntó este, ahora más serio haciendo que el aire a su alrededor cambiara.

-Claro. Por supuesto-le contestó ella rápidamente, indicándole el salón.

Este asintió mientras él, Kyo y Hanabi entraban.

Mientras,para concederles más intimidad, Yuki cogió a Kagura y le pidió que le echara una mano con su huerto, a lo que ella aceptó mientras lo seguía y miraba hacia el salón un momento, preocupada, antes de salir al patio de la casa.

-Verás..-comenzó Kazuma cuando ya se hubieron sentado y dijo que no quería nada de beber por el momento.-Te agradezco mucho que acogieras a Kyo aquí en tu casa cuando a penas os conocíais de nada,pero...siento que no es lo correcto,por que no sabes todo de él y...

-Si te refieres a que se transforma en un gato anoréxico enorme...eso ya lo sabía.

Kazuma la miró fijamente, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo...has dicho?.

-Que sé en lo que se transforma Kyo. Mira.

Y antes del neutro en aquella conversación pudiera mediar, Hanabi le quitó la pulsera, haciendo que reapareciera entre el humo como el espíritu del gato vengativo.

-¡Oh,Dios mio!-exclamó Hanabi,haciendo que Kazuma observaba con atención su reacción.

-¡Kyo,se me olvido decirte que te quitaras la camiseta antes!.¡Ahora esta toda destrozada!-se lamentó la chica, cogiendo los jirones rotos de lo que había sido una de las camisetas favoritas de Kyo.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes de quitarme la pulsera sin avisarme siquiera-le contesto este.

Hanabi,molesta por que no había forma de coser la camiseta y que siguiera sirviendo para usarla, le echó un brazo al cuello de el gato, acercando su cara al rostro de este.

-Es que no había caído en que eso pasaba, gato anoréxico.

-Pues haber caído antes, larguirucha.

Las discusión de ambos siguió un poco, sin percatarse del rostro de Kazuma, el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, observando como aquella chica miraba,hablaba y tocaba la figura de Kyo bajo aquella forma como si no fuera nada, algo que él y,tal vez muchos, no habían visto nunca.

-Si no llevaras la pulsera seria mucho más fácil. Nos ahorraríamos un montón de dinero en camisetas-le dijo Hanabi, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Y como quieres que salga con este aspecto a la calle,loca?.

-Ahora hay razas de animales tan mezcladas que surgen formas que nunca se han visto. Podríamos salir a la calle diciendo que eres uno de esos y que te estoy sacando de paseo-le dijo esta, tan tranquila, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya no te hablo-le contestó este, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Esta,viendo que de verdad estaba molesto, lo abrazó.

-Vengaaa. No me digas que te has molestado por esa tontería. Ya sabes que era una broma.

Este siguió mirando hacia otro lado, falsamente indignado.

-Si sabes que yo te quiero mucho y no te haría eso.

Ante las palabras`` yo te quiero mucho´´, el gato abrió los ojos de golpe, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Kazuma, y la trasformación fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Pero, cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso e iba a soltarlo, se transformó en el pequeño gato naranja de siempre, quedando aun entre los brazos de Hanabi.

Kazuma carraspeó,captando la atención de los dos,que se centraron en él.

-Así que,aun sabiéndolo todo, ¿aceptas a Kyo tal y como es?.

-Por supuesto-aseguró esta sin más,como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.-Kyo sigue siendo Kyo, tenga el aspecto que tenga-. Observó al pequeño gato naranja que aun tenía en brazos y sonrió con malicia.-Aunque yo lo prefiero con esta forma-dijo,apretándole contra ella y restregando sus mejilla con la de él,que se removió,fingiendo que estaba molesto de ello,pero visiblemente avergonzado, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido a la atención del maestro.

-Me alegro mucho de saber eso. Desde pequeño, Kyo a odiado que la gente lo viera bajo esa forma, incluso aunque fuera un miembro de los 12 signos.

-Es algo normal después de que le viera Akito y le dijera lo que le dijo-contestó esta, ahora más seria y dejando a Kyo en su regazo,que la miró con sorpresa.

-Si te transformas en algo como``el espíritu vengativo del gato´´y viene alguien y te dice que eres asqueroso,es normal que quieras que nadie te vea bajo esa forma. Akito siempre le gusto molestar a todo el mundo y no pensaba desaprovechar su oportunidad con Kyo.

-¿Cómo sabes que paso eso?-le preguntó Kazuma,interesado.

-Simplemente lo sabe. Sabe muchas cosas sobre los Sohma-le dijo Kyo.

Kazuma asintió,viendo que Hanabi no tenía la intención de decir nada más.

-¿Y...solo a venido hasta aquí para decirme eso?-le preguntó ella.

-No. En realidad venia a ver como estaba mi...digo,Kyo.

Ella notó como el cuerpo del gato en su regazo se tensaba.

-Diga claramente que es su hijo-le dijo ella al maestro,dejándolos a los dos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Shishou.

-Que diga que es su hijo. Sé que siente a Kyo como tal,pero no lo dice por que le oyó decir a Kyo a sus profesores que usted no era su padre.

El gato alzó la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Es eso cierto?.¿Me oíste?.

Este asintió, mirando la mesita del café.

-Pero Kyo no lo dijo por que usted no fuera digno de ello,si no por todo lo contrario. Aun no se sentía así mismo lo suficientemente digno para que usted pudiera llamarlo hijo y que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

-¡Pero...si yo ya estoy orgulloso!-exclamó,haciendo que Kyo lo mirara fijamente.-No es el mejor estudiante del mundo,pero se esfuerza y puede sacar sus estudios adelante. Es muy fuerte y aprende todo lo que le enseño,disfrutando de ello. Es un buen chico,amable,alegre...

-Pare,pare-le dijo Hanabi sonriendo.-Eso ya lo sé. Esto parece una entrevista para casarlo.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi,maestro?-le dijo Kyo, aun en su forma de gato, caminando hacia él mientras este asentía.

-Por supuesto que si. Además, cuando tú eras feliz, yo también lo era. Casi desde siempre sentí desde el fondo de mi corazón que tú eras mi hijo.

Este,al carecer de brazos,no pudo abrazar muy bien a su maestro,pero este lo hizo suficientemente fuerte por los dos.

-Yo...siempre creí que...eras el mejor padre que podía haber,maestro.

Ante esas palabras, Kazuma abrió los ojos de golpe,los cuales se habían llenado de lágrimas, y abrazó aun más fuerte a Kyo contra él en el preciso instante en que este recuperaba su verdadera forma y Hanabi volvía la cabeza,intentando centrar su atención en la puerta.

-Voy a buscar...algo de tu ropa-dijo,poniéndose en pie y saliendo del cuarto, siendo consciente que a lo mejor ninguno de los dos la habían oído.

Y se dirigió al patio,donde Kagura y Yuki estaban sacando alguna de las plantas de este que ya habrían crecido lo necesario.

-¿Donde están el gato estupido y el maestro?-preguntó el nagual de la rata.

-Ahora mismo están hablando.

-¿Todo va bien?-preguntó Kagura, visiblemente preocupada.

Hanabi le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si. Todo va de maravilla.

**Fin del capitulo 11.**

**Como siempre, Caigdimo Potter 1998 muchas gracias por leer tan rápido el capitulo y enviar tu review. Akito va a tener que salir más veces ya que,a fin de cuentas,es el malo de la historia. O mala. Con este tipo nunca sé si hablar en masculino o femenino,por eso lo llamo indefinido. La leyenda de la maldición si que es algo triste,pero en el fondo es muy bonita,ya que querían que su amistad durara aun a pesar de los años y aunque acabara siendo una maldición.**

**Ya puedes quedarte tranquila, Cai,por que la madre de ella no va a volver a aparecer, así que puedes matarla cuando quieras. Solo apareció para decirle eso a su hija por que su otra familia prácticamente la obligó a buscarla, así que saca a Cuchi y...a por ella!.**

**Sobre quien iba a estar llamando a Hanabi cuando la vio corriendo...ni yo misma lo sabía cuando lo escribí,ya que lo hice casi sin pensar. Lo más obvio hubiera sido que fuera Kyo desde el principio,pero resultaba demasiado simple y,de todas formas, necesitaba que Hatori tuviera que ir a la librería por que...¿recordáis con quien se vuelve a reencontrar allí?.**

**Por supuesto que te ayudaré a matar a Akito. Me cae super mal y me pareció horrible que tuviera un final feliz con Shigure cuando le había hecho tanto daño a los miembros de los 12 signos y a cuantos le rodeaban. Y por Yuki no sufras ,que dentro de poco tendrá a su pareja.**

**Sobre los cumpleaños felices...yo simplemente preferiría que no me cantaran nada. Es muy vergonzoso. Aunque lo de soplar las velas me parece bien.**

**Bueno... como siempre decir que enviéis review si os gusto la historia o no,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas a todos. Como siempre,os traigo el ultimo capitulo que podré escribir y subir en una temporada,ya que tengo que cambiarme de compañía de internet y no sé cuando volveré a tener.**

**Bueno...con eso,os dejo con la historia.**

CAPITULO 12

Kazuma se quedó unos días en la casa.

Como el padre de Hanabi no estaba,este pudo dormir sin problemas en la habitación de él, según ella misma le había dicho para que no se preocupara.

Kyo estaba verdaderamente contento con su padre allí,pero,por supuesto, este nunca admitiría algo como aquello delante de Yuki,que,de todas formas,lo notaba,ya que no era tonto.

Kagura se había quedado todo el día,pero,al ver que Kyo solo tenía ojos para su sensei,volvió a la casa principal,prometiendo que volviera a pasarse por allí mientras el nagual del gato le gritó que no hacia falta que lo hiciera.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso,pero oyó que sonaba el teléfono.

Estaban los 4 sentados en una mesa que habían sacado al jardín,tomando tranquilamente el té mientras el maestro les explicaba que iba a volver a abrir el dojo.

Ella hizo la intención de ponerse en pie e ir a contestar,pero Yuki le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se molestara y fue él,ya que,aunque siempre parecía agradarle la idea de molestar a Kyo, quería que este pudiera pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su sensei.

Hanabi estuvo mirando hacia el pasillo,preguntándose quien podría ser el que había llamado,pero, cuando oyó a Yuki exclamar``¡No pienso llevar a Hanabi a tu tienda!´´supo que quien había llamado era Ayame,el cual les había hecho prometer que tenían que ir a visitar su negocio en cuanto tuvieran algo de tiempo.

Ella se disculpo con Kyo y Kazuma y entró en la casa,quitandole el teléfono de las manos de Yuki.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos esta tarde?-le preguntó.

El silencio que se hizo al otro lado de la linea y en Yuki a su lado fue mucho más que notable.

-Pues...me parece muy bien.¡Os estaremos esperando!-exclamó Ayame,emocionado y cortando finalmente la llamada.

-¿Por qué has aceptado a ir?-le preguntó Yuki,desconcertado.

-Tu hermano hizo muchas cosas mal hace tiempo,pero ahora se esta esforzando en arreglarlo. Ya sé que no os parecéis,pero...si arregláis las cosas,puedes tener por seguro que,pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar con él.

Este se le quedó mirando,pareciendo que le daba la razón,pero se marchó a su cuarto diciendo que ya no tenía más ganas de tomar el té.

-¿Qué le pasa a la rata estúpida?-le preguntó Kyo cuando ella volvió a sentarse con ellos.

-Es que esta algo deprimido por que esta tarde vamos a visitar la tienda de Ayame.

-¡¿A la tienda de ese loco?-exclamó este,sorprendido.-¡¿Por qué ibas a tener que hacer eso?.

-Por que se lo prometí. Además, Yuki nunca aceptaría ir solo a la tienda de su hermano, así que iré para apoyarlo y ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó este seriamente,olvidándose por completo de su sensei, que sonreía débilmente al verlos,sin comentar nada.

-Claro que me gustaría,pero recuerda que Ayame no te invitó y es una buena oportunidad para que los dos hermanos hablen con calma. Pero gracias de todos modos-le dijo sonriendo con calma y apretó con cariño su mano sobre la mesa,haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco y mirara hacia otro lado para que esta no le viera.

-De...de nada. Si...necesitas ayuda,me llamas.

-De acuerdo. Prometido.

-Creo que yo ya debería irme-exclamó Kazuma,poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa franca en la cara.

-¡¿Qué?.¡¿Por qué?-exclamó Kyo,poniéndose en pie de golpe,volviéndose hacia su Shishou.

-¡Pero si la comida estará lista en una hora!-exclamó Hanabi,poniéndose en pie también.

-Y a mi me gustaría quedarme más,pero debo volver a casa y prepararlo todo para volver al dojo. Cuando este todo listo, Kyo,esperó que vuelvas a dar tus clases de artes marciales.

-Pero...¿no quieres que vuelva a casa contigo?.

-¿Y dejar a una dama sola en casa?.¿Esa es la educación que te he dado?-le preguntó este a su vez, revolviendo el cabello.-Tú debes quedarte aquí, ya que esta casa parece que te hace bien. Además, Akito dudo mucho que venga a esta casa y yo tendré que hablar con él a mi vuelta.

Este asintió,no sin que su cara se mostrara más abatida de lo normal.

-No pongas esa cara. Tampoco es como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos mas.

Este volvió a asentir,con aquella expresión que no desaparecía de su rostro,algo que molesto a Kazuma.

-Hanabi,dale un abrazo.

-A sus ordenes-le dijo esta y se inclinó sobre Kyo,abrazándole, que puso cara de sorpresa y sonrojándose instantes antes de transformarse y quedarse colgado de los brazos de ella.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Shishou?.

-Por que no conseguías animarte. Pero,estoy seguro de que un abrazo de Hanabi te puede levantar el animo-. Acarició su cabeza de gato.-Y parece que lo he logrado.

Y con las mismas,recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la casa tan feliz,despidiéndose de ellos.

Kyo miró a Hanabi,que aun lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras esta se había quedado mirando la puerta y pensó en decirle que lo soltara,pero...¿para qué,con lo gusto que estaba allí?. Solo lo estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos y,sin embargo, no deseaba estar en otro sitio.

Esta pareció salir de la sorpresa de lo rápido que Kazuma había abandonado la casa y se fijó en el gato naranja que aun tenía apretado contra su pecho.

-¡Ah!.¡Perdona!-le dijo esta,dejandole en el suelo cuando se percató.-No me había dado cuenta que aun te tenía en brazos. Voy a la cocina a ver como va la comida. Tú quedate tranquilo aquí hasta que te transformes,¿si?.

Y se marchó sin más hacia el interior de la casa mientras lo dejaba allí en el suelo, confuso,sin recordar como se hablaba y preguntándose si aquello que sentía cuando ella le tocaba era solo amor.

…...

Después de comer, Yuki y Hanabi se prepararon para ir a la tienda de Ayame, no sin que el nagual de la rata pusiera mala cara durante todo el camino,dejando solo en casa a Kyo,encargado de la casa y de tomar los recados si alguien llamaba.

-No sé por que tenemos que venir. Es obvio que él y yo no nos entendemos-se quejó este cuando ya les quedaba poco para llegar.

-¿Y no has llegado a pensar que sois las dos caras de una misma moneda?-le comentó ella, ganándose una mirada confusa de este.-Tú tienes lo que a él le falta,del mismo modo que él tiene lo que a ti te falta. Creo que...es bonito verlo de esa forma. Cuando estáis juntos,todo el mundo nota que sois hermanos precisamente por lo contrarios que sois el uno del otro.

Este se quedó callado,observándola atentamente mientras seguía caminando a su lado,sorprendido por sus palabras y comenzando a reflexionar sobre ellas hasta que llegaron donde estaba el cartel de la tienda,que decía así:``Ayame,la confianza es lo primero. Lo esencial es el corazón´´.

Entraron en la tienda mientras Yuki parecía algo reticente y se encontraron con Mine,la ayudante de Ayame,que iba vestida con un traje de criada y sus trencitas.

No es que se lo fuera a poner ella o algo así,pero...tenia que admitir que ese tipo de trajes eran muy monos,pensó Hanabi,viéndola,encantada.

Mine soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Yuki,ya que parecía que todo el mundo los veía iguales por que siempre les reconocían como hermanos.

Entonces, Hanabi recordó lo que venia a continuación y no le dio tiempo a girar a Yuki, haciendo que este observara a su hermano salir de detrás de una cortina luciendo un vestido de novia al que Mine parecía estar arreglando, aunque Hanabi no entendió por que también tenía que llevar un ramo de flores en las manos para tomar unas medidas.

Después de eso, este se cambió y los llevó hasta un pequeño espacio en el interior de la tienda donde Ayame tenía un sofá,donde les invitó a sentarse.

Este les pidió disculpas por haberle tenido que ver de aquel modo mientras el nagual de la rata aun no salia de su sorpresa ante aquello.

-¿Ese vestido...se...se lo va a poner un hombre?.

-Por supuesto-respondió el nagual de la serpiente,pasando a explicarles que los hombres tenían deseos ocultos en sus corazones que él se encargaba de confeccionar,mostrándoles unas muestras acabadas.

Hanabi tuvo que admitir que eran unos vestidos preciosos,pero Yuki,que aquello se alejaba de todo aquello que él consideraba moralmente adecuado,se había quedado de piedra.

Yuki intentó por todo lo posible en esforzarse en comprender la existencia de aquella tienda mientras Ayame seguía explicando abiertamente y con buen ánimo todo lo que hacían allí ,explicando el gran éxito que tenían,pero,por mucho que lo intentaba,no lo conseguía.

Mine,que traía unas tazas de té,se alegró al verlos tan animados.

Yuki se extrañó al recordar que en aquella tienda también trabajara una chica tan normal como parecía aquella,pero...tras hablar un rato con ella,se dieron cuenta que Mine estaba tan enamorada de aquel tipo de ropa como Ayame.

Fue un shock para el nagual de la rata que aquella tienda de verdad existiera por mucho que se estaba esforzando por comprender a su hermano.

Hanabi intentó hablar,pero con Ayame y Mine tan emocionados hablando sobre trajes,no hubo forma y espero a que terminaran su conversación,percatándose de las ganas que tenía Yuki de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Y,cuando parecía que ya habían terminado con su conversación,la atención de Mine se centró sobre Hanabi,haciendo que recordara que le pasaba a esta cada vez que veía a una chica mona.

Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ponerle uno de sus trajes.

Se acercó a ella con sus ojos relampagueantes e insistió hasta la saciedad para que fuera con ella para probarse alguno.

Yuki intentó retenerla allí,pero Ayame se metió por medio y le dijo que él ideal para ella era ``ese´´.

A Hanabi,si era el que le habían puesto a Tohru,no tenía problema por probárselo y dejar a los hermanos solos durante un rato,pero Mine estaba comenzando a ahogarla,por que la tenía sujeta por la garganta y antes de que se diera cuenta,ya la había sacado de allí,observando a su jefe y a Yuki tras la puerta.

Había que reconocer que Mine se esforzaba para conseguir la felicidad de su jefe.

-Pero...ya que estamos,vamos a probarte el traje-le dijo,mirándola mientras sus ojos brillaban ,dejandole bien claro que no se iba a librar de aquello tan fácilmente.

Cuando consigo ponerse aquel laborioso vestido, Mine llamó a los dos hermanos para asegurarse de que no interrumpía nada y la sacó tras la cortina cuando Ayame le dio permiso.

-Pero...¿no puedo quitarme al menos los lazos?-preguntó Hanabi cuando salió.

Aquel vestido tan claro contrarrestaba con su pelo oscuro,pero,los lazos que Mine también se había empeñado en colocarle le parecían ya demasiado en el atuendo.

Yuki iba a comentar algo,pero Ayame y Mine se metieron por medio,alagando lo bien que le quedaba el traje,pero,al contrario que a Tohru, Ayame no le dijo que a ella le quedara bien solo una imagen candida,sino que un traje más provocativo también debía quedarle bastante bien y que tendrían que hacer la prueba.

Pero antes de que Mine pudiera llevarla de nuevo al interior de la tienda, Yuki la cogió por la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá mientras el nagual de la serpiente y su ayudante comentaban la conversación que este había mantenido con su hermano.

-He conseguido comprender algo de mi hermano-le comentó Yuki cuando ambos estuvieron sentados. Y pasó a relatarle todo lo que había deducido,que ella dedujo que no servia para unirlos.- Pero...me alegro mucho de haber venido-añadió.-He podido verte así de mona.

El sonrojo que le sobrevino por poco la dejó fuera de combate.

-No digas esas cosas-le dijo ella,volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado,para intentar tranquilizarse.

Maldita sea. Realmente era muy débil cuando la adulaban,ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

-Venga. No te vuelvas. Si estas muy mona.

-Si me sigues diciendo eso,no me pienso girar nunca-comentó ella,con el rostro aun sonrojado.

Yuki soltó una risilla por lo bajo e intentó girarla.

-Vamos.¿No vas a dejar que te vea?.

-Qué romántico-exclamó Ayame,posando la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y sobresaltándolo.

Y a partir de ahí, Ayame comenzó su charla sobre el romanticismo de los hombres. Hanabi llegó a pensar que había dicho tantas veces aquello que casi podía hacer una filosofía sobre ello o publicarlo en algún libro.

Yuki cogió a su hermano por la camisa cuando este hizo intención de declarar aquel día como el día del romanticismo de Yuki,pero este no estaba en absoluto por la labor.

Mine pareció alegrarse de que se pelearan y le encargó a Hanabi que ella cuidara del hermano pequeño mientras ella se encargaba del mayor.

Tras la pelea que tuvieron y mientras Hanabi se quitaba el vestido, Ayame se encargó de llamar a Hatori para contarle todo lo que había pasado en la tienda mientras Yuki le decía de fondo que no hacia falta que siempre le relatara todo.

-Bueno...ya nos vamos. Prometemos volver otro día -les dijo Hanabi cuando los dos ya estaban delante de la puerta de la tienda,a punto de irse.

-Eso es por que te has quedado con ganas de ver cual es el otro traje que habíamos elegido para ti,¿verdad?-le dijo Ayame.-Es normal. Con él,no habrá hombre que se pueda resistir a tus encantos y el romanticismo de mi querido hermano no harás más que crecer.

-¡No voy a dejar que le pongáis algo así!-le gritó Yuki a su hermano,que comenzó a reírse mientras ellos se marchaban y Mine les despedía desde la puerta.

-¡Dios!. Mi hermano verdaderamente me agota-comentó este,caminando a su lado.

-Bueno...ya sabes como es. Pero,aunque estéis discutiendo,se nota un buen ánimo frotando entre vosotros. Estoy segura de que conseguiréis llevaros de maravilla-le dijo ella,dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No sé yo,pero...mereció la pena para verte vestida con aquel traje. Estabas muy mona.

Un nuevo sonrojo asaltó las mejillas de esta,coloreándolas rápidamente.

-¡Deja de decir eso!-exclamó mientras caminaba más deprisa para llegar a casa.

-¿Por qué?. Si estabas muy mona. De verdad. Tuve que haber hecho una foto para enseñársela a todos.

-¡Bobo!. Para eso no necesitas una cámara de fotos. Ayame tiene las cámaras de seguridad de la tienda y...-. en ese momento se dio cuenta que había hablado de más,viendo la sonrisa torcida que se había abierto paso en el rostro en el nagual de la rata.

-Eso es cierto. Le llamaré cuando lleguemos a casa y le pediré que saqué una foto de una de las imágenes que apareces con el vestido. Estabas tan mona.

Esta siguió caminando sin descender el ritmo,deseando llegar a casa y que Yuki dejara de halagarla, ya que no hacia más que sentirse violenta.

-¿Qué es lo que a pasado?-les preguntó Kyo cuando llegaron y vio el rostro terriblemente sonrojado de Hanabi.

-Que mi hermano hizo que se pusiera un vestido con el que estaba muy mona.

En ese momento,esta paso por alto el comentario sobre ella y se volvió a mirarlo,ya que,aunque este no parecía ser consciente, había declarado sin problemas que Ayame era su hermano,algo que alegró a esta.

-¿Cómo?. ¿A qué se dedica esa estúpida serpiente?.

-Al romanticismo de los hombres-comentó ella mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina sin mirarles más a ninguno de los dos.

-¿De verdad estaba tan mona?-le preguntó Kyo a Yuki cuando esta ya se hubo alejado.

Este asintió mientras pasaba a su lado y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Si quieres,ahora mismo te consigo una foto para que tú mismo la veas.

Al nagual del gato le sobrevino un sonrojo,pero asintió mientras observaba como este se dirigía en busca del teléfono y llamaba a su hermano,pidiéndole que si podía sacar una foto de las imágenes de su cámara de seguridad.

-¡Ya sabía yo que ese vestido había sacado todo tu romanticismo a relucir,querido Yuki!-exclamó este,nada más escuchar su pedido.-¡Mañana mismo tendrás esa foto para que puedas recordar lo mona que estaba y mantener viva esa chispa que has sentido al verla!.

El nagual de la rata prefirió no contradecirle y que se ocupara de lo que le había encargado lo antes posible.

-Tal vez he debido de pedirle varias para dárselas a los demás-pensó este después de colgar y pensar en Momiji o en Kisa.

-Siempre podemos sacar copias-le dijo Kyo ,a su lado.

-¿De qué vais a sacar copias?-preguntó Hanabi,que en aquel momento entró en el salón.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se miraron,sin saber bien que decir.

Pero,como quien dice,les salvó la campana.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y ella fue abrir,olvidando sobre lo que ellos estaban hablando.

Arisa la saludó,llevando el uniforme de trabajo del restaurante donde había conseguido unas horas y un dinero extra. Parecía estar animada,pero Hanabi recordaba lo que le había sucedido a ella en verano.

¿Kureno había conseguido salir de la casa familiar cuando había vuelto con Akito de la casa de la playa?. Parecía poco probable,pero también tenía allí a Hatori,a Kagura y a los niños.

-Arisa,que alegría verte.¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Hola. Es que te he visto caminando con Yuki y vine a verte sabiendo que ya habíais vuelto de la casa de vacaciones de los Sohma.

-Ah. Pero,pasa. No te quedes en la puerta.

La hizo pasar al salón,llevándole un té, esperando a que ella se decidiera a hablar.

-Y,bueno...¿qué a pasado por aquí mientras no he estado?.

-Pues...nada interesante. Yo he estado trabajando en un supermercado y en un restaurante.

-¿Y...no has conocido a nadie en ese tiempo?.

Arisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.

-Te lo veo en la cara-. Algo que no era del todo mentira,ya que esta parecía más feliz.-Además, nunca has venido a mi casa antes y pareces más emocionada que de costumbre.

-Me has pillado-le dijo esta,avergonzada.

-¿Y ,bien?. Empieza a contármelo todo ahora mismo ,mujer.

Y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado,pero sabiendo que Arisa necesitaba contándoselo a alguien para desahogarse.

Pero,¿debería contarle en aquel preciso momento que ella si conocía a Kureno o debería callarse?.

Pensó que no seria muy justo para ella ocultárselo sabiendo que estaba sufriendo por que no volvería a encontrarlo en la calle. Ya había sido bastante extraño que Kureno hubiera podido salir de la casa familiar aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

-Entonces...¿te gustaría volver a encontrarte con él?.

Esta volvió a sonrojarse y asintió con la cabeza.

¡Mierda!. Al haberse peleado de la forma en que lo había hecho con Akito,estaba negado por completo la opción de hacercarse a Kureno y pedirle que sacara algo de tiempo para que se encontrara de nuevo con ella.

Pero...a lo mejor si le pedía a Momiji que interfiriera...

No. Seria demasiado descarado pedirle eso. Sin embargo,observando a aquella chica enamorada frente a ella,pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo.

-Yo conozco a Kureno-le dijo,con la cabeza gacha.

-¡¿En serio?-exclamó Arisa,inclinándose hacia ella,emocionada,con los ojos brillando con fuerza.

-Si. Pero...no sé si podré hablar con él. Esta...muy metido en su trabajo en casa y creo que la vez que te lo has encontrando a sido la primera que a salido solo en muchísimo tiempo.

-Si. Me dijo que era la primera vez que estaba en un supermercado.

-Pero intentaré contactar con él,por que se nota que estas coladita por él.

Ella se sobresaltó,sonrojándose aun más.

-¡¿Coladita?.

Ella sonrió,divertida.

-No pasa nada por eso. Pero solo haré lo que pueda. No estoy segura de poder contactar con él.

Arisa se puso en pie,se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus ganas.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!.

Y con esas,se marchó mucho más tranquila y feliz a su casa.

-¿Cómo piensas en ponerte en contacto con Kureno?. Para eso,tendrías que ir a la casa principal y ver a Akito-le dijo Yuki,que había entrando al cuarto justo cuando Arisa la estaba abrazando y parecía haberlas oído.

-Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Momiji.

-Pero aun así tienes que ir a la casa familiar para hablar con él.

-Pero Akito no tiene por que enterarse de que estoy dentro. Es más,no tiene que enterarse de nada o Kureno no podrá volver a poner un pie fuera de aquella casa.

Este asintió,de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-¿Y donde esta Kyo?-le preguntó ella,dirigiéndose a la cocina.-Es que la cena estará dentro de poco y tiene que venir pronto.

-Como siempre,esta en el tejado. Ese gato estupido siempre esta donde no debería. Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo.

Ella asintió y se lo agradeció mientras lo veía dirigirse al patio y le oyó llamar a Kyo con un grito.

-¡¿Es qué no sabes ser más educado, rata de mierda?-le oyó gritar al nagual del gato a su vez.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras les oía discutir para ver quien era más educado de los dos mientras Hanabi comenzaba a colocar los platos en la mesa.

-¡¿Qué puedo esperar de un gato que no tiene modales?-entró diciendo Yuki en casa, con un signo de malestar en la frente.

-Es agradable ver que os lleváis tan bien como siempre,¿eh?-le dijo ella,cuando le vio entrar en el salón.

-¿Yo?.¿Llevarme bien con ese idiota?. Creo que eso nunca será posible.

-Pues yo creo que ya os lleváis muy bien,por que,si no os peleáis,no sois conscientes el uno del otro y estáis más desanimados cuando no podéis discutir.

Este la miró,con algo de sorpresa,pero ella solo le sonreía tan calmadamente como cuando Hanabi se encontraba animada.

-¡¿Ya estas contento,mierda de rata?-exclamó Kyo,entrando en el salón y sentándose en su sitio,comenzando a comer.

Y,como no,se ganó un pescozón por parte de Hanabi por olvidar sus modales en la mesa.

-Itadakimasu-dijo ella,haciendo que Yuki y Kyo la siguieran y comenzaran a comer.

Por la cara que Kyo puso al beber la sopa,supo que había notado lo que había estado intentando ocultarle triturando con la picadora y le dirigió una sonrisa lo más inocente que pudo cuando este la miró.

-¿Esta sopa...lleva ajetes?.

-¡Vaya, Kyo!. ¡Qué buen sentido del gusto tienes!. ¡Deberías hacerte critico gastronómico! .¿Verdad, Yuki?-le dijo,pidió colaboración a este.

-Dudo mucho que nadie contratara a un gato estupido para que les dijeran donde podían comer y donde no-le contestó este,dando un sorbo a su sopa sin que para él tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

Cosa que solo logró que Kyo se molestara más.

-¡No me importa que le eches ajetes,pero deberías advertírmelo al menos!.

-Va...vale. Perdona. Prometo que la próxima vez lo haré.

-Más te vale-le dijo este,ahora más tranquilo,dándole otro sorbo a su sopa.

Yuki y Hanabi se miraron,pero solo se dedicaron a seguir comiendo mientras ella pensaba en que momento se marcharía de la casa para hablar con Momiji y poder pedirle que le pusiera en contacto con Kureno,a pesar de que no le hacia mucha gracia hablar con una persona al que consideraba el perrito faldero de Akito.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Kyo al notar como esta estaba con la mente perdida.

-¿Cómo sabes si me pasa algo?-le preguntó ella a su vez,un poco a la defensiva.

-Solo hay que mirarte la cara,larguirucha-le contestó este,sabiendo que estaba más preocupada de lo que ya le parecía a él en un principio.

-No es nada. De verdad.

-¿En que estas pensando?-le volvió a preguntarle,poniendo toda su atención en ella mientras esta miraba a Yuki y él la miraba a su vez,sabiendo que el gato iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que Hanabi hablara.

-Tengo que ir a la casa principal.

Este se puso en pie de un salto,sorprendido y enfadado.

-¡¿Qué?.¡¿Por qué?.¡No se te ha perdido nada allí!.

-Tranquilo. Solo es para hablar con Momiji de un asunto de los dos. No es nada más.

-¿Qué asuntos tienes tú con el conejo pervertido ese?.

-Kyo,dejalo ya,que pareces un novio celoso-le dijo Yuki,terminando ya con su cena y haciendo que el nagual del gato se pusiera colorado en un segundo.

-¡¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo, rata estúpida?.

Este se puso en pie tras agradecer la comida y lo miró.

-Deja de comportarte como un celoso sin sentido. La estas agobiando y sabes que a Momiji solo lo ve como a un hermano pequeño. Buenas noches. La cena a estado muy rica, Hanabi.

Ella asintió mientras no dejaba de sonreír,viendo como Kyo intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Pues mañana te acompañaré hasta la puerta principal-sentenció este,acabando también con su cena.

Esta se le quedó mirando durante un minuto,pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.

-De acuerdo-dijo bajando la cabeza.

**Fin.**

**Ya sé que esta historia no ha tenido muchas cosas importantes,pero ya era hora de que metiera un capitulo más relajado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ,como siempre,decir que espero con alegría todos vuestros reviews,los cuales prometo leer en cuanto pueda,al igual que enviaros una contestación.**

**Caigdimo Potter 1998,como sigas adivinando lo que voy a escribir,voy a tener que dejar la historia en tus . Respecto a la madre de Hanabi,ya te dije que podias matarla cuando quisiera,¿vale?. Y te ayudo,por supuesto. Ahora que hay que volver a clase,centrate en eso y solo lee los fines de semana,vale?. Que yo tampoco tendré mucho tiempo.**

**No sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capitulo,ya que llega Septiembre y no tendré mucho tiempo hasta dentro de unos días indefinidos para poder subir los siguientes. Lo mismo digo con mi historia de Naruto sobre Gaara y Matsuri. Pero espero que tengáis paciencia y esperéis a que pueda volver a tener internet,ya que,a parte de los exámenes,tengo que cambiarme de compañía de internet,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso ya lo he dicho todo, así que, hasta pronto.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo. Os dejo con la historia y hablaremos luego.**

_CAPITULO 13._

Hanabi caminaba con paso firme hacia la casa familiar aquella mañana mientras Kyo avanzaba a su lado a igual ritmo,sin quitarle los ojos de encima,como si le estuviera diciendo a cada segundo que debían volver atrás.

-A lo mejor seria bueno que tú volvieras a casa, Kyo -le dijo esta cuando ya no pudo ignorar más aquella mirada.

-No pienso dejarte ir sola a esa casa. Akito esta allí.

-Pero yo voy a hablar con Momiji, no con ell...con él. Así que no tienes por que preocuparte tanto. Además,sabes que soy muy fuerte.

-Pero vas a estar dentro de la casa principal. Esos son sus terrenos y todos allí dentro harán todo lo que Akito les diga.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta principal, Hanabi se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que pretendía servir para tranquilizarlo,aunque no pareció funcionar demasiado.

-Prometo que iré directamente a hablar con Momiji y me esconderé cuando me vaya a cruzar con otra persona que no sea él,¿de acuerdo?. Así que no tienes por que preocuparte. Estaré bien.

-No tardes-le dijo este,dirigiéndole una mirada como si fuera un cachorro que estuviera siendo abandonado en aquel lugar.

Hanabi solo asintió por que no se atrevió a decir nada con aquella mirada sobre ella.

Abrió la puerta principal,la cual nunca parecía estar cerrada,y entró dentro.

Había llamado a Momiji para saber si estaría en casa y este le había confirmado que si,que estaría allí por todo el día. Lo mejor hubiera sido que hubieran quedado a una hora determinada,pero ella no sabía a que hora iban a ir, así que por eso no le había pedido a Momiji que la esperara en la puerta principal.

A cambio,si le pidió que le indicara más o menos donde estaba su casa para poder ubicarse una vez que estuviera dentro. Este así lo había hecho,intentando ser lo más exacto posible,pero...ahora que estaba adentro y tenía que buscar el edificio, Hanabi empezó a agobiarse cuando nada se le parecía a las cosas que Momiji le había descrito para que llegara a su casa.

Por un segundo,quiso volver hacia atrás para hablar con Kyo para ver si él sabía indicarle,pero temió no saber encontrar la puerta principal y perderse aun más de lo que ya parecía que estaba.

No sabía que hacer y cuanto más miraba a su alrededor, más parecía que las cosas no se asemejaban para nada a lo que Momiji le había indicado. Se había alejado de las demás casas cercanas para evitar que nadie del servicio la hallara y había olvidado el móvil en casa por que no había creído necesario llevárselo para nada.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?.¡¿Qué?.

De repente, sintió un ligero tirón de su camiseta y se dio la vuelta,temiendo ver quien la había descubierto en aquel lugar.

Cuando bajó la vista y vio a una niña de cabello rubio claro y los ojos castaños que ella reconoció al instante,sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Aquella niña era la hermana de Momiji, Momo. Aquella a la que este nunca podría llamar ``hermana´´ apropiadamente por culpa de su madre y ese estupido borrado de memoria.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar todo aquello de su mente en ese momento y se agachó frente a ella, sonriendo con amabilidad para que esta no se asustara,ya que recordaba que era muy tímida y rara vez se separaba de su madre.

-Hola. Yo me llamo Hanabi y estoy buscando la casa de Momiji. Es un amigo mio,pero,parece que me he perdido.¿Podrías ayudarme?.

Momo pareció sobresaltarse al oír la palabra``amigo´´,pero siguió frente a ella.

-¿Eres...amiga de...Momiji?.

-Si. Así es-le dijo a esta,sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin decir nada más, Momo comenzó a dar tirones de la camiseta de Hanabi,intentando llevarla hacia alguna parte. Esta tuvo que ponerse en pie rápidamente o la niña la hubiera estado arrastrando por el suelo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

No hablaron nada más,pero Hanabi sabía perfectamente hacia donde la estaba guiando esta,intentando quedarse con el camino en su mente por si tenía que ir allí de nuevo en alguna otra ocasión.

Al poco tiempo, como ella bien recordaba del manga, encontraron a Momiji tocando el violín en su habitación, donde Hanabi pudo ver que Momo se le quedaba mirando, engatusada por el sonido.

-Ahora que te he mostrado el camino,¿podrías hacerme un favor?-le murmuró esta mientras ambas observaban a Momiji tocar, ajeno a su presencia.

Hanabi sintió que se ponía tensa,por que sabía perfectamente cual era su petición, sintiendo como las lágrimas se atoraban de nuevo en el borde de sus ojos.

-Preguntale a Momiji si quiere ser el hermano mayor de Momo. Yo ...quiero un hermano mayor. Estoy aprendiendo a tocar el violín, así que un día podríamos tocar juntos. Seria tan divertido. Podríamos vernos todos los días. Así que...por favor, díselo.

Hanabi no pudo más y se agachó de nuevo frente a Momo, abrazando a esta contra ella mientras dejaba que las primeras lágrimas comenzaran a salir, cosa que la pequeña no entendió muy bien.

-Muchas gracias-le murmuró.-Muchas gracias por querer tanto a Momiji.

Tras eso, dejó que la niña se fuera,prometiéndole que hablaría con él,y llamó a la puerta de cristal que mostraba la habitación de este.

-Hanabi,¡¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Momiji cuando vio las lágrimas que aun brillaban en los ojos de ella.

-No puedes dejar de tocar el violín-fue lo primero que dijo cuando este le cogió la mano y la ayudó a entrar en el cuarto.-Tienes que seguir tocando mucho más,para que todos te puedan escuchar.

-Jaja. Si...bueno...yo quiero ser violinista. Poder tocar para los demás y para mi familia seria tan bueno. Pero...ya no puedo hacer eso. Papá me pidió que lo dejara por que Momo empezó a aprender con mi maestro.

-¡TIENES QUE SEGUIR TOCANDO!-exclamó esta, dejando al nagual del conejo algo descolocado por aquel estallido mientras Hanabi no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.-¡Momo quiere tocar contigo y que te conviertas en su hermano mayor!.¡Pueden que piensen que los niños no se dan cuenta de las cosas,pero Momo sabe que tú y tu madre os veis muy similares!.¡ Ella siente que tenéis que tener algún vinculo y quiere estar más cerca de ti, así que,por favor... habla con...tu padre!-. Mientras seguía diciendo todo aquello,se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras Momiji se arrodillaba a su lado, asustado por si se había hecho daño.-¡Dile a tu padre que tienes que seguir tocando para que ella pueda ser feliz junto a ti,que no hay nada de malo en que dos hermanos estén juntos!.¡DISELO!.

Momiji solo le dirigió una sonrisa débil acariciándole la cabeza mientras ella seguía llorando,ahora en silencio, demasiado enfadada con los adultos de la familia Sohma, los cuales les creaban tantos sufrimientos a todos los demás injustamente.

-Estoy muy feliz por eso. Papá me dijo algo respecto a Momo,pero...esto me hace muy feliz.

Hanabi le cogió de la camisa,mirándole fijamente sin dejar de llorar,intentando seguir hablando, pero no le salían las palabras entre las lágrimas.

Este,sin embargo,entendió lo que le quería decir,cogiendo las manos de esta entre las suyas.

-Pero...yo creía que habías venido para hablar con Kureno,¿no?.

Ella asintió despacio,intentando contener ya las lágrimas cuando el arranque de tristeza y rabia pasó.

-Ya veo. Acercarse a él va a ser muy difícil. Aunque...puede ser que tengamos suerte. Desde que regresamos de la casa de la playa, Akito no quería ver a nadie y se ha estado encerrando en su habitación, así que Kureno debería estar solo ahora.

-Eso es bueno-murmuró ella,no muy convencido de sus posibilidades de que este quisiera escucharla. Ella no le quitaba razón en que quisiera dejar de hablar con su persona.

-Si quieres ,voy yo a hablar con él.

-No puedes. Akito os prohibió que hablareis con Kureno,¿verdad?. Si alguna de las sirvientes te ve cerca de la casa de Kureno, se lo dirá y tú te meterás en un lío. Tengo que ir yo,pero...necesito que me indiques muy bien donde esta.

Tras hacerle un mapa y rezar juntos para que las cosas le salieran bien, Hanabi volvió a sumergirse en la jungla que eran los terrenos de los Sohma, intentando no perderse por todos los medios.

Cuando había ido anteriormente a la casa principal, todo le había parecido muy solitario y no había visto a nadie,pero, sin embargo, cuando más necesitaba que la casa estuviera vacía, más gente se encontraba caminando por los alrededores, obligando a esta que tuviera que ocultarse entre las plantas del jardín.

``_Y saber que Tohru también tuvo que hacer esto...Lo que hay que hacer para que estos chicos encuentren su propia felicidad_´´.

Después de un tiempo más de huidas y de dar vueltas por las cercanías,intentando no alejarse mucho de las indicaciones del mapa de Momiji, consiguió hallar la casa de Kureno, observando como este se encontraba dentro y de espaldas a las puertas de cristal.

Sin embargo, ahora que por fin le había encontrado,¿que era lo que iba a hacer?.

Kureno era el principal defensor de Akito y ella le había pegado a esta delante de él y le había gritado que no era más que el perrito faldero de esta en sus narices y que no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo.

Si fuera por si misma, hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiera marchado,pero... estaba allí por Uotani. Y esta esperaba que ella pudiera ponerse en contacto con él.

Miró a su alrededor antes de salir de entre las plantas y llamar a las puertas acristaladas de la habitación. Este se giró sobre su silla, sorprendido de verla allí por la expresión que se formó en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó cuando se puso en pie y le abrió la puerta.

-Estoy aquí en nombre de Uotani Arisa -. La tensión que se hizo patente en el cuerpo de este afirmó de que sabía perfectamente de quien estaban hablando.-Ella...tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte. No te conoce de nada y solo te ha visto dos veces escasas,pero...parece que has entrado muy hondo en su vida y...tenia que darte a conocer lo que ella estaba sintiendo por tí. Kureno...¿por qué te niegas a apartarte de Akito?. Tu maldición se fue hace mucho.

-Yo...no es por la maldición que decidí no volver a verla. Yo...ahora no puedo...

Hanabi abrió la boca para rebatirle eso,pero prefirió quedarse callada. Kureno de verdad creía que no podía apartarse de al lado de Akito por mucho que esta le dijera. Pero, aun así, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a este,que se quedó mirando como si no supiera que era eso que esta le tendía.

-Aquí esta el número y la dirección de la casa de Uotani. Tal vez piensas que ahora no puedes estar con ella,pero,en algún momento,esa percepción cambiará y estarás feliz de tener esto. Así que cogelo y no la hagas esperar mucho,¿si?.

Este sonrió suavemente y cogió el papel, asintiendo.

-Lo guardaré con mucho cuidado.

Después de eso,los dos se despidieron sin palabras y Hanabi se guió a través del mapa para llegar de nuevo a la casa de Momiji.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con él?-le preguntó cuando se aseguró que nadie más podría estar escuchándoles.

Esta asintió simplemente,por que no había mucho más que decir.

-Eso esta bien-le dijo este mientras le cogía las manos entre las suyas,sonriendo, y ella se le quedaba mirando.- Ya verás como todo sale bien. Kureno querrá verla de nuevo.

-Si-le murmuró ella,apoyando su frente contra la de Momiji mientras en su cara también comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa.

…...

Tras despedirse también del nagual del conejo, Hanabi se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde Kyo ya estaba de los nervios por haber tenido que estar esperando por ella durante tanto tiempo.

-¡He estado a punto de entrar allí dentro para buscarte!.¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo para retrasarte de esa manera?.

-Perdona-le dijo esta,intentando dirigirle una sonrisa que consiguiera calmarle.-Es que encontrar la casa de Momiji me llevó más tiempo de lo que creía.

-Lo que quieres decir es que te habías perdido,¿verdad?.

-Bueno...tambien se puede decir así-le dijo esta, sin dejar de sonreír y con un pequeño sonrojo por el echo de admitir que se había perdido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con que Ayame estaba en el salón con Yuki, saludándoles animadamente como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Al principio, Hanabi no se dio cuenta,pero cuando se acercó a ellos y a la mesa del salón, se sonrojó sobremanera cuando se percató de lo que había en gran cantidad sobre ella.

Aunque Yuki solo había pedido una foto, Ayame había sacado todas las fotos posible de Hanabi vestida con el vestido con el que Mine le había obligado a ponerse de las cámaras de seguridad, asegurándose que no se perdiera ningún momento de esa ocasión.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HAS TENIDO QUE SACAR ESAS FOTOS?-exclamó Hanabi, gritándole a Ayame mientras el sonrojo no hacia más que acentuarse.

Kyo se acercó a la mesa, sentándose cerca del nagual de la rata,y cogió una de las fotografiás, observándola con detenimiento.

-Vaya. Pues si que te quedaba bien el vestido. Pensaba que la rata estúpida me lo estaba diciendo para molestarme.

-¿Y por que iba a tener que molestarte yo a ti?. Lo que pienses o dejes de pensar me da exactamente igual.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos,notándose las chispas que saltaban entre los dos,pero no llegaron a pelearse.

-¡Me da igual!.¡Yo no quiero esas fotos!.

-No son para ti-le dijo Ayame.- Mi querido Yuki me las pidió, así que aquí se las traje como un buen hermano mayor que soy. Además, el vestido te quedaba muy bien, así que no tienes por que preocuparte si alguien más las ve.

-¡Aun si fueran para el mismísimo Buda! (**Nota del Autor: solo 5 % de la población japonesa es cristiana, así que en días como la navidad ,que allí es una noche para que principalmente se vean jóvenes parejas como si fuera una noche ``romántica´´,se celebran de otros modos y tienen otras creencias)**.¡No quiero que nadie me vea vestida así!.¡¿Por qué tenéis que estar todos diciendo como me veo?.

-Por que te quedaba muy bien-dijo Kyo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ganándose la aprobación de Ayame y Yuki, que asintieron,dándole la razón.

Esta se bufo como si fuera un gato e intentó quitarles las fotos,pero ninguno de los 3 las soltaron, así que esta se fue despotricando sobre ellos hacia la cocina, donde tenía que ponerse con la comida.

Que estuviera molesta con ellos no significaba que los iba a dejar pasar hambre. No era tan malvada.

Sin embargo, se paso toda la comida intentando que estos le dieran todas las fotos por propia voluntad, sin éxito.

-Además, aun falta un vestido que debes ponerte,¿verdad?. Mine lo tiene apartado en un lugar de la tienda esperando por ti para cuando vuelvas a visitarnos.

-De aquí a unos días no tenemos nada que hacer, así que...-murmuró Yuki como si nada.

-Pero esta vez yo quiero ir,por que quiero ver que clase de tienda puede tener un loco como este- dijo Kyo,girando la cabeza para que nadie viera la mentira en su sonrojo.

-Para que fueras,debería invitarte,¿no es así?. Y no recuerdo haberlo hecho, Kyonkichi.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames Kyonkichi!-le gritó el nagual del gato, más que harto que el de la serpiente siempre le llamara de ese modo.``Bebé Kyon´´ no es el tipo de mote que uno quiere que se quede para toda la vida.

-¿Por qué no podéis convencer a Mine para que no me obligue a ponerme esos trajes?. Me da mucha vergüenza.

-No sé por que. Tienes un buen cuerpo. Eso lo vimos todos en estas vacaciones de verano,¿no es así?-preguntó Aya, mirando a los más jóvenes ,que se negaron a contestar a eso.

-Por que nunca he sido del tipo de chicas que le gusta que los demás las alaguen solo por su aspecto, así que dejad de hacerlo.

Tuvieron que parar ahí la conversación por que alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta y ella fue la que más cerca estaba,ya que se encontraba de pie, acabando de recoger la mesa después de comer.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Kisa se abrazó con ganas a esta,como si hubieran estado años sin verse, y Hanabi le contesto al abrazo,percatándose de que no había venido sola.

Tras ella iban Hiro,como siempre protector atento de esta, Hatsuharu,que mostraba esa siempre expresión tranquila en su rostro cuando no estaba transformado en Black Haru, Momiji,que estaba casi dando botes por la entrada de la casa, Kagura,que miraba hacia el interior de la casa buscando a Kyo, Ritsu,el cual aun no había conseguido abandonar su costumbre de vestir como mujer pero que había empezado a añadir poco a poco más ropas de hombre a su vestuario, Hatori,que aparecía mirando hacia otro lado,y Shigure,que estaba sonriendo ampliamente y estaba sujetando a Hatori. Lo más seguro que para que este no diera media vuelta y se marchara.

-No es que no me alegre de veros a todos,pero...¿qué hacéis por aquí?.

-¡Aya nos llamó a todos y nos dijo que tenía unas fotos muy interesantes que tenía que enseñarnos!- exclamó Momiji,con su ánimo siempre feliz.

Hanabi no se movió ni dijo nada más,pero notó como el color le desaparecía de la cara.

¿Así que esa asquerosa serpiente no solo había sacado esas fotos,si no que ,encima,pensaba enseñárselas a todos?.

Un día de esos tenía que unirse a Yuki y ayudarle a destriparlo.

Como esta no se movió de la puerta,todos comenzaron a entrar y se acercaron al salón desde donde se oía la voz de Ayame diciéndoles que entraran rápido.

Hanabi,al darse cuenta que se había quedado congelada durante unos instantes, salió de su sopor, cerró la puerta y corrió al salón,pero...ya era demasiado tarde.

Ayame ya había empezado a enseñar las fotos como si estuvieran comentando alguna obra de arte,sintiéndose así ya que él era el creador del traje junto con Mine, pasándoles poco a poco a todos todas las fotos que había podido sacar.

-Sales muy guapa,oneechan-le dijo Kisa,sonriendo, cuando esta se sentó a su lado,derrotada.

-Yo solo he venido para acompañar a Kisa. No te creas que me importan o no estas ridículas fotos-le dijo Hiro que,sin embargo,dijera lo que dijera,tenia una entre las manos.

-El primo Ayame hace unos vestidos muy hermosos. De verdad que te queda muy bien-le dijo Ritsu, sentado cerca de ella,con la cabeza baja,mirando una foto.

-¿Para esto nos has llamado a todos?-le preguntó Hatori,molesto,al nagual de la serpiente,ya que había dejado el trabajo de lado por que este le había dicho que era un asunto muy urgente y de extrema importancia.

-¿Y ver a nuestra encantadora Hanabi vistiendo un vestido tan bonito como ese no te parece lo suficiente importante para dejar el trabajo de lado por un rato, Tori san?-le dijo este con ese desparpajo que siempre parecía rodearle.

-A ver cuando me haces un vestido tan bonito como este, Ayame -le dijo Kagura,algo enfurruñada.

-Ayame,me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado para que pudiera ver esto-dijo Shigure, sonriendo con esa sonrisa inocente que ponía cuando no estaba haciendo ninguna trastada.

-Será mejor que vaya a hacer té para todos-dijo Hanabi,poniéndose en pie,con la cabeza baja, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Con el pelo hacia delante como lo tenía, podía ocultar el sonrojo que tenía por la vergüenza de que todos estuvieran viendo esas fotos.

¿Por qué habían tenido que ponerse todos a comentarlas delante de ella?. Esa clase de atención era demasiado para su persona.

Mientras estaba sacando unos flanes de la nevera que había comprado en el supermercado,le hubiera gustado hacerlos ella,pero no había tenido tiempo, sintió que había alguien detrás de ella y se volvió rápidamente,a punto de que se le cayera uno de los flanes al suelo.

-No tienes por que salir huyendo-le dijo Kyo,que le quitó los postres de las manos y los dejó sobre la bandeja que esta estaba preparando.-No es nada malo de lo que tengas que esconderte. De pequeña te han tenido que decir cosas de ese tipo,¿no?.

Por la mirada que esta le dirigió,supo que no.

-¿No?. ¿Como es eso?.

-Cuando...nos quedamos solos mi padre y yo,él comenzó a trabajar más duro para mantenernos y yo me encargaba de las cosas de la casa. Como él me dijo que no me fiara de los desconocidos, solía echar a correr hasta casa cuando alguien se acercaba a mi para hablarme, así que he hecho poca relación con la gente de fuera.

-¿Hay alguien que no tenga problemas en esta familia?-murmuro Kyo por lo bajo,lo suficiente para que esta no pudiera oírlo y se concentrara en el té que estaba preparando.

Cuando estuvo todo listo,lo llevaron juntos al salón,ganándose unos cuantos comentarios de Ayame y Hatsu sobre que hacían una buena pareja juntos, Kyo ganándose unos cuantos golpes de Kagura por que esta dijo que le estaba siendo infiel y un gracias general por los dulces.

Mientras ellos comían y seguían comentando las fotos, ella se puso en pie cuando ya no pudo oírlos más y se disculpó con ellos diciendo que tenía que salir a recoger la ropa,ya que había comenzado a formarse nubes y temía que la ropa se le pudiera mojar.

Todos asintieron y Kisa incluso fue con ella para ayudarla, Kagura no fue por que Kyo temió que le rompiera toda su ropa de la emoción,subiendo ambas a la habitación de Kyo y, más concretamente, a su balcón,ya que era el más grande de la casa y era allí donde Hanabi colgaba la ropa cuando quería que esta se secara rápido por el sol.

Mientras ambas se ponían a doblar una sábana, Hanabi detectó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo,volviendo la cabeza con rapidez y soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al percatarse de quien se trataba el acechador.

Rin estaba cerca de la casa,con esas ropas siempre oscuras que solía llevar y el largo y negro cabello suelto al viento, mirando por los alrededores,tal vez enterada de que todos los miembros,o casi todos, de los 12 signos estaban en aquella casa.

Hanabi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro.

Había tenido muchísimas ganas de conocer a Rin,ya que parecía que era una de los que más había sufrido por la maldición.

Casi sin pensar,alzó el brazo y exclamó:

-¡Rin!.¡Si quieres ,puedes entrar!.¡Todos están tomando el té en el salón!.

Esta alzó la cabeza de golpe hacia su dirección,asustada y sorprendida de que alguien se hubiera percatado de su presencia,y se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, haciendo que Hanabi se asomara sobre la barandilla del balcón e hiciera un pequeño mohin,ya que de verdad que le había hecho mucha ilusión que esta hubiera ido hasta su casa.

-Ah,mooooooo. Yo de verdad quería que entrara a tomar el té y poder hablar un poco con ella-dijo esta,volviéndose hacia Kisa,que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del nagual del caballo hasta que Hanabi la había llamado.

-Rin siempre ha ido por su cuenta,no necesitando de los demás o rechazando su ayuda. Solo el primo Haru pudo acercarse a ella.

-Como un verdadero potrillo salvaje-murmuro Hanabi,sonriendo un poco.- Bueno...será mejor que terminemos de recoger la ropa y volvamos a abajo,por que a saber que estarán haciendo todos allí.

Kisa asintió mientras le dedico a la que ella consideraba su hermana mayor una sonrisa y terminaba de ayudarla.

Y cuando terminaron de colocar la ropa en cada habitación y bajaron al salón,vieron que todos ya se habían repartido las fotos, Hatori se vio obligado a tomar su parte si no quería que Ayame y Shigure le estuvieran torturando hasta el día del juicio final. Hiro había sido tan amable de tomar las fotos para Kisa y se las tendió cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

-¿Pero para qué queréis fotos mías con ese vestido?-les preguntó Hanabi,algo molesta.

-Es para conmemorar el día en que despertó el romanticismo de los hombres de Yuki -dijo Ritsu, sonriendo suavemente, sabiendo todos que eso solo había podido aprenderlo del loco de Ayame, que asintió con una sonrisa cuando escuchó eso.

-¿Y por qué hay que conmemorar nada a esta rata?-dijo Kyo,señalando a Yuki con el dedo.

-Tú aun no lo entiendes, Kyonkichi,por que eres muy joven,pero el romanticismo de los hombres es algo muy importante que a nadie le puede faltar-le dijo Ayame.

-Si que lo puede entender-murmuró Haru, apurando su taza de té,haciendo que todos se silenciaran en el cuarto y volvieran la cabeza hacia él.

-¡Kyo!-exclamó Shigure,lanzándose sobre su espalda,molestando a este.-¡¿Es que te gusta alguna chica?.¡¿Eh?.¡¿Y no nos dices nada a nosotros,que somos tu familia?.¡¿Quien es?.¡¿Alguna jovencita del instituto o qué?.

-¡Quitate de encima,asqueroso!-gritó Kyo,intentando quitárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas y que no se le notara en la cara el sonrojo que le había sobrevenido cuando le oyó hablar a Hatsuharu.

De repente, todos notaron que la habitación comenzaba a ponerse extrañamente fría y las vistas fueron a recaer sobre Kagura,a la que estaba comenzando a envolver un aura oscura mientras se ponía lentamente en pie.

-¡KY-O!-exclamó ella despacio antes de lanzarse sobre él y empezar a lanzarle puñetazos.-¡ME ESTAS SIENDO INFIEL,¿VERDAD?.¡ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON ALGUNA DE LAS TONTAS CHICAS QUE VAN A TU INSTITUTO!.

Hubiera sido bueno que este contestara,pero,con los golpes que estaba recibiendo por parte de una furiosa Kagura,el pobre Kyo se había quedado inconsciente hacia ya tiempo.

Como pudieron ,consiguieron detener a Kagura que,cuando salió de su estado de celos,empezó a preguntar quien había sido el que había pegado a su querido Kyo y lo había dejado en aquel estado lamentable,tirado como estaba en el suelo.

-¡Pero si has sido tú!-exclamaron Yuki y Shigure a un mismo tiempo.

Para la mayoría de las cosas no estaban de acuerdo,pero si para aclararle las cosas a Kagura.

-Por lo menos no ha roto nada de la casa-puntualizó Hatori,siempre tan práctico.

-Kyo,¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Hanabi,arrodillándose a su lado y limpiándole la cara con una toallita mientras los más pequeños la rodeaban y observaban como atendía a su destrozado primo.

Este abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Hanabi en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó esta inclinándose más sobre él por si no había podido oírla bien.

El sonrojo que invadió a este cuando esta se puso más cerca fue visto por todos los presentes, entendiendo entonces las palabras de Hatsuharu y se volvieron hacia Kagura,que en aquella ocasión no se metió en medio,pero miró al nagual del gato apenada.

-Deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Hatori,poniéndose en pie.

-¡Esperad!.¡¿Qué pasa con Kyo?. Parece que esta mal herido. Incluso se le ha puesto la cara roja.

-Mala hierba,nunca muere. No te preocupes por él. Estará de pie y molestando en seguida-le dijo Yuki mientras acompañaba a todos hacia la puerta.

-Y la próxima vez todos veréis en vivo y en directo a la preciosa Hanabi vistiendo el espectacular vestido que el magnifico creador,osea yo,he hecho para alguien como ella en mi fantástica tienda-oyó como decía Ayame,ya desde fuera de la casa.

Ella se quedó en el salón junto con Kyo,intentando curarle un poco,que miraba hacia un lado, aun un poco sonrojado.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-le preguntó ella, que no conseguía quedarse tranquila por mucho que todos le dijeran y tras ver como de violenta podía ponerse Kagura cuando había un tema de celos de por medio.

-Si. Si,estoy bien. Ya no tienes de lo que preocuparte.

-Eso no puede ser,por que, Kyo, tú me importas mucho.

Este giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella,con los ojos abiertos como platos,pensando que era imposible que hubiera escuchado bien lo que ella había dicho.

-Eres mi amigo. Y mis amigos son lo más importante para mi-le dijo esta,colocándole una tirita sobre una herida que se le había hecho en la mejilla,y sonriéndole dulcemente.

Kyo pareció que fuera a decir algo,pero...pareció pensárselo mejor y cerró la boca de nuevo, girando la cabeza hacia un lado,contemplando la pared.

-Claro. Amigos-murmuró.

**Fin del capitulo 13.**

**¡Perdón,perdón y mil perdones por haberme retrasado tanto en subir este capitulo,pero es que como empecé con el instituto,sigo sin internet y más cosas que me han ido pasando,no he podido subir la historia antes!. A parte de que también había escrito de mi historia de Naruto sobre Gaara y Matsuri y me es totalmente imposible llevar las dos historias al día al mismo tiempo.**

**Caigdimo Potter 1998,no tienes por que preocuparte si tardas en contestar,por que a mi me pasara lo mismo cuando tenga que subir la historia. Espero que te este llendo bien el comienzo del nuevo curso. La verdad es que si tenía pensado que Hanabi se pusiera el segundo vestido de Ayame desde el mismo instante en que hablé de él,ya que me parece muy divertida la reacción que van a tener todos. Espero que te guste como a reaccionado nuestras protagonista cuando los demás vieron las fotos que ella tanto temía. Y espero que el siguiente capitulo también te vaya a gustar,¿si?.**

**Gipsy 16,¿como has podido leerte toda la historia de un tirón?. Yo me moriría si tuviera que hacer algo como eso,x Dios. Me alegra mucho de saber que te ha gustado el personaje de Hanabi. Cuando la cree,lo que más temí es que a vosotros no os gustara por que, precisamente, es muy diferente de como es Tohru. Aunque también tiene sus momentos tiernos. Intentaré buscarle una novia a Momiji por que me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Me encanta el personaje,pero me fastidio muchísimo que lo dejaran solo cuando casi todo el mundo acabó con pareja.**

**Y bueno...creo que con eso ya he contestado a todo, así que ya me despido hasta que pueda subir el siguiente capitulo y os pueda ver a todos de nuevo,¿si?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Ya voy por el capitulo 14 y aun no le veo un fin a la historia, así que solo les pido a todos aquellos que me estén leyendo un poquito de paciencia,¿si?.**

**Os dejo con la historia y seguiremos hablando luego.**

_CAPITULO 14_.

Hanabi se encontraba en la casa,limpiando la cocina, cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Ella fue la que corrió al salón a cogerlo,ya que Kyo estaba a fuera,en el patio, realizando sus ejercicios de artes marciales, y Yuki no se encontraba en casa,ya que el presidente del consejo estudiantil quería pasarle su cargo y que conociera a los demás miembros que habían sido elegidos en su casa, donde había pensando en hacer una pequeña comida para que todos se conocieran.

-¿Mosi, mosi?-preguntó a quien estuviera al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola. Me alegra ver que ya estas en casa-le dijo Tsuyoi desde el otro lado de la linea telefónica.-Sabia que te habías ido a la casa de verano de los Sohma,pero no sabía cuando ibas a volver.

-¡Tsuyoi!-exclamó esta al reconocer su voz,con alegría.-Si,si. Ya hemos vuelto. Que alegría que me llames,pero...¿ha pasado algo?.

-No. Nada en particular,pero...como creo recordar que un día dijiste que querías que mi madre te diera unas clases de cocina, ahora que tiene tiempo libre,le pregunté y dice que no tiene ningún problema para que vengas a casa y darte unas primeras lecciones.

-¡Eso es estupendo!-exclamó esta,feliz.

Kyo,que había oído que Hanabi estaba hablando con alguien,habia entrado en la casa y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta en plan casual,escuchando toda la conversación sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó cuando vio que Hanabi estaba quedando con Tsuyoi a una hora determinada.

Por un segundo, esta abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que él no tenía por que ir a ningún lado,que en un par de horas, volvería a casa y se haría cargo de la cena con unos cuantos trucos más de cocina bajo la manga,pero...al ver la mirada que brillaba en los ojos de Kyo supo que todo lo que le dijera para que se quedara allí le entraría por un oído,le saldría por el otro y no haría ninguna parada en su cerebro.

-Tsuyoi, Kyo también va a venir-le dijo a este,un poco resignada ante la cabezonería que podía llegar a demostrar el nagual del gato.

-¡¿EH?.¡¿Por qué quiere venir ese idiota?-exclamó este sin poder contenerse.

-Creo que se aburre en casa-le dijo ella, que ignoraba las verdaderas razones de Kyo para querer ir con ella.

Por supuesto, Kyo no le diría que el verdadero motivo de acompañarla era por que sentía algo por ella y no quería dejarla sola, queriendo permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, así que este solo permaneció callado mientras ella y Tsuyoi continuaban arreglando el tema de la hora mientras la contemplaba en silencio.

De verdad,ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, se sentía verdaderamente estupido al haber tenido que ser informado de ellos a través de Akito y que,incluso, su primo Hatsuharu parecía ser consciente de ellos antes que él mismo.

Cuando Hanabi colgó el teléfono, él salio de su ensimismamiento y se colocó a su lado, esperando en silencio a que fuera ella la que hablara.

-Nos iremos a casa de Tsuyoi dentro de poco, así que si crees que tienes que ducharte o algo antes de irnos,mejor hazlo ya.

Este así lo hizo,sabiendo que no podía ir a la casa de nadie, aunque fuera la casa del idiota de Tsuyoi ,con la camiseta sudada y estando en una cocina,preparando comidas.

Al poco rato, ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa, listos para marchar, y habían dejado una nota a Yuki diciendo donde estarían si el nagual de la rata volvía a casa antes que ellos. No esperaban tardar mucho,pero...en realidad no sabían el tiempo exacto que iban a estar fuera, así que preferían dejar la nota por si acaso.

Kyo y Yuki seguían peleándose de vez en cuando como parecía ser lo normal entre ellos,pero...desde que Kyo sabía que no tenía que luchar para poder seguir con su ansiada libertad, su trato con el portador de la rata era mucho más tranquilo y pacifico. Sin embargo,con Tsuyoi parecía suceder todo lo contrario, ya que la hostilidad latente entre ellos no hacia nada más que crecer.

Hanabi no tenía ni idea de por que sucedía esto y estaba mucho más que claro que ninguno de los dos le diría por que ocurría aquello. Se llevaban mal,pero era como si hubiera algún código de lucha entre ellos que les hacía querer dejarla al margen de los motivos.

Pero esta dejó de pensar en eso en cuanto ambos se colocaron ante la casa de Tsuyoi,muy cerca de la vivienda de los Umino y bastante parecía exteriormente.

-Así que vive aquí-murmuró Kyo.-No te equivocabas al decir que erais casi vecinos-comentó observando la casa de este con detenimiento,con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Pues si. Ni yo misma sospechaba que vivía tan cerca- le contestó esta mientras pulsaba el timbre de la puerta.

¿Tsuyoi habría podido ver desde su casa como iban a la suya todos los extraños y pintorescos miembros de la familia Sohma?.

De verdad esperaba que no,por que eso seria algo difícil de explicar. Las personalidades de todos ellos, así como sus extraños colores de pelo ,eran difíciles de explicar sin mencionar en ningún momento la maldición de los 12 signos.

Una mujer acabó por abrirles la puerta. Por el color marrón oscuro de su pelo y los ojos color ambarinos,no había duda de que aquella mujer debía de ser la madre de Tsuyoi. Tenía un rostro maduro,sin llegar a parecer mayor y mostraba una cordial sonrisa que le daba un aire más inocente y que parecía hacerla rejuvenecer.

A Hanabi,sin saber muy bien por que,le recordó un poco a la madre de Hiro. Y sabiendo como era la madre de este, supo que tenía que ser una buena persona.

-Buenas tardes-soltaron Kyo y Hanabi nada más terminar de hacerle el examen visual a esta, la cual les respondió amablemente, saludándoles a su vez sin perder la sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser Hanabi,¿verdad?. Tsuyoi me ha hablado muy bien de ti-le dijo a esta mientras le cogía una mano y los conducía a ambos al interior de la casa, con Kyo caminando con calma unos pasos por detrás de ellas.

-Mamá,no digas cosas innecesarias-apareció diciendo Tsuyoi,que parecía venir del piso de arriba. Lo más seguro era que hubiera salido de su habitación cuando había oído que llamaban a la puerta.

-No pasa nada malo. Es la verdad. Así que...mejor vamos ya hacia la cocina,que quiero enseñarte muchas cosas. Como solo tengo a mi querido Tsuyoi,pensaba que todos mis conocimientos de cocina se iban a perder-le dijo esta,sonriendo tan ampliamente que Hanabi estaba esperando que en cualquier momento a esta le rodearan unas luces brillantes que la acompañaran.

-Bu...bueno...espero aprender todo lo posible-le murmuró ella cuando ambas se quedaron quietas delante de la encimera de la amplia cocina.

-Por supuesto que si. Estoy confiada de ello. Tsuyoi me ha dicho que llevas ocupándote de todos los asuntos de la casa desde que eras muy pequeña. Estoy segura de que alguien así no tendrá ningún problema para aprender mis trucos.

-Esperemos que no-murmuró ella,sonriéndole también suavemente.

Kyo y Tsuyoi se sentaron en los taburetes que había en la cocina,enfrente de ellas, ambos callados, pero un poco separados el uno del otro,observando como las dos maestras de la cocina empezaban a preparar algo.

…...

Por otro lado,dejando a Hanabi y Kyo en la cocina de aquella casa, Momiji estaba paseando por los pasillos de su instituto. Como habían hecho Kyo y Yuki, este había dejado de ir al colegio para chicos que Akito había elegido en un primer lugar para él,aunque no había podido ir al colegio de estos por que se encontraba bastante alejado de su casa.

Había ido ese día de verano al instituto por que ya quedaba poco para volver a clase y él, como delegado de la suya como era,tenia que planear las futuras celebraciones que tendrían lugar en ese trimestre con los profesores.

Iba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con estos ,cuando,al doblar una esquina,estuvo a punto de chocar con una chica que iba en dirección contraria a la suya,haciendo que el nagual del conejo se asustara por un segundo,viendo como su secreto estaba muy cerca de ser descubierto ,pero,la chica giró sobre si misma de repente al percatarse de la presencia de Momiji y cayó al suelo de rodillas,pero sin ni siquiera llegar a rozarle.

Momiji se odió por no poder agacharse y ayudarla a ponerse en pie por miedo a que se transformara, también quedando algo extrañado de esa clase de movimiento por parte de la chica.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó este,arrodillándose a su lado,preocupado.

La chica asintió con energía.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro,largo hasta media espalda y muy liso,pero abundante, y los ojos azul oscuro,con largas pestañas,en los que el pobre nagual del conejo pareció quedarse hechizado.

-¿Por qué has hecho esa maniobra para evadirme?-consiguió preguntar después de unos segundos de ensimismamiento.

-Bueno...he visto que no te gustaba tener contacto con las chicas, así que lo evité para no molestarte.

Este se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y ella se puso en pie de un salto, sonrojándose.

-¡NO ES QUE TE HAYA ESTADO ESPIANDO O ALGO ASÍ!.¡NO SOY UNA ACOSADORA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!.

Momiji sonrió,aun arrodillado en el suelo,mirando a la chica.

-No me importarían que me acosaran si fuera una chica tan bonita como tú-le dijo este,haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun más.-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó,ya poniéndose en pie.

-Me...me llamo Okashi Yamanaka(**Notas del Autor: Okashi significa dulce en japones y Yamanaka significa en mitad de la montaña. Se que el conjunto de esos dos significados es raro,pero dicho en japones,me sonaba bien**).

-Encantado-le dijo el nagual del conejo,extendiendo la mano hacia ella.-Yo me llamo Momiji Sohma.

Y ambos se estrecharon las manos con una ligera sonrisa.

Parecía un poco tonto presentarse tan formalmente con ella, cuando Okashi ya parecía saber todo sobre él o,por lo menos,habia pasado tiempo observándolo,pero él quería saber más de ella. Aunque en aquel instante no intentó averiguar por que.

-¿Vienes de otro país?-le preguntó a esta.

A pesar de que su nombre y su apellido eran japoneses,el color de su ojos desmentía su naturaleza totalmente oriental, así que él tenía un poco de curiosidad de saber de donde venía.

-No. Nací en Japón,lo que pasa es que mamá es rusa y parece que heredé su color de ojos. A ellos les encanta. Y parece que a los japoneses también.

-Bueno...en cierta forma, a las chicas mestizas se las trata mejor que a los chicos-murmuró este. A Momiji nunca le habían hecho nada por ser tan claramente distinto,pero sabía por Hatsuharu y Kyo que había gente que podía ser muy cruel con esos temas.

-No me digas...que a ti...-le murmuró Okashi,acercándose un poco a él,observando su cara mientras ella misma parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Eh?.¡No,no!. A mi nunca me ha pasado nada,pero sé que mis primos han tenido problemas. Incluso mi prima pequeña a pasado por algunos-dijo,recordando a Kisa,marginada por un simple color de pelo extraño para las niñas de su clase.

-¿Tu familia también es de fuera?-le preguntó con curiosidad,pero con un tono algo triste aun.

En la cara de Momiji se formó una sonrisa misteriosa que dejó a esta confusa y encandilada en igual medida.

-Se podría decir que somos...algo animalados.

Pero,por supuesto, Okashi no entendió el juego de palabras y este dejó el tema de lado.

En el silencio que sobrevino después de aquello,un extraño ruido sonó en el pasillo, haciendo que Momiji mirara a su alrededor,extrañado,buscando de donde venía. Ella no se movió del sitio,pero agachó la cabeza mientras el nagual del conejo seguía buscando de donde provenía aquel extraño sonido. Hasta que se percató de que venía del estómago de Okashi.

Esta estaba algo sonrojada,sin levantar la cabeza.

-Es que...he venido temprano a hablar con los profesores...y aun no he comido nada-intentó disculparse esta mientras se sujetaba el estómago como si aquello consiguiera que su hambre se aplacara.

El nagual del conejo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más,aquella chica le había sacado más sonrisas en un instante que prácticamente en toda su vida, y se acercó a esta hasta que Okashi podía sentir a Momiji junto a su costado.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a algo por obligarte a caer al suelo?-le dijo con esa mirada ya algo madura que parecía que había adquirido conforme su cuerpo había dado un estirón mucho más que notable.

-¡No,no,no!.¡No puedo permitir que me invites a comer solo por que yo sea una patosa que no mira bien por donde va!-dijo esta dando un rápido paso atrás como si le este le hubiera pedido matrimonio en vez de ofrecerle simplemente una comida.

-No pasará nada. Además,yo también quiero picar algo y no me gusta comer solo por que es muy aburrido.¿Me dejarías comer solo?-le preguntó,pasando al lado de esta y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del instituto,deduciendo que ella ya había acabado,como él,todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes con el colegio.

Okashi se quedó un segundo parada,pareciendo que se había quedado algo paralizada en el lugar, pero salió rápidamente de aquel estado en cuanto su estómago gruñó de nuevo y fue en pos de los pasos de Momiji hasta colocarse a su lado.

-¿Te apetece comer algo en particular?-le ofreció este, ya que en realidad este no tenía nada de hambre,pero sabía que si no le hubiera dicho aquello,ella no hubiera accedido a acompañarlo a tomar algo.

Esta se quedó pensativa durante un instante,mirando al suelo mientras continuaba caminando al lado de Momiji sin que este apartara los ojos de ella,esperando una respuesta de su parte antes de andar hacia algún lugar en particular.

En cuanto esta alzó la cabeza de golpe hacia él,luciendo una amplia sonrisa,con esos azulados ojos brillando y diciendo:``¡Un enorme helado de fresas!´´, este estuvo seguro en aquel mismo instante.

``_¡Ah!. Me parece que me he enamorado_´´.

…...

Hanabi pensaba que no estaba haciendo las cosas muy bien en la cocina de la casa de Tsuyoi, puesto que,aunque copiaba todos los movimientos y trucos que la madre de este le estaba explicando, no conseguía que lo que cocinaba tuviera un sabor parecido.

-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?.

-¡No digas eso!.¡Tú comida esta muy buena!-exclamó Tsuyoi,antes que nadie.

-No puede ser que estés haciendo algo mal. Estoy sabe genial-comentó Kyo,sin tanto entusiasmo que su compañero de asiento,pero con más convicción.

-No,no estás haciendo nada mal,cielo-le dijo la madre de Tsuyoi,colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros y dándole un apretón cariñoso contra ella.-Es solo que tú ya tienes un estilo bastante bueno de cocinar y no parece que necesites que nadie te enseñe.

-Pero...aprendí yo sola y así no sabe autentica comida casera-se quejó esta,algo triste.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-le preguntó la madre de Tsuyoi,dándole un nuevo apretón afectuoso, notando como Hanabi estaba empezando a irritarse con todo aquello,considerándose una inútil en la cocina.

Miró a Kyo y le preguntó:

-¿Tú crees que sus comidas no saben caseras?.

-Para nada. Creo todo lo contrario-afirmó este.-Cuando como la comida de Hanabi,es como si estuviera en casa.

Esta se le quedó mirando,algo sorprendida de aquello,pero este ya le había dicho en una ocasión que no necesitaba mejorar para nada en su cocina.

-¿Ves?. Mientras que para los que cocines piensen eso,¿crees que tu comida no tiene ya un sabor casero?. Alguien puede enseñarte o no a cocinar,pero ese sentimiento de hogar solo se siente cuando quien cocina lo hace con cariño.

Hanabi se quedó un instante callada,sin saber muy bien que decir,pero acabó asintiendo.

Comprobando que poco más podían hacer allí más que para apuntar algunas recetas que ella no conocía, decidieron irse ya a casa,llevándose alguno de los platos que ambas habían cocinado y que la madre de Tsuyoi afirmaba que ella,su marido y su hijo no podrían comerse solos.

-Seguro que a Yuki le gustara,pero no sé si vendrá con hambre de la casa del presidente estudiantil- pensó Hanabi en voz alta.

-Esa rata tonta se comerá todo lo que le pongas delante-le comentó Kyo.

Esta se le quedó mirando en silencio durante un tiempo mientras los dos seguían caminando, haciendo que poco a poco el rostro del nagual de gato se fuera coloreando de rojo con cada paso.

-¿Que..qué pasa?.¿Por qué me estas mirando así?.

-No es por nada en particular. Es solo que ahora no llamas a Yuki ``estúpida rata o rata de mierda´´como solías hacerlo antes y eso resulta un poco...bueno...un poco extraño.

-La verdad es que Yuki nunca a sido ningún estupido. Solo decía eso para hacerme creer a mi mismo que tenía un motivo solido para luchar contra él. Pero...ahora,gracias a ti,ya no tengo que hacer nada de eso-explicó,siendo él ahora el que había clavado su mirada en ella, sin hacer que esta se achantara.

-Pues yo me alegro mucho de oír eso. Solo de pensar que el primer y único instante en el que Kazuma vio a su abuelo en su vida fue a través de los barrotes de aquella habitación hace que me arda la sangre por el enfado. Jamás permitiría que acabarás allí.¿Me has oído?.¡Jamás!- exclamó con energía elevando un puño como para dar más fuerza a sus palabras.

Kyo sonrió con cariño y hubiera dado cualquier cosa en aquel instante por poder abrazarla,pero, como aquello no era posible,simplemente alzó su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza algo más baja de ella,revolviendole un poco el cabello.

-Eso ya lo sé,larguirucha.

Y avanzó algo más rápido,dejando a Hanabi atrás, que se quedó algo sorprendida,pero se colocó en seguida a su lado.

-No soy ninguna larguirucha,cabeza de naranja-le soltó nada más colocarse a su lado.

-Ya,ya-murmuró este,dándole la razón como a los locos y riéndose cuando vio como Hanabi inflaba sus mofletes,molesta.-Venga. Si ya sabes que te lo digo en broma.

-Pues por esa broma te vas a quedar sin cenar-le dijo esta mientras avanzaba algo más rápido que él, siendo ella ahora la que tomaba la delantera.

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó el portador del gato como si le hubiera dicho que el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente.-¡¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?.¡Con la comida no bromees!.

Esta volvió un poco la cabeza,mostrandole una gran sonrisa a Kyo que dejó a este intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración,y le dijo,sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento:

-Picaste,gatito.

-Pues que sepas que esta broma te la guardo-le respondió este.

Al llegar a casa,casi se dieron de bruces con Yuki,que parecía que también acababa de llegar,ya que se estaba descalzando en la entrada.

-¿Habéis ido algún sitio?-les preguntó cuando este salió de la sorpresa de encontrarse a todos en el hall.

-Si. Fuimos a casa de Tsuyoi para que su madre me enseñara algunos trucos de cocina y hemos traído muchas cosas de las que hemos hecho-le dijo Hanabi,mostrandole las bolsas que llevaban con los tapes donde llevaban la comida.-¿Y a ti como te ha ido la reunión con los que serán tus compañeros en el consejo estudiantil.

-Muy bien. Todos parecen buenas personas-le dijo,con una ligera sonrisa mientras todos se dirigían al salón y Hanabi y Kyo dejaban las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Esta empezó a hacer memoria y pensó en Kakeru,el gemelo en actitud de Ayame y su supuesto sucesor en espíritu, y,sobre todo, en Machi,aquella que conseguiría llegar al corazón dormido y dolorido de Yuki.

-Y...¿hay alguien con el que te lleves bien ya desde el principio o son todos muy callados?-.

Quería saber si estaban todos los que debían de estar,pero tampoco quería preguntar directamente,por que este preguntaría si alguno de ellos tendrían alguna relevancia en el futuro y ella no sabría que contestar entonces.

A lo mejor,si le hablaba de Machi,en realidad no llegaban a enamorarse y el final feliz de Yuki se iba a la porra en menos que canta un gallo(no era por mencionar a Kureno. El pobre hace tiempo que no tenía plumas ya).

-Bueno...hay un chico y una chica que,no sé por que,me llaman YunYun. Creo que se llamaban...Kakeru y Kimi. Y también hay una chica que es muy callada. Kakeru me ha dicho que se llama Machi y es su medio-hermana. También hay otro chico,pero no recuerdo del todo su nombre.

``_¡Justo!. Están todos los que tenían que estar_´´,pensó Hanabi con alegría.

En ese mismo instante,sonó el teléfono y Yuki,como era el que más cerca estaba,se encargó de cogerlo.

Pero,en seguida,se lo pasó a Hanabi murmurando``Es tu padre´´.

Ante eso,ella prácticamente le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y cogió el auricular, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-¡Papá,¿como estas?.¿Te esta llendo bien todo por tu trabajo?.

-Si. Estoy muy bien y las cosas han ido de maravilla. Solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana llegaré a casa,así que no te asustes si cuando te levantes,estoy ya allí.

-¿Bromeas?. Sabiendo que vuelves,esta noche ya no voy a poder dormir. Y ,en cuanto oiga la puerta abrirse,bajaré volando las escaleras-.

Esta evitó contarle a este la visita de su madre. No le haría bien y tampoco le serviría de nada saber que su ex-mujer tenía otra familia muy lejos de allí.

El señor Umino,ignorante de eso,se echó a reír ante las ganas que tenía su hija de que volviera a casa.

-Mira que eres diferente, Hanabi. Cualquier adolescente normal estaría encantada de estar con la casa a su entera disposición durante tanto tiempo.

-Pero es que yo ya tenía la casa a mi disposición incluso antes de que tú te marcharas. Además... se me hace muy raro no tener que hacerte la cena, así que regresa ya cuanto antes,¿si?.

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo-le dijo este,ahogando ya su risa.-Diles a los chicos Sohma que os he comprado unos regalitos aquí en la ciudad, así que espero que los esperéis con ansias.

-No has tenido que comprarnos nada, papá-le regañó ella,sin ser del todo estricta.

-Es que hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia algo de turismo, así que no me he podido contener. Pero no te preocupes,que no es nada del otro mundo. Son cosas muy sencillas que he estado viendo por varios escaparates de las tiendas de aquí.-Hizo una pequeña pausa como si escuchara algo y luego dijo:-Tengo que irme ya,pero nos veremos en unas horas,¿de acuerdo?.

-¡Hai!-exclamó Hanabi,sonriendo a más no poder.

-Bien. Así me gusta. Te quiero mucho,cielo.

-Yo también a ti, papá. Ten cuidado con el viaje de vuelta.

-Lo tendré.

Y así fue como ambos se despidieron.

Yuki y Kyo estaban enfrente de ella,que habían oído a medias la conversación y solo habían sacado en claro que el señor Umino iba a volver ya a la casa.

-Debes de estar muy contenta-le dijo Yuki,sonriendo.

-Pues si. Mañana me levantaré bien temprano para preparar un enorme desayuno de bienvenida.

-Me gustaría ayudarte,pero no se me dan bien las mañanas-intentó disculparse el nagual de la rata.

-No te preocupes, Yuki. Eso ya lo sé.

-Yo no tengo problemas en ayudarte. Siempre suelo levantarme muy temprano.

-Muchas gracias, Kyo. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda-le dijo a este,dirigiéndole esa sonrisa amplia que le dejaba paralizado durante un instante.-La verdad es que siempre he notado que madrugas mucho, pero no sé por que.

-Bueno...no me gusta dormir mucho-dijo este simplemente,encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia,como si no le interesara para nada ese tema.

Hanabi asintió y Yuki,sin saber bien por que,se sintió fuera de lugar.

Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar,siendo la excusa perfecta para que el nagual de la rata pudiera volver a moverse y cogió de nuevo el teléfono.

-¡¿Cuando vais a volver a la tienda?.¡El hermoso vestido para Hanabi esta esperando en un armario a que aparezca!-se quejó Ayame al otro lado de la linea en cuanto este preguntó que quien era.

Yuki se arrepintió al instante de haber deseado que sucediera algo para que le permitiera salir de aquella situación.

-Mañana vuelve el padre de Hanabi, así que no podremos ir a la tienda.

En cuanto esta supo que estaba hablando con su hermano,hizo intención de coger el teléfono,pero Yuki le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo hiciera y le dejara hablar.

-Pero al día siguiente no tenemos nada que hacer, así que...no creo que haya ningún problema-. Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia Hanabi,asegurándose de que lo que decía era correcto, y esta asintió.

-¡Ah!. Eso esta mejor. Mine casi parecía que iba a ir a la casa a secuestrar a Hanabi para ponerle el vestido. Tiene muchas ganas de vestirla con el precioso vestido que diseñé-dijo con orgullo.

-Pues dile que se tranquilice. Iremos dentro de dos días. Es todo lo que tiene que esperar.

-De acuerdo. Ya verás, Yuki. Cuando la veas con ese vestido, tu verdadero instinto de romanticismo de los hombres despertara. Lo que me recuerda...que tengo que llamar a los demás para decirles que vengan también y puedan venir a verla. Y también dile a Kyonkichi que le doy permiso para que pueda venir a mi magnifica tienda. ¡Hasta pronto,hermanito!.

Y colgó,sin darle tiempo si quiera a Yuki a decir que no avisara a nadie o Hanabi no se prestaría a ponerse nada,pero no le había dado la ocasión de poder decírselo, así que también prefirió ocultarle ese detalle a ella hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Iremos a ponerse ese vestido del que están tan empeñados Ayame y Mine,¿cierto?-preguntó esta con tono de resignación.

El nagual de la rata solo tuvo que asentir.

-Y a dicho que Kyo también esta invitado a ir.

-¿Qué clase de vestido será para que más gente quiera verlo?-preguntó a la nada esta,llevándose una mano a la cabeza con resignación.

Yuki y Kyo se hacían una ligera idea,pero solo se miraron y no comentaron nada más mientras iban a la cocina y lo preparaban todo para ponerse a cenar y dejar cosas preparadas para el día siguiente para cuando Kyo y Hanabi se pusieran a hacer el desayuno.

-¿Toda la comida la has hecho tú?-le preguntó Yuki a Hanabi cuando esta empezó a colocar alguna de las cosas en los platos.

-No. También hay cosas que ha hecho la madre de Tsuyoi. Yo creo que notarás la diferencia muy rápido.

-Bueno...yo no estoy tan seguro,pero sigo prefiriendo tu comida-argumentó Kyo,que ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

Hanabi y Yuki se miraron,sonrieron,los tres dieron gracias por la comida y se pusieron a cenar.

**Fin del capitulo 14.**

**Vaya,vaya. 14 capítulos van ya. Como va pasando el tiempo casi sin darme cuenta. Es una cosa verdaderamente increíble,¿verdad?.**

**Gipsy 16,me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior y que te hiciera gracia la introducción de Hatsu en la conversación. Lo había hecho con la intención de que resultara gracioso y me alegra mucho ver que resultó ser así. Lo de Kyo y Hanabi...Bueno...ya veremos como avanzan esos dos. Sobre lo de Momiji,¿que te parece la chica que a aparecido ante él?. Tiene el mismo aire inocente que Tohru, así que la veo perfecta para él,pero quiero saber vuestra opinión,¿si?. Y Momo es que siempre fue un cielo de niña. Toda la conversación que tiene con Hanabi es casi la misma que tiene con Tohru en el manga,pero es que no sentía que tuviera que cambiar nada de sus palabras. Intentaré seguir con la historia,pero como sigo con problemas con internet,no tengo ni idea de cuando pueda subir los capítulos, así que os pido que tengáis un poquito de paciencia conmigo.**

**Chiquillarbkudo,me hace muy feliz sabiendo que te esta gustando mi historia. La verdad es que la personalidad de los personajes es casi idéntica a como aparecen en el manga. A la única que he cambiado es a Tohru por Hanabi y ya.¿De verdad cambia tanto la historia con ese detalle?. Me encanta y esa era mi intención al iniciar esta historia,así que,si lo estoy consiguiendo,mucho mejor. Hanabi se le opone tanto a Akito por que yo me opongo a ella con toda mi alma. La odie desde el primer momento y no he dejado de hacerlo. E incluso estoy pensando en matar a Akito en la historia( **si tenéis ideas para ello,hacérmelo saber**). Con Momiji, ya veis como estoy guiando la cosa. También lo intentaré con Kagura,pero que me va a costar algo más por su fuerte temperamento y esos cambios de humor bruscos que le dan. Con Rin tengo planeado que se haga amiga de Hanabi,pero ella solo es mimosa con Kisa y dudo mucho que Hanabi se tire a abrazar a Rin cuando la vea como le pasaba a Tohru. Como ya he dicho,quiero seguir con el fic y lo hago,pero mi imposibilidad para acceder a internet hace que no sepa cuanto tardaré en subir los capítulos, así que solo os pido que no me matéis ni me hagáis mucho vudú por ello,¿vale?.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso,ya he contestado a todo lo que tenía que contestar, así que,como siempre, os digo que espero todos vuestros reviews,que siempre intentaré contestar aquí o directamente a replicas, y que me hacen mucha ilusión cuando los leo.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dios Mio. Sé que ahora mismo tendréis que tener unas ganas enormes de matarme porque, creo, que han pasado algo más de ¿cuatro? años desde que actualicé esta historia.**

**Incluso sé que más de uno habrá pensado que dejé la historia sin terminar sin más, pero realmente no fue así.**

**Cierto es que toda idea que tenía de esta historia se fue un buen día por la ventana y me vi completamente incapaz de terminarla, sabiendo que todos vosotros estaríais aquí deseando mi muerte lenta y de manera dolorosa, pero, ahora, sin motivos aparentes me ha vuelto la inspiración y una idea para acabar la historia y aquí vuelvo, con la ilusión y esperanza de que aun no hubierais olvidado esta historia del todo y esperéis a matarme hasta que la haya terminado.**

**También he de decir que lo que tenía ya de la historia escrita para este capitulo se me perdió y por más que busque y busque en mi ordenador no lo encuentro. Ni usando el programa de búsqueda, lo cual solo servia para cabrearme y frustrarme más, pero dejo el rollo y os dejo con la historia.**

_**CAPITULO 15**_

Aquella mañana, como ya habían hablado, Kyo y Hanabi se levantaron temprano para prepararle el desayuno de bienvenida al señor Umino, intentando realizar el menor ruido posible por consideración a Yuki, que aun continuaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba.

La emoción en Hanabi era mucho más que visible, sabiendo ahora que su padre estaba a punto de llegar, solo consiguiendo que Kyo la observara con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

Aun cuando sabía que esta solo le miraba como un amigo, un buen amigo, eso no conseguía interceder en los sentimientos de este por ella, con lo que le quedaba como única opción velar por esta y ayudarla en todo aquello en lo que pudiera serle útil, incluso aunque ella misma no pareciera ser consciente.

Esta, ignorante a lo que el nagual del gato estaba pensando, se volvió hacia él luciendo una amplia sonrisa al ver terminado por fin el desayuno de bienvenida para su padre, ya que realmente había pensando que, incluso entre los dos, no podrían conseguirlo a tiempo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Toda la mesa llena de platos que sabía que agradaban a su padre, con Kyo colocado a su lado, apretándole con cariño el brazo para demostrar su apoyo.

Cuando el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta llegó hasta ellos, Hanabi salió corriendo del salón y antes siquiera que el señor Umino pudiera ser consciente, su hija ya estaba entre sus brazos, murmurando palabras de bienvenida al tiempo que trataba de no llorar.

Este correspondió al abrazo intentando sonreír y no ponerse a llorar también, alzando la cabeza hasta ver a Kyo, el cual le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras observaba a la llorica de Hanabi con una sonrisa divertida y algo más de lo que el señor Umino se percató con un pequeño sobresalto que también se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya, Hanabi, ya. Quiero seguir conservando los huesos en el cuerpo. Aunque ya sea viejo, les he cogido un poco de cariño.

-Perdona. Tampoco tenía la intención de reaccionar así, pero a sido oír las llaves en la puerta y...-murmuró esta, soltándolo al fin y secándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

Kyo, que se encontraba a su lado, le revolvió el cabello con cariño mientras ella aun trataba de recomponerse mientras el padre de esta no perdía detalle de nada.

-Pero desde aquí me llega el olor de algo delicioso. ¿Podría ser posible que me hayáis preparado el desayuno?.

-Tiene un buen olfato-le aseguró Kyo, aun sonriendo.

-Así es, hijo. Sobretodo cuando llevaba semanas sin probar la comida de mi hija.

El nagual del gato pareció sorprenderse ante la mención de ``hijo´´ por parte del padre de Hanabi, pero no comentó nada mientras este pasaba por su lado y entraba en el salón en busca del desayuno que ya había olido desde la puerta, seguido muy de cerca por su hija, la cual le indicaba en que consistían todos los platos que habían preparado juntos.

Hacia demasiado poco que había oído a su Shishou llamarle de aquella manera para oír de nuevo a alguien llamándole de esa forma, sobretodo a alguien que le había abierto las puertas de su casa cuando más lo había necesitado y había dejado en sus manos la seguridad de su única hija.

Aun con todo, se obligo a salir de su ensoñación y caminó tras ellos hasta el salón, desde donde ya oía las bromas de aquellos dos.

…...

Aunque acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios de semanas, el padre de Hanabi había conseguido el ascenso en el trabajo que andaba buscando. Lo que significaba más sueldo, pero también más trabajo de lo que ya había tenido hasta la fecha. Así que, justo después de terminar de desayunar, dejar sus maletas en la habitación y darse una ducha rápida, se tuvo que ir de nuevo a la oficina para asumir su nuevo cargo.

-Tu padre no para-le comentó Kyo a Hanabi cuando este se hubo marchado y ambos recogían los platos.

-Lo que me preocupa es que acabe colapsando un día de estos si sigue a ese ritmo.

-No creo que pase nada-comentó el nagual del gato.-Al fin y al cabo, si le pasara algo, tú estarías ahí para cuidar de él.

-¡Eso es verdad!-exclamó ella sonriendo, dirigiendo su sonrisa hacia el peli-naranja, el cual, abriendo con sorpresa los ojos, se la quedó mirando fijamente, extendiendo una mano inconsciente hacia ella.

-Hanabi...

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella, alzando la vista del plato que estaba limpiando.

Kyo abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero un golpe en la puerta de la cocina hizo que ambos se volvieran.

Yuki, aun medio dormido, restregándose los ojos para alejar el sueño, estaba intentando llegar al salón de una sola pieza, lo cual no estaba consiguiendo con demasiado éxito, saludando a estos de manera vaga en su lento avance.

-Ahora mismo te llevo el desayuno, Yuki-le sonrió esta, solo recibiendo un ligero gesto de asentimiento por parte de este.-Y Kyo...¿qué querías decirme?.

-No, nada. No era importante.

Hanabi observó como este se alejaba hacia el salón hasta colocarse cerca de Yuki al tiempo que ella seguía mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tenía la impresión de que realmente tenía algo importante que decirle.

…...

Hatori recibió la llamada de Shigure la tarde anterior.

Le había pedido un libro a aquel perro nervioso, asegurándole que no era ninguno de los suyos. Shigure sabía tan bien como el propio Hatori que al doctor caballito de mar lo que más le gustaban eran los libros antiguos.

-Pues me han dicho que el libro ya está en la librería y yo no puedo ir por ti esta tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer y estoy seguro de que te vendría bien salir un rato de la casa familiar. Aquel aire ya te ha tenido que afectar de sobra, Ha-chan.

Y, aunque Hatori realmente pensaba en cierta forma que así era, no comentó nada de eso y le aseguró que sí, que él se encargaría de ir en busca del libro.

Al fin de cuentas, Shigure podía ponerse realmente pesado cuando quería conseguir algo y, al parecer, quería por todos los medios que Hatori saliera de la casa familiar.

De manera vaga pensó si sus ganas de hacerlo salir de allí se debían a que este quería ir a ver a Akito sin que nadie se interpusiera en su conversación, pero dejó ese tema de lado mientras cogía su chaqueta y se preparaba para salir.

Desde la llegada de los demás desde la casa de la playa, Akito había estado más intratable que de costumbre, fingiendo ponerse enfermo o cogiendo fiebre simplemente por fuerza de voluntad, obligando a este a estar pendiente de él las 24 horas del día.

No estaría del todo mal salir un rato. Sobre todo si era para recoger un libro que deseaba comprar.

Cogiendo su coche, salió de la casa familiar sin avisar a nadie, esperando que, al menos, el rato que tardara no fuera a ser necesitado, y recorrió el mismo camino que tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, recordando, tal vez sin querer, otros tiempos algo más felices hasta detenerse en la tienda de libros Shiraki.

Hecho un vistazo a aquella fachada que no había cambiado en nada en todo el tiempo transcurrido y, respirando durante un momento, entró en el lugar.

Como en otro tiempo Mayu se encontraba dentro de la tienda, pero esta vez ella lo observaba de pie justo enfrente, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Pero aquello no le extraño a Hatori. Después de todo, Mayu y él no habían vuelto a verse tras lo de Kana...

-Ha pasado tiempo,¿no es así?-le dijo, intentando sacarla del estado de sorpresa en la que esta parecía hallarse sumida.

-Dos años-murmuró Mayu como única respuesta, aun sin moverse del sitio.

-No. Más de dos años-le confirmó Hatori.

Nadie mejor que él sabría el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces.

-Esta tienda no ha cambiado nada.

-Ni tú, Hatori. El solo verte con esa chaqueta me hace sentir caliente en este clima-le contestó ella, aun sin salir del todo de su sorpresa.

-Entonces... mis disculpas-fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar al doctor caballito de mar.

Esta por fin pareció reaccionar y le contó que había estado hablando con Shigure hacia poco, lo que parte, para Hatori, podía justificar que esta se encontrara con la cabeza en las nubes. Después de todo, Shigure tenía ese cierto poder para dejar a la gente confundida.

-Hablando de Shigure...vine a recoger el libro que encargó para mi.

-¡¿Ese libro era para tí?!-exclamó Mayu, volviéndose hacia él con sorpresa.

-¿No te lo dijo?.

-Ese libro...no llega hasta mañana.

-¿De verdad?. Él me dijo que llegaba hoy.

Entendía que Shigure quería que saliera de la casa familiar, pero...¿a qué venía hacerle ir allí para hacer un viaje en balde?.

-Supongo que no hay más remedio. Vendré a por él mañana.

-No. No tienes por qué venir. Puedo mandártelo por correo. Aun...tengo tu dirección y estas tan ocupado como siempre,¿no?.

Incluso Mayu, a la que hacia tanto tiempo que no veía, sabía que la existencia de Hatori estaba bajo una gran pila de trabajo. Si lo pensaba seriamente, casi era lamentable que para todo el mundo su vida luciera de semejante manera.

-No. Está bien. Vendré a recogerlo. Nos vemos-le dijo, ya dandose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Hatori!-exclamó Mayu, haciendo que este volviera la cabeza hacia ella.

Pero, a pesar de que parecía querer decirle algo, tampoco parecía capaz de hacerlo.

-No importa. Entonces te veo mañana.

-Perdona por haber venido tan de repente y sorprenderte hoy así-fue lo que él le contestó antes de salir.

Al fin y al cabo, la cara de Mayu era un poema. No sabía realmente como había gente que podía decir tantas cosas solo con ver sus expresiones. Además, después de lo de Kana, era normal que se mostrara sorprendida de volver a verle. Seguro que había esperado no volver a ver a quien le había hecho tanto daño a su mejor amiga, incluso aunque esta ya...estuviera...felizmente casada.

….

Al día siguiente, también salió temprano de la casa.

A pesar de que las criadas de la casa insistían en que no debía salir bajo ninguna circunstancia por temor a que le ocurriera algo a Akito en su ausencia, él necesitaba salir, airearse un poco, respirar fuera del ambiente enrarecido de aquel lugar donde nunca cambiaba nada y donde nunca permitirían que nada cambiara.

Así tuviera que recibir los gritos de Akito más tarde.

Ahora sin la chaqueta puesta, llegó a la tienda, oyendo las voces de Mayu y otra mujer discutiendo en el interior.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la más mujer más mayor fue a darle la bienvenida, alterando más a Mayu, pero se tranquilizó de golpe cuando lo vio.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?.

Porque realmente parecía que las dos mujeres habían estado discutiendo por algo.

-¡Mayuko!.¡Así que tienes un nuevo enamorado!.¡Muchas gracias por comprar aquí!-exclamó la mujer, pareciendo mucho más que emocionada.

-¡Afuera, afuera ahora!.¡Solo vamos afuera!.¡No interesa porqué!.¡VAMONOS YA!-exclamó Mayu, empujando tras él hasta sacarlo casi a rastras de la tienda, dejándolo sorprendido y confuso por la situación.

Cuando esta dejó de empujarlo, se encontraba en un puente.

-Así que...¿Cual es la razón por la que me trajiste hasta aquí?-le preguntó Hatori.

Su coche se encontraba aparcado precisamente en la dirección opuesta.

-Es un secreto-le afirmó ella.-Cuando eres mujer, hay muchos problemas por afrontar. Estoy segura de que pasa lo mismo para los hombres-le dijo tendiéndole el libro que había ido a buscar.

En verdad Hatori no tenía ni idea de como había tenido la rapidez para coger el libro segundos antes de sacarle a rastras por la puerta, pero él, a su vez, le tendió el dinero.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando, pero suena complicado- afirmó este.

-¿Cómo es que no estas usando tu chaqueta hoy?-le preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

-Solo pensé en tratar de no hacer sentir a la gente caliente al ver que lo llevo puesto-le respondió Hatori, echando un vistazo por encima al libro.

Y una ligera risa le hizo alzar la vista.

Mayu había empezado a reírse sin motivo aparente.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?.

¿Acaso se estaba riendo de él?.

-Perdona. Es solo que todo el tiempo pareces tan serio.

-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo eso?.

Y eso basto para que ella dejara de reírse.

-¿Ayer te ofendiste?.

-No-le aseguró él.

-Entonces,¿que pasa?. Es solo que...ayer también lo sentí. Como si no tuvieras...energías.

-Mi salud está bien-le aseguró.

No seria el primer médico que no velaba como era debido su propia salud, pero podía afirmar que no estaba enfermo.

-No estaba hablando de tu salud.¿Cómo puedo decirlo?. Es solo que tú no tienes la apariencia de estar feliz y contento.

Aquello hizo que Hatori frunciera el ceño. No entendía por qué tenía que lucir feliz y contento. Sobretodo si analizaba como estaba siendo su vida hasta la fecha.

-Por ejemplo, no siento ningún tipo de felicidad en ti.

-No sé que tratas de decir, pero cualquier cosa que involucre la felicidad ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo-le respondió este, tajante.

-¿Qué...estás diciendo?-le preguntó Mayu, alzando la cabeza hacia él con sorpresa.-Entonces...¿qué es lo que tratas de decir, Hatori?. Estás mintiendo,¿verdad?. Con un cielo así de azul, con el agua centelleando tan brillantemente y con todos riendo tan alegremente...¡Es mentira cuando dices que no puedes ser feliz,¿verdad?!.¡Tiene que ser una mentira!.

Hatori la observó, mudo de asombro, observando como esta parecía perder el control de sí misma, gritando de aquel modo en mitad de la calle.

-¡Y si es verdad, no lo creeré!.¡Me rehúso a creerlo!. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.¡No importa!. No importa, no... importa... más.

Hatori solo pudo quedar a su lado, de pie, viendo como esta buscaba algo con desesperación a su alrededor momentos antes de romper a llorar en aquel puente, llorando con tal fuerza y tanto dolor que alerto a cuantas personas se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Ey, ya eres un adulto.¿Deberías estar haciendo esto?-le dijo él.

Pero nada sirvió.

Mayu siguió llorando de aquella manera, ignorante a todo y a todos cuantos les rodeaban.

-¿Estás...malinterpretando algo?-murmuró este, consiguiendo que, al menos, el sonido del llanto cesara.-Yo solo...quería salir fuera un rato...usar una excusa, cualquier excusa, para salir afuera un rato. Solo estaba un poco cansando-le dijo a esta, intentando dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al tiempo que Mayu alzaba la vista hacia él.

-Quizás tienes razón. Quizás llorar hará que todo parezca mejor. Pero, cuando vas envejeciendo, eres menos y menos capaz de hacer cosas como esas nunca más.

-Cuando lo dices así, me hace sentir como si no debiera de haber hecho eso o algo. Y tampoco es que usualmente llore de esta forma.

Esa ultima frase Mayu la dijo por lo bajo.

-Bueno...tú estabas llorando bastante alto, pero estabas llorando en mi lugar por mi, así que...Gracias-le dijo, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y secando las lagrimas que Mayu aun estaba derramando, observando como el rostro de esta se sonrojaba. Tal vez por la vergüenza de haberse visto en semejante situación.

-Ni lo menciones. Me agrada haberte sido útil-le respondió ella, quitandole el pañuelo de las manos.-Pero no esperes que vuelva a hacer esto por tí en el futuro. Ahora tienes una enamorada. Dile que llore por tí.

Esas palabras dejaron a Hatori sorprendido.

-Yo no tengo una enamorada.

-¿Eh?.Pero...Shigure dijo...-murmuró Mayu, señalándolo como si él mismo tuviera alguna culpa de ese error.-Dijo que tenias una nueva enamorada llamada Satsuki-san.

-¿Eh?.¿Satsuki?. No hablaba de la madre de Hiro.¿O sí?. Ella no es la apropiada para ser mi nueva enamorada. No seas tonta. Fuiste engañada por Shigure de nuevo,¿verdad?.

¿Cómo iba a estar él con la madre de Hiro?. Esa mujer estaba casada y acaba de tener a una preciosa niña llamada Hinata. De verdad Mayu podía ser muy inocente cuando Shigure quería gastarle una broma.

Esta se había quedado paralizada donde estaba, observándole sin expresión alguna.

Hasta que extendió la mano hacia él.

-¡Devuélvemelas!.¡Quiero de vuelta todas mis lágrimas!.¡Y con intereses!.

-Nuevamente, lo que dices no tiene sentido-le aseguró Hatori. Él no tenía la culpa de que, fuera cuales fueran las circunstancias, ella siempre creyera en las palabras de Shigure.

-¡Ahhh!.Maldita sea. Soy tan estúpida. Soy la idiota más grande del mundo-murmuraba esta en su pequeño instante de autocastigo, con las manos en la cabeza, como si hubiera descubierto que el fin del mundo se acercaba.

Aun así, Hatori no podía creerse que de verdad se hubiera tragado las palabras de Shigure cuando sabía de sobra como era este. Y, sin embargo, a pesar del espectáculo que había armado, a él no le había molestado en absoluto. Que alguien llorara de ese modo por él...sinceramente no era algo que viera todos los días y la presencia de Mayu jamás le había molestado o resultado cargante. Su actitud, a pesar de que pudiera parecer algo infantil, era relajante, tranquila...agradable. Como las ligeras brisas cálidas que empiezan a soplar antes de la primavera.

-¿Estás libre ahora?. Si es así, ¿querrías ir a comer conmigo?. En modo de disculpa y agradecimiento.

-¿Me invitas a salir después de que mi cara este hecha un desastre después de llorar?. Eres tan cruel, Hatori.

-Entonces...¿no quieres ir?-preguntó, sabiendo casi enseguida cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-¡Iré!.

-Estabas en lo cierto. El clima realmente es agradable hoy-le dijo a esta con una sonrisa genuina.

Hecho que ocasionó que esta le respondiera con una similar.

-¡Ah!.¡Tomaré cerveza!.¡Mucha cerveza!.

-¿Beberás junto a alguien que tiene que conducir?.¿Y tú me llamas cruel a mi?-le preguntó Hatori, dejándose llevar por la conversación de ella y aquel aire que parecía que la rodeaba.

-¡Sí!.¡Cerveza aquí hoy!.

Y, sin embargo, aunque en cierta forma debería sentirse incomodo en presencia de esa mujer, esa amiga de la persona que más había amado, de la que debería alejarse para mantener a salvo su secreto, sentía justo todo lo contrario, como si su presencia a su lado fuera del todo necesaria.

Ni el mismo Hatori sabría explicarlo bien, pero, cuando decía el nombre de esta y Mayu se volvía rápida hacia él, preguntando como estaba, si se encontraba cansado o insistía en salir para tomar algo, alejarlo del trabajo durante un rato, todo se sentía bien, normal, como si las cosas siempre debieron de formarse de ese modo y, sonriendo, seguía a esta hasta a algún local cercano, insistiéndole en el hecho de que seguía siendo una crueldad que ella bebiera delante suyo cuando sabía que tenía que manejar.

Y esta, con una sonrisa en los labios y una cerveza en la mano, lo único que le decía era que, la próxima vez, no viniera en coche y que ella le acompañaría andando a casa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

_**Lo sé, lo sé.**_

_**Este capitulo a quedado mucho más corto de los que solía escribir anteriormente y he dedicado la mayor parte a contar algo que ya sucedía en el manga, pero la historia de como Mayu y Hatori se vuelven a encontrar me encantó y me molestaba que solo se hablaran las cosas desde la perspectiva de ella, así que aquí quise enseñar un poco el punto de vista de él.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo ya me centro más en algo que muchos me han dicho que querían averiguar ya:**_

_**¡El vestido que Ayame y Mine querían ponerle a Hanabi!.**_

_**Y analizando lo que queda de manga, sospecho que tampoco me quedan demasiado capítulos para acabar esta historia.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que se hayan molestado en volver a retomar esta historia.**_

_**Nuevamente pediros disculpas por semejante retraso, pero hay un refrán que siempre dice mejor tarde que nunca,¿verdad?, así que...aquí esta. El resultado final.**_

_**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y podáis aguantar un poco más hasta el final, ¿sí?.**_

_**Manteneos sanos y bye.-^^-**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo en un nuevo capitulo.**

**Sin dar más la murga, os dejo con el capitulo.**

**Os dejo con la historia.**

_**CAPITULO 16**_

Aquella tarde, más parecían una procesión que otra cosa, pensaba Hanabi mientras caminaba con todos de camino a la tienda de Ayame para que se probara por fin el vestido que este tanto parecía desear probarle y los demás parecían desear ver.

Kisa iba agarrada a su mano, con Hiro bien cerca de su persona, observándola a ella como si deseara que su existencia se fundiera con el suelo y desapareciera de una buena vez. Momiji, animado como el que más, caminaba a su otro costado, comentando como debería ser el vestido que alguien como Ayame había diseñado y Haru, que se encontraba a su lado, decía que podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

Yuki y Kyo caminaban algo más atrás, juntos pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Lo cual Hanabi ya no sabía si era bueno o no.

Desde que Kyo se había visto libre de la habitación del gato, su relación con el portador de la rata se había vuelto extraña y ya casi parecía que no sabía como tratarlo si no tenía que pelear con él. Yuki, por su cuenta, estaba organizándolo todo para cuando volvieran a clase, siendo el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil y cada vez que Hanabi lo observaba, este solo le dirigía una sonrisa tranquila.

No recordaba que Tohru fuera consciente de la existencia de Machi en la vida de este, pero en aquel mundo esperaba que Yuki si fuera capaz de hablar con ella de ello. Podrían alegrarse juntos, reír juntos...cosas que él apenas había comenzado a experimentar.

El grito de Momiji cuando llegaron a la tienda la sacó de sus pensamientos y hecho un ultimo vistazo atrás.

Hatori era medio arrastrado por Shigure, el cual iba seguido de Ritsu, que parecía que al menos volvía a lucir ropas de hombre y una tranquila Kagura. Y eso se le figuraba muy raro.

Que esta se encontrara en aquel estado de calma cuando tenía a Kyo tan cerca le advertía que algo había pasado o que algo preocupaba al nagual del jabalí.

Esta había ido la tarde anterior a la casa, a punto de tirar la puerta que daba al patio a bajo cuando Hanabi le abrió y le informó que allí había visto a Kyo por ultima vez. En un vago intento, el nagual del gato había tratado de huir, pero resulto imposible escapar de allí cuando Kagura corría hacia su dirección, con esa emoción desbordante descontrolándola.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Hanabi había llamado a Yuki, que se había encontrado trabajando en su huerto hasta la sorprendente llegada de Kagura, y ambos los habían dejado solos en el patio mientras ellos subían al piso superior a recoger la ropa que ya se hallara seca.

-Kagura es realmente sorprendente. Poder estar así de feliz cada vez que lo ve incluso aunque Kyo siempre se encuentre rechazándola. Yo no sé si seria capaz de actuar así-habia comentado ella.

-Actúa así porque Kyo no aceptaría nunca que le gusta alguien. Es demasiado testarudo-le aseguró Yuki, doblando ropa a su lado.

-Sí. En eso llevas razón-le aseguró Hanabi, sonriendo hacia él.

Además, sin la existencia de Tohru, Kyo no tenía a esa alma candida a su lado de la cual enamorarse. Hanabi, llevándose una mano distraída al pelo, no había reparado en ese detalle.

Pero Yuki la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le informó que ya había terminado de doblar.

Diciéndole que su ayuda había servido de mucho, le dijo que ya podía volver a hacer sus cosas y ella se encargó de dejar la ropa limpia cada una en la habitación que correspondía, bajando al poco después las escaleras y casi chocando con Kagura, la cual se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?. Pero...si acabas de llegar-le reprochó esta.

De los naguales que conocía, Kagura había sido con la que menos relación había podido tener y era una pena, ya que cuando esta estaba tranquila, resultaba verdaderamente encantadora.

-Sí. Yo...tengo que ir a...hacer una cosa, así que me marcho ya.

Y antes de que Hanabi pudiera añadir nada más, esta ya había salido por la puerta.

Había vuelto la mirada hacia Kyo, que aun continuaba en el patio, pero este volvía a hallarse concentrado en sus entrenamientos de artes marciales y Yuki le aseguró que él no había oído nada de la conversación que estos habían tenido.

Poco podía sacar de ahí.

Si ninguno de los dos quería hablar, eran lo bastante adultos como para resolver una pequeña riña amorosa.

¡Oh!. A lo mejor aquello era la solución.

En el manga no recordaba que Kagura tuviera a ningún pretendiente ni nada parecido, así que...sin la existencia de Tohru, a lo mejor aquellos dos si podían acabar juntos de una vez.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, intentó mitigar el ligero pinchazo que la atravesó durante un momento, dejándola sin aliento durante un instante.

Los niños que la rodeaban la miraron, preguntándose que pasaba, pero ella solo sonrió, negó que pasara nada con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que entraran a la tienda.

Y como si los hubiera olido, el extraño dueño de aquel lugar salió corriendo a recibirlos, al tiempo que ella se preguntaba si en la tienda de verdad había sitio para albergar a tanta gente.

``No le des vueltas a cosas que no son de tu incumbencia´´,se dijo a sí misma mientras se dejaba arrastrar por una emocionada Mine, dejando el tema de Kyo y Kagura de lado.

-¡Ya era hora de que vinieras!.¡Ese vestido estaba ya llorando por tí, deseando que llegaras para que le dieras uso!.¡Además, el jefe tuvo que disuadir a más de un comprador para que nadie lo tocara hasta tu llegada!.

-Si había compradores, haberlo vendido-intentó rebatir ella, haciéndole un gesto a Kisa para que permaneciera junto a sus primos.

La pequeña había querido ir tras ella, pero Haru, cogiéndola en brazos, le aseguró que no seria justo que ella viera a Hanabi con el vestido antes que los demás, ignorando a propósito las miradas envenenadas que Hiro le dirigía desde su baja estatura.

-¡¿Estás de broma?!.¡Ese vestido esta hecho para ti!-le dijo Mine, cerrando la puerta y dejando a los miembros de los 12 signos en espera en aquel pequeño salón.

-Mine no le hará nada raro,¿verdad?-le preguntó Yuki a su hermano, el cual le había hecho sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

Kyo ocupaba el otro espacio libre y Haru se encontraba sentado en el reposabrazos. Momiji estaba apoyado en el respaldo, entre sus dos primos. Hatori, Shigure y Ritsu se habían sentado en unas sillas y los demás habían preferido esperar de pie.

-Me hieres, querido Yuki. Mine jamás se comería a una muchacha mona, porque así jamas seria capaz de disfrazarla. No puede estar en mejores manos.

-Permiteme que lo dude-murmuró Kyo, mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

La tienda era demasiado normal para tener semejante dueño.

-Te he oído, Kyonkichi. Y que sepas que solo has venido porque seria un pecado el que no vierais a la preciosa Hanabi con el vestido que el magnifico diseñador, osea yo, he creado para ella.

-Al primo Ayame se le da realmente bien crear-comentó Ritsu, visiblemente ilusionado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Con sus extraños gustos en ropa, la tienda de este debía de ser casi el paraíso para él.

-Ya era hora que algo se le diera bien-comentó Hatori, sacando un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a los labios.

Pero los dedos rápidos de Aya se lo arrebataron.

-Sabes que jamás podría ir contra ti, querido Hatori, pero esta tienda es sagrada y no puedo permitir que estos hermosos trajes huelan a cigarrillo cuando mis clientes vengan a por ellos.

-No pensaba que fueras tan serio en el trabajo-comentó Yuki, sorprendido.

-Me subestimas, querido hermanito. Hay mucho de mi que aun no conoces. Pero tranquilo-dijo, cogiendo a este por las manos.-A partir de ahora...¡jamás me separaré de tu lado, caminaremos juntos por el sendero de los verdaderos hombres y veremos la luz que nos espera más allá!.

Y toda la admiración que Yuki pudiera estar sintiendo hasta esos momentos, salió por la ventana ante semejantes palabras, solo pareciendo recibir el apoyo incondicional de Shigure y Ritsu.

-A lo mejor a Rin le gustaría usar alguno de estos trajes-comentó Haru en voz alta, también mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Estás loco?. Si le llevas a Rin alguno de estos trajes, te mata-le advirtió Momiji al tiempo que Hiro asentía, secundándolo.

-Pero...¿qué vestido va a usar oneechan?-preguntó Kisa, dirigiendo su carita avergonzada hacia Ayame, que centró su atención hacia ella, percatándose de como los demás también parecían esperar una respuesta.

-De verdad que queréis saberlo,¿cierto?.

Y, recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos, hizo que el nagual de la serpiente sonriera con suficiencia.

-Pues eso es algo que solo averiguareis cuando salga.

-¡Serás presuntuoso!-exclamó Kyo, mirándolo, enfadado.

-Ya sabía que respondería con algo como eso-murmuró Yuki, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Y los demás solo suspiraron, pensando, tal vez, que no deberían haber esperado una verdadera respuesta por parte de este sabiendo como era Ayame.

Pero la respuesta no se hizo mucho de rogar, ya que poco después Mine volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nuestra modelo ya se encuentra lista-aseguró, señalando la puerta abierta tras ella.

Pero, sin embargo, nadie salio de allí.

-Hanabi, tienes que salir. Si no, no podemos verte-le dijo Haru, siempre tan practico.

-¡Me niego a salir luciendo esto!-exclamó ella desde dentro de la habitación.

Palabras que alteraron a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué vestido es ese?-preguntó Kisa, preocupada por su oneechan.

-Tienes el cuerpo para lucirlo, así que sal ya de ahí antes de que Mine te obligue a hacerlo-le aseguró Ayame, aun luciendo esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Y, aun con pasos reticentes, Hanabi acabó por salir.

Con el cabello suelto y algo ondulado, lucia un vestido de fiesta rojo pasión. La prenda se ataba al cuello, lo que dejaba la espalda al descubierto hasta poco antes de donde la espalda perdía su nombre. La tela se ajustaba a su pecho y a las caderas, solo permitiéndola a andar por la abertura que había en el lado derecho del vestido y que dejaba toda su pierna al aire.

Aun sonrojada, se dejó observar por los demás, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer allí de pie y quieta.

Yuki y Kyo se pusieron de pie en el sofá al verla, Momiji y Haru sonrieron al contemplarla y los demás soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Kisa se acercó hasta ella y, cogiéndola de la mano, la hizo que bajara la vista.

-Estás muy hermosa, oneechan.

Palabras que solo sirvieron para que Hanabi se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero la sacó de su estado el flash de una cámara.

Raudo y veloz, Ayame no había perdido tiempo para comenzar a hacerle fotos.

-¡Suelta eso ahora mismo!-le gritó hacia el nagual de la serpiente.

-¿Por qué?. Todos querrán un recordatorio de este momento-le aseguró este sin más, como si no hiciera nada malo.

Hanabi hizo intención de caminar hacia él, pero antes siquiera de darse cuenta que era imposible moverse bien con ese vestido, ya se hallaba de camino al suelo.

Kyo se acercó para cogerla, pero poco sirvió su ayuda cuando explotó la bola de humo que precedía al cambio.

Hatori, rápido como era él, mandó a Mine al almacén a recoger la ropa de Hanabi y le murmuro que les dejara unos momentos a solas.

Esta solo asintió momentos antes de que Hanabi acabara de rodillas contra el suelo, sujetando a un pequeño gato naranja contra su desprotegido pecho.

-¡Kyo, eres un pervertido!.¡Incluso en un momento así, intentas tocar a Hanabi!-le gritó Momiji, acusándolo con un dedo.

-¡Callate, conejo estupido!.¡No he podido reaccionar a tiempo!.

-Por eso mismo eres un gato estupido-le aseguró Yuki.

-¡Callate!-le exclamó este, intentando lanzar un inútil zarpazo hacia él.

-Pero...la verdad es que hacen buena pareja-comentó Haru mientras le tendía una mano a esta y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Y todos observaron como Hanabi, ya vertical, sujetaba a Kyo con ambos brazos contra su pecho, haciendo que el pobre portador del gato no pudiera evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Has oído, Kyo?. Eres un estupendo complemento-le dijo Hanabi, apretándole contra su pecho mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y eso es un alago?-preguntó Kyo, mirándola molesto, pero aun sonrojado.

Los miembros a su alrededor rompieron a reír y Hanabi reparó entonces en Kagura, que miraba fijamente a Kyo sin expresión alguna.

Teniendo en cuenta como era la nagual del jabalí, que se mostrara tan sorprendente tranquila llegaba a dar incluso miedo, pero...teniendo en cuenta que parecía que Kyo y ella habían hablado algo el día anterior, quien sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esta. Ni siquiera se había acercado a ellos con un ataque de celos de los suyos.

Y encima Ayame no dejaba de tomar fotos, pululando entre ellos.

-Hay que buscar una ocasión donde Hanabi pueda lucir ese estupendo vestido-habia asegurado el nagual de la serpiente, recibiendo más de un gesto de asentimiento por parte de algunos de los presentes.

Sin embargo, Hanabi no comentó nada más mientras dejaba a Kyo en el suelo para permitir que recuperara su aspecto normal, escuchando los comentarios que los miembros de los 12 signos hacían a su alrededor.

…

Aquella tortura de examen visual llegó a su fin hora y media después.

Se despidieron de los chicos en la puerta, con el vestido dentro de una bolsa de papel, y los tres comenzaron a andar hacía casa.

Ayame había prometido mandar las fotos a todos sin demasiada demora, a pesar de que Hanabi le insistió en que ni se le ocurriera hacer eso si no quería morir. Pero, incluso después de amenazarlo, estaba segura de que el nagual de la serpiente acabaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Como siempre.

-Yo he quedado con los del consejo estudiantil-les informó Yuki a medio camino, señalando hacía el desvío que él tenía que tomar.

-Vaya. Si que os estáis llevando bien,¿no?-le comentó Hanabi, emocionada porque las cosas le estuvieran llendo bien.

Sin embargo, viendo la cara de Yuki, sabía que el fans número uno de su hermano estaba haciendo de las suyas con él. Y lo que también significaba que estaba más cerca de Machi.

-Bueno...al menos espero que te vaya bien y llama si no vienes a cenar-le pidió.

Odiaba ver como la comida se volvía fría, esperando a alguien que no llegaría.

-Eso haré-le contestó este con una suave sonrisa antes de acabar de despedirse de ellos y tomar su desvío hacía el instituto.

Permanecieron allí de pie viendo como se alejaba hasta que prácticamente desapareció de su vista, pero cuando Hanabi echó a andar hacía casa, Kyo no se movió de donde estaba, haciendo que ella se detuviera de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa, Kyo?.

-Yo también tengo algo que hacer-le respondió, con una cara lo suficientemente seria como para saber que ella no tenía porqué preguntar.-Pero yo si iré a cenar-le confirmó, por fin volviendo la cabeza hacía Hanabi.

Intentó lucir una sonrisa casual, pero produjo el efecto totalmente opuesto.

Aun así, Hanabi lo dejo ir sin preguntarle nada más, recordando de golpe lo que había estado sucediendo entre Kagura y Kyo a aquellas alturas en el manga.

Kyo se iba a plantar ante el nagual del jabalí y le dejaría claro que la apreciaba, pero que aquel amor obsesivo que sentía por él se tenía que acabar de una vez por todas.

En la anterior ocasión, Tohru había estado en su vida para que los dos entendieran que aquello se tenía que acabar por el bien de todos, pero, sin ella...¿qué motivos habría para poner punto y final?. Era cierto que Kyo había madurado muchísimo desde que sabía que no tendría que ir a la habitación del gato, pero aquello no parecía motivos suficientes.

``Podría haber conocido a alguien´´, pensó para sí, frunciendo inconscientemente el entrecejo.

Pero dejó eso de lado y se impuso a si misma a seguir caminando hacía casa.

Tenía cenas que preparar, ropas que recoger y otras cosas para ocupar su cabeza.

Se le hizo extraño caminar sola por la calle porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo con alguien siempre a su lado. En cierta manera, la disgustaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a ello porque, de manera vaga, pensó que ese alguien siempre podía volver a abandonarla, pero, de nuevo, empujó esos pensamientos fuera de su mente y, con la bolsa en la mano, decidió que hacer con aquel vestido que dudaba usar en algún momento.

Ayame y Mine habían querido tener un detalle con ella a su extraña manera y eso se lo agradecía, pero deberían saber que aquel no era su estilo en absoluto y que se negaría en salir a la calle con aquel vestido puesto, por muy bien que todos le dijeran que le quedaba.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-gritó, ya por costumbre, pero el silencio fue todo lo que recibió.

Sin embargo, el salón revuelto y las demás zapatillas en la puerta le dijeron que ya no estaba tan sola como antes y, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, subió al piso de arriba a dejar la bolsa en su armario antes de bajar y arreglar el destrozo que dejaban los chicos a su paso.

Al llevar unos platos a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que las galletas habían vuelto a volar en unos días y se recordó que tendría que comprar más la próxima vez.

Junto con la leche y productos para el cuidado del jardín, era lo que más se llevaba el presupuesto.

``Pero son jóvenes y están creciendo. Necesitan comer´´, se dijo, de camino al patio. Y se reprendió a si misma poco después al haberse oído sonando como una anciana con nietos.

Después de cruzar la puerta que daba a fuera, se percató con agrado de que el pequeño jardín de Yuki crecía de manera asombrosa y que todas las plantas de temporada estaban crecidas y verdes, listas para la recogida.

De igual manera, también se notaba en el suelo cual era el lugar donde Kyo se colocaba normalmente para hacer ejercicio.

No recordaba a su jardín tan lleno de signos de vida desde nunca y eso la hizo sonreír aun más mientras se acercaba a las cuerdas de tender del fondo donde le gustaba colgar las sabanas, ya que allí se secaban mejor y les daba el sol todo el día.

Todo indicaba que era una tarde tranquila, apacible, de esos que solo aparecen en los mangas shojo, hasta que un movimiento entre las sabanas colgadas la hizo ponerse en tensión.

¡Había alguien en su jardín!.

-¡Te he visto!.¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!-gritó a quien fuera que intentaba escabullirse sin ser visto.

Pero su advertencia tuvo el efecto totalmente contrario.

Quien fuera, echó a correr y Hanabi, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó detrás, atrapándolo con una sabana de por medio que necesitaría un nuevo lavado.

Quien fuera, pataleaba y se movía como si luchara por su vida, con lo que el trabajo de atraparle se le hizo realmente duro a esta e incluso recibió un puñetazo en la cara de uno de esos golpes lanzados al azar momentos antes de que Hanabi consiguiera hacer la sabana a un lado y ver que quien tenía atrapado bajo ella era nada más y nada menos que el nagual del caballo, Rin.

**Fin del capitulo 16.**

**Manteneos sanos mientras subo la siguiente.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El siguiente capitulo ya esta aquí.**

**Os comento luego.**

_Capitulo 17_

Hanabi aun sentía que alucinaba mientras veía a Rin debajo de ella, lanzandole puñales por los ojos, como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal al haberla atrapado, mientras ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer o que decir para romper aquel extraño momento.

Hasta que Hanabi se percató de las rojeces que le encendían las mejillas al nagual del caballo y su manera de respirar con trabajo, como si algo le apretara el pecho.

Lanzando una mano hacía delante, que asustó a Rin, se la colocó en la frente y comprobó, como ya había pensado, que esta tenía fiebre. No grave, pero si para que no se encontraran jugando en el jardín con las sabanas.

-Levantate de ahí ahora mismo y entra en casa-le dijo Hanabi, poniéndose ella misma en pie mientras le tendía una mano a esta.

-¡¿Por qué debería obedecerte?!-le espetó ella, sacando el carácter que siempre la había caracterizado.-¡Solo por que tengas a todos los 12 signos comiendo en tus manos, no significa que consigas hacer conmigo lo mismo!.¡Yo no soy tan ingenua como ellos!.

Una vena latió en algún lugar de la cabeza de Hanabi.

Era obvio que Rin estaba enferma y, en vez de descansar, lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer era intentar discutir con ella.

Si no fuera porque tenían una constitución parecida, la hubiera cogido por a cintura, se la habría colocado sobre el hombro y la hubiera subido a su habitación sin dejar que se moviera hasta que se recuperara. Pero, claro, cabezota como eran las dos, hablando solo conseguirían que se hiciera de noche antes de que una consiguiera convencer a la otra de algo.

Así que Hanabi se fue a lo rápido.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Haru que estas enferma?.

Fue instantáneo. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron durante unos segundos como si hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría tras eso. Y no le había gustado nada lo que había visto.

-Tú estas enferma y no vas a volver a la casa principal. Eso lo sabemos las dos. No molestaras a Haru por nada del mundo porque no quieres preocuparle y no buscarás a Hatori. Así que la única opción que queda es que me dejes llevarte a mi cuarto y te dejes cuidar hasta que te mejores. Después, podrás discutir conmigo todo lo quieras.¿Te parece?.

-No venía a discutir contigo-se quejó ella, intentando buscar de manera desesperada una forma de salir de allí.

Y ya debería haberse dado cuenta que no había ninguna.

-No nos conocemos de nada.¿Por qué debería confiar en tí?-le preguntó esta, viendo a Hanabi encima de ella, con los brazos en jarra y sin dejarle escapatoria.

-Porque tengo a dos miembros de los 12 signos, nos han visitado otros tantos y aun no me he comido a ninguno. Eso debería ser suficiente por ahora,¿no?.

Rin no parecía convencida del todo.

-Y porque yo sí que he podido golpear a Akito. Y no veas lo bien que se siente eso-le comentó en tono confidencial, como si hubiera alguien más en la casa con ellas.

Por la cara de Rin, supo que hacía mucho que no se había acercado a nadie porque ni siquiera sabía eso pero, al parecer, aquello cambió en parte la opinión que Rin tenía de ella.

-¿De... de verdad le pegaste?.

-Oh, sí. Un puñetazo en la mejilla. Debió dolerle durante unos días. Pero no puede esperar que viera como pegaba a Momiji sin que yo hiciera algo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?.¿No sabes que podría destruirte si quisiera?.

-Seguiré hablando de esto cuando entremos dentro. Tú estas enferma y te empeñas en no hacerme caso-le dijo, tendiéndole de nuevo la mano.

Mano que, en esta ocasión, Rin si que aceptó.

No costó demasiado llevar a Rin hasta el piso de arriba y consiguió acomodarla en su cama sin que ella se quejara demasiado. Al mismo tiempo, Hanabi le contó lo sucedido en la casa de la playa y como Kyo ya no seria llevado a la habitación del gato.

-Si pudiera, yo misma demolería aquel cuarto-le dijo mientras la arropaba.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre?-le dijo Rin, molesta.

-¿Perdona?.

-Que si eres mi madre. Me estas arropando tanto que casi no puedo respirar.

Avergonzada, Hanabi se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Perdona. Es la costumbre. Normalmente lo hago con Kisa y también con Momiji después de que me lo pidiera la primera noche.

-¿Cuanta gente a dormido aquí?.

-Oh. Mucha, ahora que lo pienso. Pero, tranquila. Lavo las sabanas todas las semanas-le dijo con una sonrisa, como si eso fuera lo que hubiera estado preocupando al nagual del caballo.

Hanabi volvió a tocarle la frente y asintió para si, como si hubiera confirmado la temperatura que creía tener esta y se puso en pie, arrodillada al lado de la cama como había estado.

-Espera un momento aquí. Iré a hacer un poco de sopa y te traeré algo de medicina. Aun queda un poco de cuando Yuki se puso malo.

-Solo acepté subir para que me contaras lo que había pasado-dijo esta, intentando levantarse.

Pero la mano de Hanabi en su frente la hizo volver de cabeza a la cama.

-Te quedaras aquí quietecita hasta que te haga la sopa-le dijo con aquella mirada inexpresiva que tanto miedo podía llegar a dar. Y solo de manera inconsciente Rin asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Hanabi también asentía y salia de la habitación, Rin pensó que aquella chica le recordaba a una madre, a una madre terrorífica que, aun con todo, podía ser dulce y defender a sus cachorros.

No tardó demasiado en volver a oír los pasos de esta subiendo por las escaleras en el silencio de la casa, entrando en el cuarto con una bandeja entre las manos, ahora con semblante más relajado, mientras se la colocaba en la cama para que pudiera comer.

-No sé si tienes algún problema con la comida, si hay alguna que no te guste o no, pero tengo ya comprobado que lo mejor para el resfriado son los ajetes, así que te he hecho una sopa con unos pocos. También he hecho un poco de arroz y pollo a la plancha. Aunque no sé si tenias hambre. Si no es así, solo tomate la sopa antes de tomarte la medicina-le soltó esta mientras Rin solo podía mirarlo todo alucinada.

Después de que la mascara cayera de lo que ella creía que era su familia, solo se había sentido cómoda y a gusto con Haru. Él era el único que la cuidaba y miraba por ella porque la quería. De igual manera que ella lo quería a él. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba aquella desconocida, tratándola con tanto mimo.¿Sería algún tipo de estrategia?.

Desde luego, solo parecía ansiosa porque probara la sopa que había hecho.

-¿Te importaría mirar a otro lado mientras como?. Me molestas-le dijo.

-Oh-exclamó ella, poniéndose en pie.-Tranquila. Bajaré a bajo a seguir haciendo cosas. Tú descansa aquí. Solo deja la bandeja en el suelo cuando acabes y llamame si necesitas algo.

Por supuesto, Rin no la llamó en ningún momento, pero una cosa si que tenía que admitir de ella.

Sabía hacer una sopa.

…...

Hanabi se sentía medio-emocionada sabiendo que tenía a Rin en el piso de arriba. Por una parte, pensaba que esta intentaría escaparse en cualquier momento porque así era ella, pero, por otro lado, ella necesitaba descansar y no encontraría otro lugar más tranquilo que aquel.

Incluso Shishou aun estaría arreglando las cosas para reabrir el dojo y este le diría a Haru que la había visto sin la menor duda.

La sacó de esos pensamientos el ruido de una llave en la puerta.

Asomándose desde la cocina, se percató de que era Kyo, cumpliendo con su palabra de que estaría en casa para cenar.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Okaeri-le contestó ella, llevando unos vasos al salón.-Has llegado justo a tiempo. La cena estará dentro de nada.

-Subiré a cambiarme-le dijo.

Ni siquiera había hecho intención de mirarla.

Después de la conversación que había tenido con Kagura, lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era ponerse nervioso con la presencia de Hanabi.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y se cambió sin remolonear demasiado, sabiendo que ella lo estaría esperando abajo e intentando no emocionarse con esa idea. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Hanabi, oyendo movimiento dentro.

Abriendo, se encontró con Rin recostada en la cama, que lo miró con la misma cara de susto con la que Kyo seguro la miró a ella. Pero, antes de que ella hablara, este había cerrado la puerta y bajaba las escaleras más rápido que las había subido antes, buscando a Hanabi en el salón.

-¡Rin esta en tu cuarto!-exclamó, señalando hacía allí, nada más entrar, mirando a esta, que estaba sentada en torno a la mesa.

-Ya lo sé. Yo la he subido allí.

Kyo se la quedó mirando, aun señalando al piso superior, buscando algo que decir. O, al menos, eso era lo que parecía o que se le notaba en la cara.

-¿Y se puede saber que hace aquí?. Debería estar en su casa.¡Esto no es una pensión!.

-Está enferma y deberías saber que no tiene a donde ir. ¿O acaso tú irías a casa de tu padre si estuvieras enfermo?.

Solo observando su expresión, no hizo falta palabras para saberlo.

-Anda. Siéntate y cena de una vez antes que se enfríe.

Y Kyo así lo hizo. Ahora más calmado, se acercó a la mesa, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y dio gracias por la comida antes de ponerse a cenar. Hanabi lo observaba con disimulo, sin saber si preguntarle o no que había estado hablando con Kagura.

Recordaba vagamente que esta le explicaba el porqué se había acercado a él en un primer momento, cuando solo eran unos niños, pero, incluso con los motivos retorcidos de aquel primer encuentro, lo había querido de verdad. Y Kyo lo único que hizo fue permanecer con ella en silencio hasta que dejó de llorar. Sin Tohru, a lo mejor aquella escena había cambiado un poco, pero por la expresión de este al llegar, estaba claro que no se habían declarado amor eterno precisamente.

Agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo, prefiriendo no pensar en como se encontraría la nagual del jabalí en aquellos momentos.

Después de la cena, Hanabi le hizo prometer a Kyo que no le diría a nadie que Rin estaba allí. Si Haru se enteraba, iría a la casa y Rin intentaría escaparse. Y lo que ella necesitaba en aquellos momentos era descansar.

Cuando el nagual del gato así lo hizo, subió a ver como se encontraba la paciente, que, al parecer, se había quedado dormida. Le volvió a comprobar la temperatura, percatándose de que le había bajado unas décimas de fiebre y, colocando un futon en el suelo, se preparó para dormir ella también.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, Rin la observaba desde el borde de la cama, con una expresión cercana a la molestia.

-¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo en el suelo?. La cama es tuya, tonta.

-Pero la enferma eres tú. Necesitabas descansar y es bueno para la espalda dormir en un futon de vez en cuando.

Rin la siguió observando con aquella expresión que, menos simpática, la llamaba de todo.

-¿Quieres desayunar o todavía no te encuentras bien del todo?-le preguntó Hanabi, ignorándola mientras se ponía en pie y le volvía a tomar la temperatura.-Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, pero aun así creo que deberías tomarte la medicina. Aunque sea solo esta mañana más.

-¿Acaso eres una anciana con nietos?. No tienes que tratarnos así.

-Con esa actitud, seguro que no lo mereces. Pero no puedo portarme mal con alguien que está enfermo, así que, como ya te dije, recuperate y luego discutiremos todo lo que quieras.

Sin permitirle a Rin contestarle, Hanabi salió del cuarto, derecha a preparar el desayuno. Kyo se encontraría ya levantado, aunque no sabía si en el tejado o entrenando en el patio. Y Yuki no tardaría demasiado en unírseles con aquella manera bamboleante que tenía recién levantado.

Su padre, al cual parecía ver cada vez menos, le había dejado los platos sucios en el fregador y Kyo, en cuanto la oyó trasteando en la cocina, bajó corriendo del tejado, apareciendo de manera silenciosa en la habitación en busca de comida. De manera tan sumamente silenciosa que Hanabi casi sufrió un infarto cuando se volvió y lo vió a su espalda.

Pero, aunque el ataque cardiaco podía esperar, unos pobres platos limpios que iban hacia el salón quedaron hechos trizas en el suelo.

-¡Perdona!. No quería asustarte-se excusó este, pareciendo alterado y sin saber que hacer mientras Hanabi se agachaba a recoger los pedazos.

-Tranquilo, Kyo. Por platos no será. Cada vez que papá va al banco, le regalan una vajilla-le dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Pero recoger trozos cortantes del suelo sin mirar tenía sus consecuencias y, de golpe, la sonrisa en la cara de Hanabi se borró, dejando una mueca de dolor cuando uno de los trozos pequeños se clavó en su dedo indice.

Molesta con los platos por volverse sus enemigos después de tantos años juntos, consiguió quitar el trozo que se le había incrustado y, de manera automática, la sangre empezó a manar.

-¡Te has cortado!-exclamó Kyo, arrodillándose frente a ella.-¡¿Acaso eres tonta?!.¡Deberías recoger esas cosas con una escoba!.

-Solo iba a coger los trozos más grandes. Pero me despisto un momento y casi me quedo sin mano-comentó Hanabi, riéndose de su propia estupidez.

-No tiene ninguna gracia-le dijo Kyo, cogiendo su mano y examinándola de más cerca.-Solo parece un corte y no se ve que haya quedado nada dentro.

-Claro que no. Lo único que me hace falta es agua para limpiar la herida y una tirita.

E hizo la intención de recuperar su mano, pero este aun la tenía entre la suya. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la diferencia hasta aquel momento, de lo mucho que este había crecido.

Aun sin decir nada, el nagual del gato arrastró la mano de esta hacía él y, en un ultimo momento donde Hanabi no pudo evitar contener la respiración, se llevó el dedo entre los labios.

Fue un extraño calor el que recorrió a esta cuando sintió la lengua de Kyo sobre la pequeña herida. De igual forma que casi no podía respirar mientras aquel travieso gato naranja le desinfectaba la herida de la manera más antigua del mundo, con los ojos cerrados, como si necesitara mucha concentración para hacer aquello.

Si no fuera porque apenas tenía aliento, Hanabi le hubiera dicho que ya estaba bien, que no hacía falta que siguiera haciendo aquello, pero cada pasada de aquella lengua la hacía sentir como continuas corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo.

Y fue aun peor cuando Kyo abrió los ojos y la miró poco antes de soltarla, haciendo que se sonrojara de tal manera que incluso notó como le ardían las orejas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Yuki, entrando en la cocina rascándose un ojo, haciendo que Hanabi liberara su mano de un tirón y se pusiera en pie de un salto mientras Kyo aun permanecía arrodillado en el suelo.

-Se han caído unos platos al suelo.¿Acaso no lo ves, rata tonta?-le dijo el nagual del gato, algo molesto porque este les había interrumpido.

-Eso ya lo veo, gato estupido. Lo que quiero saber es que ha pasado.

-Se me han caído los platos, pero ahora mismo los recojo-dijo Hanabi, moviéndose sobre si misma, buscando una escoba con la vista como si de ese modo esta apareciera mágicamente frente a ella, aun sujetándose la mano derecha contra el pecho.

Yuki asintió y, de golpe, pareció recordar algo.

-Por cierto, he oído un ruido en tu cuarto, pero, cuando he abierto, no había nada. Creo que no deberías dejar la ventana abierta o los pájaros entraran.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Hanabi cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Y aun dejando los platos rotos en el suelo, subió corriendo las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba.

Como Yuki le había dicho, no había nadie en el cuarto, las sabanas estaban revueltas y la ventana, que había estado cerrada toda la noche, ahora se encontraba completamente abierta.

Molesta porque Rin ni siquiera pudiera permanecer tranquila un día entero, giró sobre si misma, comprobando si esta no se había escondido al oír acercarse a Yuki. Pero no. Esta se había marchado sin más, aun no del todo recuperada, sin saber a donde había ido. Lo único que recordaba de las apariciones de Rin era que, por aquel entonces, iría a la casa principal a buscar pistas para romper la maldición, encontrándose con Ren y...Dios, todo lo que pasaba después.

Asomándose a la ventana, rogando porque aun estuviera cerca, gritó:

-¡No te arriesgues y hagas una tontería!.¡No te preocupes por la maldición!.¡Ya no puede quedar mucho!.¡Créeme!.

Pero lo único que obtuvo de eso fue un grito de sus vecinos, diciéndole que se callara, que aquellas no eran horas para ponerse a gritar.

Bajó de nuevo a la cocina, sintiéndose algo mareada, pero término de preparar el desayuno, percatándose de que alguien había recogido los platos del suelo. Sonriendo para así, puso las cosas en una bandeja y entró en el salón, donde Kyo y Yuki ya la estaban esperando. Este ultimo aun arrascándose un ojo con sueño.

Sirvió los platos sin problemas, pero cuando Kyo le dio las gracias, como de costumbre, esta alzó los ojos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudieron evitar desviarlos.

Yuki, que permanecía sentado frente a ambos, notó sin problemas aquel aire raro que les envolvía. El mismo que había notado cuando había entrado en la cocina aquella mañana. Pero, como siempre que notaba algo fuera de lo normal, se mantuvo en silencio y solo los observó, sabiendo como eran aquellos dos.

Ninguno diría que pasaba abiertamente.

Aquel gato estupido había estado rondando en torno a Hanabi desde el principio. No seria una locura pensar que en ese tiempo algo habría cambiado. De igual modo que ella también podía estar empezándose a sentir diferente con la presencia de Kyo.

Sintiendo que estaba analizando una nueva relación de su madre y notando una horrible sensación por ello, dejó de hacerlo y trato de concentrarse en la televisión mientras aquellos dos hacían todo lo posible para que el otro no notara las ligeras miradas que se dirigían, observando las puertas o la ventana como si hubiera algo interesante que ver allí.

Él había quedado al día siguiente para ir con Kakeru para ir a casa de Machi. Hacía poco que le había dicho que era su medio-hermana y aun no sabía porqué quería que lo acompañara. Sin embargo, tampoco puso demasiadas pegas para lo contrario. De alguna extraña forma, Machi le interesaba. No se comportaba como las otras chicas. Así que aquellos dos tendrían que acabar lidiando con cualquiera que fuera su problema.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía estar cerca.

Kyo aun no se explicaba como había hecho algo tan estupido como lamer la herida de Hanabi. Cuando la había visto sangrando, aunque fuera por algo tan pequeño, no pudo evitar ir en su ayuda, dejando que sus instintos fueran por delante de él. Y todo se complicó aun más cuando abrió los ojos y la vio mirándolo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aun podía recordar como su corazón había saltado dentro de su pecho, como si hubiera celebrado la vista.

Hanabi, por su parte, aun no sabía bien que había pasado en aquella cocina.

Kyo había tratado de ayudarla. Eso lo sabía. Pero se había excedido en ello y no podía estar tranquila después de hacer algo tan intimo como lamerle el dedo.

¡Ni que estuvieran en un manga shojo!.

Pero sabía que su corazón no iba a mil por hora al mirarle solo por eso, lo que hacía que todo se volviera mucho más complicado y confuso.

Kyo y los demás no pertenecían realmente a aquel mundo. Seria un error por su parte creer lo contrario y pensar que estos siempre estarían allí con ella.

Lanzando un pequeño suspiro que hizo que los dos chicos de la mesa la miraran, anunció que había terminado de desayunar y que iría a limpiar los platos, diciéndoles que los llevaran a la cocina cuando ellos también terminaran.

Se dijo que, con el tiempo, se tranquilizaría, se haría entrar en razón y que, de ese modo, todo volvería a la normalidad.

No supo que las cosas no siempre funcionaban así.

**Fin del capitulo 17.**

**Noe, tengo que admitir que durante unos instantes, realmente me asusté al ver tu review, pensando seriamente que tenias muchos puntos malos que criticarme. No con ello digo que me alegra que te critiques a ti misma (eso nunca,¿no?), pero es un alago enorme para mi como escritora de este fic que te resulte tan...adictivo como tú mismo has dicho.**

**Si te resulta muy duro eso de dejar de leer en época de exámenes, lo mejor es un horario para poder leer y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Aunque admitiré que yo también me olvido del tiempo, del lugar e incluso de leer si estoy muy metida en algo. :) . Pero tranquila. No creo que se me vaya a alargar esto mucho más. Por ahora tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 21 y aun me faltan más, pero no creo que llegue a 30 y espero que termines con excelente nota tus exámenes.**

**Y, aunque amo Fruits Basket, creo que ahora mi estilo a derivado hacía algo más...para adultos. No sé si se debe a todas las novelas que he leído, los fanfic´s pervertidos que mis amigas escribían y me hacían leer sobre nuestros artistas coreanos favoritos o solo se debe a una evolución debido a los años. Para comprobarlo, solo tienes que echar un ojo a los últimos fanfic´s que he estado subiendo.**

**Hasta yo misma me he estado sorprendido tras ver lo que he llegado a escribir en un momento de inspiración y me he planteado si debería intentar escribir alguna novela de literatura para adultos, sin abandonar mis ideas sobre mundos fantásticos inventados por mi. Como todo el mundo, a todos nos influyen distintas cosas y, cuando eches la vista atrás te reirás al recordar cosas que hacías antes y que te parecían normales.**

**Ánimo y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola otra vez. Capitulo 18 ya y a ver si consigo terminar la historia. Como estoy volviendo a revisar el manga para asegurarme que no me dejaba nada en el tintero, me he dado cuenta que muchas cosas que implican a Tohru no pueden aparecer porque aquí no exite y otras las he cambiado de tal manera que tampoco aparecerán como en el manga, así que espero que os gusten los cambios.**

**Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 18_

Después de que se acabaran las vacaciones de verano, todos los alumnos tuvieron que volver a clase. Algunos estaban tristes e incluso llorando en la puerta del instituto, recordando todo aquello que habían querido hacer y no habían podido. Otros se alegraron de poder reencontrarse con sus amigos y contarse todo aquello que habían estado haciendo, a donde habían ido...

El grupo de Hanabi no fue una excepción. Por eso mismo se extrañaron cuando estaban en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, con Kyo apartado un poco del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa, cabeza de naranja?.¿Te va a pasar algo si te sientas cerca de nosotros?-le espetó Arisa.

Pero este no le contestó como tenía por costumbre.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y solo pudieron encogerse de hombros.

-Tengo que ir a comprar las bebidas-saltó Hanabi, sintiendo que el distanciamiento de este era debido a su presencia.

Durante lo que habían sido el resto de las vacaciones habían tenido las visitas de Kisa con Hiro, Haru (el cual le había contado que, por petición de Momiji y de Momo, ahora ambos compartían profesor de violín) y Shigure, acompañado de vez en cuando con Ayame o Hatori. Por eso no había podido estar atenta, pero tuvo la impresión de que Kyo siempre encontraba la forma de sentarse alejado de ella.

Ahora, observándole casi fuera del circulo que formaban en el suelo, pareciendo concentrado devorando su almuerzo, supo que sus sospechas no eran solo eso.

Ella también se había sentido avergonzada después del incidente en la cocina, pero, si se comportaba de aquella manera, ella no podría comportarse como siempre y volver a la normalidad.

-Nosotros te acompañamos. Quiero comprar algo más y Kyo parece que se quedara con hambre solo con eso,¿verdad?-le dijo Yuki, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Eh?-murmuró el nagual del gato, notando que habían dicho su nombre.-¿Por qué tendría que ir?.

-Porque seria de mala educación dejarla ir sola. De igual modo que le debemos mucho.¿O ya no lo recuerdas?.

Yuki y Kyo comenzaron a lanzarse miradas que los demás no entendieron, pero lo que menos quería Hanabi era que aquellos dos empezaran una pelea por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, Yuki. Puedo ir sola-le dijo a este, luciendo una sonrisa.

-Vamos-dijo Kyo, poniéndose en pie, no mirando a nadie en particular mientras se encaminaba el primero hacía la puerta.

Hanajima y Arisa la miraron como preguntándole que le pasaba, pero ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros, sin saber bien que decir.

Aunque este se sintiera avergonzado por lo que había pasado, aquello no era razón suficiente como para que se comportara de aquel modo, como si todo el mundo estuviera en contra suya.

Cuando los 3 estaban caminando por un pasillo vacío, aquel sitio le pareció un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar.

-Kyo-le llamó.

-¿Qué?-respondió este, sin dejar de andar.

-Detente un momento. Es estupido que te comportes de esta forma solo por lo que pasó cuando me corté en la cocina.

Yuki, parado entre ambos, miraba a uno y otro como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis, observando que Kyo también se había quedado quieto en mitad del pasillo.

-A mi no me pasa nada- intentó defenderse este.

-Oh, vamos. Todo el mundo lo ha notado ya y quiero decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sé que solo lo hiciste para...ayudarme, así que no te calientes la cabeza pensando que yo imagino que aquello significó otra cosa.

En aquel punto, Kyo se volvió hacía ella, como si necesitara confirmar con sus ojos que las palabras de Hanabi habían sido sinceras.

Yuki tuvo la delicadeza al menos de no decir nada mientras ellos hablaban.

-Me asusté al ver la sangre-dijo este, mirando hacía al suelo, como si necesitara justificarse.

-Lo sé, así que deja de comportarte de ese modo,¿quieres?. Incomodas a los demás por una tontería sin importancia. Me curaste y ya esta. No hay más.

Y este asintió mientras Hanabi echaba a andar, con los dos detrás. Yuki observó la cara de su compañero, pero no comentó nada cuando vio que las palabras de ella no habían tenido en él el resultado esperado.

Kyo parecía extrañamente aliviado, pero también molesto. Parecía que se encontraba en un conflicto consigo mismo, pero, o consiguió resolverlo o lo dejó para más tarde porque volvió a mostrarse como siempre mientras se dirigían hacía la cafetería del instituto.

Unos chicos salieron corriendo de una clase, riéndose mientras se gastaban bromas y Hanabi se resbaló hacía atrás, asustada por la impresión.

El primer instinto de Kyo fue hacerse adelante para cogerla, pero eso habría significado una transformación en mitad de todo el instituto, así que Yuki, más rápido que Kyo, cogió a este y lo empujó hacía un lado, cayendo ambos contra una puerta, que se abrió bajo su peso.

Hanabi consiguió recuperar el equilibrio al tiempo para verlos a los dos con medio cuerpo dentro del baño de las chicas, donde las primeras que los vieron empezaron a gritar, alertando a todos los que se encontraran cerca.

Antes de que Kyo o Yuki pudieran desenredarse el uno del otro y ponerse en pie, los primeros profesores acudieron a la escena, donde algunas chicas aun seguían gritando. Pero Hanabi intentó explicarles lo sucedido.

Los profesores opinaron que solo estaba tratando de defenderlos porque era amiga suya y decidieron que esa conducta no era tolerable para unos alumnos de su instituto, así que, cogiendo a ambos, levantándolos del suelo, decidieron que lo mejor seria llevarlos al despacho del director para hacer una llamada a sus tutores.

-¡¿Por qué íbamos a querer entrar en el baño de las chicas?!.¡Eso es de pervertidos!-gritó Kyo, tratando de liberarse de la mano del profesor que lo arrastraba, cogido del cuello de su camisa como lo llevaba.

Sin embargo, Yuki no había abierto la boca desde que les habían dicho que llamarían a sus padres.

-No puedes ir con ellos. Vuelve a clase y diles a los profesores que los dos están en el despacho del director-le dijo uno de ellos cuando Hanabi hizo intención de ir con sus amigos.

-Pero ya les he explicado lo que ha pasado. Ellos no tienen culpa. Solo se han caído.

Pero volvieron a ignorándola, arrastrándolos por los pasillos mientras se quedaba sin saber que hacer.

Cuando llamaran a Kazuma, contándole lo sucedido, se partiría de risa, sabiendo que Kyo seria incapaz de espiar a una mujer en el baño, burlándose de su mala suerte. Pero...¿cómo reaccionaria la madre de Yuki, aquella mujer que había vendido a su propio hijo a Akito para así seguir dándose la gran vida a su costa?.

Dando media vuelta, volvio corriendo a la azotea, donde le preguntaron donde se habían metido los demás.

Ignorándolos por el momento, sacó su móvil de la mochila y marcó un número de teléfono.

-Aquí el genio de la moda Ayame al aparato. Cualquiera que sea tu fantasía, se hará realidad. Habla y será concedido.

-Ayame, han llevado a Yuki al despacho del director-le explicó Hanabi, ignorando los juegos de este.

-¿Cómo a podido pasar eso?. Yuki a heredado el mismo carácter que Hatori. Nunca haría algo malo.

-Ha sido un accidente, pero van a llamar a tu madre-le dijo, rogando por que él entendiera la situación.

-Esa mujer seria capaz de creer que su hijo es un asesino en serie con tal de que no la molestaran demasiado-comentó este, casi murmurando para si.-Dejo a Mine a cargo y estaré allí lo antes posible-le aseguró.

Y Hanabi pudo respirar tranquila.

-Bien. Te esperaré en la entrada.

-Por cierto, Hanabi...

-¿Sí?-murmuró esta, ya que había estado a punto de colgar.

-¿Dónde esta el instituto de mi hermano?.

…..

Tras contarle rápidamente a los demás que había sucedido, todos esperaron abajo a que apareciera Ayame, viendo entrar a Kazuma, que la saludo sonriendo y le dijo que no se preocupara, y a una hermosa y elegante mujer que los miró como si fueran insectos que estuvieran molestando en la entrada, sabiendo así que aquella mujer debía de ser la madre de Yuki.

Su aire de superioridad la anunciaba como si llevara un cartel en el pecho.

-El padre de Kyo es bastante atractivo-comentó Hanajima.

-¿No me digas que te gustan los hombres mayores, Saki?-le dijo Uotani, sonriendo.

-No seria la única que le pasara eso por aquí-comentó esta sin más, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara y se negara a seguir hablando.

Pero Hanabi no podía compartir sus bromas mientras esperaba que Ayame apareciera.

La madre de Yuki podría hacer un autentico estropicio en la mente de este en poco tiempo. Si su hermano no llegaba allí para socorrerlo, los daños podrían ser permanentes.

Pensando en lo peor, vio al nagual de la serpiente llegar corriendo y, sin darle tiempo para presentarle a los demás, lo cogió de la mano y lo guió por los pasillos.

Frente a la puerta del despacho, Kazuma y Kyo estaban saliendo de allí, el segundo molesto porque el primero no dejaba de reírse, preguntándole como un artista de las artes marciales como era él no podía haber ido a caer en otro sitio y deshacerse del cuerpo de Yuki antes.

-¡Ya te dije que nos enredamos!.¡Esa rata tonta es un patoso normalmente!.

-¡Kyo,¿cuánto llevan dentro Yuki y su madre?!-le preguntó Hanabi cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

-Unos 5 minutos. Y te diré que esa mujer no me ha gustado en absoluto.

Esta empujó a Ayame hacía la puerta y este le sonrió momentos antes de coger el pomo e irrumpir dentro solo como él sabía.

-¡Querida madre, pensaba que estaría demasiado ocupada para recordar que tenías hijos como para venir!-exclamó, haciendo que esta se volviera con rapidez hacía él.

-¡Ayame,¿qué estas haciendo aquí?!.

-¡Mi hermanito me necesitaba en estos momentos en los que ha habido un pequeño error, así que he corrido hasta aquí, listo para ofrecerle mis brazos, donde pueda llorar hasta desahogarse por esta falta que se ha cometido con él!.

Los demás los observaban desde la puerta, porque Ayame ni se había molestado en cerrarla.

El arte de este de la interpretación era impresionante.

-¡¿Desde cuando te has interesado tú por la vida de Yuki?!.

-Últimamente, más que tú en toda su vida, madre. Además, nuestro querido Yuki se esta esforzando en olvidar todos los errores que he podido cometer con él. Creo que no sabrías entender de lo que te hablo,¿cierto?.

La madre de Yuki se encendió como un semáforo, a punto de explotar por el enfado. Pero el director carraspeo, intentando que la conversación volviera a lo que les había llevado allí.

-Los chicos decían que había sido un accidente, pero aun así nos ha parecido adecuado que los padres hablen con ellos para que accidentes así no se vuelvan a repetir.

-A mi me parece que no han querido creerles y utilizan esto como castigo. Los profesores suelen creerse superiores en este país-comentó Ayame.

-¡Habla con más respeto, Ayame!-le gritó su madre.

-¿Acaso no estoy diciendo algo que es verdad?. Incluso se creen con el derecho en entrometerse en las relaciones entre los alumnos, como si fueran sus padres. O asegurándose que no formen escandándolos fuera que puedan afectar a la escuela. Coartan la libertad que solo los adolescentes en estas edades pueden disfrutar.

-¡Un bueno para nada como tú no tiene derecho a decir eso!-volvió a gritarle su madre.

Desde luego, era más que obvio que la madre de Yuki no podía controlarse delante de su hijo mayor, como si este pudiera con ella.

-Mi hermano es alguien con el que puedes contar. Hay muchas cosas que son desastrosas, pero no es un bueno para nada-lo defendió Yuki, casi sin elevar la voz.

La madre de este y su hermano lo miraron con sorpresa y este ultimo corrió a enviarle un mensaje a Hatori para contarle lo sucedido, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al tiempo que el nagual de la rata se quejaba para que dejara de reportárselo todo a Hatori.

-Yuki a puesto su confianza en mi, de la misma forma que yo pongo la mía en él. Por eso sé que él no es culpable de nada de lo que se le acusa. Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podrás recordar cual es el día en que nacimos, creo que no sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando.

Y la madre de Yuki volvió a encenderse.

-¡No tengo por qué estar escuchando estas tonterías!.¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu madre de este modo?!.¡Hubiera sido mucho mejor que no os hubiera tenido a ninguno!-exclamó esta, antes de salir del cuarto.

Pero Hanabi la estaba esperando en el pasillo, igual de encendida al haber oído esas ultimas palabras.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirles eso a sus propios hijos?.¡¿Y usted se considera una madre?!.¡Más bien habría que llamarla monstruo!-le gritó ella, con los brazos en jarra, con los demás igual de molestos a su espalda.

-¡¿Y quien te crees que eres tú para hablarme así?!.

-¡La amiga de sus hijos, aquella que sabe lo magníficos que son!.

Pero la madre de estos soltó un bufido y la rodeó, continuando con su camino hacía la salida con la cabeza bien alta.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella-murmuró Yuki, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Aunque Hanabi y Ayame estuvieran allí para defenderlo, tenía que acabar los asuntos con su madre por sus propios medios.

-Esta bien. Yo me quedaré aquí hablando con el director.

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos que nada como esto volviera a pasar-se quejó este, aun algo confuso por lo que había pasado en el cuarto.

-Tranquilo, señor.¿Alguna vez a oído la leyenda del joven príncipe que tenía que llevar el pelo largo?.

Hanabi sonrió al oír aquello, sabiendo que dentro de poco, el director querría huir de aquel cuarto. Así que, sabiendo que, al menos, allí ya no les necesitaban, se volvió hacía los demás y les indicó que seria mejor volver a clase.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Yuki?-preguntó Tsuyoi.

-Él tiene cosas que hablar con su madre y le llevara tiempo. Pero nosotros no tenemos excusa para faltar, así que volvamos antes de que los profesores también empiecen a quejarse de nosotros.

….

A Yuki no le costó mucho alcanzar a su madre, que ya se hallaba cerca de la entrada.

-¡Madre, espera!-dijo, sujetándola por el hombro para detenerla.

Momento en el que se dio cuenta. Aquella mujer a la que siempre había recurrido, tratando de huir de Akito, aquella que la había parecido una gigante cuando apenas era un niño, ahora solo era una mujer pequeña que trataba de escapar de su contacto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.¿No me habéis humillado suficiente tu hermano y tú?.

Tiempo atrás Yuki creyó que si era abandonado por ella, su mundo entero se vendría abajo, perdería su color. Y, sin embargo, ahora contaba con tanta gente que le apoyaba, creía en él y le ayudaban a seguir con aquello en lo que creía que la existencia de esta casi había sido olvidada.

-Yo siempre he querido formar parte del mundo que me rodea. Creía que no seria algo fácil, pero ahora tengo mucha ayuda y, aunque elija un camino que no te guste, madre, lo seguiré de verdad si creo en él. Porque, a partir de ahora, mi vida solo lo decidiré yo, lejos de las opiniones de los demás o las decisiones de Akito. Solo quería que lo supieras.

La madre de este lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, desde su altura inferior, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para que pudiera mirar a su hijo a los ojos, y sin mediar palabra, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando de camino a la salida, como si las palabras de este le hubieran sacudido.

Yuki solo pudo suspirar, sintiéndose aliviado por poder hablar por fin con su madre, hacerle ver que era lo que en verdad pensaba.

Pero, tras el pequeño descanso, se recordó que había dejado a su hermano aun en el despacho del director y, pensando en lo que un Ayame solo podría hacer, se dio media vuelta e intento regresar lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el director estaba rogándole a Aya que dejara de hablar, que incluso estaba dispuesto a pagarle con tal de que este dejara de contarle aquellas historias sobre un joven que recibía en su frente las luces del cielos.

Yuki no pudo evitar lucir una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero por simple piedad al director, le colocó una mano en el hombro, silenciándolo.

-Madre ya se ha ido. Y si ya lo has aclarado todo con el director, tú también deberías volver ya a la tienda. No deberías dejar mucho tiempo a Mine sola.

-¡Sí,sí!.¡Nosotros ya hemos acabado!-aseguró el director, alzando la cabeza hacía ellos, dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento a Yuki.

-Umm.¿Debería?. Aun no he terminado de contarle la historia completa.

-Pero el director tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Así consiguió que se pusiera en pie. Sin embargo, lo tuvo que llevar a la sala del presidente del instituto, donde Kakeru no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus pies, sabiendo la leyenda de Ayame que, al parecer, había estado corriendo por todos los institutos de la región.

Fue realmente complicado separar a aquellos dos cuando empezaron a hablar, pero Yuki, utilizando sus poderes como presidente, consiguió que los otros miembros se llevaran al peli-negro a clase y él condujo personalmente a Ayame hasta la puerta.

-Estás rodeado de buenos chicos-le dijo este, sonriendo con agrado.

-Sí, son buena gente-admitió, aun asegurándose que su hermano siguiera andando.

Si llegaban a encontrarse con la profesora Mayu, que Ayame conocía por ser la amiga de Kana, no conseguiría sacarle de allí en todo el día.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba en la puerta y ya estaba de camino a la tienda, despidiéndose de él con la mano, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio y dio media vuelta para volver a su clase, notando como si aquel hubiera sido un laaargo día para él.

Machi incluso lo había mirado como si supiera que le pasaba, como si le comprendiera.

Intentando no pensar en ella en aquellos momentos, llamó a la puerta de la clase, solo entrando cuando la profesora le dio permiso, y se dirigió a su asiento.

Hanabi le sonrió desde su asiento y le murmuró un ``buen trabajo´´ mientras él, aun destrozado, pero extrañamente feliz, se dejaba caer en su asiento, esperando a que pasaran las clases que aun les quedaban.

**Fin del capitulo 18.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola de nuevo. Aunque el anterior capitulo si me base bastante en lo sucedido con Yuki, solo habrán cosas así de manera puntual, en lo que no puede o debe ser cambiado.**

**Hablamos luego.**

_CAPITULO 19_

Aunque el lío que se había armado con Yuki y Kyo ya se había solucionado, los alumnos no dejaron de comentar aquello durante días, sobre todo por las extrañas visitas de los tutores que habían tenido que acudir debido a ello. La mayoría de las chicas parecían encantadas con el padre de Kyo, aunque una rápida mirada a Hanajima las hacía callar.

Eso si que era saber marcar el territorio.

O eso fue lo que pensó Hanabi con una sonrisa. Una persona normal no imaginaria una pareja tan extraña, pero ella, que había leído el manga, había podido comprobar que Hanajima era una perfecta ama de casa que sabía cuidar de Kazuma pero que muy bien, por mucho que Kyo se hubiera quejado por ello.

Al final, todos poco a poco iban encontrando su sitio.

Todos menos tú, que solo pareces el narrador de una historia, le dijo una voz interior, pero silenció esta, rascándose el pecho con malestar, tratando de alejar la mala sensación que la había recorrido durante un instante.

``Tengo demasiado tiempo libre´´, se dijo, decidiendo que era lo que iba a preparar para la cena, en la cocina, con las manos sobre la encimera, oyendo a Kyo ejercitándose en el patio y a Yuki en su pequeño huerto.

Y sonó el timbre, sobresaltándola.

-¡Ya voy yo!-exclamó a los demás, saliendo de la cocina.

Estos no le contestaron, pero sabía que la habían oído. Después de todo, contaban con unos buenos sentidos y la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, solo le dio tiempo a ver como algo rubio cruzaba hacía dentro, rebosando energía y felicidad, mientras todo lo que podía hacer ella era cerrar y volverse, tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Tenia que contárselo a alguien!-exclamaba Momiji en el pasillo, casi saltando sobre sus pies, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?. Algo bueno, por lo que veo-le preguntó Hanabi, acercándose a él, comenzando a contagiarse de su felicidad.

Momiji asintió con fuerza y sujetó las manos de ella entre las suyas, acercándola.

-He conocido a alguien-murmuró, aun sonriendo, como si diciéndolo en voz demasiado alta, su felicidad pudiera desaparecer.

-¿Cómo dices?.

-Conocí a una chica en mi nuevo instituto, una chica estupenda que se llama Okashi Yamanaka. Es dulce, simpática, se ríe con todo...Resumiendo. Le invité a tomar un helado, hablamos, quedamos más veces y...-la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.-Estoy seguro que esto que siento es amor, así que estaba pensando declararme.

Hanabi no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de emoción, comenzando a saltar con Momiji en mitad del pasillo, asustando a los dos chicos que estaban en el patio, haciéndolos entrar.

En el manga, Momiji nunca había encontrado una pareja, así que aquella novedad era algo más que bien recibido, viendo como el nagual del conejo resplandecía como una estrella de la alegría.

-¡Momiji, no sabes lo que me alegro por ti!-le dijo de corazón.

Adoraba a este y se merecía encontrar su propia felicidad. Y este, aun sonriendo, solo podía lucir tan bien como un hombre enamorado y que se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso podía estar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-preguntó Kyo cuando entró del patio y los encontró dando saltos aun en el pasillo, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio como aquellos dos parecían siempre encontrarse cómodos el uno con el otro.

-¡Momiji a conseguido novia!-les dijo Hanabi, aun sonriendo.

-Aun no es oficial. Primero tengo que declararme.

-Esa chica, si es como me has dicho, no podrá decirte que no. tienes que contarme todos los detalles.

-¿Has pensado decírselo a Akito?-le preguntó Yuki, rompiendo el buen ambiente.

El nagual del conejo se volvió hacía él, borrada la sonrisa, aun sujetando a Hanabi por las manos, y miró fijamente a este, sabiendo lo que pasaba cuando el cabeza del clan se enteraba que alguno de los 12 signos encontraba una pareja.

-Lo que haga con mi vida ya no tiene que ser algo que le incumba a Akito. Y no pienso permitir que se meta con Okashi como molestó a Kana, hundiéndola en la depresión. Incluso aunque le hablara de la maldición, solo le contaría sobre la mía, sin involucrar a nadie más.

-¿Cuando piensas decirle lo de la maldición?-le preguntó Hanabi, notando por la voz de este, que pensaba hacerlo pronto.

-Creo que después de declararme. No quiero empezar una relación con mentiras.

-Guau, Momiji. De verdad que te estas convirtiendo en un adulto-comentó ella con admiración.

Sin embargo, Yuki no pensó que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Él sabía lo que le pasaba a la gente cuando se enteraban de su maldición. Y Kyo solo era capaz de pensar que aquel maldito conejo seguía estando muy cerca de Hanabi, sin soltar sus manos.

-¿Y dónde piensas declararte?. Necesitaras un sitio vacío para poder hablar de ello-le comentó Kyo, con los brazos cruzados, acercándose a ellos.

-Oh. Por eso también había venido aquí-. Apretando con fuerza las manos de Hanabi, hizo que la atención de esta estuviera completamente sobre él.-¿Podrías dejarme tu casa?. En la mía es imposible y declararme en su casa puede parecer muy atrevido, con su madre y su hermana pequeña allí.

-¿Piensas que puedes disponer de esta casa cuando quieras?. Esto no es un hotel por horas ni nada por el estilo-se quejó Kyo.

Pero Hanabi le dirigió una sonrisa a este, asintiendo.

-Por supuesto que puedes contar con la casa para hablar tranquilamente. Incluso Yuki y Kyo podrían esperar arriba para hacerla entender mejor la maldición. Pero, si te quiere, lo entenderá todo. Kana aceptó a Hatori completamente como era por esa razón.

Yuki permanecía en silencio, pensativo, pensando en cuantas cosas podían ir mal con aquello. Kyo solo parecía molesto porque ella lo aceptaba todo con una sonrisa.

-Lo haces sonar como si el amor lo arreglara todo. Vivir con la maldición es algo muy duro. No puedes tocar abiertamente a la persona que quieres-les dijo el nagual del gato, intentando hacerles entender en la situación a la que se estaban exponiendo.

-Yo estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Tú podrías amar a alguien con la maldición?-le preguntó Kyo, observándola con atención.

-Por supuesto-le contestó ella al instante.-Si quiero a alguien, lo demás debería dejar de importar. Además, si no puedo abrazarlo, solo con estar cerca de él seria suficiente para mi.

Kyo seguía mirándola de aquella manera seria y fija, consiguiendo que se pusiera nerviosa después de decir eso. Mirándola de esa forma, la hacía sentirse como si ella misma se hubiera confesado a alguien y su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-Kyo, eres un negativo-se quejó Momiji, empujándola hacía el salón, haciendo que Hanabi le agradeciera en silencio que rompiera ese contacto visual.-Además, creo que ella ya sospecha algo.

-¿Y eso?.¿A pasado algo?-preguntó Yuki, entrando tras ellos, con Kyo en ultimo lugar.

-Bueno...más o menos.

***Flashback***

Tras haber ido juntos a tomar un helado, donde Okashi le había hablado sobre ella, su madre y su hermana, que vivían las 3 juntas en un pequeño apartamento tras el divorcio de sus padres, habían prometido volver a verse.

En principio, fue solo porque ella quería devolverle el favor de que Momiji le hubiera pagado el helado, aunque este insistió en que no hacía falta.

Quedaron en ir juntos a un pequeño picnic, con comida que ella preparara, y no les costó mucho encontrar un autobús que les llevara a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad. Fue idea de ella alejarse de todo el mundo.

Al parecer, notando como Momiji tenía cuidado con todos a su alrededor, quería que pudieran estar tranquilos en algún lugar.

-Mi padre nos traía a mi hermana y a mi por aquí cuando eramos más pequeñas, diciéndonos que teníamos que estar en más contacto con la naturaleza. Nos lo pasábamos muy bien y cogíamos mariposas que soltábamos cuando nos íbamos. Era muy divertido-le contó ella con una sonrisa mientras le guiaba por un sendero.

Decir que Momiji se derretía con la sonrisa de Okashi era decir poco.

Al verla sonreír, le hacía sentir como si sus propios problemas no fueran tan graves y que el mundo fuera un poco más brillante.

-Me siento feliz porque compartas este lugar especial conmigo-le dijo, conteniendo sus ganas de tocarla.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estirar el brazo y coger su mano, pero sentía que, si hacía eso, podía ocurrir cualquier accidente y ella acabaría descubriéndolo todo. Un nudo se le hacía en el pecho solo de pensarlo.

-Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí-admitió ella con un sonrojo que le coloreo las mejillas.

Y el corazón de Momiji le dijo que tampoco le importaría demasiado si se transformaba mientras la abrazaba. Era tan sumamente tierna que todos sus instintos parecían alzarse en respuestas.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer era clavarse las cortas uñas en las manos para controlarse.

-¡Es aquí!-exclamó ella, después de salirse del camino, irrumpiendo en un pequeño claro verde, con pequeñas flores blancas que inundaban el lugar.

Desde luego, el lugar era perfecto para tomar una fotografía o hacer un buen dibujo. Los rayos del sol parecían llenarlo todo de un tono más verde que el resto y Okashi parecía aun más feliz al estar allí, comenzando a extender una manta en el suelo.

Él, que se había ofrecido para llevar la cesta con la comida, la dejó sobre esta cuando ella acabó de colocarla, sentándose cuando Okashi se lo indicó.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos?-le preguntó esta, sacando la comida de la cesta y comenzando a colocarla a su alrededor.

-Se podría decir que sí. Es un familiar. Se llama Momo y está aprendiendo a tocar el violín conmigo.

-Oh.¿Eso significa que te admira?-le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero, tranquila. A pesar de las admiradoras que pueda tener, ahora tú tienes toda mi atención-le dijo, sabiendo lo que ocasionarían esas palabras.

Adorándolo, vio como un nuevo sonrojo se extendió por la cara de Okashi, brillando en rojo y abriendo la boca sin saber que decir. Habría sido tan fácil estirar la mano y acariciar aquella mejilla...

Y se encontró haciendo precisamente aquello cuando un movimiento a su derecha les hizo volverse a los dos.

Un pequeño conejo marrón los observaba desde unos metros de distancia, moviendo una naricilla rosada con nerviosismo. Apenas si destacaba entre las flores y las plantas que los rodeaban.

-¿Has visto eso?. Que monada-comentó Okashi por lo bajo, tratando de no moverse para no asustar al animal.

Pero, claro estaba, Momiji no podía decirle que el animal no pensaba irse, notándole a él allí.

-Deberíamos empezar a comer-le dijo, tratando de captar su atención de nuevo.

-¿No te gustan los animales?-le preguntó ella.

-No es eso. Es que...ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos. Tenemos en casa por todas partes, así que estoy muy acostumbrado a ver animales de todo tipo en cualquier sitio.

-Ahh. Que suerte. Seguro que tiene que ser estupendo poder estar tan cerca de ellos.

Parecía haberla convencido con eso, pero, como si trataran de desmentirle, más conejos empezaron a aparecer, rodeándoles.

-¡Ohhh!.¡Estamos rodeados de conejos!-comentó esta, sonriendo.

-Puede ser que estemos sentados encima de sus madrigueras- fue la primera tontería que se le pasó por la cabeza, tratando de escapar de aquella situación.

Se había emocionado tanto con la invitación de ella, sabiendo que no habría nadie cerca que los molestara, que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que ocurría con los miembros de los 12 signos cuando estaban cerca de los animales de su signo.

-No. Parece que todos te miran a tí-comentó Okashi, mirando a su alrededor, todavía sonriendo, como si aquello fuera lo más emocionante que le hubiera pasado nunca.

A lo mejor lo era.

A veces olvidaba que la vida de los demás era normal, sin tener que esconder secretos como el que él compartía con sus primos.

-No...no creo que estén aquí por mi-le contestó, comenzando a notarse nervioso.

Los conejos comenzarían a acercarse enseguida y no tendría ninguna excusa creíble cuando se acomodaran amigablemente a su alrededor.

-A lo mejor eres el rey de los conejos sin saberlo. Podría ser que tus padres, los reyes conejo, tuvieron que dejarte en el mundo de los humanos por alguna razón y ahora, cuando el reino está bajo una terrible amenaza, te estén buscando para que los salves-le dijo ella, aun sonriendo.

Para ella, todo aquello no tenía ningún motivo para no ser algo emocionante y feliz.

-¿Saldrías con un chico-conejo?.

La pregunta salió de los labios de Momiji mucho antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensarlo seriamente. Solo lo había soltado para seguirle la corriente en su fantasía.

-Si me gusta y él me quiere, por supuesto. ¿Acaso un chico-conejo no tiene derecho a recibir amor?-le preguntó ella, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de un conejo que ya se les había acercado mucho.

Si Momiji no hubiera sabido ya que aquella chica era la elegida, esa afirmación lo hubiera acabado de confirmar.

-No soy el príncipe de los conejos-fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

-Bueno...solo disfrutemos de este extraño momento. Dudo que a todo el mundo le rodeen los animales cuando va a caminar por el campo-le respondió esta, ahora con uno de aquellos pequeños en su regazo.

Si no fuera porque sabía con exactitud que los atraía él, hubiera empezado a pensar que los animales habían acudido allí por ella, rodeándola de aquella, dejándose querer por Okashi mientras ella solo se deshacía en mimos hacía ellos.

En cierta forma, estaba empezando a tener envidia de estos.

Si él también se transformara, podía imaginarse perfectamente en su regazo, mientras esta solo le procesaba los mismos mimos que a ellos.

De manera distraída, acarició a los que también le habían rodeado a él, viendo como Okashi alzaba la cabeza hacía él y le sonreía, encantada con todo aquello.

-Vaya. Desde luego, eso es para que alguien sospeche-comentó Hanabi cuando Momiji acabó de contarles lo sucedido.

-¿Y que pasó después?-le preguntó Yuki.

-Cuando acabamos de comer y les dimos de comer a ellos también, parecieron a entender que sobraban y comenzaron a irse. Y nosotros, tras hablar un rato más, también nos fuimos.

-Vaya forma de interrumpir una cita-comentó Kyo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Al menos yo tengo una-le espetó el conejo.

Era increíble notar lo rápido que podía llenarse una estancia con unas malas vibraciones, como si pudieran notarse en el aire mientras Kyo miraba a Momiji y este hacía como si pasara completamente del nagual del gato.

-Desde luego, después de ese incidente, es como para pensar que, como mínimo, ella notara que hay algo fuera de lo normal en ti, pero debería reaccionar bien cuando le hables de la maldición. Al parecer, adora a los conejos-le dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Lo que menos quiero es que algo salga mal.

-Tranquilo. Te garantizo que nosotros desapareceremos cuando vengáis aquí. Dejaré algo preparado en la cocina por si queréis comer algo y dejaré el salón impecable-le garantizo ella al nervioso nagual del conejo.

Tras la emoción inicial, las dudas se estaban abriendo paso.

-Solo falta que te ofrezcas a tocar el violín para que haya música de fondo-comentó Kyo.

-No seas estupido. No sé tocar el violín-fue todo lo que Hanabi le contestó, haciendo un gesto con la mano en su dirección para restarle importancia.

-¿Y cuando habías pensado traerla para declararte?-le preguntó Yuki, que, por el momento, se había mantenido callado y escuchando.

-Algún día de la semana que viene. Tal vez el sábado por la tarde. De ese modo, tendrá un día para pensar en todo antes de volver a vernos en la escuela.

-Bien. Pues tendré la casa lista para entonces. Yuki, tú podrías salir por ahí con los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Por ahí se dice que os lleváis todos muy bien-le comentó Hanabi, sabiendo que, para aquel entonces, este ya debería estar más envuelto en la vida de Machi.-Y Kyo, tú podrías ir al dojo de Kazuma. Lo abrió hace poco y has comenzado a ir a entrenar,¿no?.

-Sí. Pero ya voy normalmente a verlo. Además, desde hace poco, Hanajima se pasa demasiado a menudo por allí y me molesta verla con el maestro.

Evitó decirle que aquellos dos parecía que iban a acabar juntos, pero dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios.

La mano de Momiji sobre la suya le hizo reaccionar.

-Muchas gracias por esto. Sin vuestra ayuda, no sabría que hacer.

Hanabi envolvió esta con otra suya, apretándola con fuerza.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Tienes derecho a ser todo lo feliz que puedas-le garantizó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Pues nada. Tendremos que desaparecer todos para que el pequeño conejo pueda ligar a gusto-se quejó Kyo, dándose con la mano en la rodilla.

-No sé por qué te molesta tanto. Ni que fueras Akito-se quejó Hanabi.

Su reacción era infantil e injustificada. Por mucho que siempre discutiera con Momiji, no se llevaban mal en realidad y dudaba que no quisiera ver a su primo feliz. Su comportamiento en aquel momento no tenía ningún sentido.

-Eso ha sido muy feo-le dijo este, señalándola.

-Entonces...¿porqué te quejas tanto?.

-Porque todo el mundo te utiliza cuando quiere y tú solo lo aceptas con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Se llama``ayudar a los amigos´´. No sé. Deberías probarlo. A lo mejor te hacía sentir mejor-le dijo esta, notando como empezaba a molestarse por aquella actitud.

Incluso después de haber hablado con Kyo, ella no podía comportarse igual a su alrededor, se encontraba mirando en su dirección más de lo que le gustaría, intentaba cocinar cosas que le gustaban y buscaba temas de conversación agradables para poder hablar con él en un buen tono, como si no hubieran tenido una buena relación desde el mismo momento en el que se conocieron.

Y este también parecía pasarle algo con ella. No le importaba lo mucho que ella intentara mantener una conversación agradable, él decía que tenía otras cosas que hacer o que Kazuma lo necesitaba en el dojo, no pudiendo perder tiempo. Se cocinaba a menudo su propia comida, como si le desagradara la que ella preparaba. Y, por mucho que el nagual del gato lo negara, aun seguía manteniendo una cierta distancia con ella.

-Mira, larguirucha. Si a tí no te molesta, no debería meterme, pero es que te ves patética de ese modo.

Hanabi notó que la cara le ardía por el enfado.

-¿Cómo has dicho, cabello de naranja?.

-Chi...chicos, no creo que debierais discutir por una tontería como esta-les dijo Yuki, tratando de meterse entre ambos, sabiendo que aquello podía llegar a ser peligroso, pero necesitando pararlos antes de que fuera a más.

-Es cierto. Yuki tiene razón. Le he pedido ayuda a una amiga, así que ella siempre puede contar conmigo si necesita algo, lo que sea. No es necesario que los dos discutáis por ello-les dijo Momiji, también tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¿Quien a dicho que estamos discutiendo?-preguntó Kyo, mirando hacía la ventana.

-Solo estábamos...compartiendo distintos puntos de vista-comentó Hanabi, aun con sus manos cerrados en dos puños sobre su regazo.

Momiji y Yuki se dirigieron una mirada, sabiendo que ni ellos mismos podían haberse creído aquellas palabras. Pero, parecía totalmente inútil decírselo.

El nagual del conejo se puso en pie, diciendo que tenía que volver ya a casa, agradeciendo de nuevo el favor que les estaba haciendo.

-Estaremos esperando a que todo te salga bien-le dijo Yuki, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Hanabi y Kyo permanecieron en el salón y esta primera le dirigió una dura mirada a este cuando los dos abandonaron la habitación.

-¿Tan duro se te hace apoyar un poquito a tu primo?.

-La maldición no es algo que tomar a la ligera. Ni tampoco algo que se le pueda decir a cualquiera. Si Akito llega a enterarse de esto, podría ordenarle a Hatori que le borrara los recuerdos a la chica. Y eso todos los sabemos. Hacer como si nada no ayudará a borrar eso-comentó este, aun mirando hacía otro lado.

-Akito no lo sabrá si nadie se lo dice y eso también lo sabes-. Hanabi se puso en pie.-Y comportarte como un imbécil tampoco ayuda a nadie.

No esperó a ver si Kyo tenía algo que decir. Se dirigió directa a la cocina para preparar la cena, necesitando descargar de algún modo su mal humor.

El nagual del gato miró hacía allí cuando la oyó trastear, pero, apretando los labios, solo se puso en pie y se marchó a su cuarto, pasando junto a Yuki en silencio.

Este se estaba empezando a sentir el hijo que estaba en medio en un divorcio, pero tampoco comentó nada mientras se dirigía a su huerto, a ocuparse de sus cosas, mientras que solo ellos sabrían lo que tendrían que hacer.

**Fin del capitulo 19.**

**Ummm. No pretendía que el tono entre la conversación de Hanabi y Kyo fuera tan seria, pero, cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, hay gente que de verdad se comportan como unos auténticos imbéciles.**

**En el siguiente capitulo, nuestro Momiji se nos declara. No tenía esto preparado de antes. Solo a surgido de esta forma. Como también se me ocurrió que los rodearan los conejos para que Okashi empezara ya a sospechar algo. Otra cosa no, pero la chica tiene imaginación,¿eh?.**

**¿Quien no saldría con un príncipe-conejo?. Jajajajja.**

**Bueno...manteneos sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuevo capitulo y ya hacen 20. Desde luego que es un buen número. Muy redondito y eso. Y sigo sin verle un final cercano a esta historia, así que espero que me aguantéis un poco más.**

**Ahora, os dejo con la historia.**

_**CAPITULO 20**_

Kyo sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota.¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo el mundo estaba siempre cerca de Hanabi, molestándola con sus problemas, como si ella no tuviera los suyos propios. Y, cuando trataba de ayudarla, esta solo sabía dirigirle malas palabras que hacían que se comportaran aun peor, temiendo que descubriera el verdadero motivo de sus acciones. Ademas, cuando se comportaba como un borde, ella siempre estaba pendiente de él para ver que era lo que le ocurría.

Sí, sí. Un comportamiento totalmente infantil, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y la cosa no solo acababa allí.

Lo sucedido en la cocina aun daba vueltas en su cabeza y, de cierta forma, le molestaba que ella dijera que no había significado nada. Los dos se habían mirado a los ojos y estaba más que seguro que los dos habían notado algo.¿Quien no podría?.

Pero parecía inútil hablar con Hanabi. Esta parecía concentrada en ayudar a los demás y dejar sus propios sentimientos a un lado, como si ella importara menos.

Si hasta Yuki notaba que pasaba algo. Cada vez que estaban todos juntos, el nagual de la rata los miraba, sin saber que esperar del ambiente, y buscaba excusas para dejarlos solos o simplemente desaparecer del cuarto. Desde luego, era un comportamiento que entendía, teniendo en cuenta que ellos no parecían capaces de tener una conversación normal.

¡¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?!.

Había hablado seriamente con Kagura sobre sus sentimientos, diciéndole que le agradecía el tiempo que habían estado juntos, el amor que ella había sentido por él durante tantos años, pero que, aun con todo, no podía corresponderla.

La actitud del nagual del jabalí había sido envidiable y todo lo que había tenido que hacer había sido ofrecerle su pecho para que ella pudiera llorar, antes de romper con aquello.

-Kyo, debemos prepararlos para irnos-le informó Hanabi, asomándose al salón, donde él había estado sentado, haciendo como si viera la televisión, mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.-Momiji no tardará en llegar.

Como le habían prometido a este, saldrían de la casa para que pudiera declararse abiertamente a la chica que parecía que le gustaba y a la que ellos ni siquiera llegarían a ver.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?-se quejó, poniéndose en pie con una lentitud premeditada.

-Por supuesto. Le dí mi palabra a Momiji y si puedo ayudar a que consiga su propia felicidad, haré lo que este en mi mano. Y tú también deberías ayudarle. Sois familia.

Kyo torció el gesto. En el clan Sohma,el concepto de familia era muy ambiguo.

-¿De qué le va a servir todo esto si aun sigue teniendo la maldición?.

-No creo que duré ya demasiado-murmuró Hanabi, con la mirada en el techo, pensativa.

Recordaba vagamente que pasaba año nuevo cuando Momiji crecía y su maldición se rompía. Ya estaban a finales de septiembre, así que tampoco debía de faltar demasiado.

-¿Tú sabes algo?.

-Ya sabes que sé lo justo y necesario, pero dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso. Prefiero no interferir.

Kyo le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no comentó nada cuando Yuki bajó las escaleras, ya preparado para salir. De los 3, él era el único que de verdad había hecho planes para salir con los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Donde pensáis ir vosotros?-les preguntó el nagual de la rata mientras se ponían el calzado en la entrada.

-Yo solo pensaba ir a dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que Momiji me avisara al móvil. No tengo nada que hacer-comentó Hanabi, cogiendo las llaves.

-Yo lo mismo. A estas horas, el maestro estará dando alguna clase y no puedo ir a molestarlo-informó Kyo, cruzado de brazos.

-Pues podríais ir a algún lado juntos.

-Ya veremos. Lo importante es que no nos dejemos nada para que Momiji pueda disponer del todo el tiempo que necesite. Supongo que esta noche, compraré la cena por ahí-les dijo Hanabi, pensativa.

-Pues entonces te acompaño. Quiero ver que puedo cenar.

Esta asintió hacía el nagual del gato y los 3 salieron de la casa, donde ella dejó una copia de las llaves debajo del felpudo para el pequeño rubio.

-Le dije que dejaría una llave aquí-les informó cuando los dos chicos le dirigieron una mirada extrañada.

-Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que a penas tienes vecinos, no creo que nadie te la vaya a robar-comentó Kyo con las dos manos apoyadas en la cabeza, esperándola.

-De acuerdo. Pues os veo aquí a la hora de cenar-les informó Yuki, despidiéndose de ellos.

Cuando desapareció, Hanabi y Kyo aun seguían en la puerta, sin saber a donde ir.

-Debería comprar algún platillo sencillo y complementarlo con algo que tengamos por casa-comentó.

-Podríamos comprar Kare Udon (** Autor: fideos udon con curry)**.

-¿Te parece bien?. Creo que los comimos hace pocos días-comentó Hanabi, colocándose mejor el bolso sobre el hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Si un plato esta bueno, da igual las veces que lo comas.

-No te creas. Cuando... mi padre y yo nos quedamos solos, la vecina solía traernos yakisoba casi cada día. Al principio, me encantaba comerlo, pero, con los meses, ya no podía dar un bocado más a aquel plato.

-Pues el maestro solía comprarme muchos taiyaki **(N. del Autor: Taiyaki- pastelito relleno con forma de pescado)** y yo siempre me los comía encantado.

-Vaya. Menudo estómago tenias que tener. Si comiera tanto anko, me saldría por las orejas-le comentó ella con una sonrisa, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Kyo adoró aquello. Que pudieran hablar de tonterías, con calma, los dos solos, sin que no se notara un mal ambiente. Estando relajados, esperaba poder estar así durante mucho tiempo.

-Entonces...¿tendremos kare udon para la cena?-le preguntó ella, señalándolo con un dedo.

-Tendremos kare udon para la cena-le contestó Kyo, señalándola de igual forma, dirigiéndose una sonrisa de complicidad.

…...

Por otro lado, Yuki había quedado con Kakeru y la novia de este, Nakao Komaki, y con la hermanastra de este, Machi, para pasar una tarde tranquila entre risas de amigos y ver alguna película.

Según Kakeru, Machi parecía haber mejorado su actitud desde que Yuki estaba a su alrededor, que le hacía bien, así que, teniendo en cuenta que él también parecía más confiado con la gente, pasarían un tiempo agradable todos juntos.

En realidad, Machi había dejado ver un lado que pocos conocían de ella y era de las pocas mujeres que no se derretían ante su paso. Era fuerte en algunas ocasiones, como cuando se había quedado encerrado en el armario de la habitación del consejo, sacándolo de allí casi reventando la puerta. Pero también su lado débil cuando había descubierto que no soportaba la perfección y se encargaba de que siempre hubiera algo fuera de lugar en torno a ella.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no le costaba nada hacer esos pequeños gestos y le resultaba agradable estar cerca de Machi.

Le hubiera gustado hablar sobre aquello con Hanabi, pero esta estaba ocupada con Kyo y su mala actitud de los últimos días.

Desde luego, estaba claro que entre aquellos dos pasaba algo, aunque ellos mismos no quisieran admitirlo. Pero esperaba que antes o después, mejor antes, arreglaran sus problemas y todos volvieran a poder estar tranquilos a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la casa de Nakao, se encontró con Machi en la puerta, parada, observando una bolsa que tenía entre las manos.

-Hola, Machi.¿Ya has llegado?-la saludó Yuki, colocándose junto a ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

Esta alzó el rostro hacía él, sonrojándose débilmente al verlo y volviendo su atención a la bolsa.

-Yo...acababa de llegar y estaba pensando si les gustaría lo que les he traído-murmuró esta, con el cabello cayéndole a la cara.

-¿Y qué has traído?.

-Unos pocos dulces. Sé que a la novia de Kakeru le gusta la carne, pero pensé que ella ya compraría eso, así que en la tienda me dijeron que también se suelen traer dulces cuando te invitan a una casa.

-Bueno...me voy a sentir mal. Yo no he traído nada-le dijo Yuki, rascándose la cabeza, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Puedo tirarlos si quieres!-le dijo Machi en el acto, como si solo necesitara una señal de este para hacerlo.

-No, no. No es necesario. Es culpa mía por no pensar en ello. Solo le comenté a Kakeru que tendría que salir de casa este sábado y él automáticamente me invitó a venir. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió traerles un detalle.

Por un momento, Machi parecía que tenía algo que decir, pero Kakeru apareció en la puerta en ese mismo momento, luciendo su habitual sonrisa feliz en la cara.

-Oh, habéis llegado. Pensaba que os habíais perdido o algo así. Pero,¿habéis venido juntos?. No sabía que vuestra relación era tan buena. No os quedéis ahí parados. Entrad. Nakao también os está esperando en el salón-les soltó este, haciéndoles señas para que entraran en la casa, sin esperar de verdad una autentica contestación por su parte.

Era cierto que Nakao los estaba esperando, haciendo palomitas mientras el dvd indicaba que ya había una película preparada. Saludó a Yuki y a Machi con una sonrisa, preguntándoles como habían estado.

-Al parecer muy bien. Han llegado juntos-le dijo Kakeru, señalándolos.

-Eso no es verdad-se quejó Yuki, tampoco con demasiada vehemencia.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí, Machi?-le preguntó Nakao, señalando la bolsa que esta aun llevaba entre las manos.

-Solo son unos dulces. Yuki y yo los hemos comprado viniendo para acá.

-¿Ves como han venido juntos?-le reprochó Kakeru.

Pero el nagual de la rata solo pudo dirigirle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Machi, que, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza mientras le tendía la bolsa a Nakao para que los guardara en el frigorífico.

-En este trimestre tendremos que preparar el festival escolar-les informó Kakeru mientras se sentaban en los sófares, preparándose para ver la película.

-Es cierto. Tendremos que empezar a preparar algo y nuestra clase tendrá que hacer alguna actividad.¿Tenias algo pensado?-le preguntó Yuki, sentándose al lado de Machi cuando esta decidió donde sentarse después de un rato.

-¿Yo?. ¡Qué va!-exclamó Kakeru con una sonrisa, quitando importancia a eso con un gesto de la mano.-Solo lo decía porqué tendrás que encargarte de todo eso.

-Te recuerdo que también eres miembro del consejo estudiantil y que tienes unas obligaciones con tu clase-le dijo este, intentando no molestarse con su actitud.

-Yo me adaptaré a lo que decidan hacer. Pero a tí siempre te harán más caso. Lo que tú sugieras, será lo que harán, YunYun-le respondió el moreno, sabiendo todos en la habitación que, en otras cosas no, pero que en esa tenía razón.

-Bueno...los asuntos del colegio los dejáis para el colegio. Hemos venido aquí para divertirnos y hablar de esas cosas no es divertido-les dijo Nakao, trayendo con ella dos bol´s llenos de palomitas, sentándose al lado de Kakeru.

-Cierto. Alquile una comedia, así que espero que os haga gracia-les advirtió el moreno, señalando a las dos caras serias del otro sofá.

-¿Eso significa que me harás algo si no me río?-le preguntó Yuki, alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Os atacaré con cosquillas-les respondió este, tan calmado como si estuviera hablando de algo serio.

Yuki, Nakao y Machi se miraron, pero, teniendo en cuenta que ha Kakeru había muchas veces que no había que tomarle en serio, se volvieron hacía la televisión y se prepararon para ver la película, ignorando al moreno, que se hizo el dolido durante un ratito.

Pero solo duró hasta que empezó la película.

….

Momiji fue guiando a Okashi durante todo el camino.

Al parecer, ella nunca había ido por aquella zona de la ciudad, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la casa de Hanabi no estaba precisamente cerca de donde ellos dos residían.

-¿Es necesario ir a la casa de tu amiga?. Podríamos hablar en cualquier otro sitio-comentó esta, observando con un sonrojo permanente en las mejillas como Momiji la llevaba cogida de la mano, sin intención alguna de soltarla.

-Sí. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en un sitio tranquilo. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte.

-Eso suena muy aterrador-murmuró ella, tratando de no lucir una sonrisa nerviosa.

Momiji la miró un momento, pero no se vió capaz de contestarle algo. Una declaración de amor podía ser algo feliz, pero, hablándole de la maldición, mostrándole lo que pasaba, no sabía como ella acabaría reaccionando.

Al llegar a la casa de Hanabi, se dio cuenta de que, como le había prometido, no había nadie en la casa y sacó la llave de debajo del felpudo, donde le había dicho que estaría.

Los dos se descalzaron en la entrada y se dirigieron al salón, donde le indicó a Okashi que podía sentarse. Una vez que lo hizo, esta dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo, pero Momiji la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?. ¿Un té o alguna otra bebida?. Mi amiga dijo que dejaría algo preparado en la cocina. Voy a buscarlo en un momento-le dijo este, nervioso, volviéndose hacía la cocina.

Pero esta le detuvo cogiéndole por el bajo de su camiseta.

-Momiji, si tienes algo importante que decirme, prefiero que me lo digas ya. Con lo nerviosa que estoy, no podría comer nada.

Este la observó y, suspirando, se sentó a su lado, dejando sus manos cruzadas en la mesa, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Sabía que quería declararse, pero ¿cuál era la mejor forma de hacerlo?. No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en cosas como aquella. Todo el mundo lo veía siempre como a un niño y él había dejado a la gente creer en ello, sabiendo que así las cosas eran más fáciles para él. Ahora...¿qué haría?.

-Llevamos ya un tiempo viéndonos y creo que ha sido divertido para los dos,¿no?-murmuró, solo atreviéndose a mirar a Okashi de soslayo.

Esta asintió, sin entender todavía por donde quería ir.

-Creo que...nos hemos hecho buenos amigos en este tiempo, hemos salido juntos por ahí, hemos hablado mucho, nos hemos estado conociendo mejor...

-Mira, Momiji. Prefiero que me digas lo que pasa ya, porque no soporto más los nervios.¿Quieres pedirme que no nos volvamos a ver?-le preguntó ella, sonando preocupada.

-¿Qué?. No.¡No!.¡Por supuesto que no es eso!-dijo, levantándose sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose sobre ella.-Lo que quería decirte era que...-se detuvo, incapaz de verse diciendo las palabras.

Como en un pequeño flash, se recordó lo que les ocurría a todos los miembros de los 12 signos cuando encontraban a alguien del cual enamorarse, notando como se quedaba congelado durante un instante, incapaz de continuar.

Así que, recordando como Haru solía actuar con Rin cuando ella se ponía rebelde, se inclinó aun más sobre Okashi y la besó. Un simple y corto beso donde no se tocaron en ningún lado más que labios sobre labios.

Ella se quedó paralizada al principio, parpadeando como si aquello fuera lo ultimo que se esperaría, pero acabó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del beso, dejándose hacer por este.

-Eso era una de las cosas que quería decirte-le dijo el rubio cuando los dos se separaron.

-Pues...si que has dicho mucho sin palabras-le respondió ella con una sonrisa y un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro, con un brillo en los ojos, sin saber bien hacía donde mirar.

-¿Eso significa que...yo también te gusto?-le preguntó el nagual del conejo, aun algo nervioso.

-Momiji, deberías haber sabido que me gustabas desde que casi me choqué contigo en los pasillos y te dije que te observaba-le dijo esta, avergonzada, mirando la mesa. Se veía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras le decía aquello.

-Bueno...tenia que confirmarlo-le respondió él, comenzando a sonreír.

Pero esta desapareció cuando se recordó que aun quedaba algo más que decir.

-Aun hay algo más-le dijo, haciendo que Okashi alzara la cabeza hacía él cuando oyó su tono de voz.

-¿Pasa algo grave?. No suenas bien-comentó esta, acercándose un poco al nagual del conejo, tomando una de las manos de este entre las suyas.

Momiji observó sus manos y apretó la suya, tratando de coger fuerzas de donde fuera para poder dar aquel ultimo paso, lanzándose completamente al abismo.

-Tengo un secreto. Un secreto muy importante que tengo que compartir contigo.

-No tienes que forzarte a contármelo si no quieres-le dijo ella, tratando de animarlo.

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Si vamos a estar juntos, necesitas saberlo. De otro modo, podríamos tener demasiados accidentes y habría problemas.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con los conejos el otro día, cuando fuimos a aquel lugar especial para tí?-le preguntó este, tratando de mantenerle la mirada.

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Todos aquellos conejos nos rodearon. Pero...¿qué tiene eso que ver con algún secreto tuyo?.

-Dijiste que yo podía ser algún tipo de príncipe de los conejos o algo así.

-Momiji, me estas asustando. Esto no tiene sentido-le dijo Okashi.-Eso que dije fue solo una broma al ver como se nos acercaban.

-Aquello no fue solo una coincidencia, Okashi-. Momiji se puso en pie, haciendo que ella también, tirando de su mano.-Quiero que me abraces y lo entenderás todo.

Esta se sonrojó de nuevo, nerviosa.

-¿Así es como se te ocurre pedirme un abrazo?.

-Hablo en serio-le dijo este, sin ningún rastro de humor.-Abrazame y comprenderás por qué te estoy hablando de esto. Solo espero...que no te asustes.

Okashi tragó saliva, notando que de verdad le estaba hablando en serio, y, abriendo los brazos, se acercó lo suficiente como para rodearle con ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas había disfrutado del contacto de este contra su cuerpo, hubo una pequeña explosión que llenó el salón de humo y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó de rodillas al suelo, con algo pequeño entre los brazos.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pudo ver que la ropa de Momiji estaba desparramada por el suelo y en sus brazos había un pequeño conejo amarillo con ojos del mismo color que este los tenía.

-¿Momiji?-preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Estoy aquí-le dijo una vocecilla entre sus brazos y, cogiendo bien al animal, se lo colocó delante de sus propios ojos.

-¿Has...dicho algo?-le preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida durante un momento.

-Que soy yo-le volvió a contestar el conejo, notándose abatido.-Este es mi secreto. Cuando alguien del sexo opuesto choca conmigo, me pasa esto.

-¿Por eso...evitabas acercarte demasiado a la gente?-le preguntó, parpadeando, tratando de encajar todo aquello.

-Exacto. Por eso también se nos acercaron todos aquellos conejos. Porque notaron que yo estaba allí. Del mismo modo que esta es la razón por la que no te tocaba tanto como me gustaría.

-Pero...¿por qué te ocurre esto?. Osea...esto no es una enfermedad,¿no?. No puede ser.

-Es una maldición, una maldición que lleva mucho tiempo en mi familia. Tanto, que no sabemos exactamente de donde vino.

-Pero, no es justo. Tú eres un buen chico. No es justo que tengas que vivir con este tipo de maldición-se quejó Okashi.

No sabía quien tenía la culpa de que a Momiji le pasara aquello pero, desde luego, fuera de quien fuera la culpa, le odiaba por ello.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no...estas asustada por esto?.

Bajó la mirada hacía él, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto. Ya te he dicho que no te lo mereces y...¿no nos acabamos de declarar?-le preguntó, sonrojándose de nuevo.-Esta claro que no pienso dejarte ir ahora que me lo has contado todo.

-Suena a que podrías encerrarme en una jaula para no dejarme ir-comentó Momiji, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Había estado manteniendo tanto el aliento, esperando la reacción de ella, que aun notaba todo su cuerpo en tensión, preparado para salir huyendo si Okashi se hubiera puesto a gritar.

-No me des ideas. Ahora que has compartido esto conmigo, te quiero solo para mi-le contestó esta, también con una sonrisa.

Solo dos mujeres en su vida fuera de la maldición le habían visto bajo su verdadera forma: Hanabi le había aceptado incondicionalmente, como había aceptado a todos los miembros de los 12 signos. Y...su madre, la mujer que le había traído al mundo y que le había rechazado con todo su ser, diciendo que había sido de lo que más se arrepentía en la vida.

Las lagrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y Okashi lo abrazó contra ella, dejando desahogarse mientras murmuraba palabras tiernas, dejando su mejilla contra el pelaje de su costado.

No era la mejor forma en la que un hombre se declaraba y contaba sus secretos, pero casi ni se creía que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño o algo así.

-Dices que es una maldición que hay dentro de tu familia.¿Significa que hay otros a los que les pasa lo mismo?-le preguntó Okashi, después de que el momento lacrimoso pasara y él entrara al baño a vestirse cuando el tiempo bajo esa forma pasara.

-Sí. Dos de mis primos viven aquí con mi amiga. A ellos también les pasa.

-Debe de ser realmente duro vivir así, intentando que ninguna mujer te toque en ningún momento- comentó esta, aun pareciendo algo abatida.

-Bueno...ahora te tengo a tí y no te lo tengo que ocultar,¿verdad?.

Okashi lo miró y acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres, puedo llamar para que vuelvan y te los presente.

-Oh.¿Crees que les caeré bien?-preguntó esta, poniéndose en pie cuando vio que Momiji sacaba su móvil, poniéndose nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro de que sí-le aseguró, cogiéndola de la mano y apretándosela con cariño.

Hanabi le cogió el teléfono 3 tonos después, oyendo un gran jaleo a su alrededor.

-Oh. Es que estamos en el supermercado. He dejado a Kyo en la puerta, porque esto esta atestado de gente, pero, cuando acabe con las comprar, vamos para allá si quieres.

-Estupendo, porque Okashi quiere conoceros.

-Ohhh.¿Eso significa que todo a ido bien?-le preguntó esta con un tonillo juguetón en la voz.

Observando a Okashi a su lado, aun agarrada a su mano, observándolo aun con algo de nervios, esperando a ver que era lo que esta fuera a decir, Momiji sonrió.

-Sí. Todo a ido más que bien.

**Fin del capitulo 20.**

**¿Si os digo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como hacer este capitulo para que quedara bien, pero sin que quedara demasiado pasteloso, me creeríais?. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios porque tenía la impresión de que nada estaba quedando como yo quería o me atrancaba mucho, pero, después de todo, no creo que esté tan mal, ¿no?.**

**Al fin y al cabo, la ultima palabra siempre la tenéis vosotros.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y manteneos sanos, ¿si?.**

**Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 21, con el mismo final en la cabeza y sin saber bien como llegar a él de la manera adecuada.**

**Y escribiendo como loca mis novelas para los concursos y para Amazon. Los interesados, buscad ``Mía: Oriente I´´.**

**Pero no os doy follón y os dejo con la historia,¿si?.**

**Hasta pronto.**

_**CAPITULO 21**_

Kyo y Hanabi tardaron un poco que ella consiguiera salir del supermercado. Teniendo en cuenta que era un sábado por la tarde, muchas madres parecían elegir ese momento para salir con sus hijos a pasear y que estos cargaran con las bolsas por ellas, diciendo que ellos eran jóvenes y podían mejor con las cosas pesadas.

-Si lo llego a saber, vengo cuando ya estén a punto de cerrar-comentó esta, dándose unos golpecitos en los hombros.

Las madres se volvían muy agresivas cuando iban de compras y más si había algún tipo de oferta en algo.

-Por eso pienso que es más cómodo que te lleven la compra a casa. Te ahorras toda esa guerra civil-le dijo Kyo, que se había ofrecido a llevar las bolsas cuando la había visto salir destrozada.

-En días de semana es agradable venir y no me molesta, pero se me olvida como se pone esto los fines de semana. Por regla general, no vengo los sábados, así que había olvidado a lo que me arriesgaba. Menos mal que te he dicho que esperaras fuera. Te habrías acabado transformando allí dentro sí o sí.

-¿Momiji ha terminado ya con la casa?.

-Sí, me ha llamado diciendo que su novia quiere conocernos-. Hanabi lo miró con una sonrisa de madre orgullosa.-Ya es oficialmente su novia, así que es bueno poder decirlo.

-Sonríes como si fuera la tuya.

-¿Quiere eso decir que no te alegras por él?-le preguntó Hanabi, observándolo.

-No es eso. Es solo que...¿qué hubiera pasado si la chica lo rechaza, si hubiera gritado aterrada cuando lo hubiera visto?.

-Que a Momiji se le hubiera roto el corazón y habríamos tenido que llamar a Hatori. Pero, afortunadamente, eso no ha pasado, así que quita esa cara de amargado. Dice que quiere conocernos, así que tienes que mostrarte simpático con ella.

-No la conozco de nada-se quejó Kyo, mirándola.

-Pero es la chica que va a estar ahora con Momiji. Debes ser amable.

-No puedo mostrarme como no soy.

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres amable?. Ni tú mismo te puedes creer eso. Pero, si lo que necesitas es un incentivo, dime que es lo que quieres a cambio.

-¿A cambio?.

-Sí, por mostrarte amable con ella. Si esta en mi mano, te lo concederé.

Kyo se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo, mientras seguían andando.

-¿Vale si no te lo digo ahora mismo?-le preguntó, aun sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-De acuerdo. Pero tiene que ser algo que no sea muy difícil de conseguir. Recuerda que tengo unos medios limitados.

-Conseguiste que no me vayan a encerrar en la habitación del gato. Yo no diría que eres una chica que no pueda conseguir lo que se proponga.

-Bueno...ya me dirás de que se trata,¿si?.

Y Kyo solo asintió mientras ambos se dirigían a casa.

…...

Cuando llegaron a casa, un Momiji sonriente y una joven los esperaba de pie en mitad del pasillo, saludándolos cuando llegaron.

-Hanabi, esta es Okashi, Okashi Yamanaka. Ella es la amiga de la que te hablé-le indicó Momiji a la pequeña muchacha que había a su lado.

-Encantada de conocerte-le dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como la chica no sabía bien como comportarse.

-Yo...yo...tambien es un gusto conocerla.

Desde luego, la preferencia de Momiji eran las chicas tímidas y monas. Con su carisma, parecía el único capaz de moverla. De ahí el ejemplo de Tohru, como se había enamorado de ella y la buena pareja que parecían formar.

-Este es mi primo, Kyo Sohma. Él también tiene la maldición-le señaló este, dirigiendo su mano hacía Kyo, que se había quedado cerca de la puerta cerrada, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa rápida que se esfumó en menos de unos segundos.

-¿Él también se transforma en un conejo?-murmuró la chica, pegada a Momiji, como si fueran a comérsela si no estuviera cerca de él.

-No. Este se transforma en un gato. Mira-le indicó Hanabi, acercando a Kyo y abrazándolo antes de que este pudiera retroceder, negando con la cabeza.

Enseguida, el pequeño gato naranja estaba entre los brazos de esta, tendiéndoselo a Okashi.

-¿Ves?. Por muy duro que parezca por fuera, por dentro es una monada-le dijo Hanabi con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Eso era un chiste?-le preguntó Kyo, con una sonrisa forzada, mirándola.

-Quizás. Pero no se puede negar que eres una autentica monada en esta forma. Siempre quise una mascota, pero no tendría tiempo para cuidarlo. Y ahora, te tengo a ti-le respondió, aun sonriendo, apretándolo contra su pecho, observando a sus invitados.

-Entonces es verdad que tienen esa maldición-murmuró Okashi.-¿Por qué les pasa eso?.

-Solo puedo decirte que hace mucho tiempo, esto empezó como una bendición, una forma de que unos amigos volvieran a reunirse, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Sin embargo, ha acabado de este modo-le contestó Hanabi, colocándose a Kyo sobre un brazo.-¿Habéis comido algo de lo que dejé?. He comprado suficiente cena para todos.

Cuando Okashi vio que intentaba coger las bolsas, fue tan amable como para llevarlas por ella y le dio las gracias con un gesto de cabeza que esta contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde luego, parecía tan tierna como Tohru.

-¿Podrías dejarme en el suelo?. Me gustaría recuperar mi forma.

-¿Por qué?. Si eres más mono así.

Kyo le dirigió una mirada fría y ella, aun sonriendo, aceptó a dejarlo en el suelo mientras indicaba que los demás la esperaran en el salón.

-¿Yuki no va a venir?-le preguntó Momiji mientras Kyo aun caminaba a cuatro patas hacía la entrada en busca de su ropa.

-No. Ha quedado con unos amigos y se quedará a cenar con ellos. Nos llamó poco después de recibir tú llamada.

-¿Yuki ha hecho amigos?.¡Eso es genial!-exclamó el nagual del conejo.

-¿Yuki es tu otro primo?-le preguntó Okashi.

-Exactamente-le dijo Hanabi.-Él también tiene la maldición y se transforma en una rata.

-¿Por qué en esos animales y no otros?-preguntó la muchacha, tratando de entenderlo.

-Porque eran los que estaban la primera vez que se reunieron. Para ser exactos, el primero en llegar fue el gato-dijo, mirando a Kyo, que arrastraba su ropa hacía el baño.

-Tengo la impresión de que es algo muy complicado.

-Vosotros solo ir al salón y esperar. No tardaré nada en tener la cena lista.

-¡Puedo ayudarte!-exclamó Okashi, haciendo la intención de caminar tras ella.

-No, no. Eres mi invitada y una invitada no se pone a cocinar. Quedaos en el salón y esperad,¿si?.

Okashi no parecía muy conforme, pero Momiji entrelazó su mano con la de ella y, con una sonrisa, consiguió llevarla a donde quería.

¿Poder hacer eso era alguna especie de arte, una habilidad o algo que se pudiera aprender?. Porque Hanabi a veces deseaba poder lograr que la gente hiciera lo que ella les ordenara sin que rechistaran tanto.

Uno de aquellos sobre los que lo quería hacer salió del baño en es mismo momento, colocándose bien la ropa.

-Kyo, coge esta bandeja y llevala al salón-le pidió, tendiéndole una pequeña bandeja de madera donde había unos cuantos zumos y un pequeño plato con galletas.

-¿Era necesario que me transformaras de esa manera?-le preguntó, cogiendo la bandeja.

-Ella quería verlo y a los invitados siempre hay que tenerlos contentos-le dijo, dándoles unos golpecitos comprensivos en el hombro.

-Esto hará que se incremente el valor de mi petición-le advirtió él, dando media vuelta.

-Como no me pidas un coche...-comentó ella, sonriendo, ocupándose de la cocina.

Kyo la observó durante un momento, pero Hanabi estaba ocupada cocinando y no le prestó mayor atención, así que se dirigió al salón y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, indicando que podían coger lo que quisieran.

-Te llamas Kyo,¿verdad?-le preguntó Okashi cuando este se sentó en su sitio habitual.

-Así es.

-¿Tú...estas saliendo con Hanabi, Kyo?. ¿Por eso ella también lo sabe?.

El sonrojo en la cara de este se extendió tan rápido como la sorpresa con la que la miró.

-Kyo se encontró con Hanabi por casualidad y, como no podía volver a la casa principal, ella le ofreció una habitación aquí en su casa. Es una gran amiga nuestra-le explicó Momiji, notando que el nagual del gato no encontraba su propia voz.

-Ah. Perdoname. Es que...se les veía tan cómodos juntos-le murmuró a este, pidiendo disculpas a Kyo.

-Bueno.¿Quien sabe?. Dentro de poco puede ser que la amistad pase a algo más.

-¿Quieres morir, conejo estupido?-le escupió Kyo, pareciendo más cómodo con las peleas que con cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

-Os estoy oyendo-exclamó Hanabi desde la cocina.-Así que, como destroces la casa, se acabó el favor.

El nagual del gato se controló al instante y Okashi no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver ese rápido cambio de actitud.

…..

Tras una pequeña cena agradable, Momiji informó que tenía que irse ya. La sonrisa que se extendió por su cara cuando dijo que tenía que acompañar a su novia hasta casa podría haber iluminado sin ningún tipo de problema un estadio de fútbol completo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte-le dijo Hanabi a Okashi, despidiéndose de esta con dos besos en la mejilla.

Teniendo en cuenta que la maldición aun duraría algún tiempo con Momiji, apenas podrían tocarse y era una pena sabiendo que, queriéndose, no podían tocarse por miedo a que se transformara en cualquier lugar.

-El placer ha sido mio-le contestó tímidamente esta, antes de salir tras su novio.

Desde la entrada los despidieron hasta que los dos se perdieron de vista y, cerrando la puerta, se volvió hacía Kyo, que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué he tenido la impresión de que esto a sido una cena con la suegra?-comentó este.

-No digas tonterías. Esta tan feliz que quiere presentársela a todo el mundo. Solo eso. Por cierto...¿qué es lo que me pedirás a cambio de tu buen comportamiento?.

-¿Es necesario que lo cumplas ya o puedo guardarlo para otro momento?-le preguntó este, rascándose la cabeza, mirando hacía otro lado mientras parecía avergonzado.

-Yo no tengo problema, pero, como se me olvide, no sé si te lo concederé luego.

-Correré el riesgo.

…..

Días después, la clase tenía una reunión para decidir que hacer el día del festival escolar.

-Como he comprobado lo que las otras clases quieren hacer, había pensado que lo más adecuado para la nuestra seria una obra de teatro-comentó Yuki, presidiendo la reunión.

Hubo alguna voces que se quejaron, sobre todo los chicos, pero la mayoría de la clase, las chicas, parecieron encantadas con la idea.

-¿Qué obra tendríamos que hacer?-preguntó alguien.

Hanabi alzó la mano, pensando que contenía el dvd que Momiji llegaba a darle a Kureno en año nuevo cuando pudiera encontrarse con él.

-Podríamos hacer algo así como una tragedia romántica.

-¿De que va exactamente la historia?-le preguntó Tsuyoi.

-De una pequeña sirena que se enamorada de un humano, que la engaña con otra y se da cuenta que este solo la quería por su belleza. Dolida, se transforma en una bruja del mar, pero acaba volviendo a enamorarse de un joven sireno que le pide unas piernas, volviéndola a dejar sola. Cuando envejece y va a verlo morir, él solo le da las gracias y ella, llorando, diciéndole que lo quería, permanece llorando toda la eternidad con él en sus brazos.

Al mirar a su alrededor, sabía que todas las chicas estaban a favor de hacer esa obra, conmovidas.

-¿Podrías encargarte de hacer los libretos?-le preguntó Yuki.

-Sí. Si los demás se encargaran de pintar un fondo marino, una playa y una habitación, yo puedo ponerme con el libreto. Pero necesitamos a los personajes.

-¿Lo votamos?-preguntó una chica.

-Alguien tiene que hacer de la pequeña sirena que se transforma en la bruja que odia a todo el mundo. La mayor parte de la obra, tendrá que hacerse pasar por la bruja y tiene una cicatriz en un lado del rostro.

La mayoría de las chicas perdieron el interés de ese papel ante la mención de eso.

-Arisa,¿podrías hacerlo tú?-le preguntó, volviéndose hacía ella.

Tendría que llorar por un amor que se le escapaba delante de todo el mundo y eso tendría que conmover a Kureno quisiera o no.

-A mi no me importará lucir unas arrugas-dijo esta, sonriendo, con las piernas sobre su pupitre, siempre tan cómodamente sentada.

-Bien. También necesitaremos al sireno que la hace enamorarse de nuevo.

-Eso lo hará Kyo-apuntó Yuki directamente.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!-exclamó este, dando un golpe en su mesa con malestar, poniéndose en pie, tratando de desafiarlo.

-Yo pienso que te quedará bien el papel-le dijo Hanabi, aunque tuvo que recordarse que este no podría abrazarla directamente si no querían un gato-sirena en el escenario. Habría algunas cosas que tendría que cambiar.

-También necesitamos que alguien haga del príncipe que hace que la sirena se haga malvada y la amante que este con él.

-¡Qué lo haga Tsuyoi!-exclamaron las chicas, deseando tener cualquier mínima oportunidad para poder rodearlo.

Y él aceptó de buena gana, con tal de tener un minuto de gloria. Después de todo, los años como el chico popular del instituto no pasaban en balde.

Elegir a la amante ya costó algo más. Se tuvo que sortear ese papel entre todas las chicas de la clase, quitando a Arisa que ya tenía su papel, y le tocó a la misma Hanabi. Las miradas asesinas que le dirigieron no eran pocas ni inocentes.

-Los únicos que faltan son alguien que haga de la mascota de la bruja, que es una pequeña anguila, un tiburón que tiene que desfigurar a la sirena y atacar al sireno, y las sirenas extra que le piden ayuda a nuestra bruja.

Al final, a Yuki le tocó el papel de la mascota y dos chicas más salieron como las extras. Otro chico fue elegido como tiburón. Aunque Arisa se veía más capaz de atacarlo a él que al revés.

-¿Y quien se encargará de los disfraces?-preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Tranquilos por eso. Conozco una tienda de disfraces muy buena y que seguro que nos hará un buen precio-les dijo Hanabi, mirando a Yuki, que la miró a su vez, sabiendo de quien hablaba.

Ayame estaría más que dispuesto hacer los trajes para una obra en la que participaría su hermano pequeño. Pero, aun con todo, se recordó que tendría que llamar a este en cuanto salieran del colegio para asegurarse de que el nagual de la serpiente tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer todos los trajes. Sobre todo Arisa, que necesitaría 3 (el de sirena, el de un monstruo medio marino con piernas y la cicatriz en la cara y el de bruja del mar).

No hubo mayor inconveniente en ese tema, así que, una vez todos los papeles decididos y quien se encargaría de hacer los fondos, reanudaron sus clases. Los escenarios, vestuario y los ensayos se harían por las tardes y, poco antes del festival, también contarían con las mañanas.

-Pero me negaré a hacer esto como tenga que besar a alguien-le advirtió Kyo mientras iban de camino a casa, mientras Hanabi ya había empezado a tomar algunas notas con lo que recordaba de la obra.

-Umm. Hay uno, pero jugando con la perspectiva, no tendréis que dároslo de verdad. Sin embargo, tendrás que besar a Arisa sobre la cicatriz.

-¡¿Qué?!.¡Me niego ha hacer eso!.

-No puedes negarte. Todos los papeles están asignados y ya cada cual sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que deja de comportarte como un niño y hazlo-le dijo Yuki, caminando con total calma al otro costado de Hanabi.

-¡Tú te callas, rata estúpida!.¡Es fácil para ti hablar cuando solo haces de una mascota fea que no tiene ni una sola frase!.

-Y, aun así, es posible que haga una mejor actuación que la tuya.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-exclamó Kyo, acercándose a Yuki, con la intención de pelear.

Incluso sin el asunto de la habitación del gato de por medio, estaba claro que ellos dos solo se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro cuando discutían, como si ya formara parte de alguna rutina particular.

-¿Crees que Ayame tendrá tiempo como para hacer todos los trajes?. Son muchos personajes, Kyo tiene que usar 2 y Arisa 3. A lo mejor deberíamos buscar más ayuda-le comentó Hanabi, cogiendo al nagual del gato por el brazo para que se mantuviera quieto en su lugar mientras seguían caminando hacía casa.

-Hay cosas de él que no puedo asegurar o de las que no estoy conforme, pero una cosa creo que ha quedado clara y es que es muy profesional en su trabajo. Si alguien puede hacer un buen trabajo con todos esos trajes, esos son él y Mine-le dijo Yuki, aun luciendo igual de calmado, mirando hacía delante.-Además, he hablado con la dirección y tenemos un buen presupuesto para la obra.

-Eso es cierto. Si alguien puede hacer que Kyo luzca como un bonito sireno inocente, ese no es otro más que Ayame-secundó Hanabi, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pareces obsesionada por sacarme un lado tierno que solo tú ves-le recriminó este, aun sujeto por ella del brazo, pero sin intenciones claras para que lo soltara.

-Porque lo tienes. Solo que tú no quieres mostrarlo. Si lo hicieras, tendrías cientos de chicas siguiéndote a todas partes, locas por ti.

-¿Y para qué iba a querer que eso pasara?. Serian una molesta mayor de lo que ya son. Las mujeres son totalmente irracionales y me duele la cabeza solo tratando de entenderlas.

-Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca-se quejó Hanabi, sacando el brazo entorno del de este.

-¡No iba por ti!-se excusó el nagual del gato rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿No me consideras una mujer?.¿Por eso no entro en eso?-le preguntó Hanabi, volviéndose hacía él, dirigiéndole una mirada entre herida y molesta.

-¡Claro que te considero una mujer!.¡¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerlo?!-le dijo Kyo, caminando tras los pasos rápidos de ella.

Yuki sintió aquello demasiado estupido. Aquella especie de pelea de jóvenes enamorados era más que evidente para los ojos de cualquiera y tenía la impresión de que, si él desapareciera de repente, ellos no se darían ni cuenta, tan metidos en lo suyo que no veían a su alrededor. ¿En aquel punto dejarían de lado aquel juego inútil y se dirían lo que sentían, dejando respirar en paz a los demás por fin?.

-Lo que a mi me preocupa de la obra es que tú tendrías que aparecer desnuda,¿no, Hanabi?-preguntó el nagual de la rata, que se había quedado algo más atrás.

Sus dos compañeros se detuvieron y se volvieron hacía él.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntaron al unisono, olvidando su pequeña discusión.

-La amante del príncipe, por lo que me has contado, está en la cama con él cuando la sirena llega con sus piernas y la cicatriz a verlo. Así que, si los dos están en una cama, es que estaban haciendo algo.¿Cómo haréis eso para que parezca que estéis desnudos en la cama?.

La cara de Kyo en ese momento se oscureció tanto que pareció que se había hecho de noche al momento. Desde luego, la idea de imaginarse a Hanabi al lado de Tsuyoi en una cama, fingiendo estar desnudos, no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia.

-Bueno...eso tendría que hablarlo con Ayame. Esa será la única escena en la que aparezco, así que podríamos idear algún diseño para que las sabanas formen alguna especie de vestido a nuestro alrededor para que no se vea nada fuera de lo necesario. Pero, claro, Tsuyoi tiene que aparecer sin camisa. Creo que, si no lo hacemos así, las chicas acabaran matándome.

Yuki observó con atención la cara de su primo, aun tan oscura como si hubiera matado a alguien, pero decidió que seria mejor no seguir atacándole por esa vía. Ya parecía lo bastante molesto como para comerse a alguien. No hacía falta darle aun más motivos para ello.

Y, aunque aun pareciera increíble, Hanabi no lo notó mientras se volvía hacía el camino y retomaba el paseo.

-Tengo que llegar a casa y ponerme con todos esos detalles. Caminad más deprisa, chicos-les insistió cuando sus pasos se trasformaron casi en un trote.

Yuki solo le dio una palmada en el hombro al nagual del gato antes de seguirla. Y este, intentando decirse que aquella solo era una estúpida obra de colegio, que nada de aquello era real, trató de tranquilizarse y los siguió, aun con unos pasos lentos que informaban que aun se encontraba algo afectado con ello.

¿Se pondría Hanabi de forma parecida cuando lo viera besar a Arisa?, fue lo único que le hizo recuperar algo de buen humor mientras llegaban a casa.

**Fin del capitulo 21.**

**La historia de esa sirena realmente tiene un manga, para aquellos que no lo conozcan. Lo podéis encontrar en submanga poniendo ``La pequeña sirena que se convirtió en una bruja´´.**

**Sí, sé lo que estaréis pensando. Pedazo titulo largo para una historia de un capitulo. O, al menos, fue lo que yo pensé. Supongo que, como me gustan más los títulos cortos, ese me dejó un poco descolocada, pero la historia de verdad me gustó, a pesar de lo triste que es.**

**Además, como Kyo hace del sireno, no se pueden tocar, pero en el manga las escenas del sireno y la bruja son, en verdad, adorables. Me dio mucha pena semejante final, pero, si quitamos la versión disney, las sirenas parecen destinadas a sufrir un final trágico en sus amores, como si estuvieran condenadas a no ser felices. Muy triste.**

**Hablando de sirenas...¿Habéis visto los documentales de Discovery Max sobre sirenas?. ``Sirenas, ¿Realidad o Mito?´´ y ``Sirenas, la Nueva evidencia´´ me fascinaron. Aunque las imágenes eran reproducciones de lo sucedido e ideas aproximadas de lo que pudo pasar, me encantó la idea de que no estuviéramos tan solos en el mundo.**

**Recomendaría que los soñadores le echarais un vistazo.**

**Pero...viendo que, de nuevo, me he ido del tema y me estoy enrollando, me despido aquí y empiezo ya con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
